


Kinktober 2020-Disaster edition

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Just one more fuck", A continuation of first chapter, A non canon side story, A short story based off "Adventures in Temmie-Sitting", Accidental Vore, Accidental Voyeurism, Almost Caught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Farmtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst in this one, Animalistic Behavior, Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Arranged Marriage, Bad guy crew make a cameo, Bara Sans (Undertale), Basil is a big boy, Big Brother W. D. Gaster, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, Body Swap, Body Worship, Bratty Reader, Breeding, But not extreme, Character Death, Cheating, Classic Sans is a bastard, College AU, Cross X Reader, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Day two is one of them, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deja Vu, Dominant Cross, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dream and Reader are exes, Dream has wings, Dream is a deity, Dream is called Zelus, Dream is in heat, Dream is manipulative, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Dwarf Reader, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectoplasma detachment, Emotions are what he eats, Error and Ink are Gaster Blaster skeletons, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Evil Nightmare, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fallen Stars Dream, Farmfell AU, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Fuck You 2020, Fuckbuddies, GASP, Ghost Reader, Gloamtale, Gloamtale Papyrus, Gloamtale-Alternate Universe (Undertale), Goddess Reader, Graphic Description, Grillby is hot, Grillby is their roommate/friend, Hair Pulling, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, He forces Reader into letting him touch her, He takes you for a flight, He's very not canon, Heat Cycles, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), How did I tag this last year???, How the Fuck Do I Tag, Hypnosis, I'm not sorry, Incorporeal Sex, Ink is a slut, Ink speaks French, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Insomnia Sans, Interspecies Romance, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Killer cucks both Cross and Swap Sans, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Knotting, Lamia skeleton, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Moresomes, Multi, Mutual Pining, Necrophilia, Nightmare is a bastard, Nightmare's chosen you, No happy ending here, Non con just in case, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not much of a story here, Office Sex, Only One Bed, Oral Sex, Oral sex in this chapter, Orgasm Denial, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original sans, Outertale Grillby - Freeform, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Papyrus needs love, Parasitic Sans, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Penumbra - Freeform, Penumbra is a good man, Period Kink, Phone Sex, Pinching, Possible misuse of cucumbers mentioned, Predator/Prey, Quickies, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader I'm so sorry, Reader and Sans fight, Reader dies, Reader has ice magic, Reader has scars, Reader is Swap Pap's Ex, Reader is a mermaid/siren, Reader is a serial killer, Reader is a slut, Reader is a slut and a dirtbag, Reader is abused by her bf, Reader is already in a relationship with Grillby, Reader is blackmailed into sex, Reader is from Static Malevolence, Reader is timid and a dork, Reader is unable to say no, Reader thinks he's a hallucination, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Rebound Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Red String of Fate, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sans and Reader are in an established relationship, Sans is NASTY, SansxReaderxGrillby, Serial killer Sans, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shattered Dream, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skeleton OC, Slutty Reader, Smut, So yes, Soft Underfell Papyrus, Some Butt Stuff, Somni belongs to SpookyS1S, Somni is a bastard, Somnophilia, Sorry reader, Sort Of, Sort of? - Freeform, Spitroasting, Squirting, Stalking, Star Sanses are my guilty pleasure, Strangers to Lovers, Stripteasing, Surprise Sex, Swap Sans is dirty, Swap is predatory, Swap!Dream, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapped Gaster, Tentacles, There's going to be a lot more dark themes this year, This gets brutal, This guy is a fucking demon, This is basically dragon smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tropes, Two Cocks, Umbra!Sans, Underfell Pap is also a dork, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unrequited Crush, Violence, Voice Kink, Vore, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Warning for oral sex during menstruation cycle, Well - Freeform, a long one, among other things, and they were neighbors, another dark one, brat taming, but he's a nasty skeleton with tentacles, but not in that order, clothes are cut, cumflation, did i mention rimming, dirty talking, don't read if you're sensitive or offended by these things, ecto tongue, fighting that becomes fucking, friends to lovers?, grillby - Freeform, healthy relationship, holy shit there's so many tags, if you're not into dragons, lamia sans, light Knife Play, male reader - Freeform, man i’m tired, maybe love?, maybe not dreamtale nightmare, mentions of smoking, mild body modification?, monster cock, move along, no ecto, no regrets, non-con, not my OC, oh boy, ok, oral sex only in this, pun intended, reader both gives and receives oral, reader gets drunk, reader goes through a break up, reader is a witch, reader is female, reader is insecure, reader is smol, recovering from abuse, revenge fucking, seriously, short and sweet, slasher sans, so is ink, soft SF Pap, soft horrortale san, some ecto, some predator/prey themes here, sorta - Freeform, star sanses, the nasty is marked off so you can skip it if you want, there's some drunk fucking, this gets dark at the end, unhealthy relationship, wait I lied, welp, wet dreams, wholesome relationship, you've got no say in the matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 117,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Time to get those bones. >;DSeriously though, I can't believe I made it through this year to do this again! Now that I'm a little more organized, I can tell you that this is going to be a collection of hot garbage smut involving only Reader-insertXCannon pairings.If that's your cup of tea, jump on in. A quick warning, as I forgot to mention, there's gonna be some dark smut fics this year. I'll mark them out at the beginning, so please, pay attention to the tags and the author's notes. Thanks ^^
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 333
Kudos: 738





	1. Cross to Bear-Cross!SansXReader

**Author's Note:**

> If you're NOT a skeleton and/or monster fucker, please, move along. Do not read if you're underage. PLEASE mind the tags!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross has been 'assigned' as your guard. Lucky you?

_ Kinktober Day 1-  _ _ Brat Taming _

_ Cross Sans X Reader _

_ How did it come to this?  _ Cross thought to himself as he pinned your warm body beneath his, your expression fearful and defiant while he clamped a hand over your mouth.

How in the hell had he been brought to this point?

Oh, right, it was all because of  _ Killer and his big mouth- _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Why are we keeping that human?” 

Cross looked up as Killer’s question hung in the air.

Nightmare looked up from his desk, tilting his head as he replied smoothly, “Pray tell, why  _ not? _ ”

Dust nodded in agreement with Killer, his sockets leaking with violent light as he intoned, “She’s annoying.”

Nightmare’s grin split his face as he chuckled, “That doesn’t matter, because she’s  _ bait _ .”

“Wait, what do you mean  _ bait, for who?”  _ Error snarled, his mismatched sockets flaring as he hissed, “You’re crazy if you think Ink’s gonna be concerned over the life of  _ one measly human-” _

“Not Ink, you idiot,  _ Swap.  _ That blue-eyed himbo’s going to go nuts when he realizes that his girlfriend is missing, and you can bet he’ll call upon Ink and Dream to help him.”

Cross snorted as he leaned against the wall. “This plan is infantile.”

Nightmare turned to Cross slowly and his grin went predatory.

“Are you  _ questioning _ my authority, Cross?”

“No, boss, just stating a fact. If you take a prisoner like this, then your plan becomes  _ obvious. _ ”

“I didn’t take you in to listen to your  _ logic _ , Cross. And since you think it’s such a  _ silly plan _ ,  _ you _ can go stand guard over the human. Do me a favor and make sure she’s not fed.”

Cross blinked stupidly while Killer erupted with laughter, grinning, “Thank the stars! I was gonna  _ gut _ her if I had to listen to her whining another night!”

Cross scowled as Nightmare gave a chuckle.

“Your  _ guard duties _ start immediately.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You paced your cell, shivering from the cold as you scowled deeply. You couldn’t believe you were in this situation. Sans had told you that there were many different versions of the world you lived in with him, but you’d  _ never _ imagined that such vile versions of  _ him _ existed. 

That skeleton with the black tears tracking down his face had nearly driven you mad with anger as you’d pleaded with him to listen to you.

_ “How can you be so heartless? I don’t understand-” _

_ “Listen, sweetheart, you seem to be under the impression that I  _ care.”

You shuddered at the casual way he’d spoken to you, and you’d immediately gone quiet. 

To your surprise, one of the other skeletons walked in, one that you’d briefly glimpsed during your capture.

Whereas the others all resembled each other very closely, he stood out with his monochrome color scheme and the red scar under his right socket.

He didn’t even look at you as he closed the door behind him and stood beside your cell, his posture rigid.

A moment of silence ticked by while you gazed at him, waiting for him to speak, to move,  _ anything. _

“... You’re really not gonna say a fucking  _ word _ to me?” You finally barked, feeling frustrated.

There was no response and both surprise and anger began to bubble inside you.

“Nice, that’s really nice. God, you guys really don’t have anything better to do, huh? You just, what, go around kidnapping girls like fuckin’  _ losers _ ? Am I really supposed to wait around to be rescued?” you sneered, losing your fear as you approached the bars of your cell without touching them.

You’d already tried that; it was a bad idea.

With a rising volume, you continued, “Just wait until my boyfriend gets here, he’s gonna kick your ass through the goddamn ceiling!”

Still nothing. You snorted rolling your eyes, you turned from him, muttering, “Never mind. I forgot you’re all just a bunch of  _ puppets.” _

You didn’t notice, but the skeletal guard twitched at that.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

“Back so soon?” you drawled, watching as the same guard came in, your eyes narrowing as you noticed the twitch in his socket at your voice.

“Tell that fucker Nightmare that I’m gonna die if you guys don’t feed me. Or is he into that? I thought he got off on misery, not  _ murder.” _

“You’re not to eat until he says so.”

You almost felt startled at the flat, husky voice that came from behind the scarf that was wrapped around the skeleton’s face and with a triumphant grin, you snapped, “Whatever, just make sure he 

knows, yeah?”

No reply and you snorted. “Giving me the silent treatment again? Well fuck you too, bastard. You think I  _ want _ to be here? For fuck’s sake, I had a  _ job interview  _ before you fuckers took me.”

The snort of disgust that erupted from your guard was like a slap in the face and you rose to your feet in indignation.

“You think that’s funny?! I know job interviews probably don’t mean a  _ thing _ to someone as scummy as you, but-”

All at once, you found yourself pressed against the wall, phalanges pressed tightly against your mouth and glowing heterochromia ruby and ivory eyelights staring into your soul with intensity.

“Do me a favor.” his voice came out in a whisper, startling you with how  _ emotionless he sounded _ . “Shut. Your. Mouth.”

And then he vanished, appearing back in his spot, once again unmoving and silent.

You pressed a hand to your throat where he’d held you, and your anger intensified.

“You’re a piece of work, you psycho. But I wouldn’t expect any  _ less  _ from someone who works for that goopy asshole.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Nightmare, I can’t guard her again.” Cross spoke bluntly, “She’s belligerent and insufferable. Get someone else to babysit her.”

Cross winced at the expression of delight that grew over Nightmare’s face and he gleefully sneered, “That’s  _ marvelous.” _

“Can you  _ please _ feed off someone else’s misery?” Cross snarled in indignation and Nightmare snickered, “No. You did this to yourself by questioning my authority. And Cross, I’m ashamed of you. Really, are you unable to handle guarding  _ one measly human woman? _ ”

Cross bristled as he flushed and turned away, “Never mind.”

“I never said you  _ had _ to let her push you around.” Nightmare added in a soft tone and Cross looked up with a questioning glare.

Nightmare didn’t elaborate and it was with a scowl that Cross returned to the dungeon.

You were waiting for him, a sullen look of displeasure on your face.

“How much longer am I gonna have to stare at your ugly face?” You snarled.

Cross looked you right in the eye as he sneered, “You’re literally dating someone who’s me in another timeline; I can’t be  _ that _ ugly.”

You flushed, turning deep red as you stammered for a moment and Cross found his mouth curving in a grin as you  _ finally _ shut up.

But it was not to last.

“Don’t flatter yourself, asshole, my boyfriend is  _ way _ more attractive than you are.”

Cross looked back at you, and tried to understand  _ how _ Swap had fallen in love with you. Sure, you were  _ sort of _ attractive, with soft skin, pretty hair, fiery eyes and…

He snapped his attention away from you, curtly replying, “Keep telling yourself that.”

“I- you- shut up! Don’t you dare compare yourself to Sans!”

“There’s nothing to compare. Your boyfriend is a goody-two-shoes who’s had it  _ real easy. _ ” Cross replied flatly. 

“That’s a lie! His life has  _ not been easy and how dare you assume such a thing-” _

Cross looked you right in the eye as he viciously sneered, ”Unless he’s lost  _ everything _ , I don’t wanna hear about your boyfriend’s  _ fucking _ ‘problems’.” Cross’s mouth curled in an ugly smile as he 

added, “Although I  _ do feel sorry for him for having to put up with a mouthy brat like you. _ ”

Your mouth dropped open for a moment and you shouted, “I’m only a mouthy bitch  _ because you’re literally holding me hostage! SO excuse me if I’m not exactly in the mood to get along! And even  _

_ if I was-” you added, now on a roll, “You’re the  _ last _ person I’d want to be nice to. ” _

Cross didn’t reply and you continued to berate him until he left.

Sitting down in a slump, your heart burned with rage and fear.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Problem, Cross?” Killer snickered as he watched the moody skeleton stalk into the kitchen, his face set in a scowl.

“Yeah, that bitch is getting on my last nerve.”

“Wait, you’re  _ letting _ her talk back to you?”

Cross stopped in his tracks as he turned to look at Killer.

“What do you mean?”

“All I had to do to shut her up was look her way and she stopped.”

“Same here.” Dust commented.

“She didn’t even  _ talk _ to me.” Horror added, looking up from his bowl of cereal.

Killer watched as Cross’ expression began to change from shock, anger and then a cold look of indifference.

“I see.”

As Cross stormed from the room, Killer turned to Dust and gave a smirk.

“He’s either gonna kill her or fuck her.”

“Are we placing bets?” Dust asked. This earned a snort and a chuckle from Horror, who looked up from his food.

“Losers forfeit their desserts to the winner for a week.” 

“ _ Bet!”  _ Killer grinned, “There's no way he kills her, he doesn't have the _spine_.”

"But does he have the _bone_ to pick with her?" Dust replied in a dead-pan, causing Horror to choke on his cereal as he guffawed.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

It took a moment for you to realize that there was something different about your captor.

His posture wasn’t stiff. There was something fluid and poised about him; an air of certainty you had yet to see from him. 

You decided to prod him, to try to find out what was going on with him.

“Hey Asshole. How’s the weather outside, since, you know, I haven’t seen the light of day since... I don’t even know how long?!”

No response.

You huffed and crossed your arms, glaring at him as you sneered, “Oh, so we’re  _ back  _ to the silent treatment? Why don’t you do us both a favor and just fuck off?! I won’t tell anyone if you don-”

It happened so quickly you didn’t even have time to blink as the skeleton guard suddenly materialized right in front of you, tall and imposing.

You took a step back, startled at his action.

“I heard something  _ very _ interesting from the others.” He intoned darkly, his sockets narrowing. You felt sweat trickle down your back as he continued, “It would appear that  _ I’m the only one you mouth off to like this.” _

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“Killer and Dust  _ both  _ confirmed that you didn’t talk to them for very long… and here I’ve been,  _ putting up _ with your bullshit and your disrespectful attitude, and you know what?”

“What?” you fired back, narrowing your eyes as you puffed yourself up. “What are you gonna do about it, asshole? You can’t hurt me, cause you  _ need me. _ So why don’t you  _ go fuck yourself?” _

You had  _ some  _ regret as those words left your mouth. The regret only grew as you were suddenly slammed up against the wall, your face pressed to the cold surface while Cross forced your arms behind your back, his breath hot at your ear as he snarled, “No. I’m not gonna go fuck myself, but you know what I  _ am gonna do? _ ”

You shivered, your heart beating out of your ribcage when you felt him shift his grip, holding both your arms back with a single hand while he reached around you to grasp your throat, “I’m gonna teach you some fucking manners  _ right now. _ ”

“N-No! You c-can’t-”

“Who’s gonna stop me?” Cross sneered. “Not your  _ boyfriend _ , that’s for damn sure.”

You flushed, hissing angrily, “I’ll, I- Ow!” 

A hard smack at your butt left you speechless as Cross snarled, “Shut up. You talk  _ too much.” _

“Don’t!”

He smacked your ass again, harder this time, and you cried out as he chuckled, “Try to tell me what to do again. Go ahead, see what happens.”

Sullenly, you kept your mouth shut and he sighed in relief.

“That’s more like it. You know,” He continued, running his free hand through your hair, “You’re a  _ lot _ prettier when you’re not  _ annoying the hell out of me.” _

“If you’re gonna fuck me, just get it over with. You’ve probably got a fucking pencil dick anyways.” You snarled, and he laughed.

“Ah, you had to go and ruin the moment.”

Instead of spanking you again, Cross’s sockets lit up with magic and you found yourself spun around while he forced you to your knees. Your hair was messy and your eyes were bright with fury. 

_ Stars, but you looked so good on your knees before him. Maybe  _ that _ was the reason Swap had taken an interest in you. _

"Stay there, don’t move.” He growled at you. 

You watched with utter disbelief as he began to undo his pants, pushing them aside until he revealed a ghostly, violet cock, streaked with red magic. Your mouth fell open as you took in the  _ size _ and the  _ shape _ -

“Still think I have a pencil dick?” He snorted with a grin. “Not so fucking mouthy now, are you?” he chuckled.

“I… Oh my god.” you mumbled. 

“Since you  _ like _ using your mouth so much, how about you pucker up and  _ suck my cock?” _ Cross smirked. 

You licked your lips, feeling your heart hammer. 

“There’s no way you’re gonna make me-MMF!” 

His phalanges laced roughly into your hair and your body was jerked forward. His cock slapped against your face as he barked, “Open your  _ fucking mouth. _ ”

You bit your lip for a moment before finally giving in, opening your mouth wide as he slid his member past your lips.

“Oh  _ stars… _ ” Cross sighed, sliding his tip along your tongue before forcing more of it down your throat.

He felt some measure of surprise when you started  _ sucking _ , your eyes closing and a low moan leaving your throat.

“Is this all you wanted? Is this why you were  _ bugging my ass? Because you wanted my cock? _ ” He laughed, the sound echoing as you jerked your head back, snarling, “You bastard.”

“Yeah, yeah I know I’m a bastard, but you’re a mouthy  _ bitch. Be a good girl and just keep sucking.” _

Both shame and fury were welling up inside you as he began to thrust into your mouth; shame because you couldn’t stop, and fury at yourself for  _ not fighting. _

In all honesty, you and Sans hadn’t even  _ had _ a physical relationship yet, although he’d hinted several times that he wanted one with you, and now, here you were,  _ sucking his evil alternate’s dick and- _

You gagged as he gave a particularly deep thrust and drool began to drip from around your lips, spilling down your face and pooling onto your chest.

Cross looked down at you, taking in the sight of your red cheeks, swollen lips and the way your saliva shimmered as it slid down your neck and trickled over your collarbone.

_ “I like you a lot better on your knees.” _ He whispered, squinting at you as he pulled away from your mouth.

You gasped, taking in big gulps of air before growling, “Are you done?”

“Far from it.” He growled, pulling you back to your feet and spinning you so your body was pushed against the wall again. He reached down and began to push your pants down your hips and you growled as you squeezed your thighs together firmly. 

A yelp slipped from your throat as he pried your thighs apart with his magic, sliding his cock along your slit.

Heat flushed along your shoulders as Cross gave a huff of surprise.

“All that protesting and bitching you did, and  _ look.” _

He slid a phalange along your seam and you whimpered as you heard the squelch of your own arousal.

“You’re a fucking hypocrite. You  _ wanted this. _ ” His voice rose with excitement as he gave a low hum.

“I can’t wait to tell your  _ boyfriend _ about how you missed him so much, you became dripping wet for  _ my cock.” _

“No, don’t!” you pleaded, turning back to look at him with doe eyes. “Please, I’ll do anything, just  _ don’t tell him.” _

“You’ll do anything, huh?” Cross smirked, “Then here’s what’s gonna happen, human. I’m gonna fuck you, I’m gonna  _ cum in you _ , and from now on, you’re going to be  _ nice. _ When I come in to guard you, you’re not going to mouth off to me  _ anymore, understand?” _

Unable to use your voice, you simply nodded, moaning out loud when your walls were invaded.

Cross groaned as he forced you back against his body snugly, giving a grunt of approval at your silence, he bent you over and grabbed your hair.

“Good girl.”

You yelped as he set a brutal pace, his cock ramming against your cervix with each thrust. With a bruising grip, he squeezed your ass, admiring the handprint he’d left on you from earlier. 

The only noises you were making were short gasps and tiny whimpers of pleasure. Cross braced himself as he pulled your hips back against his body with every thrust, bouncing you forward. The slap of his pelvis against your skin echoed through the cell, along with your own cries and whimpers and suddenly, you were arching back, crying out, “C- _ Cross _ !”

He gave a growl as he felt you clench tightly around him and he picked you up from underneath your legs, leaning your body against him while he continued to drive into you fervently. You half-twisted around, and he gave a muffled yelp of surprise when you kissed him. 

His orgasm struck him and he pressed up against you as his essence began to fill you, leaking from around you as he milked himself dry.

Panting for breath, you turned away from him, flushed with euphoria as he finally pulled away you.

His cum and your arousal dripped to the ground in a shimmering puddle and he bent forward to whisper into your ear.

“So… next time I come in to guard you, what are you gonna do?”

“Be a good girl...” you mumbled, unable to look at him. Your stomach rumbled loudly and he frowned. If you’d known any better, you would have said he looked  _ guilty _ .

“Good. Now, get dressed and go sit down. I’ll see about getting you something to eat.” 

  
  



	2. Clutch- Nightmare SansXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ok, you're ok, it's only a nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WARNING FOR NON-CON. There is RAPE in this chapter. Nightmare is NOT a nice guy. If this is not your thing, PLEASE TURN BACK. MIND THE TAGS.

Kinktober Day 2- Oviposition

NightmareXReader

  
  


Sweat had broken out over your skin as you came to a forceful state of consciousness. Taking big gulps of air, you cast your eyes around the room, feeling your skin crawl. It was silly to think that there was anyone there. You were a reasonable adult with safe practices, and you knew for certain that you were _fine_ , and yet-

Your heart pulsed as you _thought_ you caught movement from the corner of your eyes, and suddenly, it dawned on you.

_This wasn’t your bed. This wasn’t your room._

The panic rose inside you and you shakily tried to control your breathing as a monstrous form began to take shape in front of you.

A pale moon grin split the darkness, and above it, a luminous aquamarine light took the shape of a _reptilian eye. It briefly flickered around the room before sliding down to gaze at you._

You choked on your own saliva as you began to chant, “This isn’t real, this isn’t real, this-”

A sensation, as if there was a ringing in your ears, became apparent when it suddenly went _dead silent, broken by a deep, growling voice._

**“Oh, you’re** **_perfect.”_ **

Your chant proved completely useless when your wrists were suddenly gripped by slippery _tendrils,_ and you were raised from the bed and instantly flipped to your stomach against the mattress.

“N-NO!” your voice tore from your throat as you began to struggle, “No, no, please let me go-”

You were silenced when something wet and rubbery was shoved into your mouth, and you bit down, trying to spit it out, but each time you tried, it just forced itself down your throat more, until you were struggling to breathe.

**“Shhhh.** ” That same voice from before seemed to reverberate inside your head, instead of speaking out loud, and you were completely thrown off by the intruding voice in your own mind.

**“Fight all you want; you’re not going anywhere.”**

Tears began to stream from your eyes as you felt the tendrils around your arms tighten while cold, bony fingers wrapped around your body, wriggling beneath you and holding you in a tight clamp.

Unable to speak, you could only weep as you felt a soft prodding at your ankles. It felt like _snakes_ were writhing around your legs, curling over you and keeping you from struggling while the body that pressed down against you began to _rut_ into your backside.

Fear of death had been plaguing you, but now an entirely different fear was running rampant in your mind and you began to cry in earnest, shaking your head as your arms were pulled and tied tightly behind you. 

Suddenly, the weight that had been pressed down against you vanished and you quivered, wondering if maybe it was over.

How wrong you were.

Your body was suddenly _flipped_ around once again and writhing appendages hoisted you into the air by your legs and shoulders. They were also looped around your torso and waist while the one in your mouth had somehow wound itself around your neck, restricting your breath.

Wildly, you tried to get your bearings. Twisting desperately, you struggled to understand what was attacking you when suddenly, you caught sight of the ceiling above you. Going completely slack with horror, you could only stare as you saw _what held you in its grasp._

Watching you from the ceiling, as if gravity held no effect over him, was a pitch black skeleton, completely bare-boned. The tendrils that were wrapped around your body were all attached to _him_ and more were sprouting from his thick, oily-looking spine, reaching out to you to latch onto your skin.

Every segment of his bones was lit up with a teal glow, like the color of his eyelight, and you shuddered as your gaze was drawn to his terrifying face. 

That glowing eye from before was now fixated on your body as the tentacles that were not preoccupied with restraining your body began to pull off your clothes, ripping and tearing the fabric away like paper. 

Chilled by the air around you, your skin began to break out into goosebumps and you could feel your breasts becoming taut, your nipples perking up at the cold air.

A deep chuckle emanated from a bottomless maw, and you watched with terror as the skeleton opened his mouth.

A deep turquoise glow lit up his features for a moment as a _tongue_ , translucent and _dripping_ with teal saliva, swiped across his sharp teeth hungrily and you struggled, shrinking back when he suddenly dropped down to hover over your suspended body like a spider observing its prey. He glanced away from your face, hungrily devouring your body with his eye.

His cold, slimy phalanges reached forward and you whimpered as you felt him touch your chest where your heart pulsed like a frightened bird.

“ ** _Pretty little girl,”_** He cooed to you, **“** ** _such a supple, tender body… You’ll make an_** **excellent vessel.”**

His words hardly registered in your mind as he was suddenly _straddling your body,_ leaning down to press his face against your neck. The icy touch of his breath had you trembling uncontrollably as you felt his mouth pull into a smile. The wetness of his tongue suddenly pressed down against your shoulder, dragging down to your collarbone. 

He crept further down your body, tasting you as he went, giving a deep groan as he commented, **“** **_The salt of your terror is such a delicacy.”_ **

The tentacle in your mouth preventing you from talking was suddenly pulled free from your swollen lips and you coughed, taking a ragged breath as you begged him, “P-please, please don’t do this-”

**“Hmm, say that again.”**

His phalanges wrapped around your hips and you felt your voice break as you began to weep, “No, don’t, _don't! STOP!”_

Disgust rolled through you as his mouth pressed against the apex of your legs, his tongue dripping from his mouth to slather along your pussy.

Your voice began to rise as you screamed for him to stop, to leave you alone- _“Don’t touch me!”_

With your throat raw, your words finally subsided to broken weeping, and you felt horror mount when your body began to tingle under his lavish attention to your pussy.

“God, no, please-” 

“ **Keep begging me.”** He was crawling back up your body, clamping onto your skin with his icy phalanges and leaving bruises as he loomed over you once again, pressing his pelvis down against your crux.

**“No one’s coming for you, no one can hear you. It’s just** **_you…_ ** **and me~”** He blew against your face, grinning when you flinched.

**“I believe you’re ready for me.”**

You were confused by his words at first, but then you _felt something prod against your pussy; cold, like the tendrils wrapped around your body, but not smooth._

“Don’t, please, no, no-” He clamped a hand over your mouth, grinning as he held his opposing hand to his mouth in a shushing motion.

“ **Just watch. I don’t want you to miss a moment of this-”** His tentacles pulled you up so you were now sitting, your legs completely spread apart while he held himself at your entrance.

Now you saw it. The glow at the segments of his bones had increased, trickling down into his pelvis like rivulates of ice, and at his pubis, the light had bloomed into an appendage that was alien, primeval and _terrifying._

_It occurred to you at last that he wanted to put this appendage inside you and you instantly struggled against his hand, trying to fight him as your mind became hysterical._

**“Why bother fighting me?** ” He crooned arrogantly. **“You can’t escape…** **_just give in.”_ **

He didn’t even have to move as his appendage twisted towards you, nudinging your walls apart almost teasingly with its tapered end.

Your body was shaking with defiance as he began to push himself inside you, giving a growl of delight as he groaned, “Ah, _such a good girl_.”

The tears that trailed down your cheeks intermingled with the sweat of your struggles while he slowly and deliberately rocked against you; his cock, if that was what you could call it, grated your walls, and you felt the heat of shame clutch at your shoulders as you sobbed. His eyelight flickered up at you with amusement as he grinned, **“Enjoying yourself?”**

“G-go fuck yourself.” you spat, too exhausted to struggle anymore as he ran his hands over you with a possessive gleam in his socket.

**“I can’t, I’m too busy** **_fucking you.”_ **

You began to focus your attention to the ceiling, trying to ignore what was happening to you as the skeleton monster took what he wanted without remorse, but then, he began to growl and moan in obvious enjoyment and you stiffened when you felt something _change_.

His cock was _expanding inside you, pulsating oddly, and you could no longer ignore what was happening as suddenly, you felt_ **stretched**.

“Ah!” You cried out, a _s_ something _else_ was pushed against your body; you looked down wildly, trying to _see_ what he was doing to you. Inside that strange, translucent glowing appendage was _an oblong-shaped object that gleamed like a sable nebula._

**“Like it?** ” he murmured, **“I’m going to put this inside you. You’re going to be my little vessel.** ”

“No… no!” You began to struggle again as the egg was pushed up into your pussy, and you screamed in pain as your walls were stretched wide. The feeling of the egg traveling up into your body was terrifyingly strange and you began to pant as it pushed against your G-spot while it was deposited up inside your womb _._

Just when you thought he was done, the sensations began again and you cried in earnest when yet another egg was pushed up inside of you. The ability to dissociate was ripped away from you with each raw, jarring sensation and you began to moan as more eggs followed. They slowly squeezed past your walls and gathered inside your womb _._

How many had he pushed inside you? With a belly that was now slightly distended. You choked back a whine when yet another was pushed in and your back arched as a feeling like electricity spiked through you. Unable to control yourself, you wailed aloud and the warmth of your saliva trailed down your neck.

The skeleton looked up at you with surprise and his mouth became a curious line.

**“So… you** **_did_ ** **enjoy that.”**

His mocking tone had you shaking and drawing back from him. With a sudden movement, he grabbed hold of your hips and began to piston inside of you once more.

It was too much for you and you began to scream as your now hyper sensitive walls were abused once more.

The look of twisted euphoria on his skull was too much for you to bear, and you turned away as you endured every full stroke he pistoned inside you.

**“Almost… finished!~”**

His cock pulsed and you whimpered as an icy wetness began to fill you, trickling from around your pussy and dripping down your legs.

With a deep sigh of satisfaction, the skeleton pulled free from you, smirking as he watched you drip with his luminescence. 

Inside your belly, his eggs were coated thoroughly with his own magic, sealing them tightly within your womb.

“I can’t wait to wake up from this.” You whispered dully, feeling broken and helpless as he settled you back down in your bed; his tendrils laced back against his body, wrapping around him and morphing into a Hoodie and shorts of all things.

With a tilted skull, he gave you a wicked smile and you became filled with despair.

**“I hate to disappoint you, but this is one nightmare you won’t be escaping from…”**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyways, yeah, Nightmare's a fucking bastard, why am I obsessed with him again?
> 
> EDIT: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO REALIZE THIS CHAPTER HAD THE WRONG NAME. i have FIXED it, hopefully that's the end of my troubles here, my god XD


	3. Blinded By The Sun-Swap!DreamXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your feelings of foreboding compel you to make an attempt to protect yourself, but the trouble comes from where you least expect it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK  
> SO LISTEN  
> LISTEN  
> This is my own interpretation of Swap!Dream. I do not own him, and here, he is NOT canon. so, I'm sorry if that's a disappointment.
> 
> There is DUB CON in this chapter. if you don't like it, turn away please. MIND THE TAGS!!!!

Kinktober Day 3-Breeding/Heat Cycle

Swap!DreamXReader

  
  


The walls of your house were talking again, and they spoke softly to you as you cleaned the floor. At last, you looked up and wiped sweat from your brow. 

“What are you going on about now?” You muttered.

They ignored you, continuing to speak in their own language. 

You didn’t like it. The walls of your house _only_ spoke when something bad was going to happen. Often, they’d merely whisper, and then, you’d misplace your keys, or forget to turn off the stovetop the next day. 

But when they spoke, using full voices full of creaking misery, something a little  _ more _ would occur.

You scowled at them, wondering what it was and you quickly thrust out your hand; opening a pocket of space, you reached in and grabbed your book of spells, flipping through the pages quickly.

Your talking walls weren’t the only sign that something was coming. A churning in your stomach and the cold sweat of anxiety had haunted your body that week, as well as a sense of being…  _ watched. _

You _knew_ you weren’t your usual self. Others had noticed your sour attitude and paranoia. 

“(Y/N), is something the matter?” your father had questioned you a few days prior. You had gone to his house in order to safeguard it from a mischievous sprite that had been following him and turned to him with a questioning smile.

“I’m sorry?”

“You’ve got that look on your face.”

“Which loo-”

“You know the one. Is there something wrong?”

“I… I don’t know  _ yet.” _ You replied softly, reaching up to touch the key that hung from a silver chain around your neck. 

_Your mother’s key._

The pain of her loss kept you grounded and you set your jaw.

Your feelings were too strong for this to be some _small_ mishap heading your way, so, you dove into your spell book, searching out what you needed in order to safeguard your house. 

The protective symbols of your patron deity scrawled on every door frame and over the frame of every window would not be enough, if your gut was anything to go by. Zelus forgive you, but you were going to need more than his protection, it seemed.

If you moved quickly, perhaps you could at least create a place to come back to, in order to recover from whatever it was.

“Always have salt on hand, that’s no problem… Ah damn it, I’ve got to go into town.” you murmured to yourself, feeling ice creep up your spine.

_ Quickly. You don’t have much time. Get what you need and come back home. _

A thought came to you, unbidden, unprompted, and your heart pulsed like crazy.

_ “He’s coming.” _

You hurried, stepping briskly. Only a few items and you could come back home and prepare.

The feeling of heaviness suddenly vanished from your soul. 

Confused, you tried to take advantage of the lightness of your soul by breaking into a run. 

It wasn’t enough. Later, you would ponder if there really had been anything you could have done to prevent what happened.

The _noise_ was the first thing you were aware of. A sound like wind being pummeled by great wings-

The  _ heat _ was the second thing that overcame you before you were swept off your feet, tightly pressed against a body that was searing _hot_.

A scream was ripped from your throat while the ground rapidly disappeared from your sight and the feeling of your stomach being left behind had you clutching the solidity of whatever had taken you into the air.

Without warning, the rush of your ascent came to a halt and you trembled violently as you took in the sight of the earth beneath you, far, far away. 

“There, there,” came a soothing, masculine voice, “There’s no need to be frightened. Do you not recognize your guardian?”

With every word that filtered into your ear, you found yourself relaxing. The heat of the body behind you was radiating into your own, and you hardly noticed the chill of the atmosphere as those strong arms turned you around. At last, you were able to look upon your abductor. 

An achingly familiar skeletal face met your gaze and you took a shuddering breath at the mismatched gold and amber sockets that peered back at you. Gloriously brilliant wings cupped the wind, keeping the both of you afloat in the sky.

“It… it’s  _ you.” _

He seemed to ignore your words and he drew his face into your hair, inhaling deeply before giving a soft laugh. 

“Darling, who else would it be?” He drew back to smirk at you, his teeth glinting before he drew you into an irresistible kiss. You didn’t  _ dare _ pull away from him; he was the spirit who guarded your house, the one that you had a contract with. You fed him with your dreams and he protected your home. To risk angering him was dangerous, so you submitted to his advances.

He nuzzled against your lips before his teeth parted and a glimmering tongue pressed eagerly against your soft lips, invading your mouth while you grunted in shock.

He tasted sour, overwhelming you as he twisted against you, and yet, when he drew back, you whined,  _ craving more. _

_ What's the matter with me-? _

Confusion was bubbling inside of you, along with a conflicting of your own true thoughts and the invading aura of the winged skeletal god that now held you.

_ “Lord Zelus, _ ” You whispered, quickly looking away from his sockets while you struggled to maintain your presence of mind against his magical influence, “ _ What do you want from me?” _

“Isn’t it obvious? I  _ need you, and I won't be denied. _ ” he growled as he leaned back, cradling you over his body while he pressed his phalanges against your body, running his touch along your arms before reaching up to cup your cheeks in his hands, forcing you to look into his face. You squeezed your eyes shut, but a growl from him had you opening them again.

The light of his sockets filled your soul and warmed your mind. All the anxiety that had been plaguing your gut began to melt like snow under a summer sun and you began to lean against him, whimpering as he stroked your back, cooing softly to you.

“That’s it, Beloved; just relax. Let me do all the work~” 

The craving for his kiss returned to you full force and you ignored the fact that his wings had stopped flapping.

Gravity pulled at your body as you clutched him tightly, desperately pressing your mouth to his in an eager kiss.

The swell of your hormones curled throughout your entire body as adrenaline spiked across your shoulders from the drop of your descent and Zelus gave a groan of approval while he eagerly returned your affections. He broke away from your mouth to press his face down against your shoulder before dragging his tongue along your neck. you shuddered at the heat from his mouth, and your body flushed with arousal.

His wings snapped out to catch a draft, forcing your body against his while he began to grind his hips against yours.

Vaguely, you realized that you had lost your skirt, and something hot and _large_ was being forced between your thighs.

“Open up for me.” A fervent whisper in your ear had you whimpering needily, and you spread your legs, wrapping them around his pelvis as his wings carried the both of you into the sky.

When you wriggled against him, trying to fit his thick arousal into your wet folds, he gave a groan of delight, and his wings folded down tightly around your body as he reached the apex of his flight.

You heard your heart pulse in your ears as the momentum with which he’d flown into the sky halted, and slowly, he pulled you back into a headlong dive.

With the world slowly approaching from below and strong wings holding you in a soft cocoon, you felt your body relax into gravity’s embrace.

“That’s right, Beloved, just  _ trust me and let go _ ,”  __ he whispered, and suddenly, his wings uncurled from around you, snatching you from gravity’s hold as he wheeled back up into the sky. 

As he did so, his arousal hilted deep inside you. You cried out at the feeling of being so _full_ and you swore that you could feel every splash of his cum inside your womb. The heat from his magic began to soak into your body as he pistoned inside you, giving a gasp while you clenched your fists against his coat, sobbing with delight each time he filled you.

With hazy longing, you dared to look into his face, and the radiance of his sockets filled you with bliss and deep desire.

His mouth was half opened as he panted, his fangs glinting in the light, and pale amber sweat dripped down his zygomatic bones as he forced more of himself inside you, a deep growl building inside his chest.

Once more, his wings wrapped around you and you felt yourself falling with him while he drove himself into a frenzy, rutting against you with a fervid hunger that mirrored your own.

The warmth inside of you coiled tightly and the prickling of adrenaline along your shoulders suddenly spiked as his wings curled around you, almost smothering you.

_ He wasn’t slowing his descent. _

In any other circumstance, you knew you’d be crying, from fear of death, but with Zelus surrounding you with his body and the heat of his aura, you were only aware of the fire inside your belly that began to rage, until-

The growling from his chest turned into a high pitched keening; as his wings released you and caught the air once more, you felt his cock pulse inside you. Unbridled euphoria bubbled inside your womb and you felt tears slide along your cheeks as he came inside you once again, filling you while his wings continued to carry you. The sky suddenly vanished from around you, and the air settled as he banked and came to a landing, holding you tightly in his arms. 

He was still buried inside you, corking his essence inside you, and he pressed his mouth to your forehead as he praised you.

“You did so well, Beloved. Stars, I knew you’d be the One.” he chuckled as you looked up at him drowsily. The adrenaline was wearing off and your muscles ached from clinging to him so tightly.

“Don’t worry, you can have a rest, but it will be quite some time before I’m all done with you.” he chuckled.

You gave a cry of dismay as he pulled free from you, leaving you feeling hopelessly empty, and you whined for him.

“Aw, you miss me already? Don’t worry, I’ll be inside you again  _ very soon.  _ It’ll be some time before my heat runs its course. _ ” _

_ Heat. _

Even in your blissful haze, your thoughts leapt to the answer that had been sitting in front of you all along. 

In the contract you’d signed with Zelus, you had promised to come to his aide if he ever desired, and here he was, in a breeding cycle and in need of someone to hold his spawn.

There was _no room_ for you to protest as your mind drifted. Your limbs felt heavy and soon, you were fast asleep…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Zelus gave a short smirk as he easily carried your worn body to his fortress, slipping into his own personal bedroom and lying you down in his bed.

He removed the rest of your clothes, giving a slight sigh when he noticed the glow of his magic from below your flesh. You were already absorbing his essence so well, and his mouth tilted with a satisfied smile. It had taken _so long_ to find someone like you, who could withstand his powerful magic. Heat throbbed through his frame again and he reached out to you, placing his pointer phalange along the seam of your torso before tracing a rune along your skin, staining you with his own name.

The magic that had been throbbing throughout his body was sated for the moment and he left you tucked into his bed, closing and locking the door being him.

You wouldn’t be going anywhere when you woke up. 

And you would certainly need your strength for when his heat built up again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* welp... does that mean we're in the mile-high club? XD


	4. Accommodations-FarmFell SansXDwarf Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Home Valley is known for many wondrous rumors and tall tales, including the one about how ridiculously big their cucumbers grow. You're on a mission to bring back as many of the largest cucumbers they have to your city as possible. And if that means you have to take some of those cucumbers for a test run, well, you're more than willing to put yourself at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With her gracious permission, my good friend, CuddlyQuiche, allowed me to smut her Farmfell Sans, Basil, whom I am VERY IN LOVE WITH. 
> 
> He's fucking hot and I grow weak at the knees for him. 
> 
> No warnings for this one, it's all consensual.

Kinktober Day 4- Size Difference

BasilXDwarf Reader

  
  


The last light of day was casting its rays along your back as you finally caught sight of the lights of the village you’d spent a week traveling to. 

With an eager sigh, you patted the braided mane of your pony, murmuring softly, “Nearly there, Hazel. Just a little further, and we can _both_ take a rest and eat some food.”

Hazel whickered in response and you chuckled as her pace picked up a little. The spotted pony was just as much of a glutton as you were, you could swear, and you grinned slightly as the town grew.

From the way it had looked on the _map,_ you’d expected it to be _tiny,_ and this was clearly not the case as you took in the sight of buildings that towered up in the distance. A church steeple with a robust bell tower was the peak of the town’s outline, and as more and more buildings and houses came into view, you were painfully reminded of _why_ everything looked so very big.

  
  


YOU were small. In all honesty, this wasn’t uncommon, but still, the deception of the town’s size on the map made you marvel. 

As dusk began to desaturate the colors of the town, you yawned, realizing that, yes, you were very ready for a good night’s rest.

“By the hammer, I can’t wait to lie down in a great _big_ bed all to myself. Now, where’s that tavern I heard about?” you muttered.

A cheerful voice accosted you and you turned slightly to see a large rabbit-like monster, waving at you.

“Youngling, what are you doing out at this hour? Do your parents know where you are?”

“Ma’am, my parents haven’t cared about my bed time in near twenty years.” you replied wryly, and the monster’s fluffy paw rose to her mouth in surprise at the gravelly mature voice you spoke with.

“My apologies, dear~”

You just chuckled slightly, shrugging as you hurried on. Comments like that directed at you weren’t unusual. 

It was just the sort of thing you had to put up with as a member of the dwarf race, amongst other things…

The tavern, labeled “Grillby’s”, was a few buildings in the town square and you sighed with relief as you noticed the sizable stable beside it.

_Looks like Hazel will get a nice big stall all to herself tonight._

Hazel slowed her trot as you squeezed her sides with your legs, waiting until she came to a halt before sliding off her back.

“Good girl.” You stroked her nose before taking her lead, making your way to the stable.

“Hello? Anyone home?” you called, and the stable hand popped out from one of the stands like a jack in the box.

You braced yourself for it, you knew it was only a matter of time as you spoke.

“If you could direct me to a stall, I’ll just settle her in and-”

“Are you sure you don’t need help? We don't have any stools for you to use.”

You shook your head quickly at the offer, rolling your eyes at his secondary remark.

“Naw, I’m quite capable on my own, thanks.”

The stable hand shrugged and pointed you to a stall, which, as you’d expected, was nice and big, more than enough room for little ol’ Hazel.

“There, you’ve got your dinner, now, it’s _my_ turn!” you chuckled, leaving her with her hay and oats while you eagerly ran up to the tavern door. 

By now, it was well past dusk, and the tavern was aglow with warm, inviting light. 

You were about to push the door open, when you heard a deep voice from behind you.

“Need a hand there, Darlin’?”

“Thanks, but no, I’m a big girl, I can open doors for myself!” You chuckled without turning around as you reached up to unwrap your cloak from your head. Tossing it back over your shoulder, you shook out your hair and pushed open the massive door. 

A surprised grunt from behind you was enough to tell you that you’d proven your point to the helpful gentleman behind you.

Reveling in your display of independence, you hurried inside, taking a deep breath of the delicious smells of food being cooked from the kitchen.

Ah yes, dinner, and maybe a nice long drink… not that you’d go crazy with it.

As you made your way inside, you could hear the conversation within the tavern hush for a moment. Several monsters were seated inside, and you chuckled as a few gaped at you, obviously not expecting such a small visitor like yourself.

“G’evenin’ folks.” You greeted, giving a friendly wave as you swaggered up to the bar. 

Quickly and with some indignity, you climbed up onto a stool, sitting up on your knees, you peered over the bar. To your surprise and delight, you realized that the warmth that flooded the tavern was emanating from the _barkeeper._

He was made entirely of fire, dressed in thick, leather overalls and a stiff white shirt. Spectacles marked out where his eyes would be, and you waved to catch his attention.

The bartender quietly moved to stand in front of you, his flames licking pleasantly as he waited for your order.

“Good evening,” you smiled politely, giving a chuckle as you added with a wry quirk of your brows, “I’d love a cup of cider, if you have any, and a room. And whatever it is you’re cooking in the kitchen, it smells _so good._ ”

The bartender said nothing, giving a nod as he moved away to get your order.

“Grillby doesn’t talk much.” 

You turned at the scratchy voice that spoke and gave a shrug at the bird monster that sat next to you.

“That’s alright, I can appreciate a man of few words.” you laughed and the bird monster gave a cackle.

“What’s a tiny thing like you doing in a town like this?” 

You winced slightly. Ah yes, there it was again. And here you’d thought that you’d been ready for more comments and jokes at your expense.

Grillby returned with your drink, a very tall stein of cider, a steaming plate of shepherd’s pie and your room key. You handed him your gold, and took a large drink, relishing the spicy taste of apples and cinnamon.

“Oh stars, that’s _wonderful_.” you moaned, wiping your mouth on your sleeve, you turned to the bird monster.

“I’m here to purchase some produce to take back to my city.”

“Really? You came all this way for _vegetables?”_ the bird tilted her head curiously and you smirked.

“Oh yes. The women of my city are _parched_ for fresh vegetables. We quite _enjoy_ a fresh cucumber, the bigger the better. And-” you added with a grin, “I’ve heard rumors that there are some _mighty large ones_ grown here.”

It took a moment. You watched the math equations being run through the bird’s head before she threw back her head, cawing vigorously as she reached over and slapped your shoulder.

“Oh my stars! That’s rich! Grillby!” she hollered, “Another drink for my thirsty friend here!” 

You giggled, feeling your cheeks flush hotly as you took another gulp of the crisp apple cider. Well, it looked like you were gonna drink a little more than you planned to tonight… 

As the night went on, you continued cracking jokes with your new friend, your words growing more dirty and slurred by the minute as she kept buying herself _and_ you more drinks.

You weren’t sure when your vision started blurring, nor were you aware when your friend left was carried out. Vaguely, you felt yourself resting against the bar, drool crusting along your lip when someone picked you up and cradled you gently.

“Heh, never seen someone so small drink so damn much… Yer a little hellion, ain’t ya?” A deep, husky voice drawled.

“Heh, s’ay that ta ma fashe!” you slurred, giggling as you snuggled into their chest.

The rich, spicy smell of basil filled your nose, and your mouth watered as you leaned towards the smell and gave a hungry lick.

You did _not_ taste the smell. Whatever you had licked was bland and rough, like a cotton shirt.

“Heh, Ah think ya’ve had more than enough ta drink tonight, darlin’. Get some rest. Ya gonna have a helluva headache tomorra if ya don’t.”

“Yer not, ma mumther, I mean, (hic!) ma moma.” 

“Stars, Ah sure hope not.” 

Something soft met your back and you felt yourself sink into a soft surface. Your head felt incredibly heavy, and you mumbled softly into the pillow.

“Pleasant dreams, Darlin’.”

After that, you didn’t remember anything else. 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Slumber took you down like a heavy blanket and you woke up with a bleary mind and a dry mouth.

“Stars, looks like I went and did it _again._ S’a wonder I’m not stark naked.” you muttered out loud with a disgruntled yawn. 

Stumbling to the washroom, you tried to freshen yourself up and tried to piece together what all you had done last night.

You definitely recalled standing on the barstool and pledging your heart to the bartender. 

_“You seem like a warm guy, I’m sure we could make it work!”_

With a groan, you hid your face into the towel, reminding yourself to apologize to Grillby. Maybe if you were extra sweet, he wouldn’t throw you out like the last tavern keeper had…

Still feeling roughed up from the night before, you hurried to dress yourself, thanking the gods that you’d somehow woken up in time. Getting to the market place before the early crowd was your top priority. Hurrying down the hallways, you vaguely wondered how the fuck you had found your way to bed. You couldn’t recall.

You thanked the stars that you’d managed to wake up on time. The sky was just starting to turn pink outside, you hurried downstairs, making your way to the main hall of the tavern. The smell of breakfast foods flooded your senses and you whined. The temptation to stay and have some food to satiate your hangover was _mighty_ tempting, but the thought that you’d miss out on first pick of the produce was equally unthinkable. 

You buckled down and decided to bear the consequences of your actions from the night before.

It took some time, but you finally managed to find the marketplace. You felt a little more awake, but the pain behind your eyes persisted.

“Ugh, that was not the smartest thing I’ve done.” you muttered, closing your eyes as pain lanced behind your eyes.

No, drinking heavily the day before you were supposed to go and buy your wares was _not_ the smartest thing you’d done. Nor was closing your eyes and continuing to walk forward-

“OOF!” 

Something solid was right in your path and you walked straight into it, falling back on your ass

Your headache increased and you snarled, feeling pissed off.

“Oy! Why don’t you watch where you’re… you’re… um.”

The words caught in your throat as you looked far up into the face of one of the biggest monsters you’d ever seen.

He was both _tall_ and _broad_ with thick limbs, you swallowed thickly as you looked into an ivory skull with soft lights hovering in the darkness of his sockets. A big, sharp-tooth grin caught your eye and you squinted at the large silver tooth that caught the light from his sockets.

_You didn’t know skeletons could BE so big-_

“Oops, sorry, Darlin’, heh, didn’ see ya there. Ya al- _height_?”

“I, no, it’s ok, I…” - _did he really just-_ ” I wasn’t watching where I was going, it’s my mistake.”

“Ehehehe, don’ worry ‘bout it. No harm done. ‘Heh, ‘surprised to see ya up an’ about after las’ night.”

“L-last night? I… were you… there?” You squinted at him, trying to recall.

“Oh, Ah was aroun’.” he smirked and you flushed.

_When did you run into this hunk of a skeleton and more importantly,_ what did you do in front of him that he looked at you like that?”

As you scrambled back to your feet, you flushed bright red as you found yourself _just below the height of his_ crotch.

Sweat trickled down your back as your heart thundered in your ears. Thank god he was a skeleton, otherwise you’d be unable to stop thinking about what was behind his zipper-

“Lahk what ya see?” 

Your eyes snapped straight up to his wolfish grin and you inhaled sharply, opening your mouth to reply when he added with a wink- 

“Heh, don’ mind me, I jus’ like braggin’ about th’ produce my bro and I grow.”

You snapped your jaw shut as he gestured to the stall.

Even _more_ sweat dripped down your spine when you saw the neat stack of vegetables that had undoubtedly just been laid out and then you realized that _this_ was the reason you’d come all this way. 

“Oh!” you blurted,” So, _you’re_ the one responsible for all the _tall_ tales I’ve heard about the giant vegetation!”

His perma grin grew and a jade flush crept across his zygomatic bones, “Heh, s’right. Ain’t no bigger cucumbers than the ones _right_ here… An these ain’t even the biggest one Ah got.”

Your jaw dropped. 

He had… one that was bigger than these??? They were _all_ much longer and broader than your _arms._ Hell, they were bigger than your _legs-_

“I’m _very_ interested in your produce, Mr.-?”

“Sans, an you can drop th’ Mister. In fact, most folks ‘round here call me Basil.” His brass voice made your body shiver and you could feel your headache melting away.

“Basil.” you murmured, feeling your tongue tingle. “My name’s (Y/N), but you can keep calling me ‘darlin’. I rather like it.”

He smirked at you, giving a wink. “Ah’m more than happy ta oblige, _Darlin_.”

“So tell me,” you giggled, flushed as you turned your attention back to the spread of vegetables that lined the booth, “ Where _is_ the biggest one you have? I’ve got plenty of gold, I’ll take the biggest ones of the bunch. I know some ladies who would be _very_ interested in purchasing such beautifully grown cucumbers.”

His grin grew, and he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

“Heh, Ah’ll be happy ta sell ya as many as ya like. But uh, th’ largest one Ah’ve got’s not fer sale. It requires… some very special care.”

You licked your lips, feeling your stomach flip as you caught the suggestive tone of his voice. Did he… _was_ he…

As if he noticed the question mark in your face, he cracked open his maw, showing off a glowing _ghostly emerald tongue._

_...skeletons weren’t supposed to have tongues… did that mean-_

Your heart began to pulse as you watched the translucent appendage flick over his teeth in a hungry manner. 

Your thoughts took a turn for the _horny_ and your mouth quickly caught up. There was _no_ way you were going to pass up an opportunity to satisfy both your curiosity and your thirst.

“Oh, I, I’m highly interested in your cucumber. You don’t know how hard it is to _find_ good produce.”

“Heh, well, if yer _really_ interested-” he shrugged smugly, adding with half-lidded sockets, “S’pretty good fer hangovers too.”

“Oh gods, yes I’m definitely interested.” You nodded vigorously, your heart pounding as he held out his hand to you.

With a thundering heart, you followed him, your stomach flipping as he called out with a drawl, “ Hey, Bro, Ah’ll be back soon.”

“YA BETTER NOT BE TAKIN’ OFF TO TAKE A NAP SO EARLY IN THE DAY, BROTHER, WE’VE BARELY STARTED!”

“Naw, Ah’ve got some business to talk over with that stranger from th’ bar Ah told ya about.”

“AH. SAY NO MORE, BROTHER.” 

With that, Basil grinned and winked at you.

“What say we talk business somewhere more… _private?”_

“Sounds like a plan.” you grinned and he nodded wisely. “Figured you’d be up fer it. We’re both in luck. Ah’ve got a shortcut.”

You followed him around the corner of the stall, blinking when you found yourself back in your bedroom.

“That’s a hell of a shortcut you’ve got, Basil.” you murmured, “This must be a very _special_ cucumber if you need this much privacy to show it.”

“Heh, ya could say that.”

You flushed as the giant skeleton knelt before you. There was something intoxicating about him on his knees before you, even if he still towered over you.

“I’m assuming your cucumber needs some… _undressing?”_ you giggled.

“Got that right, sweetheart. Why don’ ya help yerself?” he leaned back, watching you with hooded sockets.

Undaunted, you approached him and reached for his big belt buckle, deftly releasing him from the confines of his pants. Even before you parted the material of his trousers, you could _smell_ something sharp and tangy-

_Basil leaves. That’s where he got the nickname._

Your mouth watered and he gave a low groan of satisfaction as you peeled his pants from his enormous pelvis, feeling yourself begin to pant as an unearthly green glow highlighted your body.

Like his tongue, the developing member at his pubis was a deep, iridescent emerald, and the size of it was enough to make you speechless for a moment.

“I… this is the biggest cucumber I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” you finally uttered.

“Hmmm, why thank ya kindly. Ah bet it’s the _tastiest_ cucumber you’ve ever had too.” he chuckled. God, but that arrogance in his tone was hot and you couldn’t help leaning closer.

“May I?”

“Go ra’ght ahead.” 

Something about the way he said that made you look up at him. The spread of his smile across his face put all his sharp teeth on display and you swallowed tightly at the predatory gleam of his silver tooth.

You must have been looking at him too long because his smile became more gentle as he winked at you.

“Ah don’ bite… not ‘nless ya ask me to.”

“I… I might take you up on that offer.” you replied with a nervous chuckle as you licked your lips and cupped his tip in both your hands. Both your hands _barely_ fit around his head and you swallowed thickly as his scent seemed to increase. Hunger returned to you full force and you stuck out your tongue and licked his head lightly. 

The spicy taste of basil and something sweeter spread over your taste buds and coated your tongue and you moaned as you began to lap at him in earnest. 

A deep rumble emanated from his chest and he reached out to gently stroke your hair.

“Ya got such a cute lil tongue, darlin’. Hmmm, makes me wanna take a taste of ya.”

You squeaked as he suddenly reached forward and plucked you up into his arms, swinging you so your legs were up over his shoulders while his face was _dangerously_ close to your apex. Already, you could feel yourself dripping wet for him and he grinned as he leaned forward and gripped the hem of your skirt with his teeth, pulling it up over your hips while his eyelights immediately devoured the sight of your hips and thighs. You flushed as he smirked at you.

“These are some purty lil’ knickers ya got… but they’re in my way, sweet thing.” 

You watched with wide eyes as he bent forward and cut through the materiel with his teeth, pulling the fabric away to completely expose you to his hungry sight,

“Hehehe, well, looks like your fields are ready ta be plowed, but just in case~” and he ducked down, shoving his broad face against your dripping apex before sliding his tongue along your seam, mindful of his fangs against your flesh.

You arched back in his arms, giving a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of his tongue and saliva along your skin. It _tingled_ , warming you and cooling you all at once, like the sensation of peppermint, and you moaned as he lapped at you in earnest, rubbing his tongue against your sensitive button before dipping down to taste your wet core.

His saliva began to coat you, almost like oil, as he continued to devour you like some rare delicacy and you twisted in his arms, reveling in your euphoria.

Stars, how long had it _been_ since someone had done this to you? _And it had never felt this good before._

“F-fuck, Basil, ha, you’re g-gonna kill me!”

“Hmmm, that’d be such a shame, I’m just startin’ with ya.” He mumbled into your folds and his voice struck some deep cord inside you as his tongue teased your stiff clit.

“Stars, I jus’ want _more of ya.”_ And he roughly growled as he pulled you tighter against his mouth, his tongue latching onto your sensitive organ while you felt his tongue elongate and stretch to dip inside you.

The combined sensation tipped you down into oblivion and your legs shook as you felt yourself spiral before your upper body hilted forwards with the force of your orgasm.

A sharp cry left your mouth as you reached forward, hugging his skull, and squeezing your legs around his shoulders as you humped against his mouth.

A pain in your thighs informed you that you cut yourself against his teeth and he pulled back with concern, ruby droplets sitting along his teeth and tongue as he panted, “Darlin’, are ya alright? Heh, Ah din’ expect ya ta move lakh that-”

“I’m fine. It’s nothing, it’s-” his tongue bushed over your cut, and you stiffened slightly at the tickling sensation that followed. 

He licked you again, and you watched with fascination as the cut disappeared.

“I… oh my gods. What else can magical skeleton monsters do?”

You looked into his mischievous sockets and he set you against his body as he laid back, allowing you to straddle his ribcage as he shrugged.

“Guess you’ll have ta stick aroun’ ta find out.”

“Oh, you sneaky bastard!” you giggled.

“Heh, in th’ mean time, wanna take another taste?”

You twisted around to see his long green cock, still hard and flexing towards you.

Eagerly, you wrapped it into a hug and kissed his tip, employing your tongue as you ground against it.

You heard him give a deep groan and it spurred you into trying to fit him into your mouth.

In all honesty, it was like trying to fit your own fist into your mouth and you huffed, lamenting, “It’s a shame I can’t do this to you properly.”

He was quiet for a moment before a deep rumbling vibrated his bones. 

Another laugh, you surmised, and you half turned to look at him inquiringly.

“Ya doin’ jus’ fine, Darlin. How about ya take a ride? Lemme be yer pony for a spell.”

You flushed as you turned back to straddle his cock backwards. His thick pole seemed to leak with lubrication and you whimpered as you began to grind against him, huffing with effort as you worked your hips along his length. The tingling sensation from his tongue was amplified and you moaned with delight as you reveled against his cock.

“Oh Basil, it’s so _good.”_

“Hmmm, same ta you, darlin’, the view’s _real good too.”_

Looking over your shoulder, you saw him leaning back, his grin half opened as he drew in breath, his eyelights flaring with intense light while he watched you grind against his cock. Drool was leaking between his teeth and you swallowed harshly as you turned back, whimpering as you felt your stiffened clit pulse, the desire to release winding up inside you once more.

The feeling of his phalanges wrapping around your hips and encouraging your movements made your soul sing and you bounced against him all the more enthusiastically before throwing your head back as you felt all the tension in your body release.

“That’s a good girl, mmmm.” he purred.

“Ha, fuck, Basil. I think we should talk about the future. I’d _love_ to make a business arrangement that would be mutually beneficial to us _both._ What do you say?” you panted, your head spinning from the secondary orgasm you’d just experienced.

“Heh, sounds very _appetizing._ ” he purred, reaching forward to twist you around before picking you up and bringing you towards his face, pressing a sloppy kiss against your mouth. The musky taste of his magic spilled down your throat and you moaned as you felt him spread your thighs.

A deep, bubbling tingle of fear spiked through you when you felt his head press up against your dripping core. You _wanted_ him, so badly, but you knew there was no way he’d fit, and you protested, “B-basil, please, I don’t want to actually die today-’

“Now, now,” Basil’s voice was firm and reassuring as he leaned forward to speak against your sweaty forehead. “Yer a big girl, you can handle it. An besides, Ah’d never hurt a future business partner. Promise.”

Your heart fluttered as you relaxed, and to your absolutely amazement, you could _feel_ him entering you, stretched you wide, _wide_ , - there was no pain or discomfort in the action. All the magical saliva he’d spread into your pussy with his tongue was soaked into your body, acting as a catalyst for his cock to fit inside you.

Your mind was hazy and you took a shuddering breath as you sat, impaled against his cock and he stroked your cheek as he moaned, “Fuck, darlin’, ya doin’ _real_ good. Nearly got the whole thing in. Jus’ a lil bit more~”

You clung to his shirt as he pressed you down, and he growled hotly as he finally bottomed out inside you.

You looked down at your body and saw your lower half glimmering green and a bulge at your stomach where his cock pressed up inside you.

The grip of his hands around your hips tightened and he began to move you along his length, taking his time as he watched his length pull out of you and then disappear within you again.

Every nerve ending that existed in your lower half was stroked as he pumped you over his length and you began to pant as you clenched your fists into his shirt, giving a shaky moan.

“B-basil, please, _faster.”_

“Naw, Darlin’, it took time ta prepare yer fields. Ah’m gonna plow ya _nice and slow.”_

You whimpered as he turned you sideways onto his cock, and the sensation flipped you inside out as he began to stroked your insides from a whole different angle.

You turned to look at him, flushing at the way he looked at you as though you were a piece of meat he intended to devour.

You clenched around him and he gave a low hiss, thrusting up a little more roughly.

“Fuck!” he growled and you clenched over him again, trying to _make him_ move faster.

It seemed to work, as he bucked into you, and his tongue dripped from his teeth while he growled at you, “ya lil minx.”

“I told you, I _want it faster. Please.”_

His expression went devilish and he gave a low snarl.

“Since ya asked so nicely~”

And suddenly, he was lurching to his knees, holding your body up with one arm while he braced himself against the floor with his hand, all the while thrusting into your body.

Your legs dangled while he fucked you like a toy and a scream ripped from your throat while you begged for more.

He was practically crushing you against his body while he rutted desperately inside you, his voice a constant grating hum.

At last, he stuttered in his pace, his voice giving out and you could _feel_ his cum splashing up inside your womb, coating your insides with a warm, tingling sensation that left you feeling content, drowsy and _good._

“Fuck, darlin. Ya really got me all kinds’a riled up there.” he panted, slowly sliding his cock out from your folds. 

Breathlessly, you giggled, “it wasn’t hard, big guy.” 

He gave a sheepish laugh as he carefully pulled out of you, and you felt your body shrink back into place. A feeling like refreshment was glowing inside you and Basil carefully leaned you into his arms as he murmured, “Ah’d advise ya ta wait a moment before ya stand up.”

“Heh, gods above, I’d say that’s right.” you mumbled, leaning against his chest.

“So what do you say about a monthly supply of your cucumbers? I’d be very happy to come down to pick them up… unless you feel like making a delivery.”

“Darlin’, if it’s for you, I’d deliver right ta yer doorstep.” he chuckled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite one so far. I'm deeply in love with Basil, and I highly encourage checking out CuddlyQuiche's tumblr AND patreon! Her content is absolute gold.


	5. More Than You Can Chew-Dust!SansXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be an easy kill. He was always alone, he had the same routine every day. It's too bad patience isn't your virtue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent here and violence.

Kinktober Day 4- Biting/Marking

Dust/Murder SansXReader

  
  


Shadows stretched along the ground, announcing the cool of evening. Already the moon was peering through the cloudy sky, and you glared at it with fury, willing it to go back.

Light was not your friend in this moment. No, you _needed_ the dark. 

As nondescript and mild as you appeared to be, in truth, you preferred not to be seen at all.

Especially on nights like these when you were _hunting._

Without making a sound, you tread carefully along the edge of the sidewalk, sticking close to the side of the building with your hood drawn over your face.

The object of your attention was a whole block ahead of you, shuffling forward with exhausted steps.

You smiled to yourself. He _always_ seemed to be tired… _and he was all alone._

_He was always alone and you felt your mouth water slightly as the hair on your arms stood on end._

You knew where he was going. He never broke from routine, and it was with excitement that you followed him.

_“Slow down. You don’t want to spoil the fun now, do you?”_

Forcing yourself to slow down, you willed your heart to calm down. The fluttering in your chest persisted however and you bit your lip with vexation as you realized that your intended victim was _going a different direction._

Your mind screamed for you to stop. This was not his usual pattern, and everything that you’d planned was _hinged_ on his pattern.

However, against your better judgement, you followed him, the thirst for a good kill overcoming you.

Fuck, it’d been _a year_ since your last kill. The dust from the large monster that you’d stalked into an alley had filled you with a high that lasted a whole month.

It had been too long. You’d waited enough.

The hooded skeleton seemed to glance over his shoulder and you settled into the shadows, watching him from the safety of darkness.

There was something very strange about him. He wasn’t like the other monsters that had come from the underground.

His steps took the both of you towards the park, and you ground your teeth.

Ah. here it was. No one was in the park at this hour, and it’d be _so easy_ to hide his ashes.

_That’s right, Mr. Bones. Just a little more, and then we can_ play.

Drool gathered in your mouth and you swallowed thickly as you hurried after him, your blood roaring through your veins as the familiar instincts took over.

Stars, you’d really upgraded from killing your own kind. Monsters were something _special._ There was a physical reaction you fed off when you dusted them, and while you didn’t understand what it was, you craved it.

You were just getting ready to take him by surprise when he suddenly turned and looked you right in the eye.

All your rational thoughts froze as his mouth curved in a grin that was _too wide_. Your heart dropped as his sockets filled with a strange light, a hazy gradient of red and blue that became a violent lavender.

“Heya. Nice night for a walk, isn’t it?”

“I… yeah. Heh. Yeah, it sure is. I didn’t think I’d be seeing anyone out here.”

“Hmm, that’s funny.” he commented, stepping to the side as he looked at you with hooded sockets.

Your instincts were screaming at you. The balance had shifted and you were painfully aware that you’d _lost._

_NO, I NEED TO KILL HIM, I NEED IT, I-_

“-that’s real funny considerin’ that you’ve been following me _for days.”_ His expression suddenly jilted with glee and his left socket, a dull gleam, became flooded with a red wrathful glow.

The world suddenly grew very dark, and you steeled yourself as you realized that there was no running away. You had to face him.

“I think,” he smirked, “I think that you just need _a playmate, am I right? Let’s see who can walk away with the highest HP!”_

“Game on!” you snarled and your feet carried you back, back, and back again as bone-like projectiles rose up from the ground to impale you.

Dodging every one of them, you skirted around, flinging yourself towards him. All you had to do was _hit him a few times, and he’d crumble. That’s how they all were._

_However,_ you never got the chance. He phased from your grip like a ghost, and you roared in frustration as you chased him, trying to land a hit while he nicked you with his bone-like projectiles.

“An eager little _bitch_ aren’t ya?” he taunted, “ _C'mon_ , can’t ya do better than tha-”

You finally latched onto him, and he fell back against the ground with an audible grunt.

You drew back your fist to smash it against his skull, feeling your heart burning with victory.

Your fist never landed on him as he bucked unexpectedly, forcing you to catch yourself against his chest while he twisted, forcing you underneath him while he plucked your weapon from your pocket; a butterfly knife.

“What a cute little toy.” His voice dripped with sarcasm as he purred, “Let me have a turn with it, why don’t ya?”

Desperation and the desire to live suddenly overwhelmed you and you grabbed onto his jacket, yanking yourself forward while you sank your teeth into his neck.

The harsh texture of his bones filled your mouth while you _chomped_ down as hard as you could.

He gave a startled gasp that turned into a moan, and his hold on you went slack.

Adrenaline was pulsing in your ears as you kicked him off your body and scrambled to your feet, bolting from the park as fast as your legs would carry you, and you didn’t stop until you were safely ensconced in your apartment. Even then, you stuffed yourself into the shower, trying to forget that you’d very nearly died.

Who _was_ that skeleton? He was _nothing_ like the monsters you were used to stalking and killing.

How had he _known about your intentions?_ Monsters were so much more clueless than the rest of humanity.

How had he _seen what you really were… and more importantly, how was he able to fight back?_

You decided that you were going to forget about him. You were outmatched, and it wasn’t worth it to you to go after something that was out of your reach.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sans reached to his neck, feeling the marks you’d left on his bones. His zygomatic bones were flushed a deep blue, and he shrank back against the wall of his apartment.

“Did ya see that, Pap?” He muttered aloud.

_“OF COURSE, YOU IDIOT. SHE_ MARKED _YOU. SO NOW, THE QUESTION, IS WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?”_

“I’m gonna kill her.” Sans replied simply, giving a chuckle as he heard Papyrus give an exasperated huff.

“What? Why not?”

“ _I DON’T THINK YOU REMEMBER WHAT THE MARK MEANS.”_

“Naw, I remember.” Sans replied easily, giving a sneer. “I jus' don' deserve to have someone with me like that.”

" _SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KILL HER."_

"Can't let anyone else have her, now can I?"

Sans couldn’t see his brother… he knew, in all reality, Papyrus wasn’t really there, but it was nice to hear his voice anyways. Ever since he’d taken Frisk’s soul and reset the underground, having both the ability and the desire to break the barrier, he’d vanished, leaving everyone to live on without him.

His existence was a lonely one, but he was content with that… well, almost. The LV from the previous timelines drove him raw with the desire for blood, and one particularly bad night, he’d come across a scummy human, harassing a monster couple.

_Mr. and Mrs. Snowdrake._

Sans knew that he experienced a different sort of satisfaction from killing Frisk than he had with killing other monsters, but he had thought it was from a sense of revenge. 

No.

Humans lent him a _different flavor of LV, far stronger than the LV he gained from other monsters._

So far, it’d been easy to find humans to kill off without arousing suspicion. Often, he targeted the scum of the cities; humans that no one would _want_ to look for.

But you…

He reached up and felt the indentations of your teeth at his neck.

Within his being, his soul was pulsing oddly, a feeling he hadn’t had in so long.

In all reality, he had no idea how long you’d been watching him, nor was he sure _why._

... _Guess it’s time to do some stalking of my own._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

  
  


A month after your near-death experience, you were back on the streets, looking for prey.

As much as you’d tried to forget the skeleton, he still haunted the edges of your mind, and you shuddered when you thought about how close you’d been to becoming prey yourself.

Listlessly, you gave up on your hunt and retreated home. 

Today was not going to be the day you found your new playmate and your skin itched.

_“If only you’d taken it easy, he could have been yours.”_

“Shut up.” you mumbled, flushing as you recalled the utter manic delight in his sockets as he pinned you beneath him.

The taste of his bones seemed to linger in your mouth and you swallowed harshly as you turned on the shower, undressing and unmindful of the figure that watched you from the doorway.

Stepping under the warm spray, you shook off the itch as you tried to relax under the hot spray. No matter what you tried 

“Boo.”

A deep seated whisper in your ear had you screaming as you flung your arm out, trying to punch whoever had just invaded your home.

Terror rose in your throat as you realized it was the skeleton you had tried to kill from before. He was leaning against the opposite wall, watching you fluster with a deep seated grin.

“Looks like I caught ya with your pants down.” he jeered and you snarled as you stepped out of the shower, snatching a towel, you watched him warily as you dried off.

“Come to finish the job?”

“Unlike you.” He gave an ugly tilt of his head as he showed you the scars from where you’d bit him.

You hissed.

“Thanks for coming to find me, you _saved me a lot of trouble!”_

You didn’t care that you were naked. All you wanted was to _feel the dust of his bones fall against your face._

You could instantly tell that he was toying with you, dodging your swipes and refusing to touch you in turn as he jabbed at you with sharp edged bones he summoned to his hands. All the while, he teased you with an easy-going smile, driving you mad with fury.

“What’s the matter, human? You look _awfully_ frustrated about something…”

“Shut! The! Fuck! Up!” you hissed, attempting to grab him by his scarf.

The scarf seemed to dance out of your reach and you stumbled.

All at once, you found yourself forced against the wall. Thinking quickly and in desperation, you jerked your head forward, latching your teeth against his collarbone.

“ _Fuck!”_ He groaned, and you squealed as you felt him grind his pelvis against you.

You let go, hoping he’d be easy to escape from… but no. His hold tightened on you, painfully so, and you glared as he leaned in closer.

His expression was curious as he gazed down at you and he drew closer, purposefully invading your space as he leaned against your neck.

You went completely still at the feeling of his face against your skin, the chill of his breath sending goosebumps down your arms.

And then, a sharp, lancing pain made you cry out, your eyes squeezing tight as you struggled.

His teeth were buried deep into your shoulder and you stopped struggling once you realized that you weren’t going anywhere.

As you became still, you felt him take a ragged breath, and something _warm_ leaked from around his teeth, spilling onto your skin… _no, it was leaking into your skin._ You squirmed, but a warning growl from his throat had you freezing in place again as his grip tightened on your shoulders.

“Let me go.” you whispered.

He gave no response. The dig of his teeth tightened, and you suddenly felt a rush, like a drug, flood through you. He must have felt it too, because he gave a moan, pressing further into your flesh before pulling away, releasing you with a gasp, as if he was coming up for air.

Blood tinted the ivory of his mouth, and you watched with horror as a violet tongue slipped out from the darkness of his maw and licked up some of the crimson droplets. The shock in his face was morphing back to a smug grin and he squinted at you.

“How do _you_ like it?” he chuckled. “Looks like we’re _even.”_

You snarled, throwing him off as you tried to drive your weight into him. He was a goddamn skeleton, how the fuck was he so heavy?!

“You fucker-!” you hissed, feeling a rush as you managed to get him on the ground, reaching to grip him by the neck when his fist shot into your hair, yanking you down into his skull, he cracked your head with his.

Stars danced behind your eyes for a moment before he flipped you down on the ground again.

“Well well, ain’t this a familiar sight.” he smirked down at you while you seethed at him.

“Are you going to kill me?” you asked sullenly, watching his expression shift as he gazed down at you.

“Not yet.” he murmured.

The pain from your shoulder was aching, and you flinched as he leaned down to drag his tongue over the punctures he’d left on you.

The sensation of his warm, slick tongue drew a noise from you, and you knew it _didn’t_ sound like you were discouraging him.

Horror caused you to panic and you began to struggle again, rolling with him until you managed to slip away from his grasp.

With a beating heart, you tried to make a break for it, running to your livingroom as you ducked from his reach.

It would have been a lie if you’d said that you truly expected to get away, but you weren’t about to go down without _trying._

Your wrist was hardly snagged by a bony hand and you found yourself spun around, scooped into his arms as he dumped your body against your couch, pouncing on you while he pinned your naked body down beneath him.

“Heh, naw, I think I’m gonna keep you.” He grunted, “After all, _you’re mine now, aren’t ya?”_

“Wha-what?” your muffled shouted caused him to cackle softly, and you flinched wildly as you felt an invasive prodding between your thighs.

“What do you think you’re doing, you dingus, you can’t _fuck_ me, you’re a damn _skeleton!”_

“ _Wrong,_ I’ve got a _bone_ to pick with you.” 

“You don’t have the _guts!”_ you snarled in reply, even as your mind reeled at what was happening. This was your _prey,_ the monster you had intended to _dust_ , and here he was about to-

“I may not have the guts, but I’ve got the _spine.”_ He fired back, and you gave a low whine as he pressed into you, forcing your arms back painfully.

“And you know something else? I _can and will fuck you.”_

Impossibly, you _felt_ him invade your walls. 

The sensation wasn’t like anything you recalled feeling. Your sexual appetite was attached to your need to _hunt_ , and yet, here, underneath this monster that had taken you off guard, you felt your heart beating like it never had before. 

The slick head of his cock, you presumed, quested between your thighs, seeking your hole, and you bit your lip as you realized that… _you wanted it. It felt good, and you needed more._

Your hips shifted, allowing him better access, and he chuckled as he jeered, “Aw, you’re too kind, letting me _in_ like this,-” and he thrust into your tight hole as he spoke, causing you to cry out with shock as you felt every inch of him slide inside you.

He set a brutal pace, not allowing you a moment to get used to his size and strange shape. 

The couch cushions squealed raucously beneath you as he screwed you down, his pelves slapping your ass roughly with every thrust forward.

“Ow! _Fucker_!” Your muffled yelp only made him chuckle as he bent down to press the side of his skull against yours.

“That’s what I’m doing, _stupid.”_

You tried twisting around to bite at him, but he drew back as he released your arms.

Taking advantage, you pushed yourself up, but instead of letting you get away, he wrapped his arms around your body and hugged you against himself, still jacking his hips agaisnt you. The new angle had your mouth fall open and you utter a low, “Oh wow!”

He gave a snorting laugh as he purred against your injured shoulder.

“Heh, ya wanna know what’s really funny?” he whispered in your ear.

You shuddered, giving a hiss.

“What makes you think i care?”

“Oh, I think you’ll care.” he returned smugly, reaching up to cup your breasts in his hands while he thrust inside you.

“I haven’t fucked anyone in a _real_ long time. See, unlike other monsters, I’m _infected._ ”

The word _infected_ caught your attention and you began to struggle to get away from him once more.

His grip on your body only tightened as he forced himself deeper into your core, while his voice rose with excitement.

“But see, the moment that you _sunk your teeth into me,_ I realized something. _You’ve got it too.”_

Something inside you began to grow hot at those words while he moaned into your shoulder. The bite he’d placed on you began to glow a dull magenta and a tingle spread underneath your skin, flooding your body with a cold chill.

With every thrust of his cock against your walls, a coil began to wind up inside you and he gave a smirk.

“You’re the first human I’ve fucked who _hasn’t_ keeled over and died right away. I thought I was destined to fuck dead bodies for the rest of my life.”

A startled gasp left your throat as you felt the first pangs of your orgasm. 

It was almost painful, like you’d been overstimulated, and as the feeling increased, your voice joined with his in euphoria.

Your walls tightened around his length and he squeezed his arms around you in response, giving a loud breath.

“Fuck, I’m gonna… I’m _gonna cum inside ya. Stars, I-”_

His voice gave out, and you gave a short cry of shock as the chill from his magic suddenly became searing, like a jolt of electricity.

He practically held you off the ground with how deeply he had thrust up into you, and when he finally pulled away, you felt your body slump against him.

“Heh, you still alive, human? Hmm?” 

_You heard him talk, but it was like he wasn’t talking to you._

“Naw, she’s still alive. Heh, guess you were right about her, Pap. She’s ours for sure.”

“Who the fuck is Pap?” you questioned wearily and he froze, as if forgetting you were there.

“...You’ll find out, sweetheart.”

A nuzzle at your should told you that the skeleton hadn’t quite satiated his hunger and you stiffened slightly as you felt his teeth graze the back of your neck.

You twisted around in his arms, and he looked into your face, watching your face warily as you narrowed your eyes at him.

“You know I’m going to kill you eventually, right?”

“You won’t.” he returned with a confidence that you couldn’t even dispute.

You eyed the scars you’d left on him and there was a swell in your hear that you couldn’t comprehend as he began to fuck you again.

  
  


8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You weren’t sure when you had fallen asleep, but upon waking, you found yourself alone.

Had.. had you just _dreamed_ that you’d fucked a skeleton?

But no, you felt at your shoulder and the bite he’d left on you was still there, tender and bruising.

“Where the hell is that crazy psychopath?” you muttered warily.

Your secondary voice had gone eerily quiet, and you stood to your feet warily as you sought him out. He had to still be here, right?

There was a noise that emanated from ythe kitchen and you made your way there, crossing your arms when you _saw him_ , sitting at your table, drinking a mug of coffee and reading the paper.

“Good morning, sunshine.” he smirked and you scowled.

“Get out.”

“Naw.”

_What was this monster_

You chose to ignore him, comfortable in the thought that if he’d wanted to kill you before, he would have done so already.

Filling your own cup with coffee, you warily sat across from him.

“So… what now?”

He gave a chuckle as he looked up at you from the corner of his socket.

“We look for our next playmate.”

That caught your interest.

“... it would be nice to… have a partner.”

“That’s what I was thinking too.” he chuckled, closing the newspaper as he stood to his feet.

“What do you say we look for a good time?”

Your lips curled and you knocked back the rest of your coffee.

“Let’s go.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they killed happily ever after
> 
> *for those that might have noticed something funky with the update, this was accidentally posted early, and then i somehow managed to delete the first chapter. It should all be fixed now. I guess that's what I get for trying to post while falling asleep at my computer XD


	6. Touch of Death-Reaper!Sans XGoddess Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted nothing to do with him. His name was forbidden amongst the gods, and when your hand was promised to him as a punishment for your misdeeds, you were selfish enough to flee, bold enough to defy Death.
> 
> And like a shadow, he followed you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* so, I had this idea, and i ran with it. 
> 
> I'm aware that I'm a day late, but you know what, that's alright. I'll catch up. ^^

Kinktober Day 6- Knotting

Reaper!Sans X Goddess Reader

  
  


Breath tore from your lungs as you ran for all you were worth, dodging trees and bounding over rocks.

You’d exhausted all the energy that had kept you moving the past couple of days. In truth you knew it was useless to run. There _was_ no escape from the one you were avoiding. Somewhere deep down, you refused to just give in.

He would catch you, you knew this.

But you weren’t going to just _let it happen. Even if it meant you had to spend the rest of your life running from him-_

“Going somewhere, my lady?”

An ugly gasp left your mouth as _he_ appeared right in front of you, causing you to trip and fall right on your face.

“Heh, I’ve never had anyone fall for me quite that hard before.”

You looked up, your eyes flashing with brilliant light as your sight became filled with the dark figure you’d been running from.

His quip left you feeling confused. You were sure he would be _angry_ with you for running from him.

After all, Asgore, the king of the gods had _decreed_ your marriage to Sans. 

“I never intended to fall for _anyone._ ” you replied flatly, getting to your feet as you tried to look for a way out.

Where could you run from him? Which direction would you try next? Your sight broadened across the land, even as he spoke, but you only had attention for the landscape as you sought out an escape-

_There. A cliff. Go._

“-I mean, I know you’ve been avoiding me like, well, death, but, I really just want to talk with yo-”

You bolted. 

Headlong, you dove into your run, desperately striking out for the drop off in the landscape. If you could just get into the air, you could form wings and glide away from him-

_You should have seen it._ In your haste to escape, you’d completely overlooked the brilliant cerise dragon that slept at the forest’s edge.

That was _your mistake._

You barely managed to throw up an icy shield around you as the hungry dragon caught sight of you. A blazing torrent of fire poured from its mouth, and you panted as the element poured over you.

Cursing your weakness for fire, you summoned every last bit of power that you possessed and wrapped it over your body, forming an secondary skin of armor-

The fire vanished very suddenly. Opening your eyes, you watched as the dragon fell, collapsing like a crumbling mountain while its ashes spread across the ground like a grey blanket. 

Beside the ashes stood your betrothed.

“Are you alright?” he asked you, in a serious tone.

…” I honestly thought you would have allowed me to come to harm. Wouldn’t that have made a better strategy for catching me?”

“...You’re not wrong. But everyone who runs from me just comes crawling back in the end.” Sans replied in a voice that sounded… _bitter._

He made a motion to walk towards you, and you tensed, ready to run at a moment’s notice as you finally listened to what he was saying.

“I’ve been trying to _tell you,_ Asgore might have decreed us married but… I know I’m not… prime husband material.” He looked away from you, and you felt your heart twist as he continued, “You’re free to do what you want. I-”

You weren't sure what exactly happened, but he fell forward, and rather than run, you reached out, catching him with your ice-covered hands.

A startled noise erupted from him as you _righted him,_ your face going wry as you turned his joke from earlier back on him.

“Now who’s falling for who? Looks like I’m the one who’s got your hand.”

He was breathing hard, looking down at your hands still wrapped around his own.

“Oh! Heh, I forgot that ice feels bad to others. It’s kind of… what I’m known for.” you shifted uncomfortably as you let him go, feeling your heart ease a little.

He… he was really letting you go?

“Thank you, Sans. I guess… I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” As you left him, there was another twist in your chest.

You didn’t feel _good_ leaving him.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sans kept looking down at his hand, from where you’d grasped it, your magic keeping your skin from touching him as you’d _reached out and caught him._

His teeth clenched and he tried desperately to forget it.

Your fingers, cold, icy, but _alive, grasping him of your own free will-_

He shuddered. It was stupid. You had run from him with so much desperation, and he didn’t blame you.

No one wanted to be around death. 

No one ever truly knocked on his door. Except maybe his brother, with whom he shared the responsibility of guiding the souls of the dead.

The days that passed tormented him.

He’d let you go so easily… and now, he couldn’t get you out of his mind.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

It had taken some time for you to find a new place to settle into after coming home to find that your old territory had been given over to a brighter, younger goddess, and with a heart full of anger, you’d frozen her crops and stalked off towards the barren mountains.

It had taken some time, but you’d begun to make a home here. Time began to slide by you, and you settled into a comfortable routine of walking through the mountains, sometimes disguising yourself as a white wolf or a fox.

As you plodded through the snow in your fox form, you thought you could hear someone approaching from a distance.

Crouching in a snowy bank, you tilted yourself forward, waiting to see who would come into view. 

To your surprise, you saw a familiar hooded figure, walking through the snow. The contrast of his darkness against the white background made you giggle smugly to yourself and you wondered if he could sense your presence. 

_Why is… why is the Reaper here?_

For some reason, you were hesitant to say his name, even in the safety of your own mind.

He didn’t turn in your direction at all, but he _did_ pause right in your line of sight. And there he seemed to wait, settling back on his heels as he seemed to wait for you. 

For a moment, you gazed at him, flattened against the ground as you kept yourself hidden.

There was no wind, but you could see his cloak billowing softly around him.

By now, he’d sat down in the snow, and you felt a growing impatience as you waited for him to _do something._

At last, you wriggled forward, inching towards him curiously.

Why was he just… _Why was he just sitting there?!_

“Something on your mind?” 

The fur along your spine rippled as he broke the silence, not even turning to look at you as he went on, “You _vixen_ to sneak up on me?”

Now, you had been fully prepared to try to fool him into thinking that you were only an ordinary fox, but his choice of words caught up with your mind, and a strangled noise erupted from your throat.

He chuckled, finally tilting his face towards you with one eye closed in a wink.

“I thought that was you. Figured I’d take a chance.”

“What are you doing here?” You changed your form, sitting before him. You didn’t move any closer, but you crossed your legs and folded your hands in your lap as you watched him.

“Cutting straight to the point, huh?”

“Well, I mean…” you shifted uncomfortably. “No one’s come for me since I moved here. And… no offense, but the last time I saw you, we parted on… awkward terms.”

He went quiet, and you felt anxiety creeping up on you.

“You’re right, there is a reason why I’m here. I…”

He looked away, and the anxiety grew.

“Please. Don’t keep me in suspense.” you finally pleaded with him.

“... I came to ask you for a favor.”

“What is this favor?” you prodded.

You watched with incredulity as he began to sweat. Blue-tinged magic beaded along his ivory skull as he spoke.

“Will you cover your hands in ice… and hold my hand?”

A moment passed before you suddenly erupted with laughter, falling backwards in the snow.

“By Asgore’s beard I thought you were _serious.”_ you chortled, “I never knew you had such a sense of humor-”

He never once returned your smile or laughter, and you went quiet as you realized he was blushing even more.

”... you’re serious.”

“Heh, naw, I’m Death, but, you get the idea.”

You snorted as you crept to your knees, sitting closer as you tried to catch trickery in his sockets.

He gazed back quietly, and you realized that he wasn’t joking.

“.... give me your hands.”

Covering your body in ice once more, you reached out.

Slowly, almost as if he was afraid of you, he reached forwards and took your hands.

There was a slight crackle as he felt the magic of your being thrum along the ice particles that cloaked you.

The chill of your magic tingled along his phalanges, and he closed his sockets, lacing his fingers with yours for a moment.

You watched him in confusion for a moment while your mind slowly put the pieces together of what was happening.

He seemed lost in your touch, completely absorbed as he stroked your fingers, the flush along his bones persisting.

It dawned on you that this… this was probably the _only_ time he’d been able to hold… _anyone’s_ hand in a way that wasn’t morbid.

Your heart pulsed as you realized that you were giving him something no one else could. And in spite of your fear of him from before, you felt your heart melting.

“I’m sorry.” He finally murmured sheepishly, letting you go as he added, “It’s just… heh, it’s a funny thing, holding hands. I’ve never been able to do it with someone without… taking their lives.”

You swallowed, before shrugging.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I… I’m happy that I could help? The ice generally repels people, you know?” 

“I’ve heard you give a mean cold shoulder, but the rumors don’t hold any water. No one would have agreed to hold my hand, even if they’d had some armor like yours.”

  
You felt a flush creep up your neck as he stood to his feet, giving you a short, bitter smile, he nodded.

“Thanks for giving me a hand.”

“Anytime.” you heard yourself reply.

“Hmm, I’ll hold you to that.” He replied, vanishing from your sight in an instant before you could reply.

You sat there, in the snow, blinking dumbly before putting your hands in your face.

_I just held hands with the Reaper…_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

In the months that followed, Death visited you again, many times.

He never once tried to touch you without permission, and he’d usually arrive to just… speak with you.

Rare occasions, he’d ask to hold your hand, and you’d give permission, icing your fingers and reaching out to him, even as you continued your tasks.

“... Who taught you to draw like that?” he murmured, looking over your shoulder as you continued sketching.

“Hmm? No one.” you murmured, “I just… it’s something I do when I’m bored.”

There were always long stretches of silence between the two of you, but you found them comfortable.

The day you called Death your friend never came… it jumped forward too quickly for that.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

  
  


“How long did you think you could live on without being noticed?” 

You gazed sullenly at Asgore, who had summoned you before his throne.

With eyes full of fire, he pointed at you.

“Not only have you defied my orders, in aiding the human race who _killed my children,_ but you have now chosen to ignore the punishment I laid out for you, which was a very _merciful_ punishment to begin with. How do you plead?”

You chose to remain silent, unwilling to out Death, who had released you from the betrothal.

“In that case, I have no choice. I-”

“Why have you summoned my _wife_ to this court?” 

Your spine stiffened and you felt a rush of joy and disbelief warm your heart as you half turned.

There was Death, standing at the doorway, his sockets aglow with wrathful light as he strode through the doorway, looking up at the King of Gods questioningly.

“Ah, Sans. What do you mean your _wife?_ I was informed-”

“You were informed _wrong._ ” 

Hearing the Reaper’s true name had a strange effect on you. Your heart rate jumped to your mouth, and you clenched your fists as you wondered why you’d never bothered asking him about his true name to begin with. 

“Next time you feel like speaking with _my wife,_ you’ll come to me _first._ Understand?”

“My apologies, Sans.” Asgore relented, stroking his chin as he looked confused, “I will do so, the next time.”

Asgore turned his fiery gaze back to you as he released you from his presence. 

You turned on your heel, feeling your cheeks heat up as you heard someone murmur, “There’s no way they consummated that marriage. No one would touch that monster.”

You felt a rush of shame flood your body as you silently agreed. Who would want to touch you-

“Death’s lucky he got saddled with a wife to begin with.” someone else whispered.

The shame guttered out, and it was instantly replaced by a fiery blaze of anger.

You iced your body up all the way, covering your face, lips, and even your hair as you reached forward and took Death’s hand.

He gave a grunt of surprise, and you would have savored his expression of utter shock if you hadn’t been so focused on your goal-

You pulled him against your body, fearlessly pressing your mouth against his teeth in front of all the deities, including the one who had tied you with Death to begin with.

No, not Death…

_Sans._

He was stiff against your body at first before he melted, eagerly pulling you back against his body.

When you parted from him, you saw his eyelights glowing in the softest light you’d seen from them.

“Take me home, _Sans.”_ you murmured.

He pulled you against his body as he murmured, “As you wish, _my queen.”_

The realm of the gods disappeared from your sight, and you felt a strange kind of chill settle over your body. It wasn’t like the cold you call your own. There was something hollow about the cold that surrounded you.

  
“You can open your eyes.”

Sans looked somewhat awkward as he gestured.

“Welcome to the Underworld.”

You flushed.

“How did you know that I’d been taken?”

“I was coming to visit you… and you weren’t home. I had a suspicion, so I left to investigate.”

“...thank you.” you murmured, feeling a strange sense of shyness.

“I… Can I call you by your name?”

He looked shocked for a moment before closing his sockets, giving a breath.

“If I can call you by yours.”

“You may. Sans…” you hesitated, gripping the fabric of your clothes before you muttered quickly, “Can I kiss you again?”

The ivory of his bones flooded with cyan light as he stuttered, “you- again? I- _yes. Yes absolutely.”_

You smiled softly at his admission and as you drew close to him, you reached for his hands and pulled them up, putting them against your icy cheeks.

His phalanges scraped against your cheekbones carefully while he drew you forward, slowly nuzzling your lips.

You closed your eyes and allowing him to take the lead. A thought bloomed in your mind, and you giggled as you allowed ice to build on the inside of your mouth.

Snow and frost coated your teeth, tongue and throat and you slowly parted your lips, allowing him to feel your mouth move.

He hesitantly opened his own mouth, and you felt the curious prod of his tongue against your lips.

In spite of your armor, you could sense his magic, dancing alongside yours, and it thrilled you to be this close to him, when no one else could.

“Sans… can I spend the night?”

He pulled back from you as he considered your question.

“Yes…I’ll have my servants prepare a bedroom for you.”

“Can’t I just… sleep in yours?”

You didn’t think he could turn any _more_ blue than he already was.

“Let’s… let’s take it slow, (Y/N). I… just in case you change your mind.”

You felt a pain in your heart at those words.

“That’s fair, but…” you laced your fingers through his.

“You’ve really grown on me, you know?”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The next few days were some of the happiest you could remember. It was very _strange,_ living in the underworld. But the more you saw of it, the more you realized that all the rumors that had been spoken of Death were not only unjust, they were _cruel._

And the more time you spent with him, you wondered how you could have misjudged him so badly to begin with. Your joy only grew when you met his _brother._

Papyrus was the gentlest soul you’d ever come across, and you found yourself settling into life with them with utter relish.

Then, one day, a visitor from the god’s realm appeared with a message.

Sans took the message and read through it very quickly. His expression went from calm to a stone cold that you hadn’t seen in a very long time, and you felt a fear leap into your throat.

“What is it?”

He looked up at you and passed you the message, his sockets empty and void of light.

Your own eyes froze over with cold light when you read the message. It was a decree from Asgore that Sans needed to prove that he could provide an heir to his throne with you. If you were unable to become pregnant, than another bride would have to take your place.

It didn’t even make _sense_ , why would Sans need an heir when he was immortal??? Deep down, you knew it was because the gods couldn’t _stand_ the thought of you being happy with Sans. 

This was meant to be a punishment, and here you were, enjoying your life more than you ever had before.

“Why can’t they just leave us alone?!” you snarled, “What will it take for them to just-”

“(Y/N),” Sans interrupted you wearily, “it’s too risky for me to try to… to impregnate you. I… it might really be over for us, because i-” his voice cracked.

“I don’t want to _lose you.”_

“You _won’t.”_ you replied firmly.

“You don’t understand. I really could kill you if I plant my magic in you.”

Your eyes flashed.

“I’ll bear ice in my womb for months on end if i have to, Sans. I won’t let them take us apart. I…” 

You swallowed as you realized what you were about to say, but you forced yourself to say it anyways. 

“I love you. And I want to be with you. I _want_ to have your children.”

His expression was empty-socketed as he shook his head, but you were already icing your body, straddling him in his chair as you pressed yourself against him.

“Please,” you murmured, “Don’t let them take me away, Sans. Let me stay here… with you…”

A ragged breath tore from his mouth as you grasped his face in your hands and kissed him.

Slowly, he reached for you, placing his hands over your hips… and at a loss for what to do next it seemed.

“Take me to bed… We’ll figure it out.” you whispered.

In a mere instant, you felt his mattress at your back, while he straddled your body, looking down at you with a timid expression.

“I- um. Hi.” he grinned sheepishly and you chuckled.

“Get off me.”

He moved over and you pounced on him, flushing your body with a thick layer of ice as you helped him disrobe before kissing him, tenderly running your fingers over his body.

A whimper left his mouth and he gave a soft cry as he leaned forward into your hands, breathing harshly as a purr rattled his bones.

“Like that?” you murmured.

“Yes.” he moaned.

“Sans, I need to ask you something.”

“Stars, anything.”

“Have you… done this before?”

He looked embarrassed as he shook his head. 

“That’s ok. I don’t know how your kind… do this, but-”

“I think, if you keep touching me like that, we’ll find out.” he swallowed.

You grinned.

“Greedy skele,” and you kissed him again, tangling your tongue around his while you continued your slow exploration of his body.

The more you stroked his ribs, the greater his desperation grew, and you marveled as the segments of his bones lit up, trickling light down his frame.

He snarled as you licked along his sternum, and suddenly, you were flipped to your back, his hands fisted into your palms as he pinned you down.

Every breath was labored as he looked into your eyes and growled, “Stars, you _torment me so._ ”

“Show me.” you whispered, “Show me what I make you feel.”

Your eyes slid down his frame and a flush lit up your neck as you saw the dark blue, ghostly member that had developed at his pelvis. 

Long, thick and-

You wildly looked back up to him as he began to rub his tip against you.

His length rubbed between your eager pussy lips and the broad, heavy base settled between your legs.

“I’m going to tie you to myself in more ways than one tonight.” he whispered to you.

“That’s what I’m counting on.” you replied.

Pressing down against you, he kissed you slow and deep while he began to penetrate you.

A cold like you’d never felt before tingled through your body, and you quickly summoned your magic, giving yourself a layer of your own ice to stand between him and you.

The sensation of his cock sliding into your protected walls was something you’d never experienced before and you returned his kiss with languid relish as he began to thrust against you carefully.

With each pulse, he slid inside a little deeper, until the knot was pulling tight against your opening with every push he made to you.

Leaning against your shoulder, he turned his face and kissing your neck, whispering, “Are you ok?”

“More than ok. C’mon, Sans, you won’t break me.”

With a huff, he began to push more forcefully, and as he did so, you turned towards him and kissed his forehead.

The action spurred him and he quickly jousted inside of you, slapping his knot against your opening with fervor.

You squealed as a spring in your adamant began to wind up, and he snarled in response, his sockets glowing as he became more aggressive, desperately clawing at the mattress beneath you while he worked his base inside you.

It happened so suddenly, you were thrown off guard as the knot suddenly slipped in with a loud sucking noise, and Sans shouted with relief.

In your body, you could feel his magic, leaking into the ice you’d built up inside yourself, you purred as you clung to him.

“Sans,” you whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He mumbled.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Three months later, you and Sans stood side by side before the fates as they looked into the future of your child.

Sans was constantly worried over you, making sure that you had plenty to eat and pacing a rut in the floor as he doubted the existence of the child he’d planted inside you.

“There’s no way I could have-”

“You did.”

You rubbed your belly, where the life grew within you, and your eyes glanced up at the fates finally turned to you.

“You will bear a child, male or female, it is not decided; but of one thing we know for sure.”

The head fate pointed to your womb.

“This god will either become the greatest ally to the gods that the world has ever seen… or they will bring the universe to its feet. Tread cautiously.”

Sans snarled.

“What kind of prophecy is that-”

“This child will not bow to fate.” You interrupted with a gleam in your eyes. “Fate didn’t create this child, and fate will not rule it.”

As you left, you iced your hand and hooked it through Sans’ hand, looking at him with a reassuring smile.

"No matter what happens, I'll be there with you." you told him softly.

His worried expression melted softly, and he gripped your hand a little tighter. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Reaper, but I really enjoyed this concept ^^*


	7. Called You Mine-Horror!PapyrusXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live across the hall from two skeleton brothers, one of which catches your eye. He seems really nice, maybe you should talk to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by my friend, Dani, who dearly loves Horrortale Pap. I really enjoyed writing this one a lot, Horrortale Papyrus needs love.

Kinktober Day 7- Butt Stuff :™:

Horror!PapyrusXReader

  
  


Papyrus would have given anything for the courage to talk to you. 

It was ridiculous, really. You lived _right across_ from him, in the same apartment building. He’d see you in passing, both in the morning and evening. You were always so stylish with bright and cheerful eyes, even if you looked tired at times.

At a different point of time in his life, he would have done his best to catch your attention, to _befriend_ you.

But now, at this point in his life-

Papyrus took a shuddering breath as he avoided looking at himself in the mirror, dressing for his appointment with his therapist.

At this rate, he was going to be late, and that was _one thing_ he’d managed to maintain control over in his life. Never late, always on time. 

So much had gone wrong in his life, it felt good to do at least _one thing right._

“SANS!” He called out, “I’M GOING NOW. DON’T FORGET THAT WE HAVE CLASS LATER!”

“Ok, bro.” Came the sleepy reply from Sans’ room.

Papyrus hesitated. Sans was doing so much better these days, but… Papyrus couldn’t help but worry for his brother, who had gone through so much mental strain…

Taking out his keys and securing his backpack against his shoulder, Papyrus quickly exited his apartment and locked the door, turning towards the stairwell.

It was second nature for him to peer inside first, listening intently as he tried to determine that the stairwell was indeed empty.

Once he was assured that it was safe, he set out to climb down the four flights of stairs.

The spiral of the stairs brought some strange sense of comfort to him, and he moved briskly, enjoying the mild exercise-

A soft,cooing sound caught his attention and Papyrus froze in place.

_Oh no. The stairwell wasn’t empty after all._

Flustered, he debated about whether to backtrack and take the elevator after all, or to face whoever was in here with him.

The breath turned into a sob, and more sobs followed.

Papyrus felt his soul drop when he realized that it was _you._

You were in the stairwell… and you were _crying._

With a soul that was thundering in his ribcage, Papyrus knew he had two options; he could _flee,_ or he could confront you… or he could _shortcut_ to sneak by you.

His magic wasn’t at the same level as it used to be, and as much as he wanted to avoid you, he also couldn’t deny that he wanted to _see what was wrong._

_Time was ticking, and if he didn’t hurry, he was going to be late._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You curled up against yourself, unwilling to go back to your apartment.

Dead weight bore down your soul, dragging you to the floor it seemed as you buried your face in your hands.

You couldn’t believe what you had just seen, in your own apartment.

In one sense, you were glad. Now, you had no _excuse_ . Letting your boyfriend stay in your life was _no_ longer an option. You had _promised_ yourself that you wouldn't stay with anyone that cheated on you, and that was _exactly_ what he had done. 

In your own home. _In your bed-!_ **_With that girl he'd claimed was just a friend._ **

_Fuck off._

Hot anger flooded your soul, followed by a wash of blue sadness. You had tried. _You had really tried to have faith in him._

And at every turn, it seemed he had thrown it right back in your face.

_What’s the point anymore?_

You were about to stagger to your feet when you heard a timid, baritone voice speak up from a level above you.

“EXCUSE ME, UM, MISS, BUT? ARE YOU… OK? ARE YOU HURT?”

The sound of someone else’s presence jolted you a little, and you hurriedly wiped the tears from your face as you tried to force yourself to sound ok.

“Yeah! Heh, yeah, I’m alright, I’m definitely not crying like a total loser in the stairwell!”

There was a long pause, and you tried to figure out who was talking to you.

“Hey, are you one of my neighbors? I’m sorry if I, like, freaked you out.”

“N-NO, NO, YOU DID NOTHING OF THE SORT. I WAS JUST… GOING TO THE GROUND LEVEL, AND I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WEREN’T INJURED.”

“Where are you?” you asked, craning your neck as you tried to see him.

“Oh, uh… I, I didn’t want to alarm you, but I’m not human. My appearance is… startling.”

You instantly noticed the way his voice dropped, going from loud to soft and almost a mumble.

“Hey, it’s alright! C’mon out, dude! I don’t scare easy!” Your tears had completely dried by now as you turned to wait for your neighbor to show himself, trying to figure out which neighbor he was. His voice _was_ oddly familiar-

_Oh!_

It was one of your skeleton neighbors, the tall one with the glasses and braces. _God_ , _he was a big boy, wasn't he?-_

“Hey! I know you! We live right across from each other, don’t we?”

“YOU, YOU REMEMBER ME?” 

Why did that make you feel so sad? Of course you remembered him, you saw him pretty often. He was really quiet though, no wonder you didn’t recognize his voice.

“Yeah! Oh, you look like you’re on your way somewhere important!”

“I, YES, I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT. I… ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE OK?”

You smiled at him, nodding quickly as you affirmed, “Yeah, no worries, skeledude! Thanks for checking on me though, that’s really sweet of you.”

You swore that his cheekbones flushed orange with your words and you giggled softly as he gave a nervous laugh.

“BUT OF COURSE! I’LL, UM, SEE YOU AROUND?”

“Damn right you will!” You replied easily, waving to him as he crept carefully past you, very obviously giving you a lot of space.

“Be safe out there, dude! Oh! Dude! What’s your name???”

He paused and turned back to look at you, his smile seeming to be weary.

“I’M PAPYRUS.” 

“It’s good to meet you! My name’s (Y/N)!”

“IT’S GOOD TO MEET YOU AS WELL, (Y/N)!”

He hurried away, and you sat there for a moment, your mind incredibly and unbelievable clear.

You’d nearly forgotten why you were in the stairwell to begin with. 

The clouds had vanished, however briefly, and the sun had shone on you.

As you approached your apartment door to confront your boyfriend, your heart was sinking to your toes again.

A moment of hesitation rolled through you before you turned on your heel and walked away.

Fuck it. You were just going to text him to leave, and you’d come back when he’d left… and maybe burn your mattress or something.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Papyrus left his therapist feeling exhausted.

The whole time he’d been there, he couldn’t stop thinking about you. He was _certain_ he’d heard you crying, and the way you’d smiled at him, spoken as if you were alright-

_She’s like me._

He almost sank back into his nervous habit of scratching at his elbows, forcing his hands to his sides as he walked back home. People were scooting away from him and he silently kept as far from others as he could.

_You hadn’t shrank back from him._

He berated himself silently, reminding himself that this didn't mean you were his _friend_.

… _although he really wanted you to be._

He was just passing by a cafe when he happened to glance in the window.

_You were there, sitting at a table by yourself and looking like you were kicked._

He paused, hesitating as he wondered once more if you were ok.

Surely… surely you didn’t _need_ him. He’d only be bothering you if he asked you _again_ what was the matter-

However, his view of you was unexpectedly obscured by several large teenage _monster_ boys.

Craning his neck, Papyrus tried to find you again, alarm bells ringing in his mind. He recognized those _threatening postures. He’d come to know scenes like this intimately in the underground._

There were still monsters that bore a grudge against humanity for locking them away in the Underground, and Papyrus was painfully aware of how this attitude carried over to the younger generation.

They looked like predators, surrounding a single bunny-

_He wasn't going to met their prejudice slip by unnoticed._

However, as he moved to your defense, doubt assailed him once more.

Would you be happy if he intervened?

_PROBABLY NOT…_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Getting tea had seemed like a good idea when you left your apartment. It was too bad that you attracted _the wrong attention...again._

“Hey, sweetheart, mind getting up?”

God. You really didn’t want to deal with _any more_ douchebags today. 

_Please, go away. For fuck’s sake-_

“Hey, are you deaf, girlie? We need this table. Why don’t you go sit somewhere _else?_ ”

At last, you looked up, your brow knitted.

You were shocked when you looked into a frightening visage, birdlike and draconic all at once. 

It was a monster, and he wasn't alone. You nearly got up, to give your seat to them, when your whole ass stayed parked right where it was.

Your heart was pounding as your emotions quietly told you that you were sick of being pushed around.

You weren't budging.

“How about no? I was here _first_. Go find another seat."

“You _what?_ ” 

With a baleful eye, you retorted.

“You heard me!”

Inside, you were trembling. In all reality, it wouldn’t have been a big deal to give up your seat, but this was just _not_ your day for _giving in._

_You’d given in too many times._

“Buzz _off._ ” you hissed.

Instead of leaving, they seemed to puff themselves up more. You were fully ready and willing to throw hands, even if it meant getting yourself kicked out of the cafe and being called a bigot, when suddenly, a large hand was placed on your shoulder.

“THERE YOU ARE, DEAREST. I SEE YOU PICKED A NICE BIG TABLE FOR US, HOW THOUGHTFUL.”

You turned to see Papyrus, and your heart jumped in your throat.

He wasn’t even looking at you, he was gazing boldly at your tormentors, as he added in a loud, firm tone. 

“TERRIBLY SORRY, YOUNGSTERS, BUT YOU’LL HAVE TO FIND ELSEWHERE TO SIT. AND I’LL _THANK_ YOU TO LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE IN THE FUTURE.”

There was no question that Papyrus looked _intimidating_ in that moment, towering above the group of teens and speaking in the calm sort of voice that booked no argument.

Without another word, the teenage monsters dispersed, and Papyrus waited until they were gone before he glanced down at you.

All his confidence seemed gone as he gave you a sheepish grin.

“I’M SORRY FOR INTRUDING ON YOUR SPACE. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“Papyrus!” you laughed softly, your eyes shining as you grinned, “Don’t you dare be sorry. That was totally bad ass! Ffff, where did you come from anyways?”

“I WAS RETURNING FROM MY APPOINTMENT WHEN I HAPPENED TO NOTICE YOU THROUGH THE WINDOW. YOU LOOKED DISTRESSED, AND I JUST… I DON’T LIKE SEEING YOU DISTRESSED.”

You tilted your head at him and gave a short smile.

“Hey, why don’t you sit down with me and I’ll buy you some tea? It’s the least I can do for a friend who stuck their neck out for me!”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Papyrus couldn’t believe it. You actually _let_ him walk you home. Stars, you were just as kind and cheerful as he’d imagined you to be.

He fidgeted as he walked by your side, bracing himself for the moment you’d flinch away from him, but the moment never came.

Your mouth twisted as he stood beside your door, giving you a rueful smile.

“I GUESS I’LL SEE YOU AROUND?”

“You will!” you giggled softly. “For sure!”

You turned back to your door and unlocked it.

You really didn’t expect to see your _boyfriend there._ He’d texted you that he’d left your apartment. 

Clearly, this was not the case.

"Get out." You hissed.

"Baby, listen, I can explain-"

"No. No talking. _Out."_

“Listen, _listen,_ babe-“

“DO NOT.” Your voice rose, almost shrilly as you stepped back from him. You were trembling badly, your hands shaking with agitation as you glared at him, breathing heavily.

“You listen, you _pathetic limp dick._ You need to _leave. Right the fuck now. This is my apartment. And I do not want to see you here again. Period.”_

His expression was shifting from guilt and shame to irritation. You flinched. You knew that face all too well-

“Really. You’re not even going to give me a chance?”

A short bark of laughter echoed from your chest as you threw out your hands, finally snapping.

“I _gave you_ a chance! So many times!”

He flushed brilliant red as he snarled, “I _knew_ you were keeping scores! All those times you fucking _forgave me_ were a fucking joke. You’ve been holding grudges, you _bitch.”_

A hideous expression was creeping onto your face. Rage, disbelief and exhaustion rolled into your spirit like an uncontrollable tidal wave and you felt tears scorching your eyes.

_He never cared about you. He had just cheated on you and he was still making himself the victim-_

“Get out.”

“Not until you _listen to me, goddamnit!”_

“I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING THAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, NOW GET! THE! FUCK! OUT!”

You hardly noticed the changing mood on his face, as you spat at him. He had gone from looking sullen and angry to _absolutely terrified._

As you stood with your fists clenched and your face red with rage, he wordlessly grabbed his backpack with his overnight clothes and left. You thought he would jostle you or something, but he did not.

As you heard the door slam shut, you felt a huge wave of sorrow and relief smash into you like a hammer.

The hot tears that you’ll been holding back came spilling down your cheeks and you flung yourself to your couch.

You didn’t know how long you’d been crying, but eventually, you fell asleep, worn out from the huge blow to your heart.

When you woke up, you were stretched out on the couch, a blanket pulled over your body.

It was funny, you didn’t recall tucking yourself in…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

a few days passed by. You refused to sleep on the mattress that your boyfriend had defiled, and your sleep was suffering from it. The couch was ok, but you were really too tall to sleep on it.

As you got ready for work and slunk your way into the hall, you were surprised to see Papyrus. A smile stretched your lips across your face. It looked like he was on his way to work too.

“Hey Papyrus!”

“OH, (Y/N)!” He gave you a wave, his teeth seeming to shine a little brighter as he waited for you to catch up with him.

“Heading to work?” 

“INDEED.” He gave a nervous laugh. “Well, work, and then school.”

“Ohhh, neat! Want to walk downstairs together?”

“I… I usually take the stairs.” His voice went quiet, almost nervous, and you tilted your head as you nodded.

“I don’t mind the stairs, unless? You’d rather go alone?”

“I- um.” He flushed, seeming at loss for words. With an orange flushed skull, he stopped walking and took a deep breath.

“I know that… that people find my appearance.., uncomfortable. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

The words he spoke took a moment to register in your mind, and you looked up at him with a short smile.

“Papyrus, let me tell you something. I haven’t felt so comfortable with someone as I do with you in a very long time. I’d really like to be your friend, if that’s ok.”

There was dead silence that followed your statement. His jaw had gone slack and his bones were now flushed _red._

“YOU… YOU REALLY WANT… TO BE MY FRIEND?”

“I mean, yeah! What do you say, want to hang out after you get out of school?”

“I- _YES. THAT WOULD BE AMAZING! YOU’RE AMAZING!”_

The sight of his smile left you feeling lighter than air as you giggled slightly.

“Right back at you! Want my number?”

After trading phone numbers, you promised to give him a call when you were out of work. Excitement bubbled up inside you. You really looked forward to getting to know Papyrus better.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Months flew by like a breeze.

You told yourself that there was no way you were going to rebound with anyone, and you held true to that.

True, you felt yourself feeling lonely at times, but the weight of your ex was gone from you.

You were _free._

Well… mostly. 

The asshole was still attempting to contact you, and had even tried to get to you through one of your girlfriends.

Thankfully, she’d told him where he could go and what he could do there in very graphic terms.

Suzy was honestly an amazing friend and you loved her to death.

Papyrus was a spot of sunshine in your life. The more you spent time with him, the more comfortable you became and you honestly felt that you’d known him for such a long time…

Not to mention how _attentive_ he was. It seemed like he anticipated things you needed and he went out of his way to make sure you were taken care of.

The night he invited you over for dinner to meet his brother was a night that had you raging at the mirror as you switched from one outfit to another, trying to find the perfect outfit.

At one point, you were wearing a red, sleeveless tank top and tight blue jeans with a nice, sheer white blouse over it, and you realized something.

_It felt like you were getting ready for a date._

“The fuck? Am I doing? This ain’t no date, girl, get a grip!” You laughed nervously to yourself as you took the sexy outfit off and went with something more casual. The simplistic pink dress and white belt would have to do.

…

You swore that you’d never been so nervous before. Why were you feeling like this? Papyrus had never made you nervous before. Why were there butterflies going ape shit in your belly?

You fidgeted after you knocked, hearing Papyrus’ voice as he called to you from inside.

“I’LL BE RIGHT THERE!”

You couldn’t help but relax as you heard his voice. See? There was nothing to be afraid of-

He opened the door and you gawked at him. 

_He was wearing business casual clothes and dear lord, he looked so good._

Confusion roiled right through you as he smiled, looking nervous.

“I, AH, I HAVE BAD NEWS. MY BROTHER HAD SOMETHING UNEXPECTED COME UP AT HIS JOB, SO, HE WON’T BE JOINING US. I… I WOULD UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANT TO RESCHEDULE, BUT, IT WOULD BE A SHAME FOR THAT LOVELY OUTFIT YOU’RE WEARING TO GO TO WASTE.”

You were about to tell him that you didn't care if his brother wasn’t there when his words caught up with your brain.

You felt your cheeks get warm as you snickered, batting your eyelashes as you flirted back.

“You’re looking pretty sharp yourself, Pap. I’d love to have your attention all to myself!”

_Oh god, what am I doing. I’m flirting with my friend, who’s a monster skeleton, albeit a very good looking one, I-_

You didn’t know it, but Papyrus was panicking just as much as you were.

He could have _strangled_ Sans for bailing on you like this, he-

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_A few minutes prior_

“Let me get this straight.” Sans deadpanned. “You like this human. A lot. More than a lot. She makes you super happy. And she’s coming here to have dinner.”

Papyrus took a breath as he tried to summon all his patience for his brother.

“YES. SO, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD-“ 

papyrus saw the shit eating grin of a goblin spread over Sans’ face, and the feeling of the void being opened up followed, as Sans winked and gave him finger guns.

“Have a good dinner, Pap. Tell her I said hello.”

And Sans vanished, leaving Papyrus a screaming mess.

_It will be fine, it’s not like we haven’t spent time together alone before…_

Papyrus felt his soul fluttering something fierce and he reached up to hold onto his shirt.

What was it about you that made him feel like this?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You couldn’t recall feeling so awkward with Papyrus before.

It took a moment before the two of you were talking. There was a stiffness to his posture too, and finally, you couldn’t take it.

“Papyrus, stop me if I’m wrong, but… is there… something between us?”

He stopped mid bite, and you almost giggled as you watched his soup spoon drop back to his bowl.

He flushed red and your lips pulled into an awkward smile.

“Oh geez, Pap, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything-“

“NO, NO, DON’T BE SORRY. I, I FEEL THE SAME, AND I’M… I-“

He visibly floundered for words as he scratched at his elbows; a nervous tic he’d been trying to stop.

You stood up and quickly approached him, taking his hands in yours to prevent him from scratching.

“So, what you’re telling me is that we… is that you like me, and I like you.”

“I-“

Papyrus only sweated when he was nervous, and right now, the collar of his shirt was _soaked_.

“I JUST… ITS… ITS HARD TO BELIEVE THAT YOU… that you would… like someone like me.”

You almost missed what he said, his voice had gone so quiet. 

Holding his hands a little more tightly, you pulled him up from his chair.

He towered over you and you decided right then and there that you were going to bite the proverbial bullet. 

“Papyrus, you’re smoking hot. I’ve been wanting to tell you that since I met you, I just didn’t have the guts to.”

He gulped nervously.

“YOU CAN’T MEAN THA-“

“Come here, I’ve got something to whisper to you.”

It was one of the oldest tricks in the book, and you were thrilled when he took it, hook line and sinker, sinking down so his face was level with yours.

You wasted no time in giving his cheek a peck.

He made a strangled noise, drawing back in shock.

“YOU!”

“Yes?”

…

You suddenly found yourself scooped up into his strong arms as he painstakingly tried to kiss you back.

It was amazing just how gentle he could be, and before you knew it, your tongue was involved.

You knew he had a tongue too, having caught glimpses of it in passing. However, you did _not_ expect for it to taste like a blood orange, tangy and sweet, with a hint of bitter, like the rind of the acidic fruit. The texture was soft, almost like jello, and you giggled slightly as you both heard and felt him purr.

“Pap…” you murmured, “I think… I think we should try dating.”

“I DO TOO. WHOLEHEARTEDLY… EVEN IF I DON’T HAVE A HEART TECHNICALLY.”

you snorted before giggling, adding with a wheeze, “you know, as much as I’d like to meet your brother, I’m really glad he bailed.”

Papyrus gave a chuckle of agreement.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

He was driving you up the wall in all the right ways.

After date number four, you were more than ready to go beyond kissing with Papyrus, but every time you tried pushing for more, he’d shy back.

At this very moment, you were straddling his lap on the couch, your hands gripping onto his collarbones while he slowly nuzzled against your neck and rubbed his phalanges down your back.

“Papyrus, do you like me?” You murmured.

“YOU KNOW THAT I DO.” He replied tenderly before cupping your small face in his long phalanges before pushing your hair back from your face.

You let it go at that, feeling certain that he’d tell you when he was ready to take the next step.

You could wait for Papyrus. You really loved him…

_Damn. Yeah. I love him. Fuck._

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8_

You were doing your laundry downstairs at the apartment washroom when you heard the door open and shut. 

You didn’t really care to look up from the game you were playing on your phone, content to wait while your clothes dried.

however, you were shocked to your core when you heard your _ex._

“Hey there, babe. Been a long time, huh?”

You felt anger flare up as you made eye contact with him.

“I thought I told you, I don’t want to see you anymore. If you keep this up, I’m going to file for a fucking _restraining_ order against you.”

“You _bitch._ I can’t believe you won’t even let me talk, after all that I did for you-“

That was it. You were done dealing with him.

You moved to leave the laundry room, taken aback when your ex stepped right in front of you, keeping you from leaving.

Fear crept into your body as he looked over you, and you hissed, trying to keep yourself from trembling as you growled, “get the fuck out of my way.”

“No.” He growled back, grabbing your wrist violently as you moved to push him away.

“I said let go! Let me go!” You shouted, now thoroughly alarmed.

“Then stop trying to _leave-“_

It happened so quickly, your own head was sent spinning, as the wall behind your ex suddenly seemed to become transparent, like a liquid mirror, and Papyrusstepped through. His sockets were ablaze with fury, like you’d never seen them before, and you gave a whimper of relief as he grabbed hold of your ex’s shoulder, hissing eerily.

“LET. HER. GO.”

your arm was released and you rubbed it gingerly. Damn, he’d grabbed you hard enough to bruise you-

“(Y/N), WHY DON’T YOU GO UPSTAIRS. LET ME DEAL WITH THIS RUFFIAN.”

You silently nodded, holding your wrist as you walked by, relieved to be away from your attacker.

You just wanted to get to your room and forget he existed…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“So, what are you going to do to me?” The human male sneered as Papyrus waited for you to leave.

Papyrus turned back, giving his best smile.

“WHAT WILL I DO TO YOU? NOTHING. I WON’T DO A SINGLE THING, ON THE CONDITION THAT YOU TURN AROUND AND LEAVE IMMEDIATELY.”

“And if I don’t? She _belongs_ to me, and i-“

“SHE BELONGS _TO ME.”_ Papyrus grabbed the human’s shirt collar, his patience running thin as he continued, in a jovial tone, “IT'S NOT POLITE TO TAKE SOMEONE ELSE’S DATEMATE, ESPECIALLY IF YOU’VE ALREADY MISTREATED THEM.” Papyrus leaned closer as he growled in a low tone,” SO, YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS BEFORE YOU; YOU CAN LEAVE NOW, AND CEASE YOUR ATTENTIONS TO (Y/N) AS SHE CLEARLY DESIRES, OR-“ and here, Papyrus dropped your ex, stepping back as his sockets flowed with radiant light,” we can have a nice, _long_ conversation about respecting (Y/N)’s boundaries. Do I **_make myself clear?”_ **

In that moment, all that your ex could see was death incarnate, as Papyrus looked over him with a wickedly gleeful smile.

“...I’ll go.”

“A WISE CHOICE. HOPEFULLY YOU MAKE IT OUT BEFORE MY BROTHER GETS HOME. HE’S NOT AS MERCIFUL AS I AM WHEN IT COMES TO THOSE WHO HARM THE PEOPLE WE CARE ABOUT.”

Papyrus stood strong until the measly human fled before sagging in relief. He quickly cut a path through the void to find you curled in your room.

Without another word, he gathered you into his arms, allowing you to wrap your arms around his neck as you sought comfort.

“Pa-papyrus, I’m s-sorry-l

“WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU APOLOGIZING?” The skeleton wrapped his arms closer around you, stroking your hair as he continued.

“You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. And don’t worry, he’s not going to bother you again. I won’t allow it.

Stroking your hair, Papyrus pressed a kiss to your forehead.

You were feeling better, the more he touched you, and you pulled back to kiss him in return.

As he nuzzled against your cheek, you felt desperation rise up in your throat, and Papyrus seemed to sense it, as he slowly became more aggressive in his touching, rubbing your lower back until he was caressing and squeezing your ass.

You sucked in a huge breath and he immediately stopped, worried, “I, I’M SORRY, I’LL STOP-“

_“Don’t you dare.”_ You growled fiercely as you gripped him by his clavicles while you shifted in his lap.

After a moment, he continued, experimentally kneading his phalanges into your plush rear end.

“HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW LOVELY YOU ARE?”

“Yes, but go off…” you murmured, giving a gasp when you felt him bend down to drag his tongue over your neck.

God, the way his magical appendage _stretched_ and clung to your skin, it was _heavenly_ , sending chills down your back and leaving you feeling giddy with anticipation.

There was a change in Papyrus, as his fingers drifted from your ass to your thighs, spreading them further before prodding along your clothed seam experimentally.

“Is this alright?” He murmured. “Just tell me if you don’t like anything and I’ll stop immediately.”

“God, please don’t stop, Pap, I _need_ you.”

Papyrus took a deep breath.

“ _Stars, I need you too, Sugar.”_

You gave a soft sigh at the pet name and lifted your arms readily as he tugged your shirt off your body.

It was with a building anxiety that you watched his expressions, as he took in the sight of you in nothing but a bra and your shorts, which you were aching to get out of.

“You’re so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?” Papyrus murmured, tilting your chin up towards his face, he gazed down at you with adoring sockets.

“Are you kidding me, I’m the lucky one…” you chuckled, opening your mouth to kiss along the column of his spine, gratified when you heard his bones rattle with excitement.

He shuddered under your mouth, and suddenly, you found yourself flipped around, as Papyrus moved you so you were lying down in his lap with your legs hoisted over his shoulders.

You watched with wild eyes as Papyrus pulled your pants down your and off your legs before spreading your thighs, pulling you up so your apex was presented to him like a flower in bloom.

“May I?” He whispered.

You nodded mutely, and the first drag of his long, sticky tongue along your seam had you whimpering as you grasped at his femurs.

  
  


You felt as though you’d become a meal for him, the way he was lapping you up, and you hissed with surprise when you felt him prodding at your _back entrance._

He paused, waiting for you to tell him to stop, but you refused. The feeling was new, _exciting_ , and he slowly drew circles around your tight ring, slicking the tip of his tongue right across your rosebud with a loud sucking noise,.

“P-Pap, hah, are you trying to kill me? God, that feels _so good.”_

He gave a grunt of approval as his grip on your body tightened while he pressed his face down against your folds.

You stiffened when you felt his tongue begin to poke inside you, and you whimpered.

He paused as you stiffened and one of his hands reached up towards your clit.

“Pap _yrus!”_ You squealed loudly, your spine arching at the new set of feelings.

He hummed in his ministrations and you lost it, weeping as a feeli;g like electricity snapped through your body.

Stars danced against your vision as he drew back, looking incredibly smug.

“Good?”

_“Fuck, that’s so goddamn good.”_ You replied breathlessly. “Ok, now it’s your turn.”

“.... what?”

“Heh. You heard me , Pap. Bend over.”

He looked at you quizzically but let you scramble out of his lap. Eagerly, you began to remove his clothes until he was just as naked as you were.

His bones were nicked and cracked in some places and you tenderly pressed kissed along his frame before motioning him to get on his hands and knees while you knelt behind him.

You were all kinds of curious as you slowly licked along the arch of his iliac crest, lapping along the outer edge before driving closer to his spine.

He gave a startled gasp when you poked your tongue against his sacrum, and your cheeks flushed as he leaned a little more against you. 

Encouraged by his reaction, you grasped his iliac crests and began to lick along his coccyx and sacrum, eventually finding the courage to suck the tip of his tailbone into your mouth.

The noise that erupted from him was all too rewarding, and you sucked harder, grinning when you felt him shaking.

All at once, he’d cried out, his bones rattling loudly before he pulled away from you, almost sobbing with pleasure.

“H-how did you do that?” He marveled, sweating and flushed,

“Hmm?”

“YOU MADE ME CUM WITH JUST YOUR MOUTH AND MY COCCYX.”

….”sucking your coccyx just seemed like the natural thing to do.” You giggled. 

He gave a salty groan, but he was pulling you back into his lap as he murmured regretfully.

“Should have held you like this a long time ago.”

“...Papyrus?”

“Yes, Sugar?”

“I love you….”

“Stars, I love you too. So much.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w;
> 
> He is a good boy and I would die for him.


	8. Caught Between The Stars-Star SansesXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were the stars of the college, the golden boys of your class. And you knew, deep down, they were nothing but trouble. Too bad trouble followed you like your own shadow....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the College AU. This is taken from an AU idea I have that I have done nothing with. If you enjoy this interaction between the Star Boys and transfer student Reader, please let me know, and I'll see if I can get my butt moving on it.

Kinktober day 8-Threesome/moresome

Stars SansesXReader

  
  


You peered around the school building, trying to catch a glimpse of the college football captain taking his afternoon run around the track.

God, you didn’t know _why_ you were doing this. Swap was bad news, and you _knew_ it. The way he’d instantly dropped his attention to Katherine, the school intern, in order to spend time with you after you had transferred here had never sat well with you, and yet, you couldn’t deny that you _really_ liked the attention. You also couldn’t deny that you liked what you saw, even if it made you the biggest whore on campus.

This would all be so much less awkward if he hadn’t caught you _peeping_ in the men’s locker room that one time-

“Hey.”

You jumped, turning in shock as you expected to see Swap.

But no, it was Dream, Swap’s friend and another member of the football team.

“Um…” you sweated, recalling Dream’s supple skeletal frame from when you had snuck into the locker room. “Hi. What’s, um, what’s up, Dream?”

The tall skeleton gave you a soft smile as he seemed to duck his head shyly.

“I was wondering if you were available for tutoring lessons.”

“T-tutoring? Me?”

“Yeah, I need help with biology. Human anatomy is pretty confusing.”

You honestly couldn’t tell whether or not he was joking. His expression was so earnest, and you found yourself nodding, asking him what time he wanted to meet with you and where.

He smiled brightly, golden eyelights flashing excitedly.

“Excellent! You can meet me at my dorm, around six?”

“Sure, I’m free around then.” You nodded complacently.

“Great! I’ll see you then!”

As Dream left, you stood in place, wondering what you had been thinking. Yeah, you were free around that time, but you usually hung out with Nightmare…

_Nightmare probably wouldn’t mind if I gave Dream some academic help, right?_

You decided not to worry about it. 

At 5:55 pm, you were standing in front of Dream’s dorm, cursing yourself.

You had completely forgotten that Dream was roommates with _Ink, and Swap._ Hot, tattooed Ink, who had- _you swallowed harshly, unable to even think about that one afternoon a few weeks back without going bright red._

Sweat trickled down your back as you nervously raised your hand to knock.

“Oh, hey there, (Y/N)!”

You turned in shock, meeting the cyan tinged gaze of Swap. He was _shirtless_ , dripping with sweat and undoubtedly just getting back from his afternoon jog. He flashed that annoyingly handsome smile at you, his brows knitted as he questioned you.

“I’m pleased to see you, but um, wha’tcha doin’ here?”

“I, um, I’m here to tutor Dream.”

There was a look that flickered across Swap’s expression. You weren't sure how you felt about it.

There was something _knowing_ about the way he looked at you.

“I see! That’s very kind of you! Well, here, let me get the door for you.”

He reached over you to the tall doorframe, taking a key hidden there before unlocking the door, reaching around you without regard for his proximity.

You caught the musky scent of wintergreen as he leaned close, his attention fixed to the door.

God, you were going to _die_ if you had to stay in the same house with him.

Dream was waiting, seemingly nervous as he waved at you from the small dining room table. 

Ink was there, sitting on the other side, looking up as you walked in with a coy expression.

“ _Bon jour, ma petite Chou._ ”

You flushed as memories came flooding back to you from that afternoon. Fuck, Ink _really_ had to go and call you by that name he’d crooned to you when he'd-

“Are you ready, (Y/N)?” Dream asked you, apparently oblivious to your hesitation as he pulled out a chair for you.

“Thank you, Dream.” You set your backpack down on the chair, feeling on edge as Ink leaned back in his chair, smirking at you.

_God, he’s thinking about it. Fuck, I’m gonna die-_

“Um, why don’t we start with what you already know, Dream? That way we can cover what you’re struggling with.” You tried to distract yourself.

“It’s, heh, it’s all pretty confusing-“

“Really?” I mean, I’d think that you would at least know the skeletal system pretty well, since, you know, you are one.”

Ink cackled at that, and Dream gave a sheepish grin.

You were grateful that Swap seemed to be MIA for the moment as you opened up your books.

You pushed your hair back from your face as you admitted, “ I’m not that great with biology, but I’m sure we can figure it out together.”

“Mmm, I sure hope so…” Dream murmured, and you felt your belly tighten at the way he said it.

“I, um.” You swallowed as you felt something touch your foot under the table.

You wildly looked up at Ink, who was apparently focused attentively on his sketch pad. You blinked in shock.

Both of Ink’s legs were drawn up, his feet balanced against his own seat, so, there was no way that he- 

You turned to Dream, who was innocently opening his text books and preparing his notes.

You quickly glanced down at the floor, but there was nothing there. 

_Plop!_

You jumped as Dream slapped his book down in front of you,

“How do I remember all this?”

“Well, I mean, the way I usually learn things is by reading out loud. That’s what I do when I study with Nightmare. So, uh, do you want to try that? We’ll read a chapter out loud and then I’ll ask you questions to see if you retained the information?”

  
  


Dream gave a nod, adding with a chuckle, “Do you enjoy spending time with my twin?”

“I- yes? He’s grumpy, but I think he just needs a friend…”

Dream gave a soft nod.

“I’m glad you've been there for him, (Y/N). I really appreciate it.”

Dream began reading the chapter out loud, and you knew that you should have been suspicious. He seemed far too comfortable reading the material to be struggling with it, and you slowly allowed your eyes to drift over to Ink. 

He was still sketching, his sockets fixated on the page he was working with. He seemed to sense your attention however, glancing up to meet your gaze. 

A flush spread over your face as he grinned and his mouth opened slightly. His tongue slipped out and swiped across his teeth, the colorful appendage catching the light.

You swallowed harshly, remembering the way he’d used that tongue on you in the classroom-

“(Y/N)?”

“Present!” You shouted, completely forgetting where you were as you jumped in your seat.

Dream blinked at you in surprise

“I mean… yes?”

The look on Dream’s face became a smirk. You swallowed, wondering if he could read your mind. You knew each of the skeletons at your school had a particular talent of some sort. Most of them were either obvious or had been explained to you by Nightmare. But you weren’t sure _what_ was special about Dream.

_He was still a wild card to you-_

“Are you guys _still_ going over that same chapter from before?” Swap’s voice suddenly broke the silence, and you looked up, your face going completely red.

He was freshly showered. You knew this because he was _still_ shirtless. And he was wearing nothing but a _towel around his broad pelvis._

_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_

“Heh, like what you see?” Swap grinned at you, his cyan eye lights glimmering at you with purposeful intent.

“N-no! I mean, um, I didn’t uh-“

“(Y/N), it’s ok. We _all_ know you were there, that day in the locker room.” Dream’s voice had dipped, becoming slightly distorted. You turned, your eyes widening as you caught sight of a darkness gleaming from the segments of his bones.

_Just like Nightmare…._

“We know you want _us_ , _ma petite chou_. And we want _you_ , too.” 

When had Ink teleported right behind you?!

You jumped up from your chair, completely flushed as you stammered.

“I, listen, guys, I um-“

“Is it not true?” Dream questioned you softly as he stood up also, the darkness now spreading over his frame. His skull was growing dark, and one socket became completely overrun by the tar-like substance that gleamed with amber tones over his ivory bones.

“I mean… well, yes.” You admitted, feeling cornered. Swap was flushed as he watched your expression, his teeth glimmering slightly as he inhaled.

“Stars, I _knew it_.”

“In that case, precious,” Dream purred to you, “why don’t you let us have you? We’ll behave, right guys?”

“Naturally.” Ink grinned, in a tone that made you severely doubt that he’d behave…. _Not that you wanted him to._

Everything that was happening felt like a wet dream as both Dream and Swap approached you. You didn’t run, nor did you protest as Dream’s single golden socket caught you and held you spellbound.

Your heart was pounding in your ears, your breath coming faster as you realized what it had been that touched your foot earlier.

Dream was producing long, glowing tentacles that shone like the sun at the end of the day.

Swap caught your chin in his hand, and you recalled that very vivid dream you’d had about him as he looked at you with ravenous desire.

“I’m going to kiss you.” He breathed, and you didn’t do a damn thing to protest as he bent down, capturing your lips with his mouth.

Dream glanced back at Ink, who was sitting on the table, watching eagerly.

“Go on, _mon ami_.”

Dream turned back to you as Swap cupped both your cheeks in his palms, deepening the kiss.

You whimpered slightly as you felt Dream’s palms at your shoulder. He was unbuttoning your shirt, parting the material eagerly.

“Stars, look at you. Such a pretty little human.” He murmured, “such strong emotions too. I could just _eat you up.”_

There was an odd distortion to Dream's voice at those last words that had your abdomen tightening in anticipation.

Swap pulled back so he could look down at your now bare chest, while Dream took hold of your face, pressing his mouth against your forehead, cheeks and then traced his way to your lips.

  
  


You whimpered as you felt Swap cup your breasts in his massive phalanges. He thumbed along your nipples teasingly while Dream sampled you for himself.

Swap tasted like wintergreen and something wilder. Dream’s taste was far different, a sour tang of lemon and something comforting that set you completely at ease in this odd scenario.

Complacently, you suckled on his tongue like it was candy, moaning aloud when you felt someone tug at your skirt.

“ 'So hot that you wear skirts.” Swap murmured, “but I think this one needs to go.”

You broke back from Dream as you challenged Swap.

“Let’s see you drop that towel first, bone boy.”

Swap grinned wolfishly at you.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”

“But… you’ve got something extra this time, don’t you?” You murmured, eyeing the glow of his bones.

He flushed this time, and Dream snickered.

Swap stepped back from you and his towel dropped to the floor. You felt your mouth fall open at what he held in store for you. It was _almost exactly_ like what you’d pictured in your dream, and you swallowed harshly as he took hold of his throbbing length, giving it a slow pump as he made eye contact with you.

“ ‘This what you’ve been searching for?” He teased you with an arrogant tilt of his head.

You swallowed thickly, unable to defend yourself as Dream pushed your skirt all the way down your hips, reaching around you to run his phalanges along your back.

Swap moved close to you again as Dream knelt before you, and you gave a soft moan as Swap drew you into another kiss. 

You were almost too distracted to notice that Dream had nudged your legs apart, as Swap caressed your mouth with his tongue, dominating the kiss as he languidly pressed his phalanges against your chest. You _definitely_ noticed when something long and slick pressed up between your pussy lips and stroked against your already sensitive clit. 

With a soft squeak, you reached down, feeling the top of Dream’s skull as he continued to send his tongue up between your thighs, making out with your nether lips while Swap switched his attention to your neck, pressing possessive kisses along your neck.

You were feeling hazy and agitated with their attention, longing, no, _craving_ so much more when you suddenly noticed Ink, getting up from the table where he’d silently been watching before moving closer, kicking off his pants and shrugging out of his shirt, baring his tattooed body to your gaze.

He moved behind you, reaching around to press both his hands against your breasts, giving a hum of approval.

“Ma petite fille, you’re just as lovely as I imagined.” He murmured before licking the shell of your ear.

You could feel him pressing up against your backside, his own cock demanding your attention as he gripped your tits possessively, thumbing your nipples playfully while Swap grabbed your other hand and thrust his cock into it, giving a low moan.

“Go on, don’t be shy, sweetheart…” he groaned huskily.

You gripped him, marveling at the way his cock felt; heavy and hard, yet soft and slick as well.

_You wondered what he’d feel like pressed up inside you-_

_“Ah!”_ You cried aloud as Dream’s tongue stretched up inside your pussy, sliding into your walls like a prehensile appendage. The tentacles that had sprouted from his back were sliding around your legs, twisting around your body until they had laced beneath your buttocks, around your midsection and threaded around your arms.

Dream had you completely under his control, and you felt your heart begin to beat with a sense of helplessness that left you panting and breathless and you felt him hoist you up into the air.

“Beautiful….” Dream purred as he looked up at you, now able to fully pull your lower half flush with his face.

You cried aloud as you felt more of his mouth move against your petals, his tongue thrusting up inside you before sliding out to massage your clit.

Meanwhile, Ink had spread your buttocks apart, pressing his cock up between your cheeks as he rutted against you impatiently.

“Look at you…” Swap chuckled as he pulled away from kissing you, a thin cyan string of saliva tying you to him.

He took in the sight of you restrained by Dream’s tentacles, your eyes hazy with lust and desire. You looked so ready to be railed and he fucking loved it.

He couldn’t count how many times he’d thought of you like this; ready and willing, completely at his mercy. And now, your hand was wrapped around his cock and you were _stroking_ him all on your own, kissing him back and whimpering into his mouth.

_“All that running away you did, all the protests… just playing hard to get all this time, hmm?”_ He taunted you, thrusting up into your hand as you arched into Ink’s hands squeezing at your chest.

“I don’t, ah, know what you’re talking about!” You retorted breathlessly as you strained against Dream’s tentacles, giving a sharp cry as you felt Ink’s fingers drift down your body to squeeze at your ass.

“Dream, _s’il vous plaît_ , I know she’s delicious, but I want a turn with her pussy.”

Dream gave a sharp growl as he pulled you closer into his mouth, his voice firm as he declared,” not until she _cums for me.”_

His words had you feeling tilted as his tongue seemed to double in size and the effort he was putting into pleasuring you, and you cried aloud as you felt him roughly stimulate your pussy lips.

The tight coil that had been winding up inside you was suddenly snapping, like a stack of dominos, and your whole body shook as you felt the orgasm ripple throughout your entire body.

Dream drank down your pleasure eagerly, purring with delight as he felt you shaking above him and within the grasp of his pseudo limbs.

He finally release you and his tentacles twisted you until your body was horizontally placed between Swap and Ink, your mouth at Swap’s pelvis and your legs spread wide for Ink.

“ _Mon Dieu! You’re so wet…_ ” Ink groaned, clearly excited as he positioned himself behind you, gripping your hips tightly while he teased your opening with the head of his cock.

Swap cupped your face carefully with one hand while he traced the tip of his length against your lips, giving a grunt as you stuck your tongue out to lick him.

“Good girl.” He smirked before pressing inside you.

Behind, you could feel Ink’s length pressing against your opening and you whimpered as Dream hummed softly, the tips of his tentacles sliding against your skin with stroking touches.

“Fuck, her pleasure's so _good_.” He whispered, and you almost choked as you saw him unbutton his pants, a golden aura glowing from behind the material until he was stroking himself, watching you getting fucked while he felt every rush of euphoria that swept through you.

The sight of your hazy eyes, the way your lips shown with slick drool and the bounce of your flesh as Ink and Swap both thrust into you had Dream panting, his sockets narrowed as he chewed against his tongue slightly.

You couldn’t understand what Ink was saying; he had slipped back into French, lost to pleasure as he thrust inside you quickly and roughly. He sounded like he was _pleading_ with you, begging you for something, and you moaned as Swap pulled against your hair, grabbing a fistful of it while he continued to fuck your tongue and lips. You tried to relax your throat for him, and he instantly noticed, his cock going further and further down your throat until-

“Ah! F-fuck!” Ink cried aloud, and his cock pulsed deep inside you as he rammed himself inside you with vigor, pumping himself in your silken walls while he rode out his orgasm.

Swap was biting against his tongue, trying to restrain his voice as he practically bent over you, his legs braced against the floor while he reveled in the velvet of your mouth-

The wintergreen taste of his cum flooded your mouth and trickled down your throat easily as he growled, his ribs rattling and his sockets flashing. He was still so hard for you, he need _more_ , he n e e d e d-

“Dream, let her go, I _need to be inside her.”_

Dream allowed Swap to gather you into his arms, your back towards his broad rib cage as he held you against his body. Bracing the front of your body against Ink, he spread your legs out and his cock, still rock hard and dripping with his arousal, pressed up into your weeping slit.

You hazily looked into Ink’s smug expression before feeling the heat of Swap’s arousal for you.

“Again?” You whispered in surprise before Swap was thrusting up inside you, huffing with his effort and growling deeply against your shoulder.

“Dream, come here, let her touch you~” Ink grinned.

Dream moved closer and his tentacles wrapped around your hand, bringing it towards him as he made you stroke his radiant length.

Ink bent down to lick your breasts, enjoying the way your body bounced from Swap’s thrusts.

Your flesh jiggled delightfully, and he grinned as he felt you trembling again.

“ _Ma chère_ , gonna cum again?” Ink latched onto one of your pert breasts, laving his tongue against your nipple roughly while you whimpered, clinging to him with one arm while Swap bent down to kiss and lick against your neck and shoulder. His teeth grazed your skin roughly and goosebumps raised along your arms.

Your pussy clenched and your voice rose up in a sob of delight while you lost yourself to the feeling of Swap filling you completely, Dream’s cock grasped tightly in your hand and Ink’s mouth over your chest.

Your womb was now filled with both cyan and rainbow colored magic, and Swap gave a long, shuddering breath before he pulled back from Ink and Dream. He looked over at Ink and chuckled.

“Ink, you’re the shortest, you lie down on the ground and let her straddle you,”

Ink would have retorted, but you murmured needily and Ink decided to let the jab slide as he took you from Swap and sank to the ground with you, allowing you on top. Swap knelt in front of you, his pelvis leveled with your mouth again while Dream settled behind you, drooling at the sight of your pussy which was now filled from both Swap and Ink.

He stroked his length before pressing it against your pussy while Ink pressed his length to your opening, vying for entrance as well.

Swap moaned as you began to lick against his tip, your lips swollen but your body eager as you thrust back against Dream and Ink.

You weren’t sure just what had happened to you as you allowed them to fuck you again. Ink and Dream had managed to stretch you wide enough for the two of them and they both pistoned inside of you in tandem, groaning aloud as the friction of your pussy increased with how tightly they fit inside you.

Swap bent over to grasp at your hips, his tongue hanging loose as he felt his magic heating up inside his frame, a final burst building up inside of him while you choked on his cock.

“Almost…. just a little… hhhhhhhnnnnn!” He gasped incoherently as he spilled himself into your mouth again. Dream’s pace stuttered as he felt your pussy clench tightly around him, and Ink groaned below you as he wrapped his arms around your back and jacked himself into you from below. Dream rasped, “ _Stars_ , I, fuck, I’m going to-“

“I’m going to cum, o _h fuck_ -“ Ink snarled as he suddenly thrust up inside you fully while Dream hilted into you, his cock pulsing with the overflow of his magic.

A they pulled back, you dropped against Ink, feeling an overwhelming bliss that shattered your thoughts, leaving you dizzy and in a fog of rapture. Swap picked you up carefully, taking you into the shower while Ink sat up, looking at Dream with some measure of concern.

“Better?”

Dream’s corruption was sliding back into his skeletal frame, leaving him an ordinary skeleton once more as he nodded quietly.

“Yeah, the thirst has abated for now… she did so well.”

“She’s certainly special.” Ink agreed. He pulled his pants back on, reaching into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes while Dream carefully cleaned any remaining messes on the ground. He was thankful you had spent so much time with Nightmare. You had reacted to him just as he had hoped...

As Swap helped you shower, caressing you softly and praising you, you looked up at him, feeling embarrassed as you cleared your throat.

“That was fucking wild… does this mean that I’m off the list?”

Swap looked at you, confused.

“List?”

“Yeah, the list of girls ya’ll needed to fuck.”

Swap gazed at you quietly a moment before he pulled you against his body. He held you tightly, and gave a short chuckle.

“You’re different, (Y/N). If you think we’re done with you, you’re very much mistaken.”

Those words did not reassure you, but you didn’t regret what you had done.

_Not yet, at any rate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS is a guilty pleasure of mine. I love the Star Sanses so damn much.


	9. A Warm Touch-Outertale!GrillbyXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You trusted him completely. You knew he'd never hurt you. Without question, you accepted the blindfold and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never really written Grillby, much less smut with him, or any of his AU counterparts, but I really enjoyed this. This really makes me want to write him in his own story ;w;
> 
> Requested by AutumnVicky on tumblr, thank for the fresh character suggestion, dude!

Kinktober Day 9- Blindfold/Sensory Deprivation

Outertale!GrillbyXReader

  
  
  


The soft cloth that brushed against your eyes tightened slightly, and you bit your lip softly, worrying at it with your teeth.

The blood was rushing through your veins with every beat of your heart at what was about to transpire, and your pulse only quickened when you heard his deep whisper.

_ “Are you ok?” _

“Yes…” you breathed, feeling your stomach flutter. There wasn't anyone that you trusted the way you did him, and you felt your stomach flip with anticipation.

_ “Good.”  _

His whisper was smug, amused even. 

He’d been wearing his button up shirt, loosely undone and parted, and now, you heard him remove it, the noises a soft rustling.

Already, you could picture how his body glimmered oddly in the light. His being looked as if it was made out of the deepest space, cut from the fabric of a brilliant nebula, and you clenched your hands as you imagined the stars in his body shifting with his movements- 

Goosebumps rose up on your skin when you felt a warm touch trailing down your back, which was completely bare.

_ “Such soft skin…” _ came his voice. “ _ Like silk.” _

You whimpered slightly as the touch vanished, and you reproached him.

“Stop being a tease, Grillby!”

_ “I’m not teasing.” _

His chuckle embraced your skin as you felt the bed shift with his weight.

The warmth of his palms settled over your shoulder and back as he gently forced you to lie down. Breathing a little heavier, you submitted to his guidance while he settled himself over your body.

The temperature of his thighs shifted slightly, chilling your skin.

The press of his mouth against your cheek made you hum softly. There wasn’t anything wet about the way his mouth felt, rather, the lick of his flames  _ danced _ across your skin with changing warmth, ranging from the kiss of sunlight to the cool of the moon’s silver glow.

His kiss trailed from your cheek to your jawbone and you shivered as you tried to anticipate where he’d touch you next.

A cry of abandonment left your mouth as the touch from your neck vanished. 

_ “Don’t be so impatient, Darling.” _

His croon fluttered down your stomach and you realized with a start that he’d bent over you. He  _ had _ to be, with the way his breath seemed to be traveling down your skin-

A chill slipped over your torso, flickering along the undersides of your breasts, causing your buds to tighten and peak. 

It almost  _ tickled _ , and a breathy giggle vibrated through your ribs, followed by a squeal when your breasts were suddenly very firmly grasped by the warmth of his hands. You squirmed as he kneaded your twin peaks, purring with delight as he squeezed you gently.

_ “So soft,”  _ his voice purred almost inaudibly.  _ “Your body is exquisite, darling.” _

You bit your lip, breathing more harshly as the temperature of his being began to flare up, growing warmer and warmer against your skin. It was like being in the presence of a warm spot in the sun, and you basked in the heat of his body.

The warmth left you in a moment, and you waited, feeling tense as the heat traveled to your legs.

The feeling of his hands wrapping around your legs and pulling them apart had your heart pounding in your chest, your abdomen flaring with sudden anxiety and arousal.

There was a hum of approval that rippled through the air, and you squirmed.

“Is… is something wrong?”

_ “No… I’m just admiring the view. I can’t wait to touch you more, but stars… you’re just a sight for sore eyes…” _

With cheeks that were now warmed by a blush, you stammered slightly, breathing, “You’re too kind to me, Grill-BY!” 

A sudden stroke over your thigh had your voice rising with surprise and your chest heaved as he continued to rub against your inner thigh, drawing circles closer and closer to the yearning apex of your legs.

You bit your lip with every passing touch; he was creeping closer, and you whimpered as you felt him brush against your outer lips-

_ “Is it normal for humans to be this wet?” _ His voice was clearly teasing and you snorted.

“Grillby, you’re  _ killing  _ me.”

You shivered as he laughed, because you could  _ feel _ the laughter, echoing off your exposed womanhood.

_ “Not yet I’m not.”  _ H is voice became a little more husky and you whimpered as you felt your hips grasped tightly before you were pulled forward, the mattress rubbing against your bare back before a heat flared against your apex. You knew it had to be his mouth, licking against your inner thighs, edging closer to where you  _ wanted _ him to be-

You wriggled, trying to move closer to his mouth and he pulled back, leaving you bereft for a moment.

_ “Patience.” _ His voice reprimanded.  _ “I can feel you trying to rush. Just relax, Darling, we have all night.” _

“Grillbyyyy.” you whined softly, throwing your head back as you conceded, trying to enjoy the sensations and eagerly awaiting your treat-

It came so suddenly, you were taken off-guard, jerking slightly as you felt a  _ chill _ brush over your clit.

You could imagine the way his body changed, with his mood and will, the way he would become radiant and warm with joy and happiness, or dark and cold with melancholy. 

And  _ right now _ , his temperature told you that he was being  _ mischievous. _

You could feel it in the way he teased over your slit. The pulse of his tongue along your seam became more aggressive, and the clench of his hands over your hips began to grow hot, almost uncomfortably so as the vibrations of his groaning voice carried into your folds and echoed through your abdomen.

With your core burning with the need to release, you tried to push back against him, stilling when a crackling noise like lightning sparked from his throat, his grip over your hips becoming more commanding.

_ “Be still; let me take you there~” _

You arched helplessly as the heat pulsed firmly along your sensitive button, electrifying every nerve in your tender flower.

You were hardly aware of the noises you were making, so lost were you to the sensations of every stroke of his tongue, until-

He drew back suddenly, just when you were on the cusp of your ecstasy, and you cried out loud.

“Grillby, I was so  _ close~!” _

The bed shifted yet again, and you went silent as you felt his grasp on your body change.

He was pulling you up, turning you around.

You were staring, wide-eyed, into the darkness of your blindfold, while Grillby pressed your back into his chest, reaching around you to pull and tug at your now extremely sensitive nipples. You felt him bend down as he pressed his mouth against your neck, his flames dancing against your skin like multiple tongues, and he groaned softly.

_ “I couldn’t wait. I need you, darling, so very much.” _

And you felt his arousal, pressing hotly against your backside. At the same time, he nuzzled along your shoulder, and you hissed softly as he pressed his arousal between your legs. The entirety of your core was stroked as he began to thrust between your thighs. His arms pulled you closer against his upper body and you shuddered as his tip caught against your entrance. He paused in his movements, and you took a deep breath as he began to push  _ inside. _

His warmth soaked into your body as he entered you, slowly stretching you apart. He was _hot,_ and yet, it didn't burn you; rather, you felt relaxed, melting against him as he began to thrust inside you.

It felt almost as if you were floating in space, with Grillby as your only tether to gravity-

The sensation sparked that same desire from before, when his tongue had been greedily lapping at you, sending hot rapture streaking along your thighs and tingling in your toes. 

You gave a soft cry, calling his name as he bent you forward, planting your hands against the bed before he embraced you from behind, rutting inside you more roughly than before.

You could hear him breathing heavily, his voice filled with euphoria.

To your utter dismay, he pulled away from you again, leaving you unbearably empty and you thrust back, searching for him as you cried with frustration.

A sense of inertia swept over you and the mattress once against pressed against your back while the hotness of Grillby’s body pressed down on you from above.

The blindfold slipped from your eyes and you were almost blinded by how brilliantly he shone.

His body was burning with the brilliance of a supernova. His eyes were squinted, glowing like lightning.

Seeing him coming so undone for you pushed you over the edge and you threw back your head as the waves of pleasure that had been lapping across your body suddenly overcame you like the wash of a tidal wave, sweeping you far and away as Grillby reached for your hands and clasped them over your head, using the bounce of the mattress to drive you down and back against his pulsing length.

Even through your haze, you could see the very moment that he reached his peak; the galaxies in the culmination of his being had begun to spiral tighter, and the light that each star produced suddenly blazed brighter, until they were streaking across his body like a brilliant meteor shower.

He gave a rasping cry, your name scintillating off his tongue as the flames of his magic licked up inside your womb, like a river of stars.

With your wrists still pinned, he bent down to kiss you, languidly toying with your tongue while he rode out his orgasm, stroking your sensitive walls as he filled you.

Finally pulling back, he gazed hazily into your face, suddenly flushing as he blinked owlishly at you.

_ “Oh… the blindfold came off, huh?” _

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped from your mouth, feeling lazy and content with bliss.

He pulled himself from you, releasing your wrists, and you bit your lip as the essence of his magic trickled down your thighs, leaving behind a shimmering trail.

_ “Did… did you like that?”  _ he asked, suddenly hesitant as he waited for you to say something.

“It was incredible! We’ve  _ got _ to do that again!” You blurted enthusiastically, wrapping your arms around him as you pulled him into a hug.

His body was pleasantly warm and comforting as he wrapped his own arms around you, cradling you on his chest as he laid back.

You leaned into him as he stroked your hair and gently rubbed deliciously warm circles over your back.

_ “Maybe next time **you** can blindfold me.” _ He grinned, and you flushed at the thought.

“...Yes.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* things got a little heated, huh? hahaha I'll go now... *runs*


	10. A Restless Night- Insomnia Sans "Somni"XReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sleep schedule has only gotten worse since you started hallucinating about this weird skeleton who comes around at midnight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is another personal self-indulgence. ^^* you might see a lot of those this kinktober, but anyways! Somni does not belong to me, he is the property of SpookyS1S, whom you can find on Youtube and Twitter! 
> 
> Just a quick note about Somni, he is not a true Sans; he came from a conversation about how Dream and Nightmare would hate someone (or an entity like them) who caused Insomnia.

Kinktober Day 10- Overstimulation

Insomnia Sans X Reader

  
  
  


He was there again, hanging around your kitchen like a fucking mosquito you couldn’t get rid of. You frowned deeply, putting a hand to your forehead as you reprimanded him

“Why do you always show up when I’m about to sleep?”

The skeleton at your kitchen table stopped swirling his spoon in the mug in his hands and gave you a big grin. “Cause it’s the only time you’re any _fun.”_

His sunglasses glinted at you while he shrugged off his grey trench coat. The sheer, silver shirt he wore beneath that _almost_ hid the violet stains that trickled down his spine and ribs... 

You felt the bags under your eyes grow heavier as you watched him take a sip of something that smelled like _really_ strong coffee.

Ever since this skeleton had shown up, tormenting you _right before bed_ , you had started feeling your mental health slide.

Hell, it wasn;t like you’d had the best mental health to begin with, and now, you had this… what the fuck was he? A hallucination? … _probably. Fuck._

Your medication didn’t seem to make a difference when you took it. You still saw and heard him, as if he was a real person, but you knew no one else did. 

Just you.

So now, as you prepared for bed, you decided to try to confront him plainly. 

With a tight-lipped smile, you stood in front of him, planting your hands against your hips.

“Somni, listen.” 

He paused and you _thought_ he was looking at you. It was hard to tell behind those aviator sunglasses he wore all the time. In fact, you’d _never_ seen his sockets. They were always covered by his sunglasses, although you’d noticed that his zygomatic bones often seemed to be tainted lavender. The necklace around his, with an eye-like pendant, seemed to _blink_ at you, and you swallowed, reminding yourself that it wasn't real. 

You shook off the odd feeling that he could be looking _over your head_ instead of right at you and you reiterated, “It’s _late_ , I have work tomorrow, and I can’t keep.. _Doing this.”_

He tilted his head, and you swore you saw the gleam of something unpleasant in his grin as he questioned, “Doing… _what?_ ”

“I haven’t _slept since you started coming around!”_ You finally snapped. “It’s been more than a few days since you asked if you could crash here, but you know what, _you never sleep_ , and I _need_ to sleep. So, c’mon, why don’t you do me a favor and let me _sleep?”_

He leaned back in the chair as he tilted his head towards your direction. The corners of his mouth twitched, in a smile or frown, you couldn’t tell.

“No.” 

Your shoulders went cold at the answer.

“What do you mean _no?_ This is _my house, I-”_

He vanished from your sight and you stopped talking, looking round for him as you felt a cold shiver go down your back.

Where did he go?

_“I never did tell you the truth, did I?”_

You screamed as his voice spoke right next to your ear out of nowhere. Whirling around, you tried to smack him, but he caught your wrist, grinning widely. His teeth glinted as he pressed you against the wall, grinning arrogantly.

“You invited me, honey… it’s going to take a lot more than you _wanting me gone_ for me to leave.”

Feeling a surge of anger, you shoved your hands against him, barking, “That’s a goddamn lie, Somni! You don’t belong here, now fucking _leave me alone_! _”_

_“Not until I get what I want from you.”_

Real fear began to trickle through your body, rushing to your heart and sending your lungs expanding for air as you put your hands up.

“Somni, I-I’m warning you-”

He suddenly broke off into a loud laughter, putting his hand up to push his glasses up against the ridge of his nose, he grinned at you.

“BAHAHAHA, I’m just messing with you, (Y/N)! I know you’ve been stressed out, so, I’ll leave you to it. See ya around, babe!”

He stood up, and you sagged with relief as he began walking away.

Was he _… really going?_

You waited for a moment, going about your evening until you were sure that he’d actually left. You couldn’t feel his presence, nor did you catch any glimpses of him anywhere.

You might _actually_ get to sleep tonight.

It was hard _enough_ to sleep at times, but whenever he was around, it was damn impossible.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

You were tossing and turning in bed, exhausted and unable to fall asleep. With frustration, your teeth gritted and you flipped to your back with a huff.

“ _This is so pointless._ ” You murmured, your fingers curling down against your skin.

It… it had been a _really_ long time… maybe… maybe you could just… indulge yourself for a moment, and then sleep? Sometimes it helped, and you felt so _restless_...

Your lips curled and you snorted as you tossed back to your stomach, grabbing your pillow, you motioned it halfway beneath you, supporting your upper body as your fingers drifted down between your legs.

Softly, you began to caress yourself; your teeth caught against your lip as you pictured a faceless, masculine figure behind you, touching your folds gently. His eyes glowed like lavender lightning and you whimpered.

“Harder,” you murmured to your imagined lover, “I won’t break, I promise.”

You imagined your lover giving a harsh chuckle in response to your words, an arrogant, shark-toothed grin on his face as-

“Ah!” You squealed loudly as you felt the bed shift underneath _someone else’s_ weight. You tried to yank your hand back up so you could get to your feet, but whoever was behind you quickly pressed themselves down against you, preventing you from moving your arm out from underneath you.

“Heh, what are you stopping for? Don't let me keep you.” The husky chuckle that vibrated against your ear had you shuddering, your voice croaking.

“S-Somni? Let me _go-”_

He pressed his face down against your shoulder, giving a manic giggle as he whispered into your ear.

“Not until you _cum for me.”_

You shuddered at his words, feeling your eyes widen with shock and humiliation.

“I, _w-what_?”

“You thought I wouldn’t notice?” He drawled, and you shuddered as something cool and wet slicked against the back of your neck, sending chills running down your arms. You felt that same wetness press against the shell of your ear and you realized it was his _tongue._

There was something to his tongue; it left a tingling sensation against your skin, making you feel oddly and _unbearably_ alert.

He drew back from his assault on your ear and neck, his voice amused as he murmured.

“I’ve _seen_ the way you’ve looked at me. Don’t pretend like you haven’t thought of this.” 

A whimper escaped you as you felt him grind against you slightly, his breath chilling your skin as he groaned, “Stars, you, heh, you’re so much fun to _torment.”_

Arousal dripped down from between your unwilling legs, and he inhaled deeply, murmuring, “I want to fuck you so badly… what do you say, (Y/N)? You _cum for me_ , and I’ll leave and let you sleep.”

“... Really? You’ll _really_ leave if I cum?”

“Sure thing, honey.” he smirked. “ _Just let me have my way with you, and I’ll let you sleep like ya want_.”

You sucked in a deep breath. He wasn’t real. This was just… a _really_ vivid hallucination. Probably the result of you denying yourself for so long.

So… why _not_ have fun? 

“Fine.” you heard yourself say.

Instantly, he was giggling, his voice pitching high for a moment before he rasped, “ _Good.”_

And you felt him reached down and round your body, his hand creeping between your legs as he wriggled his phalanges into the silky wetness of your arousal.

“Hehehe, thanks, sweetheart. You won’t be sorry.” He snickered, stroking your folds with deft fingers.

You bit down on your lip, hard, stifling a whimper as you felt him stroke along your button before dipping down into your pussy.

The weight of his body kept you firmly pinned down, and try as you might, you couldn't get your arms out from underneath you.

He took complete advantage, thrusting his fingers up into your slick arousal while he hummed and snickered to himself.

“I can’t believe it took so long for you to do something like this,” he smirked, shifting his body slightly so he could reach further down your seam, thrusting a single phalange into the warmth of your walls..

You snorted, growling beneath him, “You _bastard_ , you’ve been nothing but an asshole since you showed up-”

“Aw, that’s _hurtful._ ” He sneered, and you shuddered as he inserted two more fingers, causing you to shake as he pressed urgently against your G-spot.

“Hhhh, _god_ ,” you mumbled, squeezing your eyes shut as you felt him tantalize you with an orgasm.

You were _so close, and then you could sleep and-_

He suddenly pulled back, and you gave an angry shout.

“I was so close!-”

“Aw, babe, I just want you to have a _nice big_ orgasm, since you’re only getting _one.”_

His weight disappeared from your back, and you quickly pulled your arms out from underneath your body, bracing yourself against the mattress when he suddenly pulled you back, grabbing you by your hair, he twisted you around to give you a possessive kiss.

You struggled against him for a moment before submitting to his hold and he grunted with satisfaction, letting go of your hair to reach around you, softly wrapping his long phalanges around your throat while his other hand dipped back down to your slit, sliding between your slick thighs easily.

His tongue brushed roughly against your lips and you opened your mouth reluctantly, letting him in.

The taste was strange; he always smelled vaguely like an energy drink, and his taste was strong. You equated it to coffee, although it was nowhere near as bitter, and he growled as he forced more of his tongue into your mouth, his fingers stroking your clit with purposeful movements.

Your belly was growing hot with arousal and you could _feel_ how stiff your clit was getting.

The way his phalanges seemed to send a tingling through your skin had you arching back and you tried to press yourself down on him, trying to _get that angle and pressure that you so desperately needed-_

His pace suddenly increased, and you screamed as he rhythmically thrust his fingers against your stiff clit, mercilessly flicking and stroking it while you shook and tried to draw back, your voice going raw as you begged him, “Stop, _stop, STOP, it’s too mu- AHHHH!” You shrieked_ as you felt your pussy burn. It felt like he was setting your every nerve ablaze with sensation and you sobbed as you struggled against him.

With a cruel laugh, he gave it one last flick before tugging you back into a kiss again, grinning, “Aw, what’s the matter, honey? I thought you wanted to cum?”

“You _bastard._ ” you snarled, burning with humiliation. “Fuck off, I’ll just do it myself-”

“Wait a moment.” he purred and he roughly pushed you down onto the bed, catching your flailing wrists and pinning them down over your head.

“We made a _deal_ , remember? You cum _for me and me alone.”_

“Then,” you panted, “ _stop playing around and get me off, you fucker.”_

He smirked.

“But sweetie, you’re _so much fun_ to play with.”

You would have retorted, but then, he reached up with one hand.

You froze as he began to remove his sunglasses, and for the first time, you saw him without them.

It was like looking into the eyes of a demon; within the dark abyss of his sockets were swirling, violet lights. The light leaked like thick tears from the corners of his sockets and dripped down his cheeks. You shuddered as you realized _that_ was the reason he always seemed to be stained and tinted violet and lavender.

Bending down, he captured your mouth again, ignoring your protests as his tears dripped down his skull and landed on your skin.

The cold liquid of his tears seeped into your pores, and you felt your heart rate quicken, your shoulders prickling with a feeling like needles, as if you’d just had a rush of adrenaline.

You opened your mouth to gasp aloud and he stroked his tongue against your mouth, his sockets narrowed in delight at you.

“Heh, looks like you got a taste of me… only fair that _I_ get a taste of _you.”_

Without warning, he shimmied down your body, pushing your legs apart before grabbing you by your hips and pulling you towards his face.

You struggled, trying to kick him as you felt everything inside you protest; _something_ _weird_ was happening to you and you wanted out of this deal, you wanted him to _stop-_

He grabbed onto your flailing legs and pushed them forward, bending you in half before he buried his tongue into your slit.

You could feel it growing and pulsing unnaturally inside you, swirling against your walls in an inhuman way.

Struggling to catch your breath, you felt your insides burn with the desire to release, your body fighting a war with your own will.

Ignoring your voice, Somni continued his ministrations, eating you out with all the energy of a starving glutton.

With his inhumanly long tongue still thrusting inside you, he’d pulled up to rub the base of his tongue against your clit, stroking the blood-filled organ slowly and teasingly.

You wanted to cum so bad it _hurt_. Your clitoris was _burning_ , and yet, you couldn’t release because it was _too much_.

Shaking and trembling, you lost it, crying out as tears spilled from your eyes.

“-S-Somni, please!”

He paused, and you caught the flicker of his psychotic eyes in the dark as he glanced up at you from his position between your legs.

He couldn't speak with his tongue in your folds, but he was listening, and so you begged.

“I need, I need to cum, please, _for god’s sake, let me cum_!”

He was silent as he gazed at you, and you could see the arrogance multiply in his face as he slowed down, thrusting his tongue in a more controlled, soothing motion while he reached around with an arm and began to gently push against your clit with his phalange, stroking the surface delicately.

As last, the burning feeling began to feel _good,_ and you felt your pleasure moving _forward_ instead of being stuck in a never-ending rut.

God, you were so close, he had you at the brink, if you could just,... a little more-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

You shouted in shock as your alarm went off, and the tightness in your abdomen snapped.

Release overwhelmed you and you gave a strangled cry as your whole body shook and spasmed.

You clenched your thighs against Somni’s skull and simultaneously shrank back from him, your voice rising and falling with your orgasm.

Sweat was dripping from your body, and you took a shuddering breath.

Trying to see through the fog of your orgasm, you realized Somni was chuckling, sitting up and beginning to vanish into thin air.

“Heh, see ya later tonight, sweetheart. _Enjoy your sleep.”_

For a moment, you wondered why he sounded so smug… and then you saw the time.

It was 6:30. You had to be at work at 7:15. 

…

_That mother-fucker-!_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It... it would appear that I have... I have a bastard kink.


	11. And Another Thing...-Swapfell!SansXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was constantly berating you for silly things... How the hell do you get him to shut up for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is cliche as hell, but I really wanted this XD Excuse the mess.

Kinktober Day 11- Exhibitionism

Swapfell!SansXReader

  
  
  


You weren’t sure when he’d caught your attention. The day that scarred, aloof skeleton first started working in the office, dressed in a freshly pressed security uniform, sharp and alert, you’d glanced over him and then quickly looked away, dismissing him from your mind.

But as time went on, you’d found yourself noticing him more and more…

Especially when he started reprimanding you about your “safety practices.”

Which, in reality, seemed to be more like criticisms about how you functioned as a human being. He barked at you over how you’d parked your car too close to a fire hydrant, reproached you for bringing an open-faced coffee mug to work, and had even sharply poked at you for throwing your soda can into the regular trash.

So, naturally, you decided that you were going to get him back. How, you weren’t sure, but you were determined to make him pay for all his negative criticisms.

As you angrily refilled your coffee mug at the office break room, your coworker came up beside you and gave a soft chuckle.

“What did he get you for this time?”

“My fucking shoes. Apparently, these heels are too high and i'm gonna break my ankles.”

“You know, I think he’s got a crush on you.”

“What.” you stared at her dumbly as the thought spun around your mind.

“Yeah, he _looks_ at you when you walk by…”

“Yeah, for stuff to reprimand me for.” you muttered, unable to believe for a moment that he was, in essence, _picking_ on you like the two of you were in 2nd grade.

“No, no, you don’t understand.” Your co-worker chuckled, “he _blushes_ when he looks at you. I bet, if you started wearing some _really_ flattering clothes, he’d have a harder time finding stuff to criticize you over.”

With a wrinkle of your nose, you shrugged, brushing off the advice as you returned to your cubicle. Or, at least, that’s what you intended.

He was there, _waiting for you._

“Ah, Sans, what is it now?” you couldn’t help the sarcasm that dripped from your voice as you looked into his sockets, your eyes briefly taking in the deep grooves that lined his left socket.

His teeth curled into a sneer, and _you saw it._

The lights in his sockets dipped briefly to your bosom as he snarled.

“You left your purse in the foyer.”

“Yes, that’s where I always leave it.” you replied, now paying attention to his sockets.

Four times, he glanced down your body while he was scolding you and suddenly, your friend’s advice didn’t seem so bad.

Maybe that nice white blouse your mom had given you in hopes it would lure a husband would come in handy…

“I’m sorry I’ve upset you. I’ll keep it with me.” you cut him off abruptly, sweetly giving him a smile as you took your purse from said hanger at the foyer. 

“I, well, _yes_. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

You simply nodded, giving a soft, pretentious giggle as you added in a higher pitched voice, “By the way, you’re looking very nice today.”

Ah. There it was. 

All you had to do was give him a nice smile and a genuine compliment- _he really did look nice, it wasn’t like you were lying about his appearance-_ and he was _blushing_ , as if unsure how to respond.

“T-thank you? I, um, washed the uniform myself.” he replied stiffly, and you smiled, batting your eyes coyly.

“It shows. I have to get back to work. See you around, Sans.”

And you sashayed away, feeling a sense of power that you hadn’t previously experienced.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Stars confound _everything._

Sans gritted his teeth as he drove home, his brows knitted as the image of your smile replayed in his mind again and again.

You’d _smiled. At him._

And you’d said he looked _nice._

Stars damn it, he always found himself searching you out when you arrived for work, and he had _meant_ to try to… get to know you.

In a manner that would maybe… lead to dinner? Perhaps a walk through the park?

Maybe… maybe ~~aggressively making out with you~~ holding hands?

But _no_ , everytime he interacted with you, the right words wouldn’t come, and instead, he’d find himself berating you for… _stupid things._

The most _infantile_ of things.

And yet, he couldn’t stop. Once he’d start, his attention would fixate on whatever it was he was scolding you over while he internally sweated and drank in every bit of your attention.

You’d never once smiled at him before… and today, you _had._

… What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Probably literally _anything_ other than what he did the next day.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You tugged at your skirt slightly, feeling slightly precarious as you walked into work, purposefully trying to act as nonchalant as possible. You were doing your best to _avoid_ looking at Sans, too.

If you _had_ looked at him, you _would_ have seen him glance up at you, to make a cursory glance over your body, as he did every morning, and then pull a double take, his jaw just about falling open.

But you didn’t see any of this. No, you went straight to your office and shrugged out of the short jacket you’d chosen to wear, feeling a slight smirk on your face.

The day was still young… but so far, Sans hadn’t said _anything_ to you.

And he didn’t say a damn thing for the rest of the day, although you _had_ caught him staring when you left to take your lunch break, a flush over his zygomatic bones.

Man, it felt so good to make him _shut up._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

As the week went by, you kept dressing with clothes that highlighted your body's assets. You felt such a rush of confidence from the attention (or lack thereof) that Sans had given you, and you smirked as you joined your friend in the breakroom.

She was absolutely losing her shit, giving you an appreciative whistle before chuckling, “And? Did it work?”

“Not a single criticism.” You confirmed.

“Pffft, yeah, cause he’s too busy _drooling.”_ she stirred her coffee and gave a snicker.

“You should ask him out.”

With a double take, you looked at her wildly, your mouth quirking with confusion.

“Really?”

“Yes! He’s pretty hot, and -”

“Naw, I think I’ll pass. Besides, that’d ruin all the tension that’s keeping him from making snide remarks to me.” You chuckled. 

She simply shrugged, and you went back to your office.

You really should have known better than to open your big mouth, because he was waiting for you again, sitting at your desk and examining his claws as he waited.

A surge of heat flared over your shoulders as his eyelights flickered in his sockets, glancing up at you as he remained still.

“Ah, there you are.” 

“I? Yes? This is my office? What do you need, Sans?”

He stood up, to his full height, a good foot taller than you, and he slowly moved closer to you.

You flushed at the way he was looking at you, and quickly, you tried to find words.

“Listen, if this is because I’m using an open coffee cup, I-”

  
“No, _you listen_ -” he interrupted, continuing to move until he’d backed you up against the opposite wall.

His eyelights were flickering oddly and his zygomatic bones were deeply flushed as he growled, “I think… you've been _teasing me._ ”

“What? No, never, I’d _never_ tease the head of security!” You replied, feeling your stomach heat up as he grinned sharply.

“What a _pretty little liar_ you make.”

You felt your stomach flop in your gut as he leaned back, looking you over with an appreciative glance.

Your dress, a pale pink with dark rose patterns, just came to your knees, and your stockings were dark tan underneath.

With a snort, you puffed your cheeks and hissed, “I don’t have to listen to you. You’re not my boss, and I-”

“Miss…” he interrupted you again. The lights in his sockets were much softer now, and you felt a strange tension in your belly as he seemed about to continue.

However, at that moment, the door to your office opened, and you whirled, preparing to explain why the head of security was in your office.

“Jennifer! I wasn’t expecting you until 2!”

“... It- it is two?” Jennifer looked at you with a puzzled expression. 

You turned to tell Sans that he needed to leave… but he was already gone.

Shocked and flustered, you went to your desk and sat down, feeling confused.

Just what was it that Sans wanted from you?

The way he’d said your name… the way he’d _looked_ at you-

You shuddered and a sense of... disappointment at being interrupted filled you.

As Jennifer took the seat opposite from you, you leaned back, getting ready to listen to her weekly report.

You jolted when you felt something touch your leg.

Jennifer didn’t notice; she was too busy looking through her files and you glanced down, feeling a pit in your stomach.

_It was Sans. He’d hidden under your desk._

You were about to out him and he gave a warning shake of his head.

In spite of your first instinct to sell him out, part of you was curious as to _why_ he’d decided to hide under your desk, and you let him be.

A few moments passed and you would have forgotten that he was even there… except his hand wrapped around your ankle and rubbed against your stocking calf. Your arms began to goosebump with the touch and Jennifer's words suddenly became a whole lot less interesting as his reach began to travel, tickling under your knee slightly before dipping between your thighs.

You honestly couldn’t believe how bold he was being. Who the hell did he think he was-

“Ah!” you squeaked, jumping slightly as you felt him rub against the slit of your underwear.

“Um? Are you ok?” Jennifer tilted her head, looking at you with concern.

“Y-yeah, I just, ugh, man, I feel like I’ve got cramps.”

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Jennifer nodded in sympathy. “Do we need to reschedule?”

“N-no, keep going, I’ll be alright.” you waved your hand, trying to ignore how he was _still stroking you, his phalanges pressing against you curiously._

You glanced down, and you could have sworn that you saw his bastard grin, the way he was flushed with excitement and the glow of an unearthly tongue-

_Tongue. He has a tongue. What!_

And just as you thought this, he spread your legs out, his tongue dragging against your inner thigh with slow relish.

It felt _strange_ against the material of your stockings, and you whimpered as he roughly gripped your calves, keeping your legs spread beneath the desk as he delved deeper-

“Miss, are you alright? You look really flushed-”

“I’m fine, hahaha, just kinda warm.”

“Do you have a fever?”

You would have replied, except that you felt him flick his long tongue against your underwear before it _wriggled past the material._ He instantly began to lap against your already moist petals and you shook your head, trying to maintain your thoughts as you quickly reiterated.

“I’m ok, please continue~”

You had to force yourself not to draw out any syllables, for fear of moaning.

This bastard was _eating you out_ underneath your desk in front of your coworker, and you-

_God, this is kinda hot, fuck-_

“So, this all sounds good?” Jennifer seemed to be reaching a conclusion, and you nodded as you leaned forward; consequently pushing yourself further against Sans’ face as you smiled through gritted teeth.

“That’s good! Thanks for getting this report to me, Jennifer, I appreciate it!”

“No problem! I hope you feel better!”

“Hahaha, yeah, me too.”

Jennifer left and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, you were kicking yourself back from the office desk, panting breathlessly as you hurried to the door and locked it.

Sans appeared right behind you as you did, and he spun you around, pressing you needily for a kiss. His teeth scrapped precariously against your soft lips and you shuddered in delight.

Swallowing harshly, you tasted yourself on his mouth and he picked you up, hooking your legs underneath his arms as he set you against the desk, his tongue hanging loosely from his jaws. A low growl was rumbling up from his rib cage.

“You drive me _mad._ ”

“Same to you!” you returned with a hot whisper, wrapping your arms around his neck while he desperately bunched your dress up over your hip.

His belt was already unbuckled and you hissed at the sight of a dark blue, ghostly looking appendage, ridged and inhuman.

Sans pressed the tip of his length against your soaked walls, his teeth glinting with saliva before he invaded your body, moving at a brisk pace.

You wanted so badly to scream, but you didn’t want anyone to hear you moaning in your office.

So, you leaned up and bit the collar of his shirt, using it to stifle your voice as he began to fuck you.

The ridges of his cock throbbed along your walls with every pump of his hips, striking your G-spot multiple times in a row, and you whined low in your throat, squeezing your eyes shut as he moved inside you quickly.

“Hhhhhn fuck, fuck, fuck!” he whispered, half chanting as he gripped your body tighter, fucking you in earnest now as your walls clenched around him.

_You were so close_ , you just needed a little more-!

You bit down on his collar so hard, you were sure you were puncturing it with your teeth. He was wildly knocking into you now, chasing his pleasure as he threw his head back, his maw opened wordlessly.

You felt him spilling inside you, coating your walls with his essence when a knock at the door announced that someone wanted to see you.

“H-hold on a moment, I’m on the phone!” you called out, gasping and panting for breath as Sans hurriedly pulled away from you, pressing a shark-toothed kiss to your mouth before he completely vanished from sight.

You straightened your dress and sat down, trying to fix your hair as you prayed desperately that you did not, in fact, look like you’d been thoroughly fucked whilst clocked in.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

All the other employees had left, and you waited, trying to ease yourself into the idea of seeing Sans again.

Holy shit, he’d _fucked you in your office, and you-!_

_...You had really liked it._

You didn’t even know it was _possible, but-_

At last, you walked by his station at the front entrance, where he was waiting.

He seemed to stand a little straighter when he saw you, and you coughed slightly.

“So, um… that can’t happen again.” You mumbled.

He simply gazed at you for a moment, before nodding.

“I understand.”

“Wait, let me finish… that’s can’t happen again in the _office.”_ you grinned ruefully and his sockets lit up instantly. 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The next day, you were sitting at your desk when you _again_ felt a hand over your leg.

“Damn it, Sans, we’re gonna get _caught_.”

“Not if we’re quick, we won’t.” 

…

You spread your legs wide and gave a deep breath.

Maybe just one more time in the office…

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they fucc XD
> 
> I just wanted to say really quickly that I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this year's kinktober so far. I've really, really appreciated all the comments and kudos. I've been really busy of late, so I haven't had time to reply individually, but I'll try to, soo! Thank you, and I'll see you in the next chapter! <3


	12. Fates Entwined-Lamia!Swap SansXSiren Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exiled by his people, Swap is forced to seek a home elsewhere. A chance encounter changes his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... i um.  
> I  
> I uh
> 
> I might have
> 
> Accidentally
> 
> written a little bit
> 
> of vore.
> 
> I T WAS AN ACCIDENT< I SWEAR> it's nothing too detailed or extreme, (I think) but I'm putting it in the tags, so, DON' T SAY I DIDn'T WARN YOU.
> 
> Also, there is a slight switch in POV at the end, and i just want to say this was done on purpose.  
> *coughs* aside from that, I really, really loved writing this. i hope ya'll enjoy ^^

Kinktober Day 11-Double Penetration 

Lamia!SwapSansXSiren Reader

Fates Entwined

  
  


The moon shone down on the shores of the ocean, casting silver ripples across the dark water.

A harsh breeze blew over the beach, and the distant murmur of the water was drowned out by the sound of the rushing wind.

There was no one, not for miles… well, not quite.

At the edge of the beach where the sand met the brush, there was a soft cyan glow that was quickly growing brighter.

With every passing moment, another noise was joined to the music of the wind and water… the soft _swish swish_ of a snake’s body crawling through the reeds.

At last, the source of the new noise came slithering out into plain view.

A skeletal lamia slinked into the sand, looking over his shoulder as he did so.

Good… his pursuers were gone. 

Swap turned to the water, his teeth clenched. He didn’t want to leave. Everything he knew was here on this land. 

But he’d committed a cardinal sin… and now, the punishment was exile.

If he didn’t leave these shores tonight, they’d find him and devour him.

He looked down at his clenched phalanges for a moment, closing his sockets briefly.

No time for sentimentality. Swap could only pray that his brother would find it in his heart to forgive him.

The dark water called to him, and he began to make his way there, leaving his tracks clearly in the sand for his hunters to find. 

Once they saw he was gone, they’d leave him alone.

The chill of the water soaked into his scales, and he forced himself to slide into the water.

His long, broad body undulated as he allowed the waves to take him, and he paddled quietly, his sockets going dark with his mood.

The moon was his only guide as he fled the shore, swimming with broad strokes. 

Hopefully, he’d find a new place to live before he starved.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

A full day had passed, and Swap found himself growing tired.

He’d found a piece of driftwood to rest upon briefly during the day, allowing the sun to warm his bones and he’d continued on in the hopes that he was nearing land. Night returned, and he grumbled. He should have brought the driftwood with him, but no, he’d thoughtlessly let it go as he continued his journey.

Now, night was falling again and he’d have to swim for another dark cycle.

If he’d rested longer, he _might_ have noticed the net, strategically stretched through the water in the dark.

But he did not and the net snagged onto his bones.

Swap choked as his tail became horrifically tangled with the thick rope, and he hissed angrily, trying to tear through the trap.

It was no use- he’d spent all day and night swimming, and his body was tired.

As he struggled and thrashed, the net began to drag him down into the water and he truly panicked.

He might as well have _chosen_ the death sentence if this was going to be his end-

His struggles ceased and he panted, keening in a low voice.

Why bother trying? He had been a failure from the start...

Something brushed against his body, rousing him from his apathy. With panicked thrashing, he twisted to try to see what was in the water, lurking around him.

Was there some sea-creature that was preparing to take a bite of his vulnerable body?

He hissed angrily, spitting as he felt another brush against his bones. What was it? _Where was it?_

He scanned the water, his sockets flickering to brilliant light as he tried to use the illumination to find the-

There! 

His light reflected off a pair of eyes in a humanoid face, and he paused in shock. 

It was a siren; a _female_ siren at that. He caught the glimmer of her tail as she dove beneath the light of his eyes, vanishing into the dark.

Rising back to the surface, Swap took a huge gulp of air, feeling the net drag on him.

The Siren popped up into view, refusing to look into his eyes as she opened her mouth. 

The air became filled with a haunting melody. She was singing to him. 

_Only to him…_

Like the net tangled around his body, the song entrapped his mind and he stopped struggling, listening with rapt attention.

A longing filled his soul, and he hardly noticed when the net fell away from him and he was freed.

Abruptly, she stopped singing, vanishing into the water once more and he shook himself, quickly swimming past the dismantled net.

Briefly, he looked for the siren that had saved him, and he gnashed his teeth.

How _pathetic_ had he looked to that mermaid that she’d willingly _untangled him_?

He hadn’t seen her very clearly, but he _knew_ she was tiny enough that he could have easily swallowed her whole. 

In fact, he was hungry enough to…

She _had_ to have known that… so why?

Why had she freed him?

He was distracted from the thought when he caught sight of a dark mass in the distance. The moon was leading him to a new island and he quickened his pace. He was _so close_ to the shore, and he gave a strangled grunt as he finally clawed his way to the sand, groaning as he felt the solidity of the landmass once more.

The gritty earth embraced his exhausted body and he heaved with breath, resisting the urge to sleep as he didn’t want to get caught in the tide, which was low now and would soon rise.

After a few moments of clinging to the ground, he rose up, stretching slightly as he looked over his shoulder at the water.

To his shock, he saw her in the distance.

The Siren.

The moon reflected off her strange eyes and he shivered slightly.

A single blink, and she was gone, not even a ripple breaking the surface to prove her existence.

_You saved me… and I want to know why._

He clenched his jaws, knowing that he probably would never find out. She didn’t even speak the tongue of his people, so it wasn’t as though he could _ask._

Crawling forward, he wound himself around a tall tree and looped his body over the largest branches.

He was so hungry… but first, he would sleep. Tomorrow, he’d discover what manner of island this was… and if he was truly safe here.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Weeks passed and in this time, Swap discovered three crucial things about his new home.

The vegetation was lush, and he could glide through the tangle of trees with ease.

It was devoid of humans or other lamias, making him the undisputed alpha predator.

There were plenty of animals to hunt and many coconut trees from which to harvest the seeds for both water and flesh, and he’d taken advantage of both. 

It was the perfect environment for him to live.

After thoroughly exploring the interior of the island, he’d begun to circle around the shore, only to find himself looking out towards the water very often.

The song of the siren still haunted him at night and he found his soul often drawn to the water.

As he returned to his enclave, where he’d begun to establish his inner territory, he slowly placed a seashell he’d picked up there on display.

The color of the shell reminded him of the flashing of her eyes when he’d used the lights in his sockets to see her.

He hoped she was thriving, wherever she was.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You were not, in fact, thriving.

After rescuing that stupid lamia from the net, you’d followed him, making sure he made it safely to land before going on about your business.

You briefly wondered if he remembered you.

Probably not; Lamia weren’t known for their memories, nor were they particularly famous for being _soft-hearted._ In fact, you were _really_ surprised that he didn’t _immediately_ try to eat you after you’d saved him, and you thanked the mother sea that she’d blessed you with your haunting voice. You weren't sure you would have been able to calm him down without it.

In fact, your heart was still beating from the moment when you’d nearly gotten caught in the throes of his eyes. You had felt the sea go unnaturally quiet when his lights had fallen upon you, and your heart had pulsed loudly in your chest.

Thank the gods he was in a panic and not actually hunting you, because as soon as the light left your body, you found yourself master of your movements again and you quickly paralyzed him with your voice.

And now, _you_ were in trouble yourself.

You’d been lazily resting along the crest of the soft waves after a good meal when you were caught unawares by _pirates_ of all things.

You would have slapped yourself stupid if you could have. Always so careful, always so cautious and the one time you’d allowed yourself a moment to be lazy and actually enjoy your after meal feeling of being full, _pirates_ had found you.

They managed to loop a rope around your neck, keeping you from using your voice on them.

After neatly tying you up, they’d set you to drag behind their ship in the water, probably to keep you alive?

You didn’t know what plans they had for you, but your sisters had all warned you about humans and the wicked things they did to sirens who were caught unawares.

Eventually, you passed out, unable to get out of the ropes that now imprisoned you.

Your awakening was harsh.

A sound slap to your face had you gasping, and your gills flared along your neck and ribs. 

You didn’t understand a word that was spoken to you, but you knew the tone well enough.

They were leering at you, their eyes raking over your scales and skin alike. 

You’d never once felt ashamed of your body, but under their cruel eyes, you wanted to hide, to cover yourself and disappear.

They had cast their anchor to the sea and were currently loading up into their rowboat, to go ashore, it seemed.

You were shocked when you found that they were _taking you with them._

Why, you didn’t understand, but you suddenly felt a _lot more scared_ when you realized that the island they had chosen to go to was _his island._

You struggled, trying to _swim away, and you would have easily towed the boat away from danger when they struck you in the head, leaving you feeling dizzy._

He was going to have his chance to eat you after all.

In spite of your pair of human lungs, you knew you wouldn’t last more than a few hours out of the water. You were going to need to return to the ocean and it was doubtful that these _human scum_ would allow it.

Sure enough as they dragged your body ashore and set up camp a few meters from the ocean, you were left by a tree, propped up by your tied hands, hanging upright.

One of the humans was coming closer, talking mockingly to you as he took a knife and ran it under your breasts.

You hissed, still too restrained to use your voice against him and unable to spit.

Another human joined him, roughly grabbing your arm as he ran a hand down your belly.

The oils from his hands irritated your flesh and you writhed in discomfort.

_“Her bones will fetch a fair price at the market… might as well use every pound of flesh that we can, right, boys?”_

You would _never_ forget what happened next.

A deep, guttural hiss interrupted their yammering, and suddenly, your molesters were _smashed_ underneath the giant body of-

_It was him, oh mother sea, he was here, his sockets blazing with icy light and your heart failed as his jaws unhinged. The darkness from his maw grew and grew and grew until it was the last thing you remembered, aside from feeling unbearably confined, your arms pressed against your sides tightly and your mind blanking as you fainted…_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

The unwelcome scent of human flesh and something wild and salty alerted him to the presence of intruders upon his island.

Swap moved carefully, winding through his own secret trails, his sockets extinguished as he began to hunt for the ones who had dared to land on his territory.

Truthfully, Swap didn’t care to eat humans. A human had saved his life, long ago, and he couldn’t bring himself to devour them. 

Hopefully, he just wanted to scare them off his island, and-

Upon winding around the tree that they’d camped under, he caught sight of _her._

_The Siren._

She’d chased his thoughts and haunted his dreams enough for him to instantly recognize the glow of her eyes _._

And these humans were _threatening her. They had her tied, cruelly, and they were_ **_t o u c h i n g h e r-_ **

He forgot his stigma about humans, as he uncoiled from the tree, allowing his heavy body to _drop_ right on the two humans that were poking at her. The crunch of their bones beneath him was oddly satisfying and he reared back as far as he could, knowing that he would have to swallow her quickly, in order to carry her back to the ocean as fast as possible.

“Forgive me for this,” He muttered before opening his jaws, wide, wide, w i d e-

She was salty, incredibly so, and yet, there was something so sweet about the way her skin tasted as he gulped her down.

He tried not to think about her taste as he settled her inside his body, clasping the ribs of his frame around her tightly to keep her stable inside him while he turned, smearing the bodies of the humans beneath him while he quickly vanished into the underbrush.

The screams of shock from the other men were vanishing as he carried the siren to another part of the island, trying not to jostle her as he glanced down at his translucent stomach.

She looked like she was sleeping, but her breath was shallow and he growled in concern.

He had to _hurry-_

At last, the lagoon came into view and he coiled up by the water as he unhinged his jaw again.

His frame convulsed and spasmed as his insides began to move her body back out. He reached up to his mouth, pulling her tail and carefully spitting her back out as he did his best to keep his fangs from scraping against her scales and skin.

He coughed and pulled a hair from his throat, giving a sardonic grin as he laid her down in the shallows of the lagoon.

Stars, she was _so small._ Her hair was long and unnaturally shiny, like the tendrils of some deep sea creature.

He flushed as she slowly came to consciousness, her gills soaking up the water while she gazed in fear.

He looked over her face once more, and a distant memory began to toil inside his mind…

_“You… it’s you. You were the one who saved me… it wasn’t a human at all…”_

Swap knew it was unlikely that she would understand him, but he spoke anyways.

“Recover here and leave when you’re able. You’ve saved my life twice and now, it’s my turn to save yours. This lagoon has no predators and you’ll be safe here. I’m going to go deal with my ‘guests’. I won’t give them another chance to hurt you.” He purred gently.

He slowly traced a claw over her cheekbone before he scooted backwards, turning around, he began to glide away, his mind racing as he plotted.

With a quick flick of his body, he turned towards the shore where their boat was undoubtedly waiting.

Upon seeing the small boat, still attached to the shore, he quickened his pace and threw his weight against the vessel, shoving it back into the water and setting it adrift.

He vanished back into the trees and waited, brooding as the humans rushed out, in time to see their boat far out at sea.

They squalled like children and Swap gave a harsh smirk as they turned back to the forest. 

He waited until they were all lined up, single file, before slithering down the tree, his sockets glowing with hypnotic light while he followed after them, his fangs dripping with saliva in anticipation of his hunt.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You couldn’t believe you were still alive.

In fact, it was damn impossible. You should have still been inside the Lamia’s belly, your body breaking down as he fed on you slowly.

He’d _vomited you back out. On purpose._

Soaking in the healing waters of the lagoon, you sank down until it was just your eyes above the water.

You almost stayed, but, the idea that maybe he was saving you for later was too frightening.

So, as soon as you could, you swam out of the lagoon, navigating through the coral reef easily before sliding through the water freely once more.

You found the pirate’s ship, empty of crew, and waited. The thought that he’d _put himself_ in harm’s way once again made you grit your teeth with anger.

He was _always doing this, ever since the first time you’d met him, all those years ago._

You’d never forget the day you’d found him caught in that trap for crabs, his tail wedged painfully within the man-made contraption.

Rising half-way from the water, you didn’t let him see that you were a siren as you untangled him, letting him loose.

And now, you waited, anxiously, pacing in the water as you wondered whether the humans would return with the spoils of his body.

And there wasn’t a damn thing you could do this time.

_You fucking stupid lamia, how can you do this to me, I saved you_ twice _now, and you put yourself in danger again-_

You went still, your ears prickling and a shudder going down your spine.

The murmur of the waves around you were being terrifyingly interrupted by shrieks of fear from the island.

You knew then.

The Lamia wasn’t the one in danger.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

A few days passed before the last of the humans had been devoured and digested.

Swap slept _extremely_ well knowing that his Siren wasn’t going to be harassed by these _pond scum_ humans again.

… His siren.

Turning his head towards the beach, Swap gazed out over the moonlit sea, wondering where she was and what she was doing…

…Did she think about him?

He couldn’t get over the fact that the human who had saved him, when he was just a child, had been _her…_

He rolled over on his tree, hanging upside down as sleep refused him a place in her arms.

His tongue briefly flickered from his jaws as he scented the air, longing to see and smell her again.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The next morning as Swap patrolled the shoreline, he raised a brow as he found a wreath of seaweed, woven like a basket. Inside the wreath were freshly caught fish.

They were still alive; puffing and gasping for water in their wet basket of seaweed.

He looked out towards the sea, and caught sight of _her_.

The Siren was watching from a distance.

“Thank you.” he called out loudly, inclining his head as he took the basket in his large hands.

He grabbed one fish and held it up, opening his maw and allowing the wriggling thing to slide down his gullet.

God, fresh fish tasted _so good._

She was gone by the time he looked back. Worry furrowed his brow.

… Maybe that had sent the wrong message? 

He took the rest of the fish and hung them up with his other stores of food before quickly grabbing a basket he had made himself, filling it with flowers and some coconut flesh.

He didn’t know if sirens could eat coconut, but maybe she’d enjoy the scent of it. He knew he did.

Leaving the basket at the shore where the fish had been placed before, he turned and left, going about his business.

The urge to stay and watch, to see if she would come back was strong, but he ignored it, remembering how he’d intimidated her with eating her gift right before her eyes.

He lamented, wishing he could explain that it was a custom among his people. If a gift of prey was brought, it was only polite to eat it in view of the giver.

He was able to wait a whole two hours before he was slithering back to the shore, to find her placing another gift of fish in the place of his basket.

She had frozen, her eyes drawn to the ground. He shut the lights of his sockets off, speaking quietly.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you… You don’t understand a word I’m saying, do you?”

She turned, once she noticed the darkness of his sockets and she tilted her head.

Slowly, she pointed to the basket he had left and then pointed to herself.

He nodded.

“Yes, I, um... “ his tongue felt thick in his mouth as he tried to answer. Stars, he’d never been good with females…

“I hope you like it. I wanted to give you something in return.”

She rummaged through the basket, giving a cute squeal when she found the coconut.

He watched in fascination as she ate it all up, her sharp teeth scraping against the shell and she licked her lips, giving him a good view of her fangs.

He swallowed. The needles in her mouth were sharper than any lamia female’s teeth-

“So! I’ll get you more coconut next time!” he laughed nervously, feeling his body shudder with… 

She took the basket and gave him what seemed to be a solemn expression as she pushed her gift to the shore, turning to work herself into the water once more.

With a churn of her brilliant tail, she was gone.

He stayed coiled in the sand for some time, thinking about her teeth.

Female Lamia were known to… bite their mates… often, males were covered with scars, left on them by their mates.

He shivered, and to his immense guilt, he imagined you using those teeth on him, biting at his spinal column, or maybe his clavicles-

With a deep, cyan blush and a slight growl of frustration, he snatched up the fish you had given him before sliding back into the forest, feeling confused and overwhelmed by his own thoughts.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

  
  


You didn’t know why you were collecting fish for him. But you had made up your mind and you weren’t going to back down.

You left the basket of fresh fish at the beach and you waited in the water, hoping that he’d find them in time. If he didn't show up soon, you were going to take the fish back and eat them yourself-

To your shock, you saw him. He was so _quiet_ for such a huge creature, and you felt some satisfaction as he found the basket of fish.

He slithered over to it in curiosity before looking up, his zygomatic bones flushing blue as he caught sight of you.

You still felt frightened when his eyes landed on you, aware that he could entrap you and bring you to the shore without doing a _damn thing._

But you didn’t feel the pull of his hypnosis, nor did he make you uncomfortable as he called to you, his deep voice a soft hum that was pleasing to your ears.

You were pleased when he picked up one of the fish to admire, and-

A bubble in your gut swelled when he cracked open his maw, his eyes taking on a ravenous look while he lowered the fish whole down his throat-

You vanished, feeling your skin growing hot, your mouth tightening and a flurry of feelings that you didn’t understand swelling in your stomach.

Well no. You understood them. You just didn’t _appreciate_ them.

The next day, you returned with more fish, feeling nervous, but also excited. You intended to stay again, to make sure he got your gift, and to see if he’d… eat them in front of you again.

When you caught sight of a strange basket made of thick bark in the place you’d left your fish previously, you were skeptical, looking it over carefully before reaching inside. You were about replace it with the fish you brought when a noise from the forest brought you sharply to attention.

It was _him._

_Mother Sea, I need to think of a name for him._

You avoided his gaze out of habit, but then looked back at him when he spoke to you. He’d put out the lights in his sockets and you looked at him freely, almost in disbelief.

He had done that on purpose, to make you more comfortable.

He was still talking and you listened carefully. His tone was warm, even _nervous_ , and he ended with a tone of frustration.

He probably wanted you to understand him.

You tilted your head before pointing to his gift. You wanted to ask him if he’d left it for you. You truly wished you understood his reply, but you certainly understood his tone as he made a chuffing noise, laughing before rambling on in his smooth, pleasant baritone.

You never would have thought that a lamia would entrap you with their voice, but you wanted to keep listening to him as you dug into the basket he’d brought you-

COCONUT

ALREADY BROKEN INTO EDIBLE PIECES.

You couldn’t help the noise that left your throat as you began to devour the white flesh, relishing the sweet taste and scraping the shell greedily with your teeth.

He looked very pleased,... and then you saw sweat beading his bones.

You looked at him curiously as he began to sound _more and more nervous_ as he spoke to you.

With a soft look, you pushed your own gift towards him, planning to return again.

There was something about him that made you want to hear his voice more often.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Swap woke the next morning feeling strangely happy. He was filled with anticipation for when he saw her again and he glanced down at his body, feeling the need to groom himself.

It had been some time since he’d had a bath in the lagoon.

He glided there with brisk movements, admiring the view of his island as he went.

Every now and then, he wished his brother could be here to see it, but what was done was done, and there wasn’t anything he could do to change it.

Shaking himself of the nostalgia, he dipped into the water, submerging himself completely as he lazily swam in the crystal waters.

The water was slightly chilly, and he shivered as he undulated, deftly dodging the coral reefs before rising up to-

His body slapped right into something and he gave a startled yelp, rearing back before breaking the surface.

He blinked before realizing it was his Siren.

She was rubbing her face, looking at him with an expression he couldn’t describe. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was open but he couldn’t see her teeth.

“What are you doing here?”

She wordlessly shrugged, her eyes darting over his body before she dove back underneath the waves.

He saw the glimmer of her tail vanish into the deep blue sea and he felt himself flush.

Had she… blushed?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You were lazily enjoying the safety of the Lagoon that Swap had taken you to the day he saved you from the humans and you were about to bask in the fast climbing sunlight when you felt a ripple in the water.

You sank back into the shadows and you watched in dismay as the Lamia dipped into the water and began to swim. The sunlight glinted off his bones, which had become bleached pearly white from the sun, and a heat creeped in your belly, flushing throughout your fins. You weren’t aware of it, but your body had actually changed colors, glinting pink and red.

His body was _so large_ and yet he moved gracefully throughout the water. His expression was _peaceful,_ and you safely admired the cyan blue lights in his sockets as he-

HOW you had come out into the open, you weren’t sure, nor were you aware that you’d begun to swim towards him, but all of a suddenly, he drew far too close and smacked into you.

“.... _I’m going to die.”_ is what was going through your mind as he reared back in shock before looking at you.

His skull went bright cyan as he blinked at you before grinning in a confused manner.

_No, don’t look at me like that! Why are you so cute, I can’t deal with this, all I wanted was to swim!_

He asked you what you assumed to be a question and you shrugged, letting your eyes drift over him really quick before you left, swimming as fast as you could while your heart beat like crazy.

… you definitely needed to frequent the lagoon more often.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The days began to pass quickly. 

Swap almost began to live by the shore as he eagerly made gift baskets for his siren every day, trying to find new things for her while attempting to speak in a way that she would understand.

The day she began to speak back, he was enraptured by her voice.

“I really love these fish you bring me, they’re _so good.”_ he moaned as he coiled next to the spot she was sitting, taking out one of the fish she’d brought from its seaweed bag and swallowing it whole.

She was eagerly scraping coconut from its shell with her teeth before she paused, looking up at him with an expression of concentration.

“Fish?” She spoke very clearly.

He nodded, “Yes, they’re so g- YOU SPOKE.”

She jumped at the volume his voice rose to and her eyes squinted with a smile as he rambled, pointing to himself, he began to say one word very clearly and with enthusiasm.

“I’m Swap. SWAP. S-W-A-P.”

He watched as her expression suddenly went clear and she spoke, almost hesitantly as she pointed to him.

“Swap?”

“Yeah! That’s my name! Oh my stars, this is so exciting!”

She smiled back as she pointed to herself.

He began to sweat as she spoke a word that he couldn’t _begin_ to replicate with his own mouth.

And when he valiantly _tried_ she began to giggle, flinging her hand in a dismissive manner.

“... I’m gonna call you Gem. Because you’re precious to me.” He paused as he finished that sentence and flushed, feeling thankful that she didn’t quite understand what he said while he pointed to her.

“Gem. Gem. _Precious_ gem.”

She shrugged before pointing to herself.

“Gem.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

You couldn’t believe how happy he had gotten when you tried speaking his language. Joy bubbled up inside you as his expression became enraptured while he pointed to himself, repeating a single word.

_You understood. He was telling you his name._

“Swap?”

He laughed, rambling on, and you felt a warmth in your belly. You could no longer call him “the lamia.”

He was Swap.

Hesitantly, you tried to tell him your own name, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to pronounce it.

He tried. He _really_ tried and you laughed. Well, it didn’t matter what he called you-

“Gem. Gem. Precious Gem” he pointed to you, a flush spread over his bones as his sockets filled with a soft light. 

You’d grown accustomed to the non-threatening lights in his sockets, and your tongue curled around the word he bestowed on you.

“Gem.”

That night, you couldn’t sleep.

He filled your thoughts, the way he spoke to you, how hard he worked to bring you gifts, and the way he looked at you sometimes-

You rose back to the surface, too filled with emotions to sleep as you began to sing, expressing yourself in the only way you knew how.

There was meaning in every note you hit, and you leaned back against the waves, closing your eyes as you yearned.

Yes, you yearned for him, and you didn’t care that he was a lamia.

His name was Swap and he was _your_ lamia.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Swap woke up with a throbbing soul, his sockets lighting up and his tongue dripping from his teeth as he panted.

He tried to come to his senses, but all he knew was that his body was warm, _too warm_ , and he slithered from his tree restlessly, panting and shaking with a light-headed emotion.

He became aware of a _call._

_Someone was calling to him, wordlessly, needily, and he longed to answer._

Moving quickly, he followed the voice, and he realized that it was _her._

_She was out in the sea, looking towards him with a voice filled with desire._

He would have swum out to her, to take her in his arms and hold her fiercely against his body, but she cut her voice short, diving back beneath the waves when she noticed his presence.

Wordless, he coiled on the shore, and his body shuddered with heat and need.

He needed her…

Anxiety pulsed in him.

Did she… did she want him back?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The next day, she didn’t appear.

He paced restlessly by the shore, still feeling almost sick with desire as he gazed out towards the sea. 

Nightfall came and she was still nowhere to be found.

He couldn’t go to bed, so, he made his way to the lagoon.

Surprise lit up inside his body when he found his Gem there. Her face was flushed and she wordlessly reached out to him, her fingers clawing the air as she seemed to beg.

Swap had hypnotized prey before, and now, he almost _understood_ what that felt like as he went to her, gliding through the water quickly before taking her in his arms, under a spell that drove him mad with longing.

Breath heaved through his ribcage as he felt her cold body press against him, her mouth forming his name.

Desire seared her voice and he rasped in return.

“Stars, I need you too, my precious Gem, please, _please, let me have you_ …”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

You knew it was absolutely insane. How could he feel the same way that you felt? He was a Lamia, you were a Siren. You couldn’t bear his clutch, and he couldn’t give you children…

You paused in your heated thoughts as his face, his body and his voice replayed in your mind.

Did you… _really_ _want_ children? 

If you could have them with _him_ , you would, but… if having them meant you needed to abandon him, then you would gladly sacrifice the chance to bear a clutch. 

All you wanted was for him to _understand just how much you… how much you loved him._

So, you swam to his lagoon, where he’d carried you the night that he’d saved you, and you waited, your body burning and your heart pounding.

Every fiber of your being was on fire and you waited patiently for him to find you.

If he wanted you the way you wanted him, you knew he’d find you.

And as the moon climbed into the sky, you felt your pulse skip when he finally came into view, sliding out from the trees.

He was utterly flushed, he looked like a _mess_ ; his bones were dripping with cyan magic and his jaws were leaking with saliva.

You could recall a time when seeing him like this would have driven you away, but now, your body just ached for him. 

Reaching out, you pleaded with him to embrace you, and Swap didn’t disappoint as he swam out to you.

The water felt cold compared to the heat of his body against yours and you nuzzled him as you spoke his name.

His voice was a low rasp as he replied, and you shuddered at the emotion there.

He held you as he drew back in the water with you, his tail twining with yours while he ground his body against you with unmistakable movements.

He was repeating one phrase over and over and you wanted to know, desperately, what he wanted from you.

You pulled back to look at him with intensity, trying to make him understand that you didn’t know what he was saying, but you _wanted to._

He keened miserably before opening his maw and setting his teeth against your throat, easing his fangs against the delicate column of your neck before squeezing.

You took a deep breath while your heart seemed to stop, and clarity broke over you.

He withdrew his mouth and pleaded with you again.

“Bite me, bite me, please, I need it, I-”

You sank your teeth into the column of his neck and he gasped before a deep moan left his throat and he gripped your much smaller body in his hands while he forcibly stroked his body against yours, your scales causing friction over his smooth body.

You bit down harder and he began to whimper, his words once again becoming a pleading chant.

You moaned back in response the instant he ground against your _spot_ and he honed in on that noise, his breath leaving him a rush.

His clawed hand didn’t _dare_ to probe you, so he used his blunt knuckles, easing them against your opening while he began to pull back from your bite. You let him go and you were shocked when he pressed his face against you, squishing your lips with his teeth before his tongue lashed out to swipe against your skin.

It was an odd feeling, but you found that you liked it as he began to lick you repeatedly, slicking his long cyan tongue over your neck, your shoulders and then creeping down your clavicles.

You wanted, _so desperately_ to tell him what you felt, so you grasped at his body, allowing your webbed hands to suction against his bones and the slick, ghostly flesh that covered the rest of him.

Your hands crept down further, you knew there was something there for you, -Ah

There it is.

Or rather…

There _they_ were.

You pulled back from his kisses to look down at what he held for you. Pulsing at a junction of his body on the bottom end of his torso were twin glowing cyan cocks, both of a large size and pulsing with want.

You looked back at him with intimidation. Did he… was he going to put them _both_ inside you? Or just _one_ at a time?

He murmured something, and you felt it was meant to be reasuringing as he reached down to brush his knuckles against your slickened opening, at the juncture of your own torso, where you _would_ have legs, if you were human.

He bent to whisper into the side of your face and you shuddered while he began to wind his body around yours, squeezing you tightly in the water but making sure that you were able to take in water through your gills. You shuddered as you felt him push against your opening with _just one_ and the stretch caused you to throw your arms around him.

“ _I trust you, Swap.”_ You whispered as he sheathed himself completely inside you.

He took a shuddering breath as he pulled back again, slowly penetrating you again as he whispered back.

You tilted your head back and moaned.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

He couldn’t believe it.

She... _You wanted him back and his soul was on fire for it._

He wrapped himself carefully around you, feeling your tiny body within the embrace of his own large form, and he pressed himself against you, whining as his instincts demanded that he make you his mate.

_Patience. Patience. I won’t hurt her, I_ won’t.

He began to plead with you, “Bite me, bite me, please, I need to feel your teeth, Gem, Please-” 

He knew you couldn’t understand but he couldn’t help begging you.,

Apparently, you knew he was _asking_ you for something, and he whined as he struggled to explain what he wanted, eventually settling for a demonstration as he carefully settled his teeth around your tiny neck, hoping that he wasn’t making a fool of himself again-

You got the message loud and clear and he gasped out loud, his voice echoing through the night air as you chomped down on his neck.

Heat shot through his body, like blind streaks of lightning and he felt his arousal grow, becoming visible on his body. He yearned to draw pleasure from you, and he began to quest for your secret cove, using his knuckles to rub against your smooth slit.

You made a noise that sounded _pleased_ and he pressed a little harder, pulling back from your bite as he pressed his mouth against you, showering you with kisses and nuzzles.

“I, I love you. I love you so much, my Gem. I don’t care that we’re different, I just, I need you. I want you. _Only you. Please.”_

You leaned into him and he began to push one of his cocks inside you, almost weeping with how tight you were and _how good it felt._

With a whimper, you flung your arms around his neck and whispered something to him as he began to bottom out within your small body.

Your words were fervent, desperate and he lost himself inside you as he began to pulse inside your walls.

He almost jolted when he felt you reach down to grab the other cock, left out and throbbing with need.

“ _Stars,”_ he rasped, pulling you down into the water as he coiled around you more tightly.

Your grasp was tight and loving as you stroked his other member while he thrust inside you.

He longed to fit his second cock inside you, but he knew you were too small, he didn't want to-

Shock flooded his system when he felt you push his second cock against your opening, your voice speaking loudly.

He drew back, questioning you even as he trembled with the desire to claim you entirely.

“Are you sure?”

You pressed both cocks against your entrance with confidence, and he gulped as you began to thrust him inside yourself.

Closing his sockets, he moved with painstakingly slow movements, allowing you the time to stretch yourself around him.

It was a tight fit and he wanted, so badly, to lose himself inside you, to pin you roughly against the shore and tear into your body, but he cared too much for your safety and well-being to allow himself.

You, however, seemed to have very little self-preservation as you leaned up and bit down on his clavicle growling softly as you commanded him through your clenched jaw.

He gripped your body tightly and began to thrust inside you in earnest, his breath puffing into the air like the curling smoke of some wrathful dragon while he took you, filling you completely.

The barbs of his first cock began to hook into you, and you cried out, squealing as his cocks held you tightly in place.

He crooned softly to you, feeling terrible as he looked into your uncertain eyes. Focusing his magic, his sockets began to glow with hypnotic light.

“I’m so sorry, this will hurt, but I’ll make it as painless as possible.” he murmured.

Your face went slack and your eyes seemed to glow in response as he bent down to kiss your mouth.

_God, you tasted so sweet…_

He licked against your slack mouth as his secondary cock began to swell. He moaned as his body pushed an oblong egg into your canal. The feeling of your walls pressing around him was exquisite and he gave a shuddering groan.

Stars, it felt incredible and he lapped against your skin, trying to pleasure you as the first egg was pushed up into your womb. 

“That’s one… I’ve got quite a few more. Sh, sh,” he crooned as your voice quivered slightly in response.

With each egg that he planted inside you, he could feel your stomach begin to bulge, and he swelled with pride and joy as the last, final egg was safely nestled with the others.

The barbs went flat, making his cock smooth again as he began to thrust inside you, his voice growing in desperation while he pumped inside you. There was just one more thing he needed to do to you to make you his and he released you from his spell, hoping you would feel pleasure from the way his cocks were stroking you.

The spell seemed to break over you and you cried out, clutching against his shoulders while he seemed to bounce you against his body. 

A thick, stickiness began to fill you and you whimpered as you realized that you felt _so full. Your pussy was sore, and your belly was engorged with eggs._

He purred deeply as he cemented the eggs inside you with his cum, smirking as he realized that water wouldn’t wash his essence away. His eggs would be nestled safely inside you, and they would either be fertilized with your own desire for children, or they would melt into your body and feed your own soul.

You leaned against him, halfway in the water and half way out while he cleaned the sweat from your face and neck, rubbing his tongue against you in slow, languishing movements.

He hoped you didn’t mind that he used his hypnosis on you… he just didn’t want you to be in pain while he was mating you.

You looked up at him, and he grew nervous at the thought that you would be angry at him.

His fear were unfounded as you pulled him down into a kiss, pressing your lips over his teeth.

Your body and soul felt so warm, and he curled into the shallow water with you, purring in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I've never written any lamia content before, and I haven't written that much mermaid/siren content either, but I really loved the idea of a romance between the two, and so, this came into existence.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed, cause the next prompt is gonna get *a little dark*


	13. Within The Shadow's Grasp-Gloamtale!Sans"Umbra"XReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally have your life in order... so why have your mornings been so miserable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I'm so very excited for this chapter. This was requested by Redeyedryu, the creator of Gloamtale and this prompt's canon match, Gloamtale!Sans, also known as Umbra.
> 
> With that being said, I'm leaving a warning for explicit non-con and very dark themes, as Umbra is an absolute bastard. Don't look for comfort OR happiness here... just a shadow waiting to devour you.

Kinktober Day 13- Somnophilia

UmbraXReader

  
  


You couldn’t recall a moment in your life where things had been _better._ You had gotten your life under control at last; your job was going well, you had started healthy habits that were finally paying off, and you felt a deep sense of peace and giddy relief.

There wasn’t anything holding you back, you felt. 

… 

Well.

No.

There was _something_ going on, but you often brushed it off as some form of laziness on your part.

Ever since things had started working out for you, you would go to bed happy and content.

Upon waking in the morning, however, it was _so hard_ to get yourself motivated.

All your energy was drained and… well, it was like the dam of all your anxieties had been released, flooding your mind and strangling you before you even had a chance to get out of bed.

It was baffling, and you couldn’t put your finger on why you were feeling this way in the mornings. You _knew_ it wasn’t natural. Sure, everyone had a hard time waking up in the morning, you’d had that feeling before… this was _different._

If anything… you felt like you’d been attacked during the night, and it frightened you.

_I’m being silly. Everything’s fine. I can’t let my goddamn past bring me down now._

You told yourself to get over it. Whatever was going on, it wasn’t anything that you weren’t doing to yourself, and you worked harder to ensure that you were, in fact, taking care of yourself.

You ate breakfast? Check.

Did all your work and took appropriate breaks? Check.

Went to the gym and did that silly zumba class? Double check.

Once more, it was 8 p.m. in the evening and you were feeling better, completely different from the morning. Sitting on the couch, you opened a book and began reading, buried in the spooky story that you’d started a month ago. Anything to do with the supernatural was fascinating to you, and you felt yourself completely absorbed as you followed the main character, chewing slightly on your lip while you sipped your tea.

In fact, you were so distracted by your book you failed to notice how the shadows were stretching out around you, growing and distorting slightly from their natural shapes.

You _did_ notice the chill that seemed to settle over your neck and you startled, nearly dropping your book as you whipped around, clamping a hand to the cold patch on your skin.

“... weird.” you murmured, chalking it up to your paranoia. Of course there was nothing there, how _foolish._

You attempted to relax once more… but after that, you felt… _paranoid._

The feeling that you weren’t alone was nagging you. Your intuition nagged you until you stood up and checked your entire apartment, to physically assure yourself that you were indeed _alone_. 

…

“I guess I’ll… go take a shower.” you murmured aloud, grabbing your phone. You picked out one of your favorite playlists, turning the volume loud as you filled the silence which was no longer comfortable.

The feeling persisted, and you rushed through your shower, feeling your heart pulsing in your ears as you peered around the curtain multiple times. 

For some reason… you just _did not feel safe._

Shakily, you climbed out, wrapping a towel around your body as you turned the music down.

“Hello?”

God, you were being _so stupid._ There was _no one there_ , you were just letting your paranoia run rampant.

You paused, sitting on the edge of the tub as you forced yourself to close your eyes.

_Breathe in…_

_Breathe out…._

_In…._

_Out…._

After a few more breaths you felt calm enough to continue getting ready for bed, and for good measure, you brewed some chamomile tea, sitting at your kitchen table while it cooled.

A bitter smile twisted your face.

You hadn’t felt so panicked since you were a child… Why were you feeling like this?

By the time you were crawling into bed you felt calmer… but a sense of bitterness remained.

Why _bother_ getting 7 solid hours of sleep if you were just going to wake up feeling like shit?

_Shit that’s been well-rested._ You thought to yourself with some anger as you snuggled under the blankets.

The feeling of being watched remained, and you forced yourself to close your eyes, chanting in your mind that you were fine, that you needed sleep, hoping that if you said it enough times your body would actually take the goddamn hint.

Slumber crept upon you very slowly and lightly, leaving you feeling restless even as your mind entered into a troubled REM state.

You weren’t aware of what was happening in your dreams at first, you just knew that you felt _uncomfortable._

It was like… something was _sitting_ on you, pressing your body heavily into the bed. 

  
  


8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sans couldn’t believe how you’d _grown_. He’d haunted your steps when you were a teenager, feeding off every last drop of your hopes and happiness that he could manage before abandoning you for a juicier meal. 

Now, as he settled into the shadows of your home, watching you from his spot on the wall behind you, he couldn’t help but grin.

You’d been taking care of yourself… _how fortunate._

The _first_ night that he’d crept into your room to get _reacquainted_ with you, he slid through the shadows like a ghost on the prowl. 

He could _smell_ your joy, your confidence, all the emotions you’d been cultivating in your hormones and it made him _drool_ with anticipation while you climbed into bed.

_“Ya’ve grown into quite the delicate little morsel, Sweetie.”_

It was like you’d worked _hard_ to plant a flower garden filled with tender herbs and they were all for _him._

His teeth cut through the darkness as he watched your breath become even, your body relaxing completely.

The shadows that painted your room dark began to writhe with his hunger, and he swarmed over you, every tendril poised over your prone and helpless body.

Crouching over you like a menacing gargoyle, he reached out, to pluck your soul from your body, allowing it to hover in the darkness of his grasp. It was so lovely, like a jewel that had been measured and cut by the storms of your life, now glimmering with the fullness of your own determination.

Saliva dripped from his teeth as he brought your soul close to his skull and he inhaled deeply.

Joy… confidence… hope... _contentment…_

“ _Such a tender little morsel.”_ he purred softly, his voice a strange blend of high and low reverb in the realm of shadows as he opened his mouth.

You stirred.

He paused in his feeding, glancing down at your corporeal body for a moment.

The last time he’d seen you, you had been an adolescent, growing into your own skin as you tried to adjust to the harshness life had dealt you.

As an adult, you’d filled out all the awkward spaces in your body. His gaze lingered on the way you had tossed slightly, your mouth dripping with a sleepy smile.

Why? Why were you smiling? 

He glanced down and noticed how his other hand was resting against your chest for balance while he fed off your soul.

_...were you reacting to his touch?_

Slowly, he brought his hand to your face and stroked your cheek.

The emotions from your soul sparked, and his grin split across his face.

Well, certainly, he didn’t mind peppering your emotions with a little physical _pleasure._

It had all been so gradual. All he’d do, while gorging upon your soul’s emotions, was stroke your hair and softly trace a phalange along your cheekbone and jawline.

This made your emotions _spike_ in their flavor, enhancing each spectrum of your happiness and he gulped them down greedily, practically groaning in delight as he became drunk off your buoyant endorphins.

A few nights later, his touch had slipped and you had made _some sort of noise_ as he groped your breast.

Your soul, already draining into his magic, suddenly burst with power, and he clutched at your chest, blindly gripping your peaks in his hands as he straddled you.

_A growled was rumbling deep in his chest as his socket began to drip with excess magic. It poured down his dark skull and trickled down into his collar, slicking over his onyx bones like drops of mercury._

With every brush of his phalanges over your skin, a flare of pleasure would radiate through your soul, and he avariciously drank down the spike in flavor.

He could have lost himself in groping you, but a startled yelp from you had him vanishing, becoming incorporeal once more as he hurriedly dropped your soul back into your body, curling into the shadows while he watched you carefully.

The covers around your body bunched slightly while you turned, but you didn’t wake; rather, you seemed to settle into a deeper sleep.

Sans slowly crept forward again, his body poised like a hunting predator while he climbed your bed once more.

_“I’m so glad you’re such a heavy sleeper, sweetheart.”_

Now, in the present, he’d grown to crave your emotions like a drunkard for another drop.

He knew that it was better to _wait_ until you were safely tucked away in your bed for him to really feed on you, but this evening, he couldn’t _help_ himself.

Last night had been _so much fun_ . He’d started rolling the blanket back to expose your body to his touch, and he’d started feeling _beneath_ your pajamas, in order to draw out that _desire_ in you.

Desire was flooding his body as well; in fact, he’d never felt quite this hungry before. There was _something more_ that he wanted from you, and he was determined that he was gonna get it from you _this. Very. Night._

You wanted it too, he knew. You just didn’t _know_ it.

And if he was being entirely honest… _you didn’t_ need _to know._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_Suffocating._

_You felt like you were caught underwater, trying to surface, but something had you by the ankle, dragging you down in the depths._

_A warmth began to spread through your center and you whimpered as the clawing sensations of hands over your body began to clutch at you. Over your calves, up your thighs and to your hips the grasp went, climbing you like a drowning man._

_You didn’t have the ability to see what it was that had you; your mind was too foggy and you began to whimper as something pressed against your breasts._

_Gradually, you realized that the grip on your breasts was squeezing and releasing you by degrees and you couldn’t help the slickness that began to develop between your thighs._

_With a flick of their thumbs, they made your nipples tingle with avarice. The feeling streaked all the way to your toes and you whimpered._

“Who are you?”

_Your invisible partner gave no answer, but you heard the barest noise of laughter._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Drawing back from your soul with a loud sigh and a swipe of his magic-drenched tongue over his teeth, Sans gazed down upon your face, beaming at you. Already, the slit of light in his socket was bloated and magic ran like ivory tears down his ebony zygomatic bones.

  
  


_“Heh, look at you, all unwrapped like a sweet candy. You make this far too easy for me, you know? How can I resist when you’re just… so delicious, My Tender Little Morsel?”_ Sans bent down over you, inhaling the scent of your soul nestled within your body.

His socket began to glow as he cracked open his maw, his long, tapered tongue flickering out to drag against the underside of your breasts.

You didn’t even stir and he chuckled as he shimmied your t-shirt further up your body.

_“You were so restless tonight… what was up with that?”_ his voice warbled with delighted giddiness.

The pull of his grin about split his face wide open at your silence and he reached down to tug your pants down your hips.

Still, you slept, deep in whatever dream held you captive and he groaned in anticipation.

_“I think tonight’s the night, Sweetheart. I’ve been wanting to try this for a while… but you were such a light sleeper. Looks like you’re really out this time though. What do you say?”_

He reached up and squished your cheeks between his long, sharp phalanges.

Your slack skin bulged slightly between his fingers and he grinned at your lack of response.

_“Yeah, that’s what I thought too.”_

He let your face go, his eyelights drawn down your body, trailing lower and lower.

_“Heh, never fed like this before. ‘Looks like it’s a first for us both, sweetie. Don’t worry-”_ he licked his teeth and sneered.

_“I’ll be_ **gentle** _.”_

Pulling your arms out to your sides, he nudged your legs carefully apart, keeping his eye on your face while he slowly removed his jacket. The jacket melded back into the shadows, along with his pants and the rest of his clothes.

The gleam of his socket was flooding with magic and cresting each segment where his bones joined together. The cradle of his pelvis was beginning to radiate with a menacing silver glow, sharp and in high contrast to the rest of his dark frame.

His teeth were gleaming like knives in the night while he crouched over you, running his phalanges over your bare tummy, confident that you would remain asleep. He’d done _all sorts_ of things to you while you were asleep, and stars, you’d never once woken up. Your _reactions_ though…

With this in mind, he leaned up to slowly drag the tip of his phalange along your jawline, dragging it along the crest of your neck and down to the valley of your breasts. You barely reacted, although your skin was turning to gooseflesh beneath his touch and he sneered as he veered from your valley to your left peak, drawing circles around your breast. The circle became tighter, and tighter, until he was flicking the bumpy territory of your areola.

He hissed in delight when you gave a soft whimper, your eyebrows scrunching while he flicked your erect nipple and his tongue fell from his mouth as he drooled over you.

Already, he could smell the pungent scent of your arousal, lending that _spicy_ flavor to your emotions, and he bent down to press his nasal cavity against your sternum.

_“Smell so good, Treat. Fuck, I’m so_ **_hungry-_ ** _”_

He drew a long lick up your chest before shimmying down, licking under your breasts, your belly, and then settling between your thighs where he’d pushed them apart before.

His single, ravenous eyelight flickered towards you one more time; you’d become so soaked with arousal he didn’t even need to mix his saliva with it, for what he intended to do next-

_“Such a good little snack, all dripping and ready for me…”_ he purred, sparing a glance towards the pulsing light that was blooming at his pelvis. 

The organ stretched up from a bulbous foundation, springing up like a thick stem that bloomed into a frilled tip before it tapered like a closed bud. He reached down with one hand to stroke the tip, grimacing at the feeling of his own phalanges. 

Only _you_ could give him the pleasure he so desperately craved and he fully intended to take every advantage you’d given over.

The shadows of the room had been writhing with his will and desire, and now, they crept over your body and gently snagged your wrists and ankles while he leaned up, pressed his palms against either side of your belly, his eyelight squinting as he observed you once more.

You’d begun to stir; your face was fixed in discomfort, your chest was heaving and-

He pressed his tapered tip against your slick petals just as you were blinking sleepily, your eyes rolling as you mumbled incoherently.

Ah, you were only talking in your sleep. 

_“Sh, sh… go back to sleep.”_ he murmured, pressing down your soul as he made it _heavy._

He hummed softly, watching you carefully while you inhaled and exhaled, your eyes rolling back in deep slumber once more.

Good… he didn’t want to have to knock you out, that would just _spoil_ everything! If you weren’t _aware_ , you wouldn’t _feel…_

With painstaking care, he slid the tapered end of his cock inside you, dividing your walls with ease while his socket began to drip with magic once more.

You felt _so wonderful._

The sensation of your smooth, warm walls surrounding him was incredible all on its own, but your _soul_ -!

Within your chest it was pulsing like a frightened bird while he fed from it. And with his cock buried deep inside you, there was a new level of _intimacy_ to his feeding. It was like his access had suddenly become so much deeper; the connection was suddenly _so open._

_What beautiful vulnerability…_ he thought to himself. 

You were completely exposed, at his mercy and he was _inside you._

He fisted the bedsheets while he growled above you; the desire to _ram_ inside you was so tempting, but no, he didn’t want to do anything that would cause you to wake up, _not yet, not yet-!_

The bulb at the base of his cock struck your tight ring of flesh, and he grunted with the effort of trying to fit it inside you.

_“C’mon, Morsel, let me in… be a good girl and give me_ **_what I want.”_ **

His voice distorted with a demonic reverb as he began to draw more from your soul, gluttonizing your soul while he thrust inside you, trying to get his knot inside you.

If he could _just tie himself to you… just for a little bit-_

This time, you began to squirm, and the shadows around your ankles and wrists tightened while _more_ darkness reached up from below the bed and clamped down around your stomach.

_“C’mon, I need it, I_ **_need more. Don’t be selfish, Sweetie-!”_ **

He didn’t move gently or carefully this time, thrusting inside you repeatedly as he tried to fit his knot inside your flesh.

The realization that you’d _woken up_ hadn’t even registered to him as he grabbed hold of your legs and pushed them up, bending you nearly in half while he braced himself against the mattress, trying to use the additional leverage to push past your walls.

Your broken weeping and the sounds of your voice began to trickle past his greed as he glanced up from his task.

Your eyes were glimmering with tears, your skin white with fear, confusion and _helplessness._

“Please stop.”

Your plea barely registered in his mind.

He watched your face carefully while he pulled his cock out from you, the frilled tip giving a wet little _smack_ as he left you empty.

The _relief_ in your face was only outdone by the _hope_ in your soul.

His socket flared, and he clenched your legs in his fists as he drove forward, railing you down into the mattress.

The bulb popped inside you, and he felt the spines in his length spring to life, anchoring him inside you as you tried to wriggle away.

You wouldn’t be going _anywhere_ \- his shadows had you bound, his phalanges were pushing your legs up over your body, folding you tightly while he gazed down into your face, grinning like a jack-o-lantern.

At _last_ , he could _suck every last drop of your happiness down._

It didn’t matter that you were miserable, sobbing and crying- he was inside you, past your guard and his socket ran freely with magic while he gorged himself.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Your dream had taken a sharp turn, the feeling of _pain_ was overriding the pleasure you’d been feeling and your eyes flew open when you felt your body being _forcefully wrenched back and forth beneath someone._

You didn’t _want_ this to be real.

Could you just go back to sleep and pretend that this was a nightmare?

It had to be a nightmare-

Darkness was all around you, leaking down your walls and stretching like clawing hands over your body. Your legs had been raised over you, forcing you into a helpless position while _some skeletal creature forced a glowing white member inside you, his skull completely dark save for a strange, glowing white socket that was leaking with a white, luminescent substance._

The _thing_ inside you felt too _strange_ and _alien_ to be a cock- the tip had some frill that brushed up against your walls with every thrust, and you found yourself pleading with him to _stop._

At first, he paid your voice no mind, continuing to thrust in you.

You wept at the feeling of being _stroked_ so fully; when he pulled away there was a sense of _emptiness_ that you’d never been aware of and you _hated it._

_It felt like the emptiness from before-_

“Please stop!” You finally shrieked and he paused, looking at your face at last with that strange, emotionless eye.

You swallowed when you noticed his _teeth, sharp like daggers and gleaming like moonlight._

But… he was pulling out… you gave a short whimper when that frilled tip popped loose from you, leaving you completely _bereft-_

A wicked grin split his face and the clenching of his phalanges around your legs was your only warning before he was plunging deep inside you.

If you’d thought he’d filled you before, you were mistaken.

There was one more part to his cock that he’d not put inside you yet, for the sheer _size of it._

The pain was unbearable, and you cried out as your walls were impossibly stretched. Trying to pull back was not only useless, it was _painful._

It felt like there were tiny _hooks_ on his cock, biting inside you, keeping you right beneath him while he-

Inside, you felt the tip of his cock moving. It was _spreading, pushing you open further, and-_

Your mind began to grow dark. He was gazing down at you with that single, silver socket and you _felt_ you could hear him speaking, though his mouth never once moved.

_“Looks like I got to your creamy center after all.”_ he purred to you.

You didn’t know what he meant until you felt something in your chest grow _heavy._

_All those emotions you’d been running from all your life were now swelling…or, they were simply taking the place of your happiness from before._

_“Hhhhhh Yessssss.”_ The skeleton’s voice was foggy and distant while your eyes became blank, your mind growing tired.

_God, you were always so tired…_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sans bent over your prone body with a sudden realization.

He was still tied firmly to you, but your soul had ceased to provide him with the sweet nectar of your happiness.

His teeth clenched slightly as he reached forward to touch your face; your expression was blank and your eyes were staring dead ahead.

The rise and fall of your chest remained however, and he sucked his teeth in disappointment.

_“Looks like I overdid it again, sweetie. Damn, you were tasting so good too… Well, I’m a patient guy.”_

He bit back a moan as his knot shrunk enough for him to pull free from you. His shadows released you, but you didn’t respond, simply lying limp as your mind struggled to process what had just happened to you.

Sans put his clothes back on, looking over your naked and used body before grinning sharply at you.

_“Don’t be sad, sweetheart, you’ll pick yourself up again… and I’ll be right here. Waiting for you.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red, thank you so much for letting me write your boy! I hope I did him justice ;w;


	14. Killer Got Your Tongue?- Killer!SansXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross didn't mean to leave you tied up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UH, this is a continuation of the FIRST chapter, with Cross and Reader. 
> 
> In this chapter, Killer decides to have some fun with Reader while he guards her.  
> A WARNING FOR NON-CON, SOME KNIFE PLAY AND KILLER BEING A DICK.

Kinktober Day 14- **Bondage** /Handcuffs

KillerXReader

  
  
  


“Are you fucking kidding me?” Cross snarled as he stood before Nightmare, his sockets narrowed with irritation and frustration.

Nightmare only gave that infuriating smirk that said he knew more than he let on.

“Cross, why so angry? I thought you wanted _nothing to do with the human?_ That’s why I asked _you_ on this mission!”

“I… that’s not the point!” Cross hissed, folding his arms as he scowled. “You could literally ask _anyone_ else to do this job, but you’ve singled _me_ out yet again.”

“That’s because I’m confident you’ll get it done.” Nightmare replied. “Don’t worry, I sent Killer in your place to watch our prisoner. Now, I suggest you get moving as quickly as possible. Time is of the essence, after all.”

Cross stood for a moment, clenching his phalanges as he gazed at Nightmare for a moment before finally growling, “You planned this.”

“I don’t know what you’re implying, Cross.” Nightmare smirked. 

With a roll of his sockets, Cross turned around, pulling his scarf up around his mouth.

“I’ll be _back soon.”_

Nightmare watched the tense skeleton leave, his smile slowly drawing into a line.

“Let’s hope for her sake you are, Cross…”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Some part of you knew that you should be _angry_ over what Cross had done to you… what he _continued_ to do to you.

Ever since that day he’d _forced_ you to blow him, he’d been coming into your cell for _one reason or another._

Really, you had no one to blame but yourself. You were the one who kept _taunting_ him.

Every day that passed, you couldn’t resist mouthing off to him. He made it _so easy_ , and you would be lying if you were to _deny_ that you liked it when he got rough with you, pulling your hair and forcing you to your knees, washing your mouth with his cock.

You’d never been dominated so fiercely before and you _~~craved it~~ _ _hated it._ Where was your boyfriend and his friends? Weren’t they supposed to be here by now? Why hadn't they come to your rescue?

“It’s almost like you’ve been forgotten.” Cross had murmured into your ear as he’d tied you into a chair, forcing you into being completely still.

For once, you had no comeback. Doubts were assailing you and he knew it. The hard line of his mouth pulled into a smirk as he slowly caressed the underside of your neck, his claw trailing up your throat.

“Don’t worry,” he sneered, “I’ll take _good_ care of you, _human.”_

He bent to force a kiss from you when you jerked back, feeling _furious_ at how you’d been abandoned.

If Sans had just _shown up sooner,_ you wouldn’t _be_ in this situation, cheating on him with Cross!

“Feeling feisty today, are we?” the lights in Cross's sockets flared with excitement at your resistance.

_Damn him, he made it so hard for you to fight back!_

“Go to hell-HMMMf!” 

He gagged you, pulling the cloth tight across your mouth so you couldn’t speak.

Holding your chin, he looked into your enraged expression and smiled thinly.

“You know the rules, Human. You misbehave, and I _punish you-”_

You were _shocked_ when he stopped suddenly, his eye-lights sliding away from you, as if he was listening to something… or _someone_ else _._

You watched him uneasily as his wolfish expression melted into a dark scowl.

He let you go, turning from you as he warped from your cell, giving a muttered, “I’ll be right back.”

You watched him leave as much as you could, turning your head as far as your tied posture would allow.

You were still bound and gagged, the ropes he’d used were tightly pressing into your arms and you felt a flash of fear.

What if he forgot you here?

_No, it’s Cross. He’s an ass, but he wouldn’t forget me… right?_

You waited.

Time seemed to drag on. You felt sweat trickle down your back as your arms began to ache, your back stiff and your mouth feeling sore from the gag pressed against your lips.

How much longer was he going to leave you here?

First Sans had abandoned you, leaving you here as a fucktoy for his dark doppelganger, and now Cross had left you all tied and helpless-

You were about ready to cry when a deep, smooth voice startled you to hell and back.

“Well, well.” 

You hated _that_ voice; it didn’t matter how _similar_ the timber of his voice was to your boyfriend's, you could _instantly_ tell it was Killer, with his dark, leaking sockets and that coy, careless grin that was constantly plastered over his skull.

He slinked into view, crouching in front of you as he looked up into your face, forcing you to look at him. Shaking with anxiety, you squeezed your eyes shut, shaking your head and whining.

The _smirk_ on his face was audible as he spoke to you. A sudden touch at your knee had you jumping in your skin.

“Looks like Cross has been having some fun with you, Little Dolly. I wonder why he didn't bother sharing?” He snickered, stroking your knee with soft touches, tickling against the back of your joint.

You didn’t dare look back at him, instead choosing to keep your eyes closed.

Cross, for all his cruelties, was the _least_ threatening one here. You knew that. It was the only reason you had dared to speak at all to him.

Killer laughed lightly, and his touch became aggressive as he grabbed your knee with a possessive squeeze.

“Not much for conversing, Dolly? Heh, that’s alright, I’m good at gettin’ people ta _talk.”_

He leaned up towards your shoulder, pressing his mouth against the side of your face. Your eyes flew open then, your skin prickling with goosebumps.

“In fact, I bet I can even make you _sing.”_ His voice had dropped in tone, and you grunted, trying to shake your head _no_ , trying to flinch away when he sat on his knees before you.

His empty sockets were wide as he seemed to survey you. The discomfort of not knowing _where_ he was looking was making you so uncomfortable, and your lips ached when you tried to tell him to leave you alone.

“Hmm, what’s that, Doll? I can’t understand ya, you’ll have to speak up.” He grinned at you, like an absolute bastard, and you wanted to stamp your foot.

At last, he reached forward, scooting between your legs as he held up a hand into the air.

A red glow pulsed at his phalanges and you strained to lean back from him when the crimson light became a sharp, glinting knife.

“Aw, what’s the matter, Dolly? I’m just bringing out my favorite toy to show ya.”

He chuckled a little as he spun the blade in his hand in a showy fashion before gripping it carefully.

With a thoughtful expression, he moved the blade towards your belly. Your stomach drew back as you inhaled sharply, unable to get away from the shiny edge as it poked into the fabric of your shirt. With an excruciatingly slow rise, he drew the knife up over your stomach and towards the center of your chest.

“Oh _Stars…”_ He murmured. His voice held a bit of awe and you cringed at the sincerity. “I can feel your heart… it’s beating in your chest like a fluttering bird… _how beautiful.”_

You had squeezed your eyes shut again, tense and waiting for the moment he’d cut into you, and when you heard the _shrrrip_ of your shirt getting cut open, your voice squeaked from your throat in fright.

However, you never felt pain, only the chill of the air as he cut holes in your shirt, exposing your breasts.

Your breath was coming quicker now as you watched him, unable to look away.

Your arms were shaking, and your cheeks were stained with crimson humiliation at the way your breasts visibly heaved and shook with your breath and your frightened emotions.

He tilted his head back, but you weren’t looking at his face; you could only watch the knife, held dangerously close to your exposed peaks.

The pale pink buds of your bosom were growing taut and the knife moved closer, dipping to the underside of your right breast.

The cold metal tingled against your skin and you whimpered as he drew the blade straight up, the very tip of it pressing against the center of your areola.

You couldn’t bear to look, squeezing your eyes shut and feeling the hot tears of your cowardice dripping down your cheeks.

“Aw, don’t cry, Sweetie.” Killer crooned to you as he pressed the edge of his blade against your nipple. “I wouldn’t cut such pretty little tits like these… they’re _so pale_ though, they look like they can use some _color.”_

Your eyes flew open when you felt your left nipple pinched harshly, a startled yelp leaving your chest.

“Hehehe, aw, look at how red it got! It’s like your tits are _blushing.”_ He giggled, circling his knife around the center of your right breast while his left hand continued to pinch and poke your nipple.

The two sensations were so different, though they were both _uncomfortable._

His pinching _hurt,_ and the blood made your breast grow warm _,_ while the knife at your right breast was chilled by the metallic weapon.

With a heart that was past beating with fear, you spared a glance towards his expression and to your shock, you could see the palest hint of blue, dripping from his mouth.

_He was drooling._

“Your nips look like little candies.” he commented at last, snickering, “I was never one for sweets, but I might have to make an exception in this case-” and he grabbed your right breast, hooking his phalanges around the widest part while his tongue slipped out of his mouth to wetly drag across your abused tit.

The noise that left your gag couldn’t be described as the change in sensation took you by surprise.

His tongue was cold, and your flesh was so red with blood from all his pinching. He paid no attention to your noises while he latched onto your nipple, running his tongue around the hardened center before sucking as much of your breast as he could into his mouth.

This time, you knew _exactly_ what sort of noise left your chest, and the shame of it flooded your shoulders as he paused mid suck.

He pulled back, sucking your skin and releasing it with a loud _pop_ before looking into your tear-streaked face.

“You’re not fooling me, Dolly. I _heard_ you moaning… and you know what?” he grinned as he leaned down and pressed his face against your crotch boldly.

You squealed at the sudden intrusive movement, squeezing your eyes shut once more.

“I can _smell how wet you are. All those times you talked to me, acting like a fucking goody-two-shoes, when you know what?”_

His fist shot up and he grabbed you by your cheeks, squeezing them in a painful hold as he leered into your terrified expression.

“ _You’re just as much of a freak as the rest of us.”_

You couldn’t believe it when he pressed his mouth against your gagged lips, running his tongue over the drool-streaked cloth.

The cold press of his knife against your cheek made you go rigid and he licked his teeth as he pulled back.

“Ya know, I think I wouldn’t mind hearin’ your voice…. So long as you don’t _do any fucking whining like you do to Cross.”_

He slipped the blade between your skin and the cloth and began to pull forward, neatly cutting away the fabric.

You had almost forgotten how sore your mouth was as he released you from the gag, and you moved your lips around with a relieved sob.

“Heh, don’t cry, pet, we’re not done playing. You got me all kinds’a riled up _.”_

You looked up into his face wildly, or, you intended to, but the fierce glow of his cock, pulsing level with your face caught your attention first.

It was _so red and long,_ completely different from Cross’s cock in the way it was shaped. The spines that lined his shaft looked _menacing-_

“I’m gonna need you to take care of this problem you caused.” he gestured.

“I didn’t do that!” you blurted, sucking your teeth when you realized that you’d mouthed off to him.

“W-wait, I’m, I’m sorry!”

“Heh, don’t mention it, sweetie, you can make it up to me by going _down.”_

You shrieked when you felt your chair being tipped back. Curling up and bracing yourself, you kept your head forward as you fell, but the landing still rattled you, jarring your teeth.

In a flash, Killer had straddled your upper body on the ground, his cock inches from your lips.

“C’mon, dolly, give it a kiss~”

You swallowed harshly before moving to obey, pressing your mouth against the tip.

It was warm, soft and it tingled strangely - _magic_ you thought.

Opening your mouth wider, you began to suck on him and there was the hollow knocking of bones being rattled as he shuddered over you, giving a pleased chuckle.

“You know, I can see why Cross got so attached to you, if you suck him as good as you’re doin’ to me. He’s been _real_ selfish, keepin’ ya all to his lonesome.”

The urge to _bite_ him overcame you, and you set your teeth into his length.

It was like trying to bite rubber and to your immense displeasure, he thrust _forward_ your mouth, giving a sharp moan.

“Oh fuck, Sweetie, if you, hah, if you bite me like that, you’re just gonna make me blow my load!” he panted, thrusting his hips forward shallowly.

His sentiment had you pulling your teeth far back from his length, your lips still wrapped around him as you refrained from sucking.

“Heh, taking a rest? S’ok, I’ll just-” And he started thrusting forward, his narrow tip going further than you were comfortable with.

Saliva gushed from around your lips as you choked. He grew rougher, thrusting into your mouth with reckless abandon. 

As you struggled to breathe, saliva and tears streaking down your face, you managed to open your eyes to look up at him.

He had fallen forward on his hands as he thrust down your throat, his tongue lolling and his breath raspy.

“Oh _fuck,_ it’s been _so long-”_

Your lungs were burning; you felt like you were dying as his length pushed against your throat.

He suddenly pulled out, gripping his cock and pumping it fervently as he leaned back to look into your face. His skull was beaded with red-tinged sweat and his mouth hung open as the first sticky wave of his cum splattered against your face.

You flinched, feeling the texture slide across your skin like a liquid gelatin.

“Oh fuck… looks like I made a mess.”

He sounded out of breath, as he climbed off you, still on his hand and knees while he eyed the mess on your cheeks and mouth.

“Want me to clean it up?”

“Yes, please.” you murmured.

You really thought he’d go get a towel or something… instead, he bent down and his tongue swept out and licked up the mess.

You froze, unable to believe that he was _actually licking his own cum off your face._

“Looks like I missed a spot-”

You thought you had escaped the taste of his cum, but as he kissed you, he pushed the liquid past your lips, allowing you to taste the bitterness of his magic.

You didn’t dare try to spit it out, swallowing as he gave a pleased hum.

“What a good little Doll. I should reward you-”

“No!” you hissed, “Don’t _touch me.”_

“You know, you’re a lot more fun when you’re _gagged._ Looks like Cross had the right idea. But don’t worry, I think I know how to _change your mind.”_

He pushed your chair upright again and the knife came back. The blade cut through your shorts and underwear, exposing your embarrassingly wet pussy.

Kneeling in front of you, he reached forward, slipping a phalange into your folds, his grin growing at the squelching noises it made.

“Like you _really_ didn't want me to touch you…” he murmured. 

You refused to reply, biting your lip and refraining from speaking.

No matter _how good it felt you were not going to give in-_

The glow of his tongue permeated the air, and he rested his skull against the crux of your legs, easing the tip of his ghostly appendage between your petals.

You bit down on your lip harder.

No, no, you didn’t like it, you didn’t _want it, not again, please-_

A soft breath rushed from your nose when his tongue began to toy with your clit.

He was pushing it, nudging against the sensitive bundle of nerves and you tasted blood in your mouth as you cut through your lip with your teeth.

A hot feeling began to writhe inside you, curling your toes and heating up inside your belly while he lapped at you patiently and steadily, gripping your thighs with his hands while he pressed against you.

The tiniest of whimpers escaped you, and he chuckled, but he didn’t stop.

You were getting close, so close; the tension inside you was rising, building to that peak-

He paused and drew back to look at your expression of fear.

“What did you say about wanting me to leave you alone?”

You refused to say anything, feeling shame.

He waited a little long, reaching up to tug at your bared breasts while he snickered.

“I know you want it… but you’re not cumming until I hear you _beg me for it by my name.”_

You looked away when he dove back down to your wet folds.

Again and again, he brought you to the edge and then left you, until you were shaking and weeping.

His tongue was flicking languidly against your stiffened peak when you broke apart into a million pieces.

“Killer, please!” you whispered.

“Hmm?” he murmured, almost stupidly. “Couldn’t hear ya.”

“I, Killer, please, _please_ make me cum!” You wept, your voice echoing back into your ears and burning you.

His tongue suddenly came to life and with a few hard, patient strokes, he had your back arching while you cried out his name in ecstasy to the ceiling. Your legs shook uncontrollably and you were suddenly aware that you were _very, very wet._

Unfortunately, at that moment, there was a loud commotion from outside.

The door swung wide open and both Cross _and your boyfriend, Sans,_ came rushing in, both of them at each other’s throats as Sans roared, “WHERE IS SHE, YOU CAN’T KEEP HER, I’LL-”

There was a very long, _pregnant_ silence when Cross and Swap both caught sight of you, your breasts hanging out and taut with pleasure, your face flushed and drool running down your mouth while Killer finished licking you up, pulling back with his hoodie soaked in your juices.

He grinned up at Cross and Swap, standing to his feet with a careless smirk.

“So, did either of you losers know she’s a squirter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SWEATING* I didn't proofread this at all, I hope it reads ok.


	15. "Donut" Touch- Error!SansXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the fuck keeps stealing your donuts??? Whoever it is, they're in for a bad time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a non-canon "what-if" story set in my Static Malevolence universe. What if Nightmare hadn't been involved with Error's confrontation of Reader?

Kinktober Day 15- Voyeurism 

Error!SansX “Hacker” Reader

  
  


“Are you fucking kidding me…” you muttered out loud as you snatched up the empty donut box from your counter, your expression pulling into a ugly frown.

_“Who the fuck is stealing my goddamn donuts?!”_ You snarled out loud, darting a look over your shoulder as you trashed the box angrily.

This was _easily_ the seventh time that this had happened this past month. You’d buy a box of your favorite monster donuts from the local bakery and bring them to your apartment, to (maybe) ration them out over the next few mornings as your breakfast, only for you to _literally_ either leave the room or leave the apartment to go for a walk and come back to the box completely empty.

_Nothing_ else was being taken. _Some asshole was breaking into your apartment and taking your goddamn donuts._

You had _thought_ about calling the police, or at least alerting the apartment landlord, but thought better of it.

Whoever was doing this _knew_ how fucking stupid it sounded to call the law over a box of stolen donuts.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” you muttered out loud, feeling outraged more than anything.

You’d been buying donuts for yourself and not getting a single bite for over a month and the fact that this _fucker_ was getting to them before you did made you want to punch their face.

Sitting at the table, you pulled your hair out from it’s ponytail in frustration, flicking the hair tie across the room in aggravated silence. It was bad enough that you were so exhausted these days.

Saving your world in secret was a fucking _chore_. 

And you couldn’t even enjoy a simple pleasure, like having a donut for breakfast.

“Looks like another fucking dull morning.” you muttered with venom in your tone.

This couldn’t go on. You hated eating at cafes, there was _no way_ you were gonna be a _coward_ and eat a donut _outside_ of the comfort of your _own_ home.

With a dark scowl, you turned to go make yourself a bowl of cereal, moodily chomping through your much less appealing breakfast as you gazed at the counter where the box had been.

Who was it? Your neighbor across the hall? The mailman? 

_A dead man is whomst. I’m gonna rip them apart when I find them._

_All at once, an idea took shape in your head, and an evil grin pulled your lips sideways._

“You want donuts? Ok, fucker, I’ll get you some donuts… real special ones.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Any decent trap needed decent bait, right?

At least, that’s what you told yourself when you left the bakery with a dozen freshly made glazed donuts. Your mouth watered fiercely and you wiped drool from the corner of your mouth.

It was such a sad fate that was gonna befall these poor pastries.

You stopped at the grocery store to pick up some additional… supplies before heading home. 

“Let’s see you mess with me after this, _fucker_.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Elsewhere, beyond your reality, someone was having a very bad day.

Magic attacks were flung through the air, crackling with uproarious energy and dissipating with dangerous shrapnel that flew out in arcing patterns.

The battle was ugly, and the combatants finally withdrew in an even tie that left them furious.

Well, no. Only ONE of them was truly furious and he gave a loud, aggravated scream as he stepped back into his own dimension which was a cold, barren place. 

He flung his sandals off his feet, stomping his way to his beanbag before throwing himself into it, fully prepared to just _not_ do anything.

He muttered some harsh expletives, his sockets glitching slightly as he scowled.

Was he _ever_ going to catch a fucking break?

Reaching over to a plate on his coffee table, he groped for a donut-

Wait.

He was… out of them.

With another harsh groan, Error rolled to his feet.

“Looks like I have to pay Donut girl a visit again.” he muttered under his breath.

Heh, Donut girl. That was just _one_ of the pet names he’d given her. 

In truth, he referred to her _most_ often as “that dirty _fucking_ Hacker.” 

She lived in an AU that was under Ink and Dream’s protection; one of many post-pacifist timelines.

He’d found the right thread to pull, in order to make it unravel without Ink’s notice… the only problem was, after pulling it, the thread was woven right back into the proper coding, making it stronger than before.

Countless times, he’d attempted to unravel the AU and each time he was thwarted…

He eventually discovered _who was keeping the place together… a human. A stupid, low-life human who had nothing better to do apparently._

And any time he’d try to outright attack the AU, Ink and Dream would instantly be on his ass, beating him back.

So, he contented himself by continuing to pull the thread, peering in at her as she worked to code the universe back together with heavy bags under her eyes and an increasingly tired posture.

Then there was that time he’d _accidentally_ ended up in her home and found out that she kept a store of really, _really_ good donuts in her kitchen.

They were _so good_ and the fact that he could take them without her knowing made them even _tastier._ So, he’d made a habit of visiting her regularly.

He could only imagine how angry she was, heh, she was probably absolutely _baffled_ over who was taking her food and it made him chuckle.

With a yawn and a stretch, he rolled to his feet and unraveled reality, stepping boldly into her kitchen before looking around.

All at once, he saw the box on the table and his mouth watered.

“Yesssss.” he grabbed the entire box and walked back out, giving a chuckle as his socket lit up.

Where was it… ah. There it was… just…

He gave a small tug with his magic and the coding in the AU started to unravel.

An alarm went off in her apartment, and he heard her give a shriek.

“ARGH, YOU BASTARD, NOT NOW, _fuck_!”

He cackled as he made his escape, feeling fully satisfied when he finally settled into his beanbag. 

“Ehehehe, just the perfect way to end this lousy day. Fuck, this is the perfect pick-me-up.”

He snickered, opening the box and pulling one out, he put one arm behind his head while he leaned back, snickering, “Heh, red sprinkles, how _adorable-”_

In reality, the red sprinkles were not, in fact, sprinkles.

Error shoved the entire donut into his mouth, chewing blissfully for a moment before his whole face became a mangled distortion of disgust and pain.

He lurched forward, spitting the donut out onto the floor as he gagged.

“WH-WH-WHAT THE FUCK?!” He snarled, gagging and spitting.

With an enraged growl, he threw himself towards the box, ripping the lid right off as he examined all the donuts.

They were _all_ covered in chili powder.

His scowl grew and grew before his eyelights shifted in his sockets, looking at the inside of the lid.

_Enjoy the donuts, asshole, I got them just for you <3 _

“Th-that **bitch.”** His words, jumbled with static, became deep and distorted as he opened a hole in his reality and viciously hurled the box down into it, his face twisting with wrath.

“I’m gonna, eheheh, I’m gonna fuck her _up. One way or another.”_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“-And then he threw a tantrum and yeeted himself back to where he goes when he’s moody.” Ink giggled, talking to Dream about the fight he’d just had with Error, when a hole opened up in reality above his head and a box of donuts came hurtling down, right into his lap.

Both skeletons stared for a moment before Ink picked up one of the donuts in a curious fashion.

“Is that… chili powder on those donuts?” Dream asked with a furrowed brow, his mouth curling in both disgust and confusion.

Ink brought the donut close to his face, peering over the sprinkles before taking a big whiff.

“Yup, that’s chili powder on the donuts.”

Dream shook his head in disbelief, “who in the multiverse would ruin a perfectly good box of donu-”

Ink’s mouth opened wide and he popped the donut in.

Dream’s mouth dropped open as he gaped, at a loss for words as he watched Ink chew loudly, his eyelights changing a few times as he seemed to consider the flavor before swallowing.

“... huh. Not bad, actually!” Ink laughed as he grabbed another donut. Dream got up, shaking his head.

“I’m out.”

“Don’t you want a bite?”

“Not particularly.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You collapsed against your desk, flopping your head onto your arms as you gave a loud groan.

It had taken you three hours to undo the damage that had been done to your universe. The timing was _so strange- You had just set up your trap when it happened._

Your computer was wired to blare an alarm when it picked up the code getting erased.

“Fucking god damnit, of course _that_ would happen when I’m about to catch my thie-”

You stopped for a moment as a suspicion began to build in your mind.

The coincidence of the disappearances of your donuts and the unraveling of your universe began to weave a ridiculous story in your mind; some interdimensional being stealing your donuts and fucking with your code-

“Get a grip, you fucking _hack_.” you muttered out loud to yourself as you pushed back from your desk and stumbled to your feet, stretching out and popping several joints in your back and hips.

“Ugh, need a shower… too bad I can’t have a donut for my troubles.” you grumbled, reaching down to grab your shirt and flinging it across the room, along with your bra.

You failed to hear the sound of static nor did you hear the muffled grunt as your shirt smacked into the intruder’s skull.

Unbuttoning your pants, you pushed them from your hips as you walked towards the bathroom, hopping out of them before tossing them into the laundry room.

Quickly, you turned on the hot water and shrugged out of your panties, waiting for the water to warm.

“Wonder if that bitch liked their donuts.” you smirked, trying to find the bright side of your situation as you stood with one hip cocked to the side. Absently, you scratched at your arm and ran your fingers through your hair, untying the bun on your head before letting it loose, shaking it out.

“Fuck me. I need to brush my hair. S’A damn mess.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Error had every intention of finding you and stringing you up when he found you.

Unfortunately as fate would have it, the instant he stepped into your home, he was blinded by a t-shirt, tossed at his head.

He grabbed the material and threw it to the ground, about to bark his displeasure when he caught sight of you.

Your back was exposed entirely, your supple flesh on display as you pushed your pants off, undressing as you walked and completely unaware of his presence.

Error found himself _flushing_.

You were always wearing such baggy clothes; he’d never seen you with so little on before…

He followed silently, watching with a growing blush as you slipped out of grey cotton panties, standing completely naked before his sight.

Static filled Error’s mind as he swallowed harshly, his eyes drifting over your body with an unbearable _hunger_.

“Wonder if that bitch liked their donuts.”

With words spoken aloud, you broke the spell for him, reminding him that he was here to fuck you up…

…

He watched as you shook out your hair and the strands fell against your back in soft-looking bunches.

Error glitched away, standing before his bean bag with enraged confusion.

_Where had his intentions gone???_

…  
  


“I’ll get her tomorrow.” he muttered angrily.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

With a frown, you searched for your underwear from the day before, wrinkling your nose as you put your hands on your hips. You could have sworn they were _right here._

There was a box of donuts sitting in your kitchen, which had yet to be stolen. 

It had been three days since you’d set your trap, and so far, your intruder had not been back.

You hoped they’d stay gone, cause you had missed eating donuts in the morning.

But… man, where was that pair of underwear, it was your fucking _favorite_ -

“I swear to god-” you stopped as you gave up your search, settling for a less comfy pair while you glumly put your pants on.

Dressed, you walked to your kitchen and poured your coffee, chuckling as you turned to the box of untouched donuts.

To your shock, there was a _rift_ in your kitchen; it was like a doorway had been opened in your home and you startled, accidentally spilling coffee on your shirt.

“ _Fuck!”_

You pulled your shirt off hastily, unable to believe that you _weren’t_ seeing things.

Nope, the rift was still there, and you walked a little closer.

“What in the goddamn f-FUUUUUUUUCK-!”

Several blue strings zipped through the portal and wrapped around you, yanking you into the void and forcing you to drop your coffee.

You screeched in both rage and confusion as you were hung up like a damn puppet.

“So, we meet at least, you _filthy hacker.”_

You were about to retort when you looked up to see _who_ had dragged you out of your own home…

This asshole looked like your friend, Sans… but his colors were all messed up.

With bones black as midnight and red, crazed sockets, the skeleton grinned menacingly at you.

“... Are you the fucking bastard that’s been taking my donuts?” you deadpanned angrily.

“Bitch, I might be-”

His voice cut off, and you flushed as you realized several things.

One, your shirt was back in your kitchen, leaving you shirtless and, coincidentally, bra-less.

Two, he was staring right at your tits, his bones giving off a strange, glowing yellow color, like a blush.

And three, you were completely strung up, at his mercy…

_Fuck me dead._

“Asshole, my eyes are up _here.”_

He snapped his open mouth shut as his sockets slid up to meet your gaze for a moment.

His smile went wicked.

“I’m aware.”

They dropped back to your chest and you began to squirm as he walked towards you, giving a dark, malicious chuckle.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to get you back, ever since you fucked with me.”

“You started it, you fucker. You didn’t even, like, take one, you took the _whole_ damn box.”

“No, no. You misunderstand.” He looked at you with a smile that was becoming more sinister by the second. “You’re the fucking Hacker that’s been coding your universe back together.”

“... oh fuck.” you whispered. “It’s _you_. YOU’RE the asshole that… that keeps trying to wreck everything!”

“Ehehehe, ‘name’s Error, sweetheart and as far as I’m concerned, your universe is an anomaly that needs to be erased.”

“No…” you whispered. “NO! DON’T! DON’T FUCKING TOUCH IT!” 

You began to struggle against the string, pausing when you realized that your breasts were _bouncing_.

He had noticed too, and you scowled.

“You perverted freak, what do you want?”

“Heh, now you’re asking the right question.”

You were lowered to the ground, and the strings around your arms vanished. The strings around your waist and legs remained, however and he towered over you, smirking.

You really didn't expect the next words out of his mouth, though maybe you _should_ have.

“Touch yourself.”

“I- _what?”_

“You heard me. Let’s see you grope those pretty tits of yours.”

“I- and if I _do_ ?” _I can’t believe I’m considering this-_ “what are you gonna give me if I _do_ touch my tits?”

“I’ll let you _and_ your pathetic universe alone for a month. Maybe.”

“MAYBE?!” you squawked, your voice rising as you yanked at the strings, hissing when they cut into your hands.

“Ah-ah-ah, that’s not a good idea.” He sneered at you. “That’s the best you’re gonna get from me… if you don’t, I’m just gonna… _keep_ you here and wreck your universe while you’re out of it.”

You bit your lip, thinking about all the innocent people back home.

Your friends, family… _Sans. What would he say if he knew you were here?_

“Fine. But if you don’t keep your word, we’re gonna have problems, Fucker. Spicy donuts will be the _least_ of your worries.”

He flushed as you reached up and began to push at your own chest, softly wrapping your fingers around your peaks and flicking the tips with your thumbs, giving a soft hiss at the stimulation.

You glanced up at him, and bit your lip when you saw the engrossed expression on his face.

He looked almost dazed as if you were the hottest thing he’d seen in his entire life.

_I didn’t even know skeletons could feel things like th- OH GOD_

Your eyes had dropped down to observe his crotch. To your shock, there was definitely something happening there.

His pants were tented and there was a strange, dark blue glow, emanating from behind the material…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

For the next three days, according to your own timeline, Error would sneak into your house, around the time you were gonna shower, and drool over you as you undressed. He would watch you with growing agitation as you ran your hands down your skin, spreading soap over yourself before rinsing it all away.

Each time, he would swallow harshly, feeling an unbearable thirst for your body that he _didn’t_ understand.

You were the bane of his existence… and yet, he kept coming back to look at you. You were a horror show he couldn’t turn away from, nearly as addicting as the donuts he’d been taking from you.

... _I should just take her. Who’d stop me?_

So he did.

Error had been giddy with anticipation when you wandered into his range, his strings snagging you and ripping you from your own AU.

He had _not_ been expecting you to be half-dressed, however, and he’d almost instantly lost his composure, his gaze zoning in on your perky breasts, which were growing taut with the chill of his Anti-Void.

Somehow, he’d _bluffed_ you into believing that he could destroy your AU easily (you obviously didn’t know about Ink and that was perfect).

It had been _so easy_ to make you bend to his will and he felt a rush of power as you began to grope yourself for him, running your hands over your tits and squeezing your flesh carefully.

_Fuck_ he _wanted_ to be the one to touch you…

_The thought both terrified and tantalized him and he hissed in anger._

“How about lower?” he heard himself growl as he walked closer to you. “Take off your pants.”

“I… are you gonna… like, fuck me?” You stammered in obvious concern and he grinned.

“I’m considering it.”

You didn’t respond, instead shrugging out of your pants as you narrowed your eyes at him.

“...You took my underwear.”

“No, that was definitely _not_ me.” he replied easily, sitting down as he looked up at you, watching the way your skin flushed when you rubbed against it.

“You bastard, why are you lying?”

“Naw. Not this time.” he snickered confidently.

… Somehow, you felt he was telling you the truth, leaving you feeling confused.

You flushed, feeling your core heat up the more your fingers drifted across your skin.

Fucking hell, it’d been _so long_ since you’d gotten laid, you didn’t think you’d be doing _this_ with the goddamn _donut thief-_

He suddenly shifted so he was on his knees, his mouth opening up. Shock went through you as you saw _several tongues_ lick along his teeth.

Instantaneously, shame gripped your shoulders as your mind went directly into ideas of what those tongues could do to you.

He seemed to sense your thoughts as his eyelights drifted towards your face, a smug grin spreading.

“Heh, like what you see?”

“Don’t _flatter_ yourself.” you bit out.

“Too bad, I was thinkin’ about giving you a hand, maybe even a _tongue lashing_ …”

You shuddered. Stars, you kinda _wanted_ a tongue lashing-

The glow at his pelvis was growing brighter and you bit your lip as he finally made a move, reaching for his pants as he gave a loud huff.

“Fuck… You **filthy glitch** , _why do you do this to me?”_

“I literally didn’t do _shit_ , asshole, you’re the one pulling the fucking strings.” you snarled in reply, feeling your cheeks heat up when he pushed the fabric of his pants down.

With a heavy motion, the most inhuman cock you’d ever seen in your life bounced up from the confines of his shorts. It was deep blue and transparent, like glass. Your caught sight of a tapered tip and _ridges_ before he wrapped his phalanges around it, giving a slow stroke as he watched you, his teeth clenched slightly.

“You’re a fucking _freak.”_ you sneered at him, allowing your fingers to drift lower to your midsection, one hand still firmly gripping your breast while your other hand snuck between your thighs.

Error gave a harsh noise, like a growl and a whine and you spread your legs a little more, letting him see how you were stroking your petals, allowing your fingers to play in the silk of your arousal before dipping into your walls briefly.

You watched his face carefully, feeling an odd sense of power over the way he followed your movements, his tongues curling at his teeth and his grip on his cock desperate.

“I’m surprised you’re not trying to touch me.” you smirked.

“Don’t be so impatient,” his voice was heavy with breath, electric blue sweat dripping from his bones as he rasped, “I’m _definitely_ considering it. If I’d known you were such a _whore_ , I’d have kidnapped you a lot sooner.”

“You bastard, I haven’t had _time_ to fuck around since you’ve been the cause of my Universe’s fucking problems.” you bit back, “You fucking _owe_ me a lot of solo orgasms, you absolute _cunt_.”

”Heh, I can live with that.” the arrogance in his voice left you shuddering as you felt the first wave of arousal wash through you, the first sign that you were on your way to a good orgasm.

He inhaled sharply, and you wondered briefly if he was going to come before you got a chance to.

For some reason, that drove you to lean back against your restraints, relentlessly massaging your stiffening clit while you switched tactics with your other hand, sticking your fingers into your mouth and sucking on them noisily.

The sounds of you tasting your own fingers seemed to distract him and he paused as his gaze flickered up to your face.

You tilted your head at him while you ran your tongue along your fingers and closed your eyes, giving a low moan as you thrust your hips against your own fingers.

His jaw was practically on the ground, the saliva dripping from his teeth as he stood abruptly.

You opened your eyes at the sound of him getting up and a squeal erupted from your chest when he grabbed your hand, pulling it from your mouth before pulling you into a savage kiss.

His teeth scraped against your lips and his tongues just about choked you as they slid between your lips and slicked along your chin. He grabbed the back of your head, fisting your hair in order to pull your head back for a better angle.

The wet, repetitive noises of his hand stroking his cock grew more erratic as he kissed you, his breath intermingling with yours while you aggressively stroked your clit, whimpering as you became more and more slippery with arousal. _Almost too slippery-_

”Fuck,” he groaned into your mouth and you wanted to tell him he was doing a piss poor job at it when he let go of your hair to curl his fingers around your throat.

Your eyes squeezed shut while your heart began to pulse at the feeling of your neck being gripped. The slight constriction of your breath lit up a heat of fear along your shoulders. It curled into your belly and you gave a heavy breath as your legs began to shake.

”I… I'm gonna-” your body shook and you whimpered at the feeling of pleasure that poured through you, leaving you feeling paralyzed. The grip on your neck slowly grew tighter. You could feel a slick wetness, dripping down your shoulder, and Error’s voice stuttered before he growled deeply. His drool dripped down your shoulder and pooled against your breasts.

A cold splatter landed on your stomach, and you realized that he was cumming on you. 

His grip on your neck relaxed and he let you go as he took a deep, shuddering breath, pulling back to look at you with an expression that was both satisfied and dazed. You glanced down at your body, watching the glowing blue cum drip down your skin while his saliva beaded along your chest.

With an out of breath chuckle, Error looked back at you.

”Fuck… I think I’m gonna keep you.”

”I- _what? What about our deal?”_

"I said _maybe_ . I never said that deal was absolute.” He chuckled, ”here’s what’s gonna happen, _Hacker_. I’m gonna leave your AU alone. I’ll let you go back to your pathetic little life… But I'm gonna visit ya again.”

”... What? You’re just gonna, what, come find me when you’re _horny_ so you can jerk off on me again?” you dumbly surmised with both disgust and confusion.

He reached out, a dangerous smile stretching across his skull while he ran his phalanges through your hair.

"What I choose to do with you _is my business._ Oh, and if you try to run or whatever, I’ll find you. There’s literally nowhere for you to hide.” He grinned maniacally and you felt your heart pump hard at the manic look in his sockets.

"... Fine. But if you take all my donuts again, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

"We'll see about that."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SWEATING* So, I'm gonna try my damndest to get caught up this week. we'll see how it goes, ya'll. someone tell me to stop *drawing* the porn when I should be writing it XD


	16. Impatiently Yours-Swap!PapyrusXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has to leave for a few days, but don't worry, he left you something to keep you company~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >////< This was actually really fun to write. I know the whole "detaching ecto" isn't an original concept, but this was my first time toying with it and I really enjoyed myself!
> 
> I don't know if I really nailed the prompt, but you know what, it's fine XD
> 
> Written for CuddlyQuiche <3

Kinktober Day 16-Dirty Talking

Swap!PapyrusXReader

  
  


The summer night was warmer than you remembered it being in quite some time. This was an outrage to you as you wandered through your home, trying to get ready for bed and wondering how on earth you were going to stay cool. 

Your mood wasn’t helped by the fact that your boyfriend was out of town.

_ “I’m only gonna be gone fer a few days, Hun.” _ He’d affectionately nuzzled your forehead as you’d pouted, giving a husky chuckle as he added teasingly, “ _ Enjoy havin’ the whole bed to yerself while ya can, I’ll be back to hog it soon.” _

You grumbled to yourself as you began to undress. It had only been a few hours, and you already missed the bone-head.

He  _ was _ terrible about hogging space on the bed, spreading his long limbs and often curling around you, pulling you close as if you were a stuffed animal.

A pang went through your heart and you fiercely told yourself, “He’ll be back soon. It’s not a big deal.”

As you went into the bathroom to brush your teeth, you paused when you noticed a sticky note, attached to the mirror.

You tilted your head, feeling a rush of excitement when you realized it had been left there by Papyrus.

_ “Hey honey, left ya a lil’ something, in case ya get  _ **_bonely_ ** ,  _ cause I know I will be _ .”

“Pffft, oh my god.” You rolled your eyes, able to perfectly imagine his toothy smirk at the pun’s delivery.

You grabbed the sticky note and flipped it over, reading the back.

_ ‘Under the pillow.’ _

“Pap, what did you do?” You spoke out loud, chuckling as you turned towards your bed.

_ “I’d better finished getting ready for bed first.” _

You hurried through your routine, now looking forward to going to bed, wondering what he’d left you.

Your heart was pounding slightly and you quickly jumped onto the bed, reaching under your pillow.

To your surprise, you felt something  _ warm, _ slightly jelly-like in texture yet firm in your grasp.

You pulled it out, and your cheeks turned bright red.

_ It was a good thing your curtains were drawn and you were alone- _

The ring of your phone caused you to jump and you turned, feeling your heart pounding.

It was Papyrus.

You fumbled with his “gift”, quickly grabbing your phone and answering it breathlessly.

“H-hello?”

_ “Hey Hun. Heh, ya didn’t start without me, did ya?” _

“I just found it… I didn’t know you could do this with your magic.”

_ “I wasn’t sure if it’d work. Figured now would be as good as a time as any to test it out… if… that is, if you want?” _

You knew him well enough to know that he was nervous; the tone of his voice had gone soft, hesitant, and you gave a rich chuckle as you replied, “Of course I do… I miss you so much already.”

_ “I miss you too, Honeybee. I miss ya a lot. Been thinkin’ about ya all day… heh, I can’t help but wonder what pajamas you got on.”  _

Aw, how cute. He sounded hopeful, and you gave a soft chuckle as you ran a finger down the ”toy” he’d left for you, hearing him give a shuddering breath.

“Nothing special. I got no one to look sexy for.” you murmured wistfully.

“Aw, Honey, you  _ always  _ look sexy…” his retort sounded strained as you playfully squeezed the glowing ectoplasm in your hands.

”I’m glad you think so, love. For now, I think-” and you put the toy down as you began to tug your nightshirt off, making sure that you made plenty of rustling noises for him, so there’d be no doubt of what you were doing.

_ “Stars…”  _ his voice went raspy and you giggled as you put him on speaker, placing the phone right next to your pillow while you picked up the toy.

You’d seen this before, many times, in fact, but it was usually firmly attached to his pelvis, buried deep in your body. Whether it was your mouth or your pussy, or somewhere more…  _ adventure-ass. _

_ “I can feel you, Honey… You have such soft hands…”  _

The purr that vibrated from the speaker sent a shiver down your spine while warmth pooled into your belly.

_ ”Nyeh-heh-heh, why don’t you run those soft hands of yours down your body. I heard ya takin’ off your clothes… c’mon, Sweetie, ya know I’d be touchin’ ya if I could, so, do it for me...” _

Leaning back against your pillow, you let your fingers drift across your belly, drawing slow circles over your skin as you hummed to him.

“And you, baby? Are you stroking your bones for me? I hope you are~”

_ “Fuck, you know I am, Hun… God, you sound so sexy.” _

“A shame you’re not here, I’d love to give you a hand,” you murmured, reaching for the toy, you giggled. 

“Well, maybe I  _ can.” _

His breath hitched over the speaker as you grabbed the toy by its base and settled it between your ample breasts, cupping them together as you began to rub your tits against the smooth, warm texture of the glowing, honey-colored cock.

You flushed as you listened to his labored breathing over the phone. papyrus was whimpering, restraining his voice as he whispered,  _ “Fuck, I wish I was there with you…” _

“Mmm, so do I, Darling.” you murmured in reply, squeezing at your nipples as you closed your eyes, trying to replicate the way he liked to touch you, squeezing your thick breasts. 

Breath pushed from your lungs in a rush as your lips parted, the need for Papyrus was growing as you worked your tits over his ghostly cock.

_ “Mmm, fuck, sweetie, you’re gonna make me cum if you keep workin’ it like that.”  _

The labored breath that accompanied his words had you pausing with an evil grin.

“Are you saying that I'm too much for you, darling?”

He gave a strangled whine when you stuck your tongue out and licked his tip, purposefully teasing him.

An image of him, hunched over a desk as he tried to restrain his mouth with the cuff of his hoodie came to you and you sucked him harder, moaning at his sweet taste.

_ “Fuck!” _ He cursed aloud, and the grind of his teeth stuttered through the phone’s speaker.  _ “‘Gonna get me caught, Honey-” _

“Then I guess you’ll have to be quiet, won’t you?” you purred, embracing his cock with your tongue as you licked him, still cradling him between your breasts.

_ “Th-this wasn’t s’posed ta be about me, sweetie.” _ he gave a rough chuckle while you hummed.

“I dunno, I like hearing the noises you make when I’ve got you in my mouth.”

He went dead silent and you smirked as you sucked him between your lips once more, rewarded with his voice.

His cock was quivering between your breasts and you gave a coy smile when he growled.

_ “Ya know I’m gonna get ya when I come home, right?” _

“‘M counting on it, Baby.” 

You shifted your lips over him slightly before pulling back, your mouth giving a wet  _ pop _ noise while you reached for his girth.

Pulling him out from between your breasts, you ran the weeping tip along your belly, giving a grin.

_ “Oh fuck, are you-” _

“About to take you for a ride? I  _ might be. _ ” you moaned as you began to push him between your thighs, sliding him along your seam as your juices coated his already slick surface.

He was chanting under his breath, whispering your name and groaning aloud as you pushed your thighs together, sliding him in and out.

“Like that, baby?”

_ “Fuck yes,  _ **_please_ ** _. Stars, Honey, you’re killing me.” _

You loved hearing him like this. Your tall, lazy boy was such a needy lad and it thrilled you when he begged you for pleasure.

“Papyrus, do you want to be inside me?”

_ “So much, I want it so badly!” _

Widening your legs slightly, you gripped his base and began to tease your opening with his tip, sliding him almost in before rubbing him along your petals, stroking your sensitive clit with him.

“Papyrus…”

He took a deep, shuddering breath before groaning,  _ “Yes?”  _

“I love you,” and you plunged him inside your walls, throwing your head back as you rolled to your knees, sliding him deep inside you and huffing as you fucked yourself.

He gave a muffled yelp and you heard a thump.

It sounded like he had fallen, and the sounds of him scrambling to his feet had you grinning.

You kept thrusting him inside you, and your thrill grew when you heard someone knock on his bedroom door.

_ “Papyrus? _ ” 

You heard his brother’s voice, calling in concern. “ _ Are you alright?” _

_ “M’fine! Everything’s good!” _

_ “Are you sure-” _

You clamped a hand over your mouth, giving an evil chuckle as you slowed your pace, squeezing him with your walls.

He gave a raspy groan which quickly became a cough as he tried to cover his own noises.

_ “Yes, Sans, I’m sure! I’m getting ready to go to sleep, so-” _

_ “Alright, alright, have a good night, Pap.” _

You bit your lip when you heard Papyrus grab the phone, his voice full of fire.

_ “Honey, I need you to do me a favor…” _

“Yes?”

_ “Get on your hands and knees.” _

You raised a brow and did as he said, whimpering as you kept him buried inside you.

_ “Are you ready for my next instructions?” _

“Yes.”

_ “Good _ …. Hang on tight.” 

Shock flooded you when you heard his voice transition from the speaker to  _ right behind you _

“What-AH!” you cried out when you felt your hips seized, the weight of the bed shifting dramatically.

“P-Papyrus!? How did you-”

**“Magic,”** he growled into your ear, hunching over you as he grabbed your hands which were clutched against the sheets, lacing his fingers with yours before pressing his pelvis against your backside.

You felt the base of his cock slip from your grasp as it joined back with his body before he began to take control.

“You, heh, couldn’t wait for the day after tomorrow, huh?”

“Not tonight.” he moaned, “I need you, fuck,  _ I need you so bad, Honey.” _

The desperation in his voice made you whimper while you gripped his hand in return, leaning your head back when you felt the slick wetness of his tongue graze your shoulder.

He was lazily thrusting inside you, giving short, controlled pulses while he tasted your skin, marking you with the gentle glow of his saliva.

“Papyrus, that’s, ha, that’s  _ so good, I-” _

A particularly deep thrust cut your words off. Your words became a sharp moan as you leaned back into him trying to twist around to look at him as he bowed his head, touching his forehead to the back of your head.

He growled. “God, I love being inside ya… your pussy’s so tight around me...”

He let go of your hands and began to twist you, coaxing you to lie on your side while he straddled your thigh and hiked your opposing leg against his chest.

The change in position instantly had you reaching for him as the angle pushed his cock far deeper within your depths and he grinned devilishly at you.

The curves of your stomach and hips bunched together when he pressed into you, and you felt a flush of embarrassment.

This wasn’t your best angle-

“Fuck, this is so much better.” He groaned, his eyelights raking over you as he watched your flesh jiggle with each thrust. “Honey, you’re so sexy.”

It was your turn to become a stammering, whimpering mess as he moved your leg from his chest, moving it to the side as he leaned down. The glow of his tongue was lighting up your skin as he opened his mouth, the long, amber appendage slicking over your skin and elongating to practically wrap around your breast, the very tip sliding over your nipple roughly, sending sparks running through your body.

You gave a half-sob as you reached forward to clutch at his pelvis and the back of his skull, begging him as he licked your heaving tits.

His glowing, honey-like saliva dripped freely from his teeth as he pressed sloppy kisses and nuzzles against the valley of your chest, making his way to your neck before kissing you deeply.

Your voice was muffled by the fullness of his tongue in your mouth, and you suckled the sweet-tasting appendage wantonly, blissfully rocking your hips into him as he pressed all your right buttons.

A deep-seated pleasure began to swell inside you, and you broke away from his kiss as a cry of desperation bubbled from your throat.

It felt like your foundations were shaking and you sobbed aloud as you felt your body quiver deeply.

“Oh fu-FUCK!” he snarled, his pace stuttering, almost imperceptibly before he leaned back, gripping your body tightly while he practically pulled you into each thrust, his skull thrown back and his tongue dripping saliva down his chin.

The warmth of your orgasm was joined by that feeling of being  _ full _ . Papyrus locked himself inside you for a moment before drawing back, slowly pumping you with the overflow of his magic before he stopped completely, his rib cage heaving while he looked down at you with softly glowing sockets.

“I…” he looked sheepish as his sockets shifted away from you. “I really thought I could wait until I got back to have you like this…”

“I’m so glad you didn’t.” you murmured, reaching for him as he bent down to wrap you in his arms, still buried inside you.

“Yeah, but now I gotta take an uber back to Sans’s house.”

You wheezed out loud, giving him an extra squeeze as you kissed the side of his skull, pulling him tightly into your body. 

“Tomorrow. Right now, you’re sleepin’ with me.”

“Definitely,” he murmured, nuzzling into the curve of your neck sleepily.

You almost giggled as you felt him hump you absently, his cock growing hard inside you again-

**_Again?!_ **

“I thought you spent yourself?” you squeaked in surprise.

“Nyeh-heh, what can I say, I missed ya.” he groaned as he began to shift against your body, reaching forward to brace himself against his forearms while he drew himself back to look into your eyes. The tenderness that filled his expression made your heart beat wildly in your chest as he nuzzled your cheeks and nose before grinding against you.

“Gotta have you as many times as I can before I leave again…”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats in buckets*


	17. Dragons' Bride-GasterBlaster!InkXReaderXGasterBlaster!Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with your memory gone and only an empty journal and pen next to you. This strange place seems barren... but you are not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, this... this was a challenge. And it took me a lot longer to write than I initially thought it would. Have yet another very personal self-indulgence XD Ink and Error as Gaster-Blaster (dragon) Skeletons
> 
> ....
> 
> This is basically skeleton-dragon porn, and if that isn't your cup of tea, please click off. 
> 
> I'm not sure I entirely nailed the prompt (Again?! oh well XD ) and I don't really think this story is actually complete, so if the end seems abrupt, that's the reason why. I might come back to this in the future, but until then, please enjoy ^^*
> 
> Also, I didn't edit a single line, so, I'm sorry for the grammar errors and spelling >< No beta, we die like men.

Kinktober Day 17- A/B/O Dynamics

GasterBlaster!InkXReaderXGasterBlaster!Error 

  
  


_  
_ _“Day 30, as far as I can tell._

_I still have no idea how I got here. Not that I've had the time to look for clues. I finally got my shelter finished today, so that’s a huge relief. Maybe I’ll get to sleep tonight._

_I know this is fucking bizarre, like, why should I even bother trying to record what’s been happening, but, I woke up with this damn journal and pen, so, you know… might as well._

_The fire’s getting low, so, I guess I’ll turn in._

_No, wait, there’s one more thing._

_The whole time that I’ve been on this island, I’ve had the impression that it’s uninhabited… but I keep feeling like I’m being watched._

_If anyone finds this journal, and my entries stop here, you know they got me, whatever the fuck they are.”_

You paused in your writing as your eyes flickered up towards the darkness beyond the fire you’d made.

Nothing there but the light from the fire vanishing into the silhouettes of the trees that rose before you.

You shuddered and drew your knees close to your chest.

“There’s nothing out there,” you told yourself fiercely.

With a heart that was pounding out of control, you turned your attention back to your journal, flipping through the pages.

Not once had you acknowledged the possibility that you were being hunted. There was no evidence for it. The entire time you’d been here, not once had you seen signs of larger predators, nor had you encountered civilization.

As far as you could tell, you were alone here in this wilderness. Alone, with no memory of your former life and nothing to make you think that you’d ever find a way to leave.

_I’m stuck here and no one’s ever gonna find me._

It was a depressing thought, but you ignored it, pushing aside your depression as you clenched your fists.

If you could just _remember_ -

You flipped back to the first pages of your journal, rereading what you wrote initially.

It was so easy to see that you’d been panicked and frantic, unable to recall your name or anything before waking up.

There were no clues for you, however, and eventually, you passed out, the flames of your fire dying down to burning coals.

As the fire died and the darkness embraced your camp, there was a profound silence. The wind rustled through the trees.

All was quiet…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_Day 34_

_I can’t believe I’m about to write this. There were giant fucking tracks around my camp tonight._

_They circled around and around, but they didn’t cross the clearing. I’ve never seen such big tracks… and they were weird._

_Not bear, or any sort of predator that you would expect in real life… maybe I’m losing my mind, but they looked fucking prehistoric._

_I’ve been here over a month… and this is the first time I’ve seen signs of something like this. What else have I been missing?_

_I don’t know what I’m going to do. I might get eaten before I ever remember who the fuck I am or how I got here._

You bit your lip, your hand shaking as you looked back at the print.

You’d done your best to sketch what it looked like, and you chewed on your pen, feeling your heart pounding. You had _just_ finished setting up your camp and now… you didn’t feel you could stay. 

Whatever was out here was going to come back… and it might not leave you alone this time.

In addition to the strange tracks that had been outside your camp, you’d also noticed strange, light blue strings that were littered around your camp.

You steered clear of it and began to grab your most important tools, packing them up as you prepared to leave. You were going to have to keep moving.

It made sense for you to go ahead and move in the day. After all, most predators were known to hunt at night.

That feeling that you were _still_ being watched persisted and the hair on the back of your neck was standing on end.

Without really thinking, you started jogging, trying to escape the feeling.

You were just starting to feel fucking _stupid_ when the ground beneath you shuddered _._

_It’s like… fucking…_ A memory came to you _sitting in front of the tv in a house, watching dinosaurs on the screen._

_Jurassic Park._

Your joy at the memory was thoroughly drowned by the pure terror that flooded your body, causing you to _dive forward into a sprint._

There was a loud chuffing noise, and your heart instantly was set ablaze by fear as a strangled cry left your throat.

Another memory assailed you; someone poking your shoulder and giving a snide chuckle.

_“You’re such a damn loser. I’d bet you’d be the first to die in a horror movie.”_

The memory echoed through your mind, but you didn’t stop, nor did you slow down as you tore through the trees, gasping for breath when you noticed that there seemed to be a clearing up ahead.

You veered off, unwilling to wander into an open area and choosing to stay in the trees.

The decision was ripped from your hands when you abruptly ran out of ground to tread.

Your arms spun and your stomach seemed to leap into your throat when you realized you’d run right off a cliff.

The scream that tore from your throat was abruptly cut off when something wrapped around your waist, keeping you from falling any further.

You were pulled back to the trees, and you vaguely realized that what was wrapped around you was a _tail made out of bone._

Instead of setting you down, you were pulled around, and you were set to face to face with the creature attached to the tail…

_...Well, I guess dinosaurs are technically still extinct._

Your brain was trying to soothe you with humor, but it wasn’t working as you looked into a pair of dark sockets that were lit up by mismatched lights.

The creature was made entirely of bone, pure ivory that was covered with the deepest black markings you’d ever seen.

It looked like someone had painted him with tribal runes, which ran over the entirety of his ribs and limbs, save for his spine and pelvis, which were dark grey.

You snapped your gaze back to the draconic skull which was tilted at you, curiously.

“... so, buddy… you gonna eat me or what?”

The skeletal dragon chuffed, and you jumped at the sound, wondering if he could understand you.

“If you’re _not_ gonna take a bite… can you put me down?”

To your shock, the creature seemed to grin at you, the lights in his sockets changing from yellow and blue to violet and green.

_Mischievous colors-_

You had no time to contemplate what this meant before he was opening his maw wide _, bringing you towards his huge head._

You did scream this time, trying to fight as he tilted his head back. His teeth gleamed voraciously as he brought you closer still.

You screamed wildly as you squirmed and struggled-

A loud, annoying series of rumbles left his throat and he leaned back as his sockets squinted, the corners of his mouth pulled up while the noise continued.

... _This fucker is laughing at me. Great, a goddamn comedian._

You scowled at him as he seemed to pause, regarding you with that same oddly cheeky grin, he turned away.

“You’re just gonna, what hold on to me?!” You shouted. “C’mon, man, let me go!”

You remained in the grasp of his tail as he padded away, his bones noiseless while he wandered along. There didn’t seem to be any reason or rhyme to his walking, and he turned to look at you periodically, the lights in his sockets changing to odd symbols any time he blinked.

You gave up trying to wiggle free, settling into his grasp as you muttered under your breath, returning to your memories from earlier as you turned them around in your head.

The house you’d been sitting in… you knew somehow it hadn’t been _your_ house. Maybe a friend’s house? 

You realized, with a startled heart, that the other memory, the one with the taunting voice, had taken place in the same house…

…

You tried to recall more, but the connection between the two memories was the only discovery.

Your teeth ground slightly as your ride came to a halt. The draconic skeleton was paused as if considering something. His teeth were grinding slightly as he stuck his head into the air, taking deep, loud breaths.

“How the fuck did I miss you?” you muttered to yourself while he turned to look at you.

A warbling sound came from his mouth, and you paused in shock as you listened.

He was _whistling._ Like a bird.

The more you listened to him, the calmer you grew, and eventually, he settled you to your feet, unwrapping his tail from your waist while he sat on his haunches.

“Why did you bring me here?”

You knew he couldn’t answer you, but you knew he understood.

He didn’t give you any sort of response this time, instead, he was looking straight out of the-

You then realized.

He’d taken you to a nest of some sort. His nest?

Leaves, branches, and all sorts of foliage lined the construct. There was a soft bed of moss and he gently nudged you towards it.

“... I am pretty tired. I hardly slept… I guess if you were going to eat me, you would have done so sooner, huh?”

He chuffed as he curled around you, and you felt slight discomfort. 

What would he do if you tried to leave?

You decided not to find out. Not yet.

That bed of moss looked comfy…

You laid down and just as you thought, the moss was springy and cool and you settled against it with a sigh.

Something stroked your body and your eyes flew open to see him nuzzling your shoulder with the tip of his snout.

It was almost… like affection and you felt a strange bubble in your stomach that you didn’t understand.

Peace settled over you and you began to drift off…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

When you tried to leave the next day, your dragon followed, letting you wander as he walked along your side, playfully ducking ahead to try to scare you.

He acted like a big cat, but you knew he was more intelligent than he let on by the way he reacted to your words and actions.

You lamented that he couldn’t talk back in a way that you understood, you wished you could ask him about this place.

Upon reaching the clearing from the day before, you prepared to cross over into it but your dragon snatched you from the ground with his tail once more, walking right back the way you came.

You yelled and hollered for his attention, but he largely ignored you, chuffing and giving that same rumbling laugh when you got creative with your insults.

The sun was setting when he brought you back to the nest, settling you into the moss bed and refusing to let you leave, even when you complained about how hungry you were.

Rather than allow you to leave for food, he simply stood up on his hind legs, reaching into a large tree before plucking an entire branch, presenting it to you as a prize.

You snorted at him.

“I can’t eat leaves, you dork-”

He snorted loudly and shook the branch. Gleaming, star-shaped fruit fell at your feet from the branch and you blinked in surprise before looking back up at him. The expression he gave you was smug and you mumbled under your breath.

“How do I know this is edible?  
  


You picked up one of the fruits and smelled it, turning it curiously in your hands. It wasn’t like any fruit that you’d ever seen before…

Something told you that even with your memory missing, this was a fruit you were entirely unfamiliar with.

Your dragon gave a warbling sound as he reached towards you with his claws, stabbing the fruit delicately with his claw before making a huge show of eating it in front of you.

You rolled your eyes.

“Oh sure, it’s safe for _you_ to eat, you’re made of bones, genius!”

A gust of his breath blew your hair back from your face as he seemed to retort something to you, nudging the branch towards your feet.

“You’re a real mother hen, aren’t you?”

Picking up the star-shaped fruit, you took a small bite. The taste was slightly sweet, - _like a marshmallow-_ but you didn’t recall fruit that tasted like _marshmallows._

The shape of it was strange too, like a dark star with magenta highlights.

You decided to wait after that one bite, just to make sure that you didn’t get sick later. 

“I’ll try more if that small bite I took doesn’t kill me.” you chuckled as you looked up at your dragon, who was looking out towards the trees. His sockets looked focused, watchful, and you raised a brow.

“What’s eating you, Tatty?” 

He startled at your voice, turning to you with a disdainful expression.

“... well, what _do_ I call you?”

He chuffed with laughter and you eyed his body for a moment.

“Looks like someone inked you up real nice….”

He seemed to perk up at that, and you tilted your head back.

“Ink?”

He nuzzled against you, and you squealed when he opened his mouth and a glowing rainbow-colored tongue slicked against your face.

“Ok, ok, I get it. You want me to call you Ink. Got it.”

He began whistling again, and you leaned back against his leg as you listened to his song, looking up at the sky as the stars began to come out, one by one.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Several days passed like this. You didn’t suffer any ill effects from the fruit Ink had picked from you, so it became part of your diet. Every morning, you would wake up, eat some fruit, and then leave the nest, accompanied by Ink as you continued to explore what seemed to be his territory. You were completely shocked that you’d never once run across him the entire time that you’d been there.

Any time you were about to cross into the open plain, he’d snatch you up with his tail, preventing you from leaving.

Sometimes, his ribs would convulse, like a cat about to hack up a hairball, and his sockets would go dark as he opened his jaws. A dark liquid would come splattering out from his mouth, marking the trees.

Occasionally, the two of you would come across trees that were littered with strange, cyan strings, and Ink would instantly vomit all over them.

Where the strings came from, you had no idea, but Ink seemed to hate them.

You found yourself writing in your journal less and less… you also found that you clung to Ink a lot.

Every chance you got to touch him, you did, rubbing his neck, tickling his claws and when he’d bump his snout against you, you’d turn and hug him. A deep purr would emanate from his bones and vibrate through you as he leaned against you.

After being alone for so many days, you couldn’t believe how _nice_ it was to have someone there with you.

Sometimes you got the impression that was what he felt too, with the way he’d tuck you against his body at night, coiling around you like a giant cat and occasionally lapping his tongue against your body.

You’d scold him when he used his tongue on you, but he seemed to delight in your aggravation, sometimes chasing you with the offending appendage hanging out.

In truth, you found it endearing, if gross and weird.

His rainbow saliva had started staining your skin, and you started to feel like you needed a bath.

Desperately.

Your source for water was a stream that ran through the forest, and you always made sure to boil it before drinking.

_No need to die from deadly bacteria._

Following the stream, you looked over your shoulder as Ink trotted next to you, sometimes jumping into the water and splashing you playfully.

“Ink, you cut that out!”

He warbled at you, his eyelights spinning with delight at your annoyance while he dunked his head into the water and spat it out in a stream at you.

You ran from him, feeling a giggle bubble up from your stomach while he galloped noisily in the stream, giving chase.

You heard what it was you were looking for; the sound of roaring water.

With a burst of speed, you ran on ahead, finding a deep pool of water where a waterfall emptied into.

Delighted, you started to undress, eager for a swim, and unmindful of Ink when he finally caught up to you.

You didn’t notice the way he stared at you as you took off your shirt and shorts, setting them aside.

You almost took off your underwear when you caught sight of him.

“What, you didn’t think I was gonna shower with my clothes on, did you?” you snorted at him.

To your shock, you saw color spread across his zygomatic bones, a pearlescent rainbow of hues as he dropped down into the water, paddling towards you.

Seeing that the pool was deep enough for _Ink_ to swim in, you shouted as you dove in with him, chuckling when you got the chance to splash him back.

You ducked down when he retaliated, swimming underneath his body as you explored the deep pool of water, looking back at him occasionally.

He followed you beneath, his sockets shining light against the dark bottom of the pool. You were shocked when you saw shimmering gems, sparkling against the bottom of the river but your lungs burned every time you tried to dive down to get them.

“Man, I know they’re useless here, but I’d love to see if they’re gems or something.” you lamented to Ink as you took deep breaths of air.

He tilted his head at you slightly, and you hoped that maybe he would-

**_SPLOOOOOSH!_ **

You sputtered and shrieked as he spurted a stream of water at you from his mouth, his sockets crinkling while you shouted at him.

“I’m! Leaving!” you shouted, beginning to paddle away when something snagged your underwear, pulling you right back towards him.

You flushed when you realized he’d hooked his claw through your underwear.

He lowered his snout down towards your shoulder while you struggled to unhook yourself from his claw. Feeling his snout pressing into your neck, you paused, and heat shot through your belly when you felt him lick the entirety of your shoulders.

“Ink…” you whispered shakily as he kept licking you, his tongue dipping to your back and slithering between your shoulder blades as you tread water. The heat of his tongue dipped lower, below the water and you flushed, attempting again to unhook his claws from your underwear.

He growled at you when you almost succeeded, a noise you hadn’t heard him make. His tongue was replaced by teeth as he gripped your shoulder.

The message was clear; he didn’t want you leaving him.

You whimpered as he held you a moment longer before letting you go, showering your body with licks again.

His growl lightened to a purr and you shuddered as the vibrations shuddered through you. You didn't know when he pulled you towards the bank, lying you down in the grass beneath his body, but you _did_ notice when he wouldn’t let you stand up, his tail wrapping tightly around your ankles while he continued to slather you with his tongue, moving lower down your body until you were squirming and pleading with him to stop.

He paused when he reached the apex of your legs, bending down to inhale at your crotch.

He sniffed several times, his eyelights darting up to your face in a manner that seemed coquettish. At last, he let you go, giving a short murmur as he watched you scramble to your feet.

You were flushed, confused as you looked up at him.

”Ink, what the hell are you-” you paused when you noticed the glow at his pelvis.

Your confusion mounted as the glow began to dim before vanishing completely. 

Was he… Had he intended to _mate_ you? Was he even capable?

The idea was almost laughable, but you knew you’d tried to get away from him and he wouldn’t _let you._

_He has a tongue… I guess… it's not such a stretch for him to… To have a… Oh God-_

You were startled out of your thoughts when he bumped you with his snout, giving you a soft, concerned purr.

“You fucking weirdo, don’t scare me like that.” you whispered to him.

He purred more, rubbing you with his snout before giving you a small lick on the cheek.

You weren't sure what bothered you more; the fact that Ink had treated you like a mate, or that you had _liked it…_

_I’ve been here too long…_

  
  


8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

After that, Ink was a lot more touchy with you, teasing you by bumping against you unexpectedly and slipping his tongue over your skin when you least expected it. You'd swat at him and he’d give cackling noises while dancing away from your swinging arms, his sockets squinting mischievously while you shouted at him.

He didn't try to get you underneath him again, nor did you undress around him. 

_Thoughts about what would have happened if he hadn’t stopped plagued you and your mind conjured wild fantasies that left you clenching your thighs together while your mind screamed at you._

In those moments, you’d hide your face in your hands, flushed and filled with a shameful longing.

Could you really let Ink have you like that if he pursued you again? Would you even be able to stop him? And more importantly- _you clenched your fists-_ did you _want_ to stop him?

You were honestly afraid of your own answer.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sounds of intense growling startled you from a deep slumber and your eyes flew open as your heart thudded in your chest, wildly looking around to see what was causing the noise.

It was dark, and Ink was hunched over the nest and you.

His fangs were bared in the starlight, and his sockets were flooded with aggressive colors, red and dark yellow, like hazardous signs.

He wasn’t growling at you, however, nor was his attention fixed on you… he was looking out towards the darkness.

Your heart thudded painfully in your chest as you followed his line of sight.

The wind rustled through the trees, and the growl that rumbled from your dragon’s ribs became deeper, a clear warning as he opened his mouth and flashed his teeth.

To your complete horror, an answering growl rumbled from the shadows… and then you saw _him_.

Red lights flashed from between the silhouettes of the trees and you swallowed painfully as you discerned the outline of another draconic skeleton… but unlike Ink, the bones of the intruder were colored oddly; dark hues of midnight, laced with ruby and gold hues.

Ink seemed to inhale, and you scrambled back as you realized there was a _glow_ , growing right before his mouth as he inhaled.

The glow became a ball of light which grew brighter and bigger and he braced himself as he released it with a thunderous roar that shook the ground and rattled your ears.

You actually felt stunned, hardly able to focus as he grabbed you with his teeth, holding you like prey he’d just caught while he bolted into the forest.

You screamed as he jostled you in his mouth, his teeth digging into your sides. He grunted and his tongue materialized to wrap around you, acting as a cushion against his teeth.

His saliva soaked through your clothes and you felt yourself growing dizzy with his movements as he carried you.

Time became meaningless, and you passed out after a while before he finally came to a halt. You were woken up rudely as he spat you out carefully from his mouth.

Slick with saliva, you lay on the ground, breathing heavily while you got your bearings again before looking up at Ink, who was pacing erratically, panting and growling. His sockets were still flashing with warning colors and you stood shakily to your feet, whispering to him.

”Hey, hey, it’s ok.” 

He didn’t respond, his hackles were still raised and you ventured closer to him, running your hands over his ribs and murmuring softly to him.

Humming softly, you sang one of his tunes back to him, and he slowly grew calm, finally turning to you with an expression that seemed mournful.

“There, there…” you whispered gently, feeling your soul grow calm when he brought his large skull against your shoulder.

He was shuddering, giving a huffing growl as he bumped against your body more aggressively.

“Ink?” 

The growl that rumbled from his chest sounded terrifyingly like a word being hummed.

**“MMmmiiiiiinnnneeee.”**

The growl was so predominant, you honestly couldn’t tell if he was actually speaking or if it just _sounded_ as though he was.

Either way, you didn’t have time to figure it out, because the ground beneath your feet began to thud once more.

A noise like static filled the air and Ink’s hackles raised once more, his sockets flashing with warning colors. He pushed you behind him with his tail as he snarled out loud and you backed away, your whole body shaking when the intruding dragon from before stepped fully into the moonlight, his terrifying visage revealed.

His spine was bright scarlet, dimming and brightening in turns, as if he was bioluminescent. His ribs were dark on the outside and dull yellow on the inside, which you could clearly see as he postured. His fangs were the same dull yellow, set in a sable skull. His socket gleamed bright carmine and cyan markings, like jagged trails of tears, ran down his face. 

_The strings… that blue is the same color as the strings-_

The bones of his forearms and shins were bright read as well, and his claws gleamed like daggers of gold.

Terror was seizing up your heart as you realized that he was larger than Ink, both in width and length.

Ink was snarling, his bones rattling like a war song as he puffed himself up before the larger skeletal dragon lunged towards him, jaws opened wide.

You turned and ran, fleeing through the woods as the sounds of the fight raged behind you.

Sounds like thunder rolled through the air, and you swore that the air was filled with static electricity. The hair on the back of your neck was standing on end and your skin prickled oddly as you ran without direction.

The further you ran, however, the more your heart ached. 

_Ink’s so much smaller… will he be ok?_

Your steps slowed completely.

What was the point of getting away, of _living_ , if you lost your only friend in this place?

You never even got the chance to turn back, however, because the air crackled all around you, and the darkness became illuminated with a distortion in reality.

You backed away slowly as the dark skeletal dragon stepped out from the distorted gateway, his crazed, uneven eyelights trained on you while a low growl rumbled from his ribs.

His sockets were leaking with more cyan tears and they fell to the ground in bright piles of strings as he advanced on you.

“No… Please-”

He lunged forward, his teeth catching at your shirt as he snatched you up and turned, carrying you from the forest and crossing over into the wide open plain. 

_This is why Ink didn’t want me to leave… he knew…_

The plains became a ravine, which the dark dragon ducked into.

You noticed that his bones seemed to fade in and out of existence, and there were odd signs over his body, which you hadn’t seen before.

_Error, error, error-_

“Error?” you whispered out loud, and he stopped in his tracks, a rasping hum leaving his chest.

_Is that your name? Why is this happening?_

He continued walking forwards and you trembled when you caught sight of a cave, buried deep in the end of the ravine.

What was he going to do to you? Was he going to eat you?

All of a sudden, you were dropped into a soft, cushioned space.

The glow from his sockets revealed that you were in a _nest._ It was lined with the strings from his sockets, as well as dried grasses and other organic materials.

The draconic skeleton didn’t curl around you the way Ink would when depositing you in his nest, instead leaving you and going to the opposite side of the cavern, his sockets fixated on you.

Silence reigned for a moment while you breathed, trying to still your terrified heart while you collected your thoughts.

You had been taken from Ink… and then he’d just… put you into a nest… 

_Nani the fuck?_

“So…” you murmured at last, watching him closely as you sat in the nest uncomfortably, “Um, come here often?”

He snorted loudly, and you got the impression that he was rolling his eyelights at you.

With a scowled, you crossed your arms.

“Listen, pal, I was perfectly happy where I was… wait a moment… were you the one that was following me? Before I met Ink?”

He didn’t make a sound, but his posture shifted as he turned away from you.

“It _was_ you! I saw your strings around my camp!” 

With this new information playing in your mind, you realized that Error had never bothered you, even if he’d been watching you, he’d left you largely alone.

So what had changed?

Why had he taken you away from Ink?

“I don’t understand a damn thing that’s going on. I don’t even remember how I got here, where I came from, or what the _fuck_ I’m gonna do now!” your voice rose as you continued to rant, pointing to Error as you added heatedly, “And don’t think that just because you didn’t eat me or hurt me that it excuses you for scaring me to fucking death! I really thought you were gonna straight up eat me-” 

He snorted loudly, a low growl rumbling from his ribs as he lumbered back to his feet.

You quivered as the dark dragon crept towards you, his sockets glowing in the dark and staining your skin in a ruddy hue.

The way he looked at you made your skin crawl, heat flushed along your shoulders when he leaned down. 

His snout was inches from your face, and his breath was hot against your skin while he smelled you.

After a few moments, he snorted loudly and opened his jaws.

Before you could react, several deep, glowing blue tongues washed over you, licking you from head to toe.

You sputtered, pushing at his snout while he continued to lick you, ignoring your protests as you shouted at him.

“Stop licking me, damn it!”

He did not stop, not until his saliva had thoroughly coated you, and you unhappily tried to crawl away before he snagged onto your shirt with a claw, his tongues stroking against your back.

Your stomach started growing warm with the continued attention. A deep purring rumbled from his chest as his tongues wrapped around your legs, stroking over your skin.

The glow of his saliva was permeating your clothes and staining your skin, just like Ink’s saliva had left stains on you.

At last, he stopped, seeming satisfied with how soaked in the thick, glowing saliva you were.

You glared up at him, your mouth fixed in a grimace.

“Congratulations, you turned me into a glow stick.” 

A clattering growl erupted from his throat, and you tensed for a moment before realizing that he was laughing at you.

You began to crawl from the nest when he stopped you, pushing you back easily with his tail.

“Really? C’mon, even Ink let me walk around. I’m not gonna _stay_ in this damn cave, alright?”

He turned from you and you had the impression that he was ignoring you.

“I _know_ you can understand me, damn it!”

He continued to ignore you, curling his body around the front of the nest and effectively trapping you there.

You pouted, giving him a sullen expression as you sat with your back against the cave wall.

“Fucking fantastic. You’re even more clingy than Ink…what _do_ I call you anyways?”

A snoring sound answered you as his ribs heaved slightly with his breath.

You looked over his body, remembering how you’d given Ink his name. Error’s body was mostly dark, save for the signs that glitched in and out of sight on his body.

“Error…” you murmured mostly to yourself.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

A deep groaning sound woke you up and you opened your eyes. When had you fallen asleep?

Your body was still slightly luminescent from all the saliva that you’d been coated with but it was the only light that you were given to guide you in the darkness of the cave.

“... hello?” you called out, wondering where the dark dragon had gone.

He was no longer curled around the nest and you stood up, clenching your fists as you began to climb down, planting your feet against the ground, you licked your finger and held it up, knowing that there had to be an air current to guide you.

Sure enough, you felt a gentle breeze and you went against it, your eyes straining in the darkness as you sought the source.

Your steps were hesitant, but you remained strong, stepping carefully as you held out your arms for both balance and to ensure that you didn’t run into any walls. The glow of the saliva on your body gave you the tiniest illumination, keeping you confident in your steps as you went.

Soon, a faint glow up ahead gave you the confidence to run towards it, your hope blazing in your chest.

Surely the outside air awaited you?

Your steps quickened but the closer you got, the more your hope turned into confusion.

What you had thought was the exit to the cave turned out to be another cavern under the earth. The glow that had guided you left you breathless was awe rather than disappointment.

All over the walls of the cavern were glowing dots that gave off a brilliant illumination.

_Are those… glow worms?_

You were so taken by the sight of the bioluminescent creatures that dotted the walls, you nearly missed Error, sitting to the side of the entrance as he gazed up at the softly glowing walls.

  
  


When you _did_ notice him, a tendril of fear curled inside you. Would he be mad that you left his nest?

A grumble caused you to jolt, but he wasn’t looking at you. His tail had started to thump softly against the ground, however, and you gave a short breath of relief.

“This place is beautiful.” you spoke out loud, wincing when you heard your voice echo off the walls.

“Sorry.” you whispered.

He grumbled gently, turning at last to look at you with his mismatched eyesockets. The glow from his skull was almost gentle as he regarded you, shuffling to his hind legs, he walked over to you, the lights glancing off his body in a strange way.

You remained still when he bumped his snout against you in a questioning manner, and suddenly, you realized that he was _sweating._ There was heat coming off his bones and you sucked your teeth, the noise echoing gently.

“Looks like you need to- um… to cool… off-” you stopped speaking when you realized there was an _additional_ glow coming from underneath his body.

The urge to look was overridden by your fear of the implications.

The day that Ink had pinned you beneath his body at the waterfall was still fresh in your mind and it was brought painfully to the forefront of your thoughts as you felt the wet, gooey drip of Error’s saliva land on your shoulder before it slid down your arm.

You looked up at his skull to see him panting, his tongue curling restlessly at his teeth while he gave another groan; the same groan that had woken you from your sleep.

“... fuck. Are you… like… some sort of... “ the word _heat_ was on your tongue, but you didn’t want to speak it.

Things were starting to click in your mind, even though you were now left with far more questions than before.

Ink _had_ tried to mate you. As much as you wanted to deny it, Ink had certainly acted like a mate towards you, building a nest for you, providing you with food and even marking you with his tongue and saliva.

Error had taken you from him, erased all of Ink’s saliva fro you with his own, and now, he stood before you with his bones hot, clearly in some sort of need-

-You still wouldn’t look at his pelvis. Whatever was there, you already knew it would be _far_ too large for what he most likely wanted from you.

… the fact that you were even considering that factor made you laugh nervously. Something had certainly changed in you… what it was, you didn’t know, but you understood that something in you hesitated at the thought of… copulating with either of the skeletal dragons.

A larger part of you felt entirely too warm thinking about it, leaving you breathless and compliant when Error pushed at you with his snout, his claws swiping at your legs while you stumbled back, falling to the ground, right on your ass while he lumbered over you.

The glow at his pelvis became painfully obvious and your eyes fixated on it as he groaned again, his bones giving a low rattle.

The glow wasn’t anything like what you expected- _what HAD you been expecting?-_ and you sucked in your breath as you felt his snout rub against your shoulder, almost as if he was pleading with you.

_This is what Ink wanted from me, but I was too afraid to acknowledge it-_

The wet, warmth of Error’s tongues slid over your shoulders as a reverberating rumble emanated from his chest.

_What am I doing? Am I really gonna let Error do this to me when…_ a shiver ran down your spine.

Ink’s image came to your mind, and your heart ached painfully.

You pushed Error away, scrambling to your feet as your will manifested inside you.

You didn’t know a thing about this dragon that had taken you from Ink; you missed your tattooed asshole, and you were determined to see him again, fuck whatever it was that Error would do to you.

Unfortunately for you, Error wasn’t happy with your decision to run and his growl reverberated through the cave while the ground trembled under his feet

You didn’t care that he could probably see you perfectly, nor were you about to give up- the exit to the cave _couldn’t_ be far, and you breathed heavily as you ran for all you were worth, your hands spread in front of you while you sprinted.

The cavern walls were barely visible to you and you took full advantage, allowing your legs to push you forward recklessly while the sounds of Error’s pursuit echoed behind you.

You swore you could feel his breath on your shoulders, but you refused to give up, choosing to forge ahead.

There was a moment where all you could _hear_ was your own breath; all you could _see_ was the path, revealed with every step you took.

You were focused, your adrenaline spiking through you- all of that was shattered when Error’s distorted roar suddenly trumpeted right at your heels and you squealed as you were driven into an all-out run, your arms swinging while your stomach began to burn with cramps.

A cry of relief left your throat when you caught sight of a light at the end of the tunnel and you practically dove towards it-

Your breath was ripped from you when something wrapped around your waist, practically clothes-lining you while you felt yourself jerk, your lungs burning painfully. There was a stinging burn around your waist where you’d been grasped and for a moment, you felt like you were dying as you fought to breath.

Gasping for breath, you curled in on yourself while Error pulled you back, his sockets bright with anger while his teeth gleamed voraciously at you.

Gleaming saliva dripped from his mouth and he began to drag you back beneath his body when there was a warbling call from the cave entrance.

  
  


_Ink!-_

You gave a weak, answering cry as Error snarled loudly, his tail pushing you against the cavern wall before you felt his sticky saliva coat you once more.

Vaguely, you were aware that his saliva was far more sticky this time, and his sockets were flowing with cyan tears, which stretched into string, like spidersilk.

He cocooned you quickly against the wall, giving a low growl before he turned and left, his every bone rattling aggressively.

You tried to wiggle loose, testing at the strings that had been wrapped around you, but you were helplessly trapped.

“INK, WATCH OUT, HE’S COMING!” you screamed, sobbing as you kept fighting your bonds, cursing yourself for not trying to escape _sooner._

If you could just-! 

Sweat broke out over your body and you sobbed as you heard the sounds of a fight erupt from outside the cave

Roars, growls and the clear sounds of bones clacking painfully against each other raged in your ears while you struggled.

You knew already that there was nothing you’d be able to do to help Ink against Error- _you just wanted them to stop fighting. You were sick of them bossing you around, you didn’t hate them, you just hated feeling so helpless and out of control-_

Unbeknownst to you, light began to radiate from your chest.

Deep inside, your heart was pulsing out of control, while fire seemed to race through your veins.

Every fiber of your being _yearned_ , and suddenly, you were falling to the ground as the light from your chest cut through Error’s bonds.

You panted heavily, feeling strange as you staggered to your feet.

Light was emanating from your body, but you didn’t stop to consider it as you raced forward, shooting out like a meteor from the cave.

You caught sight of the two skeletal dragons, Error’s teeth locked onto Ink’s neck while Ink kicked at Error’s body viciously, raking his claws over Error’s ribs and spine.

Error released Ink as he roared in pain, and Ink fully kicked Error away before leaping in to take a bite-

_“ENOUGH!”_

You shouted, your voice resounding powerfully.

Every fiber of your being was locked onto _making them understand_ that you weren’t going to put up with their fighting anymore.

The looks on their faces when you shouted would have made you laugh had the situation not been so dire.

“ _I’m fucking sick of your bullshit, both of you!”_ You snarled, walking towards them without fear as you held your head up.

“I KNOW you both can understand me, so fucking _listen;_ I’m not playing games, and I’m not gonna be a fucking toy that you fucking fight over! We can either _help each other out, or I’m gonna fucking leave, got me?!”_

It slowly occurred to you that you were probably committing suicide by yelling at them like this, but you were past caring. Enough was enough.

To your shock, Error clamped his mouth shut, his sockets squinting while his tail curled.

Ink gave a questioning trill at you, slinking away from Error while he seemed to duck his head towards you.

“I… good. I’m glad we got that out of the way. Now…” you turned your head towards the sky, scratching the back of your neck before looking at them.

“I know you two can’t talk back to me… but if you understand me, I need to find out where the fuck I am. So, here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna go to sleep, cause it’s night, and I’m tired. _If either of you fuckers_ lick _me in my sleep, I’m gonna smack you._ Error, Ink stays with us, and that’s fucking _final.”_

Both of them raised their hackles at each other, but you snarled aloud, “ _hey, don’t look at each other, look at me! Do I make myself clear?”_

Error snarled at you, but he didn’t make any aggressive movements as he slowly walked over to you, curling behind you begrudgingly.

Ink purred softly as he approached you, tilting his snout towards you, almost questioningly.

You reached out and stroked his ivory bones gently, giving a short smile when he closed his sockets and pushed against you.

Exhaustion gripped you and you slowly exhaled as you sat on the ground, watching as Ink curled on the opposite side of Error, giving a short yawn.

“Good night, Ink… Good night, Error.”

Deep inside, you felt almost giddy. Somehow, you’d taken charge of the situation. How you were going to keep them in line, you didn’t know, but you were going to try your hardest.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You quickly learned that Error and Ink were bastards of different caliber. Behind your back, Ink would antagonize Error by nipping at his tail and vomiting right next to him while Error would fly into an instant rage, trying to bite Ink’s head off… or any other body part that he could snag onto.

You had to physically grab Error by his horns a few times to get his attention and this taught you that Error was very sensitive to touch, freezing when he felt your hands on him and instantly going into a state of compliance under your hands. 

Ink was most receptive to your voice, which you were already aware of, but it became so much more obvious with the additional company of Error.

Rather than allow them to keep you in their territories, you decided it was time to explore outside the realm of what the three of you were familiar with.

After spending a few days gathering supplies from both the forest and Error’s cave, you filled your backpack with as much as you could fit before striking out, the two dragons following you reluctantly.

Instead of walking into the ravine, you scaled the slope, giving a grunt when you reached the top.

To your shock, you could make out a large formation in the distance… it looked man-made and you hurried towards it, feeling a sense of excitement.

Perhaps your answers weren’t so far from your reach after all.

Error’s hackles raised the closer the two of you went towards the formation and you reached out to gently stroke his rib cage.

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

He simply turned from you, snorting as he refused to make eye-contact with you.

Ink whistled questioningly, his eyelights trained on the building…

It looked like… like a temple of some sort.

Like something out of ancient rome, or greece… but less ruined.

In fact, it was gorgeous and ornate… and oddly isolated.

There weren’t any other buildings around it, and although the plain was pretty wide open, there was foliage and shrubbery that darted the ground.

You reached the temple steps and began to climb them.

It took a moment for you to realize that neither Ink nor Error followed you, instead pausing right at the beginning of the stairs.

“... really?” you tilted your head at them.

Ink warbled at you, almost sadly and Error gave a rumbling growl, his sockets narrowed just beyond you at the temple entrance.

“... is there… something bad here?” you wondered as you turned back to the temple.

For a moment, you considered turning back.

Your drive for answers knocked away all the doubts you had, and you gripped the straps of your backpack.

If it was truly dangerous, Ink and Error wouldn’t be letting you go on ahead… right?

Shouldering your backpack, you ventured on, feeling your heart palpitate with both excitement and dread.

Oddly, there was fire in the temple; torches that seemed to burn eternally lined the walls.

“Fuck, this place is haunted. I guess I’m gonna die after all-”

You stopped short when you looked at the walls, illuminated by the torches.

There was a mural, painted across the ivory walls with black and red paint.

As you continued, you realized the mural was telling a story. 

Clouds roiled across a sky that rained with blood. The ground gave birth to twin dragons; you instantly recognized them as your own skeletal dragons, though the ones on the mural didn’t seem to be skeletons, and you pondered at that detail.

The following pictures revealed the two dragons constantly at each other’s throats, locked into battle. You frowned when you reached the next sequence of images. A shimmering light broke between the two fighting dragons. A deep abyss stretched out between both dragons while the shimmering form hovered over the center.

“... what in the fuck?” you murmured while you continued into the temple. 

The room in the center had an open ceiling, and as you ventured inside, you realized that the pillars that lined the room were shaped like your skeletal dragons, as they stretched up to hold the roof up from the ground.

Two of them looked exactly like Ink and Error… the other two were differently shaped, skeletons, yes, but with marked differences from the ones you were familiar with.

Feathered wings graced the spine of the one to the left while tentacle-like appendages spread out from the spine of the other.

You fidgeted uncomfortably, left with more questions than answers.

Reaching into your backpack, you pulled out your journal, murmuring aloud to yourself as you wrote down as much as you could, trying to record all the details that you felt were important.

You were left with far more questions than answers, but the thought that somehow you were _meant_ to be here left you feeling solemn and strange.

Was there any way for you to discover where you’d come from or how you’d gotten here? Would your memory ever return to you?

An ache filled your heart and you furrowed your brow as you closed your eyes, struggling with your feelings and thoughts.

As you placed your journal into your backpack, you turned to leave, chewing on your lip.

Ink and Error were waiting for you… and softly, you held out your hands to them, as you climbed down the stairs.

“Listen…” you spoke quietly, “I don’t know why I’m here. I don’t know if I’ll ever find out why. But, I know something happened here, and it involved the two of you. So… it means a lot to me that the two of you… came with me. Truthfully, I don’t know why you two put up with me… And it’s obvious that neither one of you… like this place, or being outside of your territories… I-”

Emotions overcame you and you bent your head as you put your hands over your face, sitting at the bottom of the stairs while tears filled your eyes.

Helplessness was filling you, and for a moment, you felt entirely alone.

A touch at your knee startled you and you looked up into Error’s sockets as he nudged at you, entirely quiet while Ink trilled gently, almost questioningly as he tilted his head.

Standing up, you nodded softly.

“Let’s go home.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

  
  


Error sniffed at the pool of water near the waterfall suspiciously while you dove right in, keeping your clothes on as you swam with Ink.

Gruffly, the dark skeletal Dragon sat hunched over by a tree as he watched you play with Ink. 

He ducked his head, observing as you swam beneath the water, your hair flowing behind you as you swung your arms and propelled yourself downwards.

Error gave a quiet breath, feeling content to watch you swim when a splash of water smacked him right in the face.

He shook the water off, snarling as he glared at Ink’s mischievous face.

**_Fuck off, asshole._** He snarled.

_You’re just jealous that she likes me better than you. I told you size wasn’t everything,_ He preened and Error gave a bark of indignation _._

**_That’s not true! If you hadn’t_ ** **stolen her,** **_she would have been_ ** **mine** **_first._ **

Ink gave an annoying laugh as he ducked under the water, swimming beneath you so you could cling to his back while he propelled himself to the surface, letting you ride him while he preened and turned a smug glance towards Error.

You were blissfully unaware, clinging to Ink as he playfully bucked in the water and splashed at you.

Error found his claws digging aggressively into the ground as he hissed with annoyance.

Ink loved showing off the fact that he had no sensory issues with his bones. The bastard was as insensitive on the outside as he was on the inside.

Error went quiet as you jumped off Ink’s back before swimming towards him, calling him softly.

“Error, are you sure you don’t want to swim with us?”

He huffed loudly, responding even though he knew you couldn’t understand him.

**No thanks. I’m fine right here, human.**

To his displeasure, Ink replied in your stead, giving a warbling chortle.

_Suit yourself! I can’t believe you still call her “human”._

Error gave a baleful glare, baring his teeth in a mocking grin.

**_And what do_ ** **you** **_call her, smart ass?_ **

Ink didn’t reply, his body going still when you climbed out of the water and walked towards Error.

Your skin glistened temptingly while you reached out to him. Error remained still when you rested your hand gently against his snout. He hated being touched, but your skin was so soft, a balm over his sensitive bones.

He closed his sockets, reveling in the softness of your skin and craving more from you.

If only Ink hadn’t _taken_ you from him, you could be his, and his alone.

When he’d fought Ink at his cave for the right to have you, you had stepped in.

He wasn’t sure what exactly had transpired in that moment when you had shouted at them but deep inside, he’d felt subdued, compelled to remain by your side.

Ink stopped fighting with him, obviously driven by your voice in the same manner.

Your hands were wandering over his snout in a loving manner, and Ink whined from the pool, obviously unhappy that you were paying attention to Error.

Error reveled in your attention, purring softly for you as you spoke to him.

“It’s ok, we’ll go home soon, alright?”

Ah yes… “home”. 

You’d been building a … a _nest_ of your own, set between the forest and the ravine where he lived. Ink was constantly bring you materials from his own nest, some of which you accepted and incorporated.

Error preferred to wait until you _turned_ to him for help. He honestly didn’t see the point in making this new nest when he had a _perfectly good nest_ underground. It was warmer, safer, and more importantly, it was _his._

But you were _so stubborn,_ declining to go back to his cave.

Error honestly hated sleeping out in the open. He preferred the darkness of his cave, but he refused to leave you alone in Ink’s company. 

Error was determined that he would be your first choice. He was the biggest, the strongest, and he knew he could do a far better job of caring for you than that idiotic _beta_.

And yet you refused to abandon Ink, choosing to keep him in your presence…

Error was abruptly pulled to the present when you stopped stroking his nose, stretching up, you yawned slightly.

“Sun’s getting low. We’d better head back. C’mon, guys.” 

Ink climbed out of the water, shaking off and causing you to scold him, even as he playfully nipped at you, sneaking a lick over your shoulder while you smacked him.

Error gave a low growl as he rose up, his sockets narrowed at the playful behavior between you and Ink.

The jealousy he felt was blooming into a soft misery. He truly wished he’d had the chance to spend more time with you alone before you’d found Ink…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_Day 135???_

_I’ve missed a few days here and there… events have been more difficult to keep track of._

_And, I have a new… problem. My body… my body is changing._

_I wasn’t sure, but, I’ve been measuring my height, and I’m positive that I’ve grown taller. While I’ve lost fat on my body, my clothes still feel like they fit, as if my body has grown bigger. Not fatter, just… larger?_

_There’s something else as well. I haven’t had a period since I got here. At first, I simply didn’t realize it, but now, it’s undoubtedly been months, and I haven’t bled once._

_I think… I think this place is changing me. Into what, I don’t know, but, as far as I can tell, I still feel healthy. I have energy every day, I haven’t gotten sick, and I even think I’ve gotten stronger._

_But, last night, my body felt uncomfortably hot. I was sweating, and there was heat in my belly…_

_But it wasn’t like a fever… it was… I… I kept thinking about how Error and Ink tried to mate me._

_I thought about it a lot._

_… Am I going into heat?_

_Has this place… changed my biology?_

_The next time either one of them tries to fuck me, I don’t think I’ll have the desire to stop them._

As you finished your entry, you paused, feeling the warmth pool inside you again.

You tried to ignore it, but it was like an itch you couldn’t scratch.

Just the other night, you’d tried relieving the heat yourself, looking over at Ink and Error to make sure they were asleep before reaching between your legs, trying to be as quiet as possible before sliding your fingers between your folds.

If anything, you only made it worse as the thirst in your body became unbearable while relief never came.

Not once were you able to give yourself the release you wanted and you were forced to stop when Error began to stir.

His breath was loud as he scented the air and you cringed, wondering if he could smell you.

Nothing happened to you, however, but now, as you leaned against a tree, you looked around.

Ink had vanished some time ago; probably to go and get you more fruit. Error wasn’t around either, and you whimpered slightly as your need compelled you.

_Maybe… just really quickly… before either of them gets back._

You shuffled your clothes, loosening your pants and reaching down between your legs.

Your folds were hot to the touch and sensitive.

Biting your lip, you began to stroke yourself, murmuring aloud.

Your body was heating up, your cheeks flushed as you began to sweat with your efforts.

Desperation grew inside you and you shucked your pants clean off as you lay back in the grass, whimpering as you used both your hands, desperately playing with yourself. Your eyes squeezed shut as you strived for release.

_If I can just… fuck, I need-!_

The ground trembled beneath you, but you were too far gone in your endeavors to stop. Cracking your eyes open, the sight of Ink looming over you made you whimper. The lights from his sockets were flushed over his bones in rosy hues of magenta and red. 

Excitement bubbled through you when his jaws opened and the glow of his tongue lit up your skin.

“I-Ink,” you whispered, shuddering with delight when his tongue slicked against your cheek before he walked around you to settle between your legs.

Opening his mouth wide, he began to lap up your leg, slicking his saliva against your calves, past your knees, and up your thighs.

The heat in your body was spiraling, and you spread your legs, moving your hands away from your crux when his tongue began to slide against your apex.

A short cry of desperation left you while he purred, lapping at you steadily.

“Ink!” you whimpered, reaching down to clutch at his horns while you spread your legs further apart.

He growled softly and shook you off his horns, getting to his feet while an iridescent glow at his pelvis caught your attention. 

It was like looking at a prism, the way his arousal shimmered with every hue of the rainbow. The desperation for relief drove you. Turning over on your hands and knees, you begged him softly, pleading.

“Ink, I need you~” 

His tongue brushed over you, from your lower spine to your shoulder as he carefully mounted you.

You could feel his length settling over you heavily, rubbing against your back before he drew his hips back, letting his length slide down your backside to settle between your legs.

  
  


8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Error was at the stream, looking down at the shimmering rocks that lined the bottom of the pool.

You had lamented before how you wished you could take some with you, and he pondered getting wet, just to grab a few of the shiny rocks for you.

All at once, his thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as his ribs heaved with a giant breath, his tongues flicking out while he scented the air.

_You… you were in heat..._

He’d suspected that your body was going into heat the past few days, but you were never receptive to his or Ink’s attentions… and now…

He could _smell_ your arousal, so clearly and he immediately abandoned the water, galloping through the trees, he warped through space as he fought to get to you _first_ , before Ink could find out.

Why would you want a pathetically _tiny_ mate like Ink when you could-

He came to a stumbling halt, his sockets growing wide before narrowing angrily at the scene that met his gaze.

Ink was crouched over you, his cock buried as deeply as it could go inside you while your legs dripped with his cum.

**What have you done?!**

Ink looked up, startled for a moment before he gave a throaty grunt.

_I just warmed her up is all… You’re a lot bigger than I am, you would have hurt her if you had gone first. Don’t be so pissy!_

**You pathetic beta bitch, get off her before I rip you to pieces.**

Ink gave a smug cackle as he released you from his hold, purring deeply in satisfaction as he lumbered away from you.

Error approached you, feeling both anger and an undeniable surge of excitement as you looked up at him with hazy eyes, your mouth running with drool and your body flushed with the heat of your blood.

“E-Error…” you moaned breathily and he rumbled in reply.

Your scent was intoxicating, pulling him in and he groaned deeply as his need for you manifested at his pelvis.

Error crouched over you, turning you over onto your back, he stuck his snout against your belly, inhaling before giving a loud snort. 

You smelled like _Ink_ and that wasn’t going to do at all.

Giving the restless white dragon a baleful glare, he opened his mouth and dragged his tongues over you, cleaning away Ink’s scent as he covered you with his own saliva.

Ink whined in a protest, silenced when Error snarled at him. 

**Shut up, Squid. You’re lucky I didn’t kill you a long time ago.**

You didn’t protest or try to get away this time, reaching out and catching hold of his tongues with your hands.

“Error, _fuck me, please, I’m going to lose it otherwise!”_

He grunted deeply in satisfaction and as your body glowed with his magic, he turned you over again, slicking his tongues over you before picking you up. He was far too large to mount you from the ground, the way Ink had been able to, so he maneuvered your body over his forearms, holding you tightly while his cocks fully manifested into a writhing mass of tentacles.

Four of them slipped around your legs, pulling them wide open while two more slipped in between your legs, seeking out your entrance.

You sobbed and wiggled, trying to make him hurry.

Ink crept close, both concerned for you and drawn in by the scent of your heat.

Error snapped viciously at him, baring his fangs.

**Come any closer, and I will bite your head off.**

He felt your body opening up for him, and with a grunt, he began to slide his cocks inside your walls, which were already slick from both your arousal and Ink’s cum.

You were _still so small and tight,_ despite being “warmed up” by Ink, and Error shunted his pelvis forwards as the tendrils inside you began to twist and scissor. He was trying to stretch you further, and sweat beaded along his bones while he bent his head down to look at you. You were clutching at his arm, pressing your teeth into his bones while your entire body shook and spasmed.

**Almost there, little human… just one more…**

His final cock began to emerge as your walls began to relax and loosen, and the tentacles that had twisted inside you guided the stiff rod to your opening.

You threw back your head and screamed as he pushed forward mercilessly. Saliva was running down your mouth and pooling on the ground below, along with your fluids as he held you tightly, shoving the final, stiffened cock further into you with every thrust.

Your body was loosening for him, taking every bit he gave you and a deep, satisfied purr rumbled from his ribs, rattling through him as he began to thrust inside you, his teeth dripping with midnight-hued saliva.

You were calling his name, helplessly clenching on him while he thrust inside you, his tentacles still wrapped firmly around your legs, keeping you wide open and under his control.

Something changed in your scent and he grew frantic as he felt the build-up of his magic increasing. His jaws snapped shut when you lurched forward and bit down on the bones of his arms.

Roaring at the feeling of your teeth, Error gave a final thrust as he spilled himself deep inside you.

His magic was mixing with Ink’s, overflowing and spilling out between your legs as he thrust forward, his voice a hoarse rumble while he held you, milking every bit of magic that he had into you.

Ink was pacing, growling softly as he waited, and Error snarled as he gnashed his teeth.

**What are you looking at?**

_I want another turn._

**You’re not** **_getting_ ** **another t-**

“Ink…” your voice rose softly, as your body trembled.

Shocked, Error tried clinging to you, but you were murmuring louder, your voice rising with certainty.

_She’s spoken, now let her down. She needs me._

Error snarled unhappily, watching as Ink nuzzled you tenderly before mounting you again, his single cock sliding inside you with a loud, noisy squelch.

  
  


Your voice rose with pleasure and Error growled as his arousal began to build again.

Ink was panting, his sockets nearly guttering out of light while you writhed, impaled on his long, ribbed cock.

As soon as he’d spent himself inside you, you were reaching out to Error, your voice hoarse and your body messy with fluids.

Error shoved Ink away while he cleaned you all over before holding you underneath him again, claiming your body again.

Your heat was intense, lasting far into the early hours of the morning.

You had finally passed out when Ink pumped one last load inside you, his bones rattling and dripping with sweat.

Error took your unconscious body and draped himself around you, licking you clean while Ink panted, exhausted.

_She’s truly amazing… I never knew humans could-_

**_She’s not human…_ ** Error grumbled, the revelation hitting him like a bolt of lightning. **Not anymore… She's our mate.**

Ink curled up next to you and Error as his breath became calmer, his sockets blinking blearily.

_… I saw their tracks on the outside of the forest today, Error._

**It was only a matter of time before she attracted their attention**.

_I don’t want to share her with them… it’s bad enough sharing with_ you.

**Agreed.**

You murmured in your sleep and Error nuzzled your shoulder while Ink slowly licked at your belly, purring softly for you.

He and Error exchanged silent glances before coming to an uneasy truce.

They’d do whatever it took to protect you from the others, even if they had to work together to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is technically the end of October, and I'm still like, 14 stories short but I'm gonna be continuing to write and post these until they're done. 
> 
> Ya'll have a Happy Halloween! ^^


	18. From Your Eyes-Classic!PapyrusXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus was a perfect boyfriend; handsome, kind and otpimistic. You'd never doubted that and on on the outside, he seemed to not doubt it either... but you knew better..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took me FOREVER to write. For multiple reasons. But, it's finally done, and overall, I'm happy with it ^^ I'm gonna get the rest of kinktober done, even if it takes me all year long. (heh, it's November oops)

Kinktober-Body Swap

Classic PapX Reader

You hadn’t heard from Papyrus all day. 

You wouldn’t have been bothered by it, except that you were  _ already _ worried about him. 

Picking up your phone, you stared at the last message he’d sent you. 

Papyrus was so good at allaying your fears for his own well-being. He’d sent you a loving good night text, including all the cute emojis and gifs he’d usually sent, but his silence during the day was driving you now as you rolled to your stomach and texted him.

You waited for a response, your worry growing when no reply came.

5 minutes past, 10, 20…

You were just about to give up and go to bed when your phone rang.

You scrambled to answer.

“Hello! Papyrus?”

“Heh, M’flattered, but naw, this ain’t Paps.”

“Oh, hey Sans. Sorry, I sent him a message, I- Is he ok?”

“Actually,” Sans’ voice went soft, almost awkward. Normally, Sans used a lot of humor, some of it funny, some of it just  _ really dumb;  _ so when he skipped the jokes, you knew he was being serious.

“I was calling to see if you could... Come over. He hasn’t been out of his room all day, and, well, it’s not... It’s not like him, ya know? I tried talkin’ to him, but he keeps telling me that he’s taking a break from my puns. So… maybe he’ll talk to someone who doesn’t pun around as much.”

“Sure, Sans, I’ll be right there.”

Fuck. that meant the events from the day before  _ really had _ been more serious than he’d let on.

Really, it was enough to make you  _ so angry. _ Papyrus hadn’t done  _ anything _ to deserve the unkind words that had been flung like mud at him during your date with him.

With a beating heart, you drove as quickly as you dared, biting your lip as you tried to think about what you would say…  _ what would you say? _

Scenarios started running like crazy through your mind, but you couldn’t bring yourself to settle on any particular strategy.

If Papyrus was here, he’d be running his phalanges through your hair, telling you to stop clenching your jaw. You did that a lot when you were anxious.

You consciously unclenched your jaw and refocused on the road, trying to calm your thoughts, which fluttered a flock of disturbed birds.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sans was waiting for you, opening the door as soon as you arrived.

“Anything new?”

“Naw. I-” Sans looked uncomfortable, and you waited patiently.

“Heh, never mind. Go on, kiddo.”

You nodded softly, making your way to Papyrus’s room.

Standing at the closed door, you took a deep breath before knocking.

“Pap? Honey, it’s me, can I come in?”

There was a thud and some muffled cursing before the door was thrown wide open. Papyrus was panting slightly, looking flushed and nervous as he looked at you.

“(Y/N)! I didn’t expect to see you tonight! Are you alright?”

“I’m alright, Pap, I’m sorry to barge in, but, I didn’t hear from you, and… I got worried about you. Are you alright?”

“Of course I’m alright! I was just… um.” Orange-tinged sweat beaded his skull and you clasped your hands together, trying to keep from fidgeting.

“Can I come in?”

He hesitated a moment before nodding, stepping aside and letting you into his room.

As always, everything was in pristine condition… maybe even more so than usual. You knew Papyrus would clean out of anxiety, and you turned to him with an apologetic expression.

“Papyrus, is this… about last night?”

“Last night? What do you mean? I d-”

You gave him a look and he gulped audibly before turning away, sitting on his bed.

The shadow that had been lurking over him was now visible as he sighed deeply, unable to meet your gaze as he swallowed.

“I tried not to think about it. After all, everyone’s entitled to their opinion, but that doesn’t make them right... “

He looked down at his hands and clenched his fists.

You shuffled closer, but he seemed to shrink back from you slightly.

“It’s… not the first time that I’ve been ridiculed. Even underground, there have been… moments. Comments made. I- you could  _ do better, _ (Y/N).”

Those words slapped you in the face and you practically growled as you launched yourself into his arms, squeezing him tightly, you refuted his claim.

“That’s not true, Papyrus! I’m so  _ sorry  _ that you were subjected to that mindless drivel. It wasn’t anything but the unkind words of someone  _ jealous.  _ I mean, did you see that guy, he was  _ alone. _ ”

Papyrus looked at you with a rueful grin.

“You’re right.”

He turned back away and you held onto him.

“Papyrus… if there was some way I could show you exactly how I feel about you,... All of you… I-”

Papyrus slowly squeezed you in his arms. You didn’t want to leave, and he asked you with some hesitance if you wanted to sleepover.

“Are you sure you want me here?”

He nodded, instead of speaking and your heart broke as you snuggled with him under his blankets.

Curling into his arms, you half-turned and pressed a few kisses along his mandible.

“Papyrus, I love you…”

“I love you too,” he murmured.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

When you woke up, you were instantly aware that you felt  _ light _ . Someone was in your arms and for a moment, you wondered if Papyrus had managed to wrangle you into being the big spoon (or his jetpack, as he lovingly nicknamed you when you tried to make him the little spoon).

But the more you moved around, the more you realized that something was  _ off. _

“Papyrus?” You mumbled.

…

That was  _ not _ your voice.

You tried to grasp your throat and in doing so, disturbed the person in your arms.

“Hey, (Y/N), what’s the matter?”

…

Now  _ that _ was your voice, but you weren’t the one to speak.

With a wild movement, you looked down at the person in your arms, only to find yourself looking ... _ at yourself. _

Looking down at your hands, you were unable to  _ say anything  _ as you realized that you were now made of bone…

…

The screaming finally started as you shrieked in Papyrus’ voice while  _ your _ body shrieked in  _ your voice. _

After a few minutes, you calmed down enough to ask in a hesitant voice, “Did we just… did we  _ switch bodies? _ ”

“It… would appear so?”

“... Sans isn’t going to believe us if we try to tell him, is he?”

You knew the exact expression Papyrus was trying to pull, because it didn’t fit on  _ your _ face, and you couldn’t stop the chuckle that erupted from your mouth.

“This- this isn’t funny- how do you move around with all this flesh, it’s so distracting!”

You stopped giggling when he started feeling  _ your _ body, squeezing at your hips and tummy.

“P-papyrus!” You giggled slightly, before looking down at  _ his body- _ the one you were now inside.

The t-shirt he’d worn to bed was rumpled slightly and you pulled it up, feeling a thrill rush through you when you saw straight down to his pelvis.

The squawk that erupted from him was enough to make you jump as he stuttered, “D-don’t look at me- I mean yourself, I mean-”

“But, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before…” you purred softly, “C’mon, Papyrus, I wanna see!”

He relented, watching you with wide eyes as you pulled his t-shirt off entirely, reaching up to touch the branches of his ribcage.

Papyrus squirmed as he watched you, suddenly puffing his cheeks as he gasped, “I-if you’re touching my body, the-then I’m going to touch yours!”

It was your turn to flush when he reached to pull off the shirt you’d worn, tugging at it before deftly pulling it up and over his- _ your _ \- head.

“Pap!”

“What?” That coy expression he was fond of pulling looked so strange on your own face and you couldn’t help giggling, despite the strange scenario.

Papyrus was gently running a hand over the smooth, soft planes of your body, his expression now bewildered.

You flushed as he murmured, “I’ve said it before… but you’re so soft, (Y/N). I…-” He flushed as you reached down to remove his pajama pants, too surprised to even comment as you began to softly run the bones of his phalanges over his femurs.

“This is so strange… I can still feel, but, it’s like… very muted?”

“Magic is what allows me to feel, nyeheheh… it’s… the opposite for me. Everything is so much…  _ more intense?” _ He reached out to you, towards his body, and softly cupped your chin.

“I- this is so strange,” you whispered out loud. “Papyrus… remember I told you… that if I could show you how much I loved you, I would?”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Everything inside was alive.

Blood rushed through veins, the cloth of the panties you were fond of wearing hugged tightly over your skin, and Papyrus, for a moment, was overwhelmed by how much he could  _ feel _ .

It was difficult to maintain focus on what was happening, but the sight of …  _ his body _ , his hands, tracing his bones carefully, exploratively,  _ eagerly. _

“(Y/N)...”

“Papyrus, I love everything about you…” His voice, spoken with your accent, your own unique tenses and words, rumbled softly from his throat. 

Within your body, under the control of his mind and emotions, the heart that pumped behind your ribs began to beat uproariously.

“(Y/N)-”

“Shhh, just watch me.” your whisper slipped out with a half moan, and he trembled as he watched you curl his phalanges against his bones, caressing the arches of his pelvis and reaching down to his own spine as you leaned forward and nuzzled him.

Captivated, Papyrus could feel every drop of sweat that trickled down your body as he watched, heat flooding every ounce of flesh that clothed your frame in a surreal and very familiar way.

Helplessly, he caressed your own body, huffing under his breath.

“You’re not going to outdo me, (Y/N)! I love you too, so very much-”

Laying back against the bed, he spread himself out, touching your body with reverence.

“Oh god, papyrus…” you breathed, “I… oh, fuck-”

Papyrus knew all your weak spots, but this was the first time he was experiencing what you felt when he touched you in these spots.

“W-why isn’t your ecto showing up?” he heard you pout as you continued to try to arouse his body, touching in the spots you knew  _ he _ liked.

“Nyeh-heh-heh, it’s, hah, it’s because  _ you _ touch me in those spots. The arousal, in part, comes from the emotions from your intent… they feel incredible….” he murmured gently. “Here, let me… let me show you~”

Moving from his spot on the bed, Papyrus pushed you down, chuckling slightly. It was so strange to see himself like this… well, to see his body, his image like this.

Straddling you, he bent down to plant a kiss against his own mouth, marveling at the feeling of bone against your sensitive lips. 

“Wowie, no wonder you’re always kissing me…” he murmured, opening your mouth wide to drag his tongue against the teeth of his body.

Tapping a single finger along his sternum, he grinned when he heard the sharp intake of breath leave your mouth at the sensation.

“Papyrus... “ 

Your boyfriend paid meticulous attention to every part of himself that he knew was susceptible to your touch, grinning when you began to shake and tremble, causing the bones of his body to rattle almost thunderously.

Ah, you didn’t know how to suppress the reactions of his body… he sweated slightly to think that Sans might hear, but there was not the slightest desire in him to halt his attention.

“Papyrus, oh fuck, please, I-”

The glow of his body’s magic began to glimmer at his pelvis, and Papyrus smirked at you as he leaned back.

“Is that what you wanted?”

“Hnnn yes!” 

The strangeness of the situation was wearing off, and Papyrus began to enthusiastically torture you. 

Your words and reactions, spoken in his voice, were oddly endearing, and he couldn’t get enough of them-

All at once, you took action and flipped him over, pinning him down beneath his now fully aroused body.

Your words rasped in his voice.

“Fuck, pap, I’ve always wanted to do that to you… but you’re so fucking big, I’m not strong enough to. God, can I... hnnn, can I fuck you? Do you want me to fuck you? I… fuck, I need you, Pap, Please~”

“I need you too, (Y/N), please, I-”

Papyrus almost yelped as you ferociously leaned down to nibble against his skin, grinding the heat of the summoned ecto against his (your) seam, which was soaking with arousal.

“God, I don’t know what we’re gonna do after this, but, right now, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Pap...”

Papyrus trembled as he felt you tuck his legs around his waist, pressing needy, heavy kisses against the skin over his (your) collarbones.

With your roles and bodies switched, Papyrus found himself unable to think anything ill of his body, not while you were inhabiting it. The way you deftly teased the slit of your body, whispering into his ear before slowly penetrating him.

“Mmm, Pap, are you ok?”

“Yes, K-Keep going, please.” He whispered, marveling at the way your body reacted to his.

The way his cock, under your control, filled up your body, with him in it…

_ This is how it feels for her when we’re together? _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~87

When Papyrus started touching you, inside his own body, something you’d never experienced before began to happen.

An overwhelming feeling of being  _ accepted, loved, needed,  _ and the raw passion that swelled within him began to wash over you, like endless waves of warmth, driving an unbearable  _ need _ inside you.

A feeling like warm, cleansing water trickled over you, as the magic of Papyrus’ body began to manifest outside of his bones, dripping and gathering into the cradle of his pelvis. You were almost shocked when the long, warm cock that he produced for you sprung up, and you felt the bones of his face glowing with a heated flush of magic zeal.

And now, as you rutted inside your own body, looking into your eyes, you saw Papyrus’s reflection, twisting with your own pleasure, and you gripped the bedsheets tightly, reveling in his love for you, and feeling it multiplied in your heart and soul.

As he arched beneath you, you grasped him tighter as your inhibitions abandoned you. Almost recklessly, you pistoned into him, whining deeply, “Papyrusssss!” 

You could feel the pressure of an orgasm building. It was like you were suddenly aware of a dam, holding back an ocean, and the wall was beginning to crack.

A piece of you  _ really _ wanted to be back in your own body. You wanted  _ him _ to be the one drilling you into the mattress, you wanted to grasp at his scapula as he pressed desperate nuzzles into your neck-

“(Y/N)!” Your own voice shook with ecstasy as you felt Papyrus tighten around you, and at that moment, it was like a blinding explosion went off inside you.

You felt locked into place as your ecstasy passed through you, flooding every inch of your senses, and when your head cleared, you were no longer on top of your own body, rather, you were looking  _ up,  _ at Papyrus.

Blearily, you reached up to touch his face, whispering, "Did… did we orgasm so hard, we switched back???"

He blinked at you for a moment before his grin spread in a genuine arc over his skull. His sockets softened as he smiled and he tenderly caressed your face.

"It? Would appear so? I… (Y/N), I don't know what just happened, but I do know this."

Pulling you into an embrace, he murmured into your ear.

"I saw myself from your eyes, and there was nothing to dislike. Maybe I'm biased because  _ you _ were in there… but…”

You put a hand to his mouth, quieting him before pulling him into a soft kiss.

“I hope you know better now, Papyrus.” 

After a few more moments of quiet cuddling, Papyrus sat up with you, chuckling softly.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, very! I… we should… probably keep this to ourselves.”

“Oh! Nyeh-heh, I’m sure Sans wouldn’t be interested in what happened this morning.” Papyrus agreed, pulling you close, he murmured, “It was special, and it remains between us.”

Your heart swelled in your chest as you agreed, following Papyrus into the kitchen.

Oddly, Sans was nowhere to be found.

“Ah, p-probably for the best.” Papyrus grinned a little awkwardly and you choked, remembering that neither you nor Pap had tried to restrain the noise you had made in any way.

“... yeah, I think I would have left too if my brother and his GF were banging and screaming their own names.” 

Papyrus’ laughter joined yours, and you added a little cheekily, “Sans probably isn’t gonna be asking any questions.”

“NO, I DON’T THINK HE WILL!” Papyrus cheerfully agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* hopefully that wasn't too confusing, I'm sure it's obvious I struggled with this prompt ^^* Classic Papyrus needed love though, and you can fight me on that. The boy is good and he needs attention.


	19. Too Dirty To Kiss-Swap!SansXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans never thought he'd see you again... and after this, he hopes it's the last time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TheMsource, thank you for asking for this prompt and Swap Sans, I really had a blast with this scenario!

Kinktober Day 19- Hate Sex

SwapSansXReader

The last person Sans had been expecting to see that day was you.

He was outside, watering the yard and humming softly to himself. The afternoon was coming to an end. Papyrus was out, picking up Asriel and Chara from School.

For the moment, Sans was alone and wasn’t expecting any company.

“Heya Sans. Long time no see.”

He was startled enough to give a short yelp, turning to face you with an obviously forced smile. It looked like his teeth would crack from how tightly he was pressing them together.

“Oh, (Y/N)... It has been some time, hasn’t it?”

His gaze traveled over you quickly and his posture remained stiff.

“If you’re looking for Papyrus, he’s not here… and I wouldn’t let you see him even if he was. Don’t you think you’ve hurt him enough?”

You shifted on your feet, looking away for a moment.

“I know. I know I hurt him. But I’m not here to see Papyrus…” you stepped closer, and Sans couldn’t help inhaling deeply as the scent of your perfume swirled into his senses.

You always were _such a witch-_

The next words from your mouth seemed to shatter the noise of the day, leaving him feeling cold.

“I’m here for _you_.”

Sans took a step back, narrowing his sockets.

“What we did in the past was a _mistake._ I’m _not_ gonna let you back into our lives-”

You cut him off, slowly reaching out to him as you spoke, with both regret and confidence.

“I don’t want to be back in your life, Sans, and I certainly don’t want to bring any more pain to Papyrus… I just want you one last time…”

A short laugh rasped from Sans as he grabbed your reaching hands, _just a little too roughly_.

_Just like the times before-_

“I used to think you were a good person, (Y/N). You showed me how truly terrible people could be. If I had you one more time, it wouldn’t be _nice_.” His teeth glinted as he snarled, “Then again, you’re not exactly a nice person, are you?”

A half-smirk crawled onto your lips as you admitted, “You’re right, Sans. I’m _not_ a nice person… but you know what?”

You leaned into him, giving a breathy giggle. 

“Deep down, I know you aren’t either.” 

Sans flinched slightly and his grip on your wrists tightened as you leaned closer.

“Fuck me, call me your whore, hurt me good, and I’ll leave. I won’t bother you or Papyrus _ever_ again.”

Wrenching you close, Sans hissed, “Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

You knew what he was capable of, but it still took you by surprise when he grabbed you by the throat and pulled you into the void.

Your body was washed with the coldness of nothing before you were forced against the wall, his phalanges pressing roughly against your throat while he growled, “Is _this_ what you wanted? For me to throw you around? Are you, what, giving yourself some sort of sick penance by coming to me?”

You panted, gasping for breath as he leaned into you, your eyes narrowing as you forced a smile to your face.

“If that’s what you need to tell yourself, Sans. I know _you’re_ enjoying this too-”

His grip vanished from your throat, and you sucked in a deep breath before pain erupted at your scalp.

His phalanges had curled into your hair and he wrenched you down, forcing you to your knees and pulling your face against his crotch. The tell-tale bulge of his arousal strained against his zipper and he rubbed it against your face with a demeaning smile.

“Go on, you know what to do.” his voice was deceptively quiet, and as you cast your eyes up at his face, you caught sight of the hunger in his expression.

The ravenous light in his sockets cast the rest of his skull in shadow and when his brows scrunched in impatience, you knew you’d been staring too long.

“Don’t make me say it again, (Y/N).” 

Saliva trickled down your throat as you finally tore your eyes away from his face, focusing on the glowing bulge poking against your cheek.

Reaching up, you unbuttoned his pants and peeled the zipper down. The smell of his arousal swirled into your senses and your tongue tingled in anticipation.

Apparently, you waited too long, because he gave a loud huff and hissed, “You always did make me do all the work!” 

And instantly, his cock was pressing into your mouth, forcing your lips apart and sliding across your tongue with an aggressive invasion.

Choking and sputtering, you braced your hands against his pelvis, trying to fight him as he forced your head back and forth, giving a long sigh that almost drowned out the sounds of your gagging and sucking.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re here… You never did know when to quit. Selfish little slut that you are~”

He pulled you back from his cock, and watched as a long string of saliva gleamed in the space between your lips and his drenched ectoplasm.

“Isn’t that right, _sweetheart?_ Heh, god, it makes me sick to look at you.” 

His voice had taken a turn, and he violently pulled your mouth back onto his throbbing erection, thrusting into your throat angrily as he hissed, “All those times you _cheated_ on my brother, acting like you, hah, you _loved him_! I was _glad_ when he cut things off with you and kicked you to the curb!”

The appendage slid too far back into your throat and you erupted with coughing and choking, forcing yourself back from him and feeling pain spiderweb across your scalp from how tightly he was gripping your hair.

As saliva dripped down your face and pooled on the floor, you took a shaky breath, mirth bubbling up from you and as you giggled.

“You’ve never fucked me harder than right after he told me it was over. Refusing to touch me while I was with him really pent you up, didn’t it, _Boy Scout?”_

The old nickname you used to call him rolled from your tongue and struck him through the soul and his smile became a hateful sneer as he jerked you to your feet, pressing you back against the wall as he glared at you.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore.” 

“I think I just did, Sansy. What are you gonna do about it?” you whispered. 

Truly, you didn’t expect the kiss. Sans _never_ kissed you, not on your lips.

He’d always refused, calling you too dirty to kiss, and choosing to bite down on your shoulder, neck, anywhere he pleased on your body. You loved calling him out on his hypocrisy, because he had no trouble with making out with your _other_ lips, and yet, he refused to touch your mouth with his.

And now, here he was, ravishing your mouth like he would die if he didn’t. 

It was rough, sloppy, and nothing like the kind, energetic persona that Sans always presented.

Rough, _unhinged_ as he swallowed down your voice and sucked your tongue into his mouth, teeth grazing your soft skin with reckless abandon as he released your hair and scratched at your waist, forcing your pants down your waist.

Pulling back from the kiss, he gulped in air, his skull flushed and his sockets hazy and glinting as he spun you around and bent you over.

“You better fucking brace yourself,” was all he said before he was sliding between your thighs, searching for your entrance. It didn’t take long at all, he knew your body by heart, and he split your walls apart without warning, without any attention to your own pleasure as he began to thrust inside you, forcing you to catch yourself on the opposing wall with your hands.

“S-Sans!” you mewled, trying to twist around to look at him-

_“Eyes forward.”_ He snarled, and you actually flinched at the venom in his voice as he rutted inside you.

However, you’d _seen_ how lost to this he was; his sockets were filled with a hazy light, his skull flushed and his tongue hanging loosely from his mouth and dripping with saliva as his magic began to build and overflow from his body.

Your flesh bounced and jiggled from the force of his thrusts, and you had to fight not to be rammed face-first into the wall as he bruised your hips beneath his phalanges.

“Oh fuck…” his voice rasped from his throat and you waited to hear him call your name.

He always did, and you _loved it-_

The name that left his mouth _was not yours,_ and it instantly soured everything inside you as he moaned, his thrusts growing desperate.

You slipped up and found the entire front of your body pressed to the walls as Sans took full advantage, using your body for his pleasure as he drove harder into your depths.

Pain bloomed in your shoulder, and you knew he was biting you, marking you one last time before the warmth of his magic began to fill you up, leaving you a sobbing mess as he pumped messily into your womb.

“Fuck… FUCK!” he hissed when the sound of a vehicle pulling up broke the silence.

You felt the emptiness again as he quickly jerked his cock away from you, tucking himself back into his jeans and pulling your own pants up your hips.

He grabbed you and the void washed over you once more before he was pulling you into the back yard.

“Don’t let him see you. Understand?” he whispered, his voice almost dead as he looked you in the eye.

“Yeah, I got it. Better go and say hi, or he’ll be suspicious.” You chuckled.

Sans seemed to hesitate, and your heart pulsed oddly at the look he gave you before he vanished from your sight.

For a moment, you stood, confused before you snuck from the house, waiting until Papyrus went inside before going your way.

Something bugged you, and you replayed the events in your mind… you couldn’t help flinching every time you thought about the way Sans had moaned _someone else’s name._

Who were they? _How could he go and find someone else, someone who wasn’t fucked up like you_?

You bit your lip. This was supposed to be the last time… but suddenly, you didn’t want it to be.

…

Heh, you’d always been really good at ruining your own life and the lives of those around you.

What did Papyrus call you?

_“You’re a fucking poison… and I’m tired of you making me sick.”_

“You were right, Pap…” you murmured as the light began to fade over your back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, look, I'm almost down to 11! *sweats* let's get it!!!!


	20. Walk Me Home?-Fell!SansXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans likes you, an awful lot, but somehow, he can't work up the nerve to ask you out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by an Anon on Tumblr ^^* if you see this, I hope you enjoy it! <3

Kinktober Day 20- Wall Sex

Fell!SansXReader

“What did I tell ya, Red?" 

Sans' skull snapped up from the bar as his sockets fixated on a perfect bust, slowly tracing over the soft curves to an exasperated expression. That quirk of your mouth that expressed annoyance beckoned him, and he chuckled as he sat up.

"S'matter, sweetheart? I wasn't doing nothin'." He snickered as you threw your rag against the bar.

"The last call was an hour ago, Red. Git."

"Heh, only if ya walk me home."

He knew it was pointless to keep doing this. You were an incredible person, and he couldn't keep you out of his thoughts. 

Every night, you'd kick him out for Grillby, and every night, he'd ask you to walk him home.

You'd turned him down every time, and he knew this night would be no different. 

"Yeah, I think you can make it home on your own." You chuckled, rolling your eyes at his antics.

"I mean, yeah, but, ya know, I bet I'd get home twice as fast with you along."

"Hah, it doesn't work that way, Red. Now go on. I've got to close up shop."

"Heh, yeah, yeah, alright, I'm going…."

Sans pushed himself up and slid to his feet, giving you a backward glance as he waved.

"See ya tomorrow night, Sweetheart."

"Heh, yeah, yeah, see ya later, buddy."

As Sans closed the bar door behind him, he shoved his hands into his pockets. Fuck, but he really liked you. So much. 

He'd never forget the day that he'd met you; the way he'd dared to cop a feel of you as you walked by and how you'd _instantly_ backhanded him, your teeth fixed in a sneer as you confronted him.

_"Listen, asshole, if you touch me again, without my permission, we're gonna have a very rocky relationship, got it?"_

_"Holy fuck, you pack a punch! Goddamn, you're a bartender_ and _a bouncer, aren't ya?"_

The surprise in your face when he didn't get aggressive had been obvious and you’d kept your response short. To his surprise, afterward, you’d seemed to relax, greeting him the next day when he’d come in. 

Eventually, Sans found himself talking with you more, and to his surprise, you’d banter back, laughing at his jokes and returning them as the days went on. The way you smiled at him, he swore sometimes you only smiled like that for _him._

"Fuckin' hell… why can't I just ask you out like a normal person?" He muttered out loud to himself.

… maybe next time he saw you, he'd actually try to ask you out…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"G'night, Grillby! See ya tomorrow!" 

Your employer gave a short wave, and you gave a tired smile as you finally locked up the door and turned to walk home. You were used to walking this late at night. Usually, no one was even _awake_ to bug you and you walked with confidence as you shook your hair out of its tired ponytail.

A smile spread over your face as the thought of Red- _Sans-_ , crossed your mind. 

That bonehead, he was always bugging you, even when he wasn't with you.

You'd never thought that you'd develop an attraction to him, especially not with how you'd met. 

Hell, you'd been shocked to find that you'd slapped a skeleton, and you'd expected him to get aggressive with you… but he didn't.

How long had it been? 6 months?

You snorted as you fumbled with your keys. It wasn't worth trying to think about a relationship with him. He hadn't tried pursuing anything serious with you, and you weren't interested in a one night stand. 

… you were well aware that he was _capable_ of such an act. 

A flush crept over your neck. It wasn't any of your business, but you'd caught him in the alley once before, a few days after you'd started. You were just taking out the trash when you heard him, growling in a visceral tone and breathing heavily. 

_You didn't even know skeletons were capable of breathing._

You didn't see who he was fucking, and you didn't stay to find out. The scene had branded itself into your mind, and you had caught yourself thinking about it during quiet moments when you were alone… usually in the shower.

Like right now.

Biting your lip, you cursed yourself. Why were you doing this? You were just _hurting_ yourself with this fantasy. 

But… god, it felt so good, and you _just wanted him so badly._

With a low moan, your voice shook as you buried your hand between your thighs, your fingers working over your sensitive button as you imagined what it would be like to be pinned down by the big skeleton. 

His voice was so _deep,_ and you honestly loved listening to him talk.

Quite often, you _imagined_ his voice in your fantasies _..._ for example, right at this moment-

_"Oh fuck, sweetheart, are ya gonna cum on my cock?"_

The imagined growl of his voice thrummed through you and put you right on the edge as you pushed yourself over the precipice of your desire, feeling bittersweet relief as your ecstasy warmed you, leaving you trembling under the comforting spray of the shower.

"God, I'm pathetic…" you mumbled under your breath, feeling a sense of disgust as you finished your shower and went to bed.

… Maybe someday, you’d be brave enough to tell him how you felt.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

There seemed to be something on your mind. Sans watched as you cleaned the same glass for far longer than necessary and at last, he spoke up.

“Hey, uh, I think that one’s done?”

“Hmm? Oh!” Flustered, you put the glass down, flushing.

_Fuck, you were so cute._

“You look like you have something on your mind.”

“Heh, naw, I’m just tired.” You laughed weakly and Sans watched as you glanced away. 

_… how the hell do I do this? Do I just… ask? Do I need to lead into it?_

At that moment, Grillby walked out from the back and Sans could instantly tell that the fire monster seemed… under the weather. His flames were pale and didn’t flare as much they normally did.

_“(Y/N) I’m so sorry, but I received a call from my daughter’s school, and I need to go in.”_ He put a hand to his forehead, obviously frustrated as he continued.

_“Can you handle closing the bar tonight? I have a feeling I won’t be coming back today.”_

“Of course! Go do what you gotta do!” 

_“I don’t like to leave you alone though... “_ the golden flames that rested where Grillby’s eyes would be turned to Sans as he crossed his arms.

“ _Time for you to pay your tab, Sans.”_

“What?! C’mon, Grillby-”

_“Shut up and listen, Sans.”_ Grillby snapped, and you had to hold back a laugh at the way Sans’ mouth snapped shut.

“ _If you cut off your drinking right now, and just stay until (Y/N) finishes closing, I’ll erase your tab and you can start new.”_

Sans blinked for a moment before shrugging.

“Eh, I wasn’t planning to drink a lot anyway. Sure, Grillbz, I’ll sober up and stick around.”

“ _Excellent. ”_

Grillby left after that, and Sans gave you a side glance as he coughed.

“You alright with me sticking around?”

“Hmm? Y-yeah, it’s fine. Just don’t cause any trouble Red, and we’ll be golden!” 

“Heh, wouldn’t dream of it, Sweetheart.” Sans chuckled, although his soul plummeted. You were going to be too busy for him to ask out now… fuck. He should have bit the bullet sooner.

_… maybe I can ask her after the bar’s closed?_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_Oh god, oh fuck, of course, I’m gonna be left alone with Sans the night after I get off thinking about him._

You were struggling to stay on task as you kept the bar together, trying as much as possible to keep your eyes off Sans, who was sitting on the far end of the bar, keeping an eyesocket on things.

Honestly, you didn’t understand why Grillby wanted him here, you could handle things fine on your own.

By the time the last call came around, you were on edge, knowing that soon, it would just be you and _Sans._

_It’s gonna be fine. Nothing to worry about._

“Hey, Red, I’m gonna take the trash out, I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Hey, lemme go with ya.” Sans shrugged to his feet.

“I can get it myself,” you muttered, but Sans just held up a hand.

“Grillby wanted me ta make sure you’re safe, so, I ain’t gonna sit around while you go into a dark alley by yerself.”

“Pfft, fine.” you rolled your eyes. “Then make yourself useful. Take this.” you handed him one of the heavy bags of trash while you grabbed two of the others, leading him to the back door.

“It’s uh, sure a nice night.” You murmured.

“Heh, yeah, a pretty nice night to be taking out the garbage,” Sans muttered as he helped you toss the bags into the dumpster.

You were turning back to retort when something caught your foot and you tripped. Instantly, you braced for an impact that never came.

Instead, you felt arms wrap around you, keeping you steady.

“Whoa, you alright there, sweetheart?”

Looking up, you found yourself staring right into Sans’ crimson eye lights. A red flush had crept over his bones as he set you upright again.

“Yeah, I’m ok… thanks.” you bit your lip, your hands suddenly shaking at how close you’d been to him.

He’d held you right against his body, and you _wanted_ to feel that again-

“You sure you’re ok, you look a little dazed. Heh, I know it ain’t from bein’ in my presence.” he chuckled.

You mumbled under your breath.

“What if I am?”

“... what?”

It was too late to back down now, and your words came tumbling from your mouth.

“What if I am dazed from your presence? Fuck, Sans, you’re enough to drive any girl crazy, and I’ve spent time with you almost every single day since I started working here. You _drive me crazy.”_

He was silent, and you watched the way his eye lights shrunk in his sockets before they expanded while his sockets went half-lidded.

“ _I,_ ... drive _you_ crazy?” He hissed.

He took a step forward and you felt your heart pulse in your chest as he kept backing you up until you were pressing your back against the wall of the bar, your fingers curling into your palms as he set his hand up against the wall on either side of your head.

“Ever since you started here, I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off ya. All I’ve _wanted_ was to get closer, and you never gave me any signs you were interested in me.”

His words had you fighting for air as you gulped, your body heating up with the intensity of his gaze.

“Well, duh, I can’t be flirting with patrons while I’m working.” you retorted.

“... wanna walk me home tonight, sweetheart?”

“I might.” you murmured shyly, “It’s possible… unless you walk _me_ home…”

Sans chuckled, and the sound set your heart ablaze as he cupped your face in his phalanges.

“Unless ya say no, I’m gonna kiss ya, Sweetheart. Fuck, I’ve wanted this for _so_ long~”

You responded by grabbing his jacket lapels and pulling him towards you, pressing your mouth against his teeth as he wrapped an arm around your back, pulling you into his body seamlessly as your lips squished against him.

A deep hum vibrated from his throat and echoed through your mouth as he kissed you, groaning when you circled your arms around his neck.

“Sans,” you breathed when he parted from you for air, “God, that was so good??? I, can you kiss me more?”

“We might not make it to either of our homes at this rate, Sweetheart-”

“I don’t care,” you replied flatly, wringing your hands tighter into his jacket. “I need you, and I need you _now.”_

A sharp intake of breath was your only warning before you were being shoved up against the wall, Sans’ teeth grazing your shoulder while his claws groped at your chest. 

He was being entirely too rough in his haste, and it turned you on just how much he _wanted_ you. Just like you wanted him-

“Fuck, Sweetheart, I can’t believe- heh, you have _no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear those words from ya-”_

The gooey warmth of his tongue slicked over your neck as he cupped your breasts through your bra, snarling as he abandoned your chest to push your pants past your waist and down your hips.

“You don’t mind if I cut to the chase, do ya?” he groaned into your ear.

“N-not at all!” you moaned, and you wrapped your hands over his neck as he finished pushing your pants down, helping you slip a leg out before he hoisted you into his arm, tilting you against the wall. You couldn’t see his cock, but fuck, you _felt it,_ questing at your thighs with vicious thrusts as he sought out your pussy.

“Oh fuck, babe, you’re so _wet_ , fuck me, I didn’t even touch ya. Pent up?”

“Shut up and _fuck me_ , Red!” you snarled, biting down on his collarbone as you leveraged yourself against the wall, trying to assist him in finding your entrance.

His phalanges gripped your ass almost bruisingly as he finally caught your opening, tilting his pelvis, he angled himself before growling, “Bite harder, cause I’m not going easy on ya, Sweetheart.”

And he drove inside you, all the way to his base with a single shove.

Your teeth left indentations on his clavicle as you shrieked at the invasion, but he didn't give you time to feel the discomfort as he began to pound you into the wall, his length sliding inside you with brisk, thorough movements.

His voice rasped incoherently as he panted in your ear, clutching your plump ass tightly.

“Oh, fuck, sweetheart, hah, fuck, you’re so tight. Hhhhn F-fuck, such a _perfect_ little pussy, all for me-”

You clenched on him with a desperate mewl as he shifted you in his grasp, leaning back, away from the wall as he forcefully bounced you against his body, driving his pelvis forward every time gravity brought you back down. His cock was far larger than any you’d had before, and you could tell it wasn’t _human._ There seemed to be ridges and bumps over his thick cock, and they were stroking every sensitive spot in your walls, over and over-

“Fuck, Oh shit, oh fuck, Red, I’m, gonna c-cum!” you blurted in shock as the col inside you took you by storm, winding up with every throbbing pulse of his length inside you and his deep, throaty laugh vibrated like a rumble of thunder in your ears.

“Fuck, yeah, Sweetheart. Cum on my cock, be a good girl for me~”

Clutching him tighter, you thrust your hips down against him, and your eyes went wide at the first strike of pleasure that speared you.

It took you like a boil of lighting, peeling up your body and leaving you almost wordless as your voice carried from your throat.

Sans growled as you lost yourself to pleasure, and he threw back his head as he gritted his teeth.

He couldn’t believe he’d _made you cum, just with his cock,_ and the thought that he could do _so much more_ to you left him feeling drunk off exhilaration and confidence.

He pistoned inside you slower, deeper as he sought his own pleasure, feeling the buildup of his magic swell to an impossible capacity.

“Sweetie, I, fuck, can I cum inside ya?”

“Yeah, yes, please,” you moaned shakily.

That was all he needed to hear before he slammed inside you, and his magic burst inside you with an incredible warmth that left you melting in his arms, your voice giving a low murmur of pleasure as he milked himself dry.

“Oh fuck, Red…” you whispered, your legs almost numb and shaky from squeezing around him as he slowly let you back down, keeping an arm around you as he chuckled.

“You alright, Sweetheart?”

“Y-yeah, heh, I’m fine. Fuck, Sans, I-”

“Wait, what did you call me?”

“Um, Sans?” you looked up to see him blushing, and he looked away.

“I… something wrong?”

“I think that’s the first time you’ve called me by my name.”

“... Red, don’t make this weird.” you chuckled, giving him a shove. “If you wanna wait until after my shift tomorrow, I’ll walk you home… and I’d appreciate it if you walked me home tonight. You can crash at my place if you want since it’s so late.”

“Hmm, is breakfast included in this offer?”

“Damn right it is, especially if you give me another pounding.”

“Then hell yeah, I’ll crash at your place.”

You noticed crimson-tinged sweat beading over his skull and you turned to look at him with some concern. Something you’d noticed about him was that Sans only got sweaty when he was _nervous_ or anxious, and you turned towards him with a frown.

“Spit it out, Red.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t play dumb, I know your gears are turning over something. What’s the matter?”

“... it’s stupid.”

“Let me be the judge of that.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he admitted and you tilted your head, your eyes softening.

“C’mon, big guy, try me.”

“... I don’t want us ta just be… fuck buddies.”

“That’s good, cause I don’t either.”

“I- What?” his sockets went wide and his eye lights became pinpricks as you grinned.

“Pffft, are you kidding? I’d be an idiot to let you be just a fuck buddy to me. C’mon, Red, you know me better than that,” you grinned softly.

He chuckled, scratching the back of his skull as you elbowed him, “Now go and sit down while I finish cleaning up. Man, walking home is gonna take forever.”

“... Naw, it won’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know a shortcut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *more sweating* Hope this was alright, I know it was kind of short. wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am style XD


	21. Hush...-Slasher!Sans "Neon"XReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted to go on a quiet hike, to get away from your life for a little while... 
> 
> It would have been better if you had just stayed away from Mount Ebott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO A HUGE WARNING FOR THIS ONE: THIS IS GONNA GET FUCKED UP IN A LOT OF WAYS. 
> 
> This was meant to be released during October, the month of spooks and monsters and horror and all that good shit, but I wasn't able to keep up with it, so, you're getting some nasty horror-gore- smut mid-smack November.
> 
> MIND THE TAGS, but I'll go over what you can expect from this chapter anyways.
> 
> NECROPHILIA  
> DISMEMBERMENT  
> RAPE/NON-CON  
> BRUTALITY  
> PSYCHOLOGICAL TORTURE  
> READER DEATH
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE THINGS, THEN CLICK OFF RIGHT NOW. I don't want any comments about how messed up this is, because 
> 
> I WARNED YOU.
> 
> DEAD DOVE, PEOPLE.  
> There ain't no romance here, only super fucked up shit. 
> 
> With that being said-
> 
> This Sans is the creation of me and my friend, S. Back in August, we were both hankering for Jason Voorhees and lamenting about how there wasn't really a Slasher-style Sans (Killer, Dust and Horror don't count) ... so we made one. I'm working on a seperate story with him, which was meant to be released in October, but again, life said no, so, it's just gonna have to come out later. 
> 
> In the meantime, consider this the debut of our psychopathic Skeleton, Neon.
> 
> He's eager to meet you =)

Kinktober Day 21- Predator/Prey

Slasher!Sans “Neon”X Reader

The smell of the fall leaves mixed with the scent of the mountain air as you began your hike, taking a deep breath as you went off the beaten path.

After a whole year of stress, broken mental health, and bad relationships, you’d finally had enough and you’d _left,_ heading for the closest mountain to your hometown to hike and camp at.

Your gear was neatly packed and strapped to your back and you held a walking stick in hand.

Mount Ebott was truly a beautiful sight to behold. The leaves had all changed colors, leaving the place looking like a painter’s masterpiece.

You’d been careful to bring along supplies for cold nights, just in case of freezing temperatures during the night.

You weren’t planning to be gone long. Just a few nights to clear your head and get away from _all the chaos._

You bit your lip slightly and turned from your troubled thoughts as you continued your hike.

The path, though clearly marked, looked as though it hadn’t been traveled in a while, and you hummed slightly.

“Do I have the whole mountain to myself? Yes please.” 

The leaves fell in a colorful shower every time the wind swept over the mountain, leaving you dazzled and already feeling better.

Somewhere in the back of your mind, however, you knew you should have brought someone with you.

Just to be safe. 

But you were so _tired_ of being around other people.

You just wanted to be _alone._

Three hours later, you found a nice place beside a quiet stream with rushing water. There was undoubtedly a waterfall around here somewhere, and you decided to stop for the day. The light was starting to get low anyways.

Quickly, you set up your tent and hauled your food to a safe spot in a tree some distance away. You would have a snack later, for now, time for a fire and some good ol’ solitude.

You were setting up your tent when you heard it.

The sounds of rustling like someone was walking towards you.

You whipped around, looking for signs of someone approaching, but saw nothing.

…

 _It must have been an animal._ You decided, trying to get yourself to calm down.

You’d seen it yourself that the path wasn’t freshly trodden. You were alone here, with nothing but the trees, the wind, and the animals of the mountain.

There were no more rustling noises, and you yawned as you finally finished setting up your tent, turning your thoughts towards a nice fire.

“Everything’s gonna be fine,” you muttered out loud to yourself as you went looking for wood for your fire.

You were just filling your arms with dry wood to bring back when you heard the inexplicable sound of your cell phone ringing.

It sounded eerie in the silence of the mountain, and you tilted your head in confusion.

You could have sworn you put your phone on airplane mode to preserve the battery?

Walking back quickly, you put the wood down and fumbled for your phone in your backpack.

It wasn’t a number you recognized and your confusion increased.

You swiped at the option to ignore and put your phone back on airplane mode before turning your attention back to the wood at hand.

Arranging it in a fire-pit style, you grabbed the matches you’d brought and lit up some small leaves and twigs you’d brought, coaxing the flame to grow.

You’d just gotten it into a steady flame when your phone beeped at you.

Now you were angry and confused.

What the fuck? You’d literally just put it on airplane mode, you shouldn’t be getting texts or anything else???

With a snort of irritation, you grabbed your phone and looked at the notification on your screen.

The number was the same one that had called you a moment before and it held an image.

You raised a brow before swiping at the text to look at the message.

What you saw sent a chill down your spine.

The light was fading, it always faded quickly in the mountains, and the light from your small fire was growing stronger for that simple fact.

“It… it can’t be-?” you choked, almost dropping your phone with how badly you had started to shake.

The picture in the text was of you, bending over your fire and fanning the coals. 

You were not alone.

Panic was threatening to choke you as you looked up and around as if you’d be able to see who was here in the mountains with you.

It was terrifying to think, but they must have been following you, the whole time you were hiking. And they must have grabbed your phone and unlocked it, finding your number and turning it off airplane mode to call you.

Suddenly, your eyes fixated on the screen again as the text bubbles started, indicating that whoever was stalking you was typing.

You felt your stomach turn and twist as the second image was sent.

You wanted to throw up at the sight of your own terrified expression, looking at your phone from a distance, and a third text was sent.

A single word.

Three letters.

_Run_

You lurched to your feet, dialing 911 as you grabbed your flashlight, shaking too badly to make any definite moves as you called for help.

The air ripped into your lungs as you breathed frantically.

“Wh-who's there?” you yelled, feeling your stomach twist at your own ineptitude.

The silence was your only response, along with your phone’s struggling dial tone.

All at once, your wrist _stung._

Giving a sharp cry, you dropped your phone and clutched at your arm-

_There was something stuck through it._

You opened your mouth, but nothing came out as your heart went wild, pumping through your body.

The red flow of your life leaked around the sharp object that had embedded itself through your arm.

There was the sudden crunch of leaves, and you looked up wildly, to see someone standing behind the fire across from you.

They were a mere silhouette, and your heart sank inside you when you realized how _tall_ they were.

At least twice your size, big enough to pick you up and toss you around like a rag doll-

A darkly stained machete was gripped loosely in their hand, and the gleam of a hockey mask was all you saw beneath the dingy hood they wore.

Your phone dinged at you from where you’d dropped it on the ground, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look when there was someone in front of you. 

You jumped badly when a voice creaked forward like a harsh wind from him undoubtedly.

“Hey, uh, aren’t you gonna get that?”

A clear taunt, as he shifted, almost lazily. His mask seemed to gleam with unnaturally violet light, and you felt a chill go through you as a burst of deep laughter began to shake his frame before his voice warbled with a higher pitch.

You flinched at the way his laughter turned giddy before resolve began to take root inside you. 

Without thinking, without looking, you abandoned your phone and bolted for the trail.

There were no thoughts in your mind as you ran for your life, relying on the moon’s light overhead.

The air tore up your lungs with every fear-induced lunge that you made.

The urge to look back was tugging at you, but you ignored it, keeping your eyes on the trail as you focused only on your next step.

So when it dawned on you that you’d somehow gotten off the trail, you’d immediately felt an insane amount of despair as you hurriedly ducked behind a large tree, crouching down and listening while you caught your breath.

A burning cramp you hadn’t been aware of began to overtake you and your lips clenched as you bit down on the inside of your cheek to keep from crying.

The crunch of footsteps instantly had you alert, petrified as you listened, gripping your good hand to your mouth.

Your skin was clammy, drenched in sweat, and you shoved yourself against the tree harder as you heard him breathing.

“Ehehe, where could she be?” he hummed. “Little lost lambchop, in the woods at night alone… it’s dangerous to be wounded in the forest, you know.” 

The reverb of his voice sounded further away, and you almost began to relax.

He was leaving, he was going away, he didn’t find you…

The scream that tore from your throat scraped your vocal cords as your hair was yanked upwards, your body following it helplessly as your attacker pinned you against the tree you’d been hiding behind.

“Hehehe, _found you.”_ He giggled, tilting his head as he spoke, almost casually, ignoring your crying and your begging.

“You know, I consider myself a fair guy. I _called_ you, I sent you a _text_ , I _tried_ to be reasonable, you know? But you just-” his voice deepened- “Wouldn’t-” his other hand wrapped around your throat and began to squeeze, “ _cooperate.”_

Fighting for air, you felt like you had to be hallucinating from fear.

The hands that were grasping at you were made of thick bone, ragged, and scarred. The holes of his hockey mask were glowing with light, and you sobbed as you struggled against him, flinging your arm out in a desperate bid to fight.

His mask hit the ground, and you struggled harder, terrified at what lay beneath the mask.

_He was a monster. Not human. Not even remotely. Completely made of bone, his skull was cracked over the sockets, his teeth gleamed like daggers and the light you’d seen behind his mask originated from inside his sockets._

“Bad move.” he growled, and you whimpered as he pulled you closer towards his face, his eyelights shrinking to pinpricks as he snarled, “I’m gonna give ya one more chance to do this the _right way,_ understand? I count to ten, and while I’m counting, you _run._ Got it?”

“Please, please just let me go, I won’t say anything please-”

You screamed as he grabbed your injured arm and pulled out the sharp object buried there. Blood began to flow as he giggled. 

“Looks like you’ve got a race with me and blood loss. Tick-tock, tick-tock-”

He dropped you and snickered, “1-”

You scrambled, his voice echoing behind you as you charged blind. 

What else could you do? No one was going to come for you, no one who would help you-

A tree root came out of nowhere, tripping you and sending you heavily to the ground.

You lurched to your feet, crying out in pain when your ankle protested.

“Oh fuck, oh no, no, no, no-”

A suffocating weight filled your chest, and you felt lifted off the ground.

To your horror, you were being _pulled back,_ through the air.

Unable to see behind you, you could only look on as all the space you’d put between yourself and your attacker was effectively erased.

You sobbed, wrapping your arms around your chest and feeling tears trickle down your cheeks as something solid settled at your back. 

_Oh no, oh no, please God, help me, save me-_

A giant hand curled over your shoulder and a heavy breath prickled over your scalp as your attacker chuckled.

“Poor lambchop. It just wasn’t meant to be.”

The moment the blade sprouted through your belly, it felt _surreal_. You didn’t feel like it was happening to you, not even when you started coughing up blood, the taste sour and bitter in your mouth.

You were settled against the ground as he turned you around to face him.

His mask was back, pulled up against his head as he cupped your cheeks in his phalanges.

“Oh fuck, look how _pretty_ you are,” he cooed, dipping a finger against the blood that had trickled down your chin, pulling it up towards his own mouth.

_Oh… he has a tongue… I didn’t think skeletons had tongues…_

Licking your blood from his fingers must have excited him because he started panting heavily, his eyelights shrinking as he turned a crazed expression towards you.

“God, I want more. You don’t mind, do you?”

The blade parted your flesh again, this time cutting across your neck.

You gasped and clutched at your wound uselessly, but he overpowered you, pinning your arms down as he straddled you and sank against you, his mouth covering the wound as he greedily drank from your wound, giving a guttural moan.

“Oh fuck, baby, you’re exactly my type,” He purred, pulling back to look into your face as he licked his teeth, grinning at you, “I’ve been so _bored_ lately, no one here to play with and then _you_ came along and!” He groaned as he ducked back down to lap at your throat.

You hazily began to realize that he was _humping_ against you, grinding against your body as he moaned.

“Lambchop, your body’s so _warm,”_ he purred. “Heh, I like my flesh a _little colder.”_

The machete rose again and you tried to plead, coughing and spluttering, “N-No, please-”

The blade went through your shoulder this time and you screamed in agony, a drawn-out cry that shook the trees and drowned out the wind.

The skeleton paid you no mind as he sank the blade lower, sticking it into the ground beneath you.

You were pinned, like an insect, and he growled as he gripped your face in his phalanges.

“Why,” You screamed at him, tears bleeding from your eyes as you wailed, “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Oh lamby,” he sighed, nuzzling into your neck, “I’m doing this for _fun._ ” 

You sobbed, crying with the pain and flinching away from him as he continued to drag his phalanges along your body.

Your voice rose when he began to dig his phalanges into your belly, where he’d struck the first blow, and he looked up at you with interest.

He dug into your belly again and you wailed, “STOP! IT HURTS, IT HURTS, PLEASE STOP-” Your voice distorted with your own dry-heaving as he pulled his hands back, licking the blood and bile away.

His expression was manic as he leaned forward, combing your hair back while his weight seemed to press down against you even more heavily than before.

“Sh, sh, it’s ok,” he murmured, pressing his teeth against your forehead, “You’re in pain… I know that feeling. Don’t worry, you’ll be free soon enough. Just, stay with me a little longer.”

“No, no, no-”

“Stop.” 

You looked up at him wildly as he grinned, “Don’t tell me no, lamby. It makes me _mad.”_

Biting your tongue, you continued to sob as he shimmied down your body, his hands glowing for a moment before something materialized in both his palms.

_Knives._

You couldn’t even try to struggle because of the machete buried in your shoulder while he began to cut your clothes, hissing at the sight of your bared skin.

“Heh, I thought about sticking it out a few days, to see if I could catch you skinny-dipping, but, I got ahead of myself. It’s been real lonesome out here. Mmmm, such pretty skin. Let me just-”

_Slit_

_Rip_

_Slice_

You couldn’t believe how cartoonish the sounds of him cutting you open _sounded_.

Unreal.

All you wanted was to die, to get away from what was happening as he covered your body in cuts, some deep some light, his breath growing with every mark he made on you.

“You’re gonna make such a pretty little corpse,” he laughed.

You couldn’t take it anymore as you shouted, “JUST DO IT! KILL ME! KILL ME YOU SADISTIC FREAK!”

“Oh, sweetie, I can’t just yet. Who knows when I’ll get another toy.” he purred. “No, your only option is to _bleed to death._ And the only way that will happen is if I make enough cuts, right?”

You sobbed, shaking.

Already, you could feel yourself growing dizzy. The coldness of the earth underneath you was leeching out all your warmth and your blood was sinking into it while the fiend above you sliced your flesh, reaching your thighs, he paused.

A strange expression crossed his face and a new fear bloomed inside you.

“N-no-”

As the words slipped from your mouth, he looked up at you, an annoyed twitch in his grin.

“What did I tell you?”

“I, Please, please, don’t-”

His hand shot out, and a new pain bloomed in your mouth as your tongue fell out of your mouth, neatly severed in half.

“I told you.” he ignored the animalistic screech that left your throat, continuing, “I don't like being told ‘no’.”

Sobbing and crying, you tasted more blood from your throat as he turned his attention back to your thighs, spreading them as he settled between them.

“You feel nice and cold now…” he purred.

Your head felt like it was spinning as you heard him unbuckling his belt.

Shock was settling over you as you felt him pull out the machete from your body, setting it aside as he turned you over on your belly.

No longer looking at him, you felt yourself gazing at the darkness of the woods as he began to spread your legs apart.

“Oh no, you look like you’re pretty dry, let me-”

Another strangled scream leeched out from your throat when you felt the blade pierce your most sensitive region, and you continued to scream as he gently sawed the knife inside you, renewing the flow of blood.

“There, that’s better. You're nice and wet now." 

You looked out into the woods as you felt yourself being penetrated, and his guttural sounds of pleasure made you writhe in disgust as he began to fuck you.

The world grew dark, and you chased the darkness gladly, giving up, unwilling to stay inside your tormented body as you felt him thrust into you.

His voice was rasping sporadically, and the force of his thrusts were painful, yet you couldn’t even register it anymore as you became listless.

The last thing you recalled as you faded away was a warmth that flooded your body, the tell-tale sign that the skeleton who had killed you had finished reaping pleasure from your cold, marked-up body.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

With a guttered snarl, Sans felt the overload of his magic surge through him and empty into your icy body.

He panted, hazy with pleasure for a moment before he realized that you were no longer moving, or whimpering.

“Ah… I got too impatient, I guess,” he grumbled, turning you overas he cupped your pale cheeks in one hand, looking at your glassy eyes.

“Guess I can’t call you Lambchop anymore, Doll.”

He slid your eyelids down before picking you up bridal style to take you away.

“C’mon, Dolly, let’s go home. We’ll have some more fun before you completely rot away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Was it as bad as you anticipated? 
> 
> more? less?
> 
> I'm not really used to writing stuff like this, but I really needed it, and this seemed like a good way to introduce Neon. Expect his story to come out next year, probably (hopefully) in October.
> 
> Just for clarification, the story will center around a different Reader, with this story's reader being a past victim.


	22. The Guardian Shadow-Gloamtale!Papyrus "Penumbra"XReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's kept watch over you for so long, trying to keep you from the dangerous tones of your dark emotions.
> 
> How can he help you when you look down on yourself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Does everyone remember Umbra? from a previous chapter? chapter- *goes back to look* chapter 13, Within The Shadow's Grasp?
> 
> Ok well
> 
> We're diving back into Gloamtale with Papyrus, also known as Penumbra. I love him so fiercely, guys, I had to give him love.
> 
> Once again, Gloamtale is created by Redeyedryu. 
> 
> A warning in this chapter for an abusive relationship.

Kinktober Day 22- Body Worship

Gloamtale!Papyrus "Penumbra"XReader

_Drip… Drip..._

The dim heat of your body was surrounded by cold.

The press of your knees ached against your chest as you hugged them as close to you as you were capable of and yet, you struggled to make sense of what had just happened.

_Drip, drip, drop-_

Your tears were ceaseless, the sound of them dropping drowned out by your muffled intakes of breath.

Searing pain burned across your cheek and around your wrists and forearms, highlighted by dark bruises.

He’d _promised_ he wouldn’t do this to you again… he’d _sworn_ you would be safe from his anger.

If you’d just _bit your tongue_ and let him be instead of nagging at him like the stupid bitch you were.

A deep intake of breath choked you, as you clutched at your hair, trying to take control.

The house was empty of his presence, but who knew how long that would last. He’d be back, and he’d be angry if you were still crying.

“ _When are you going to stop crying like fucking baby? You’re a grown-ass woman, you shouldn’t be pitching a fit like this.”_

You gulped as your heart pulsed weakly in your chest.

Had it always been like this? No, you could recall a time when you were happy, _free_ from worry about the consequences of your actions-

The tv was blaring in the background, and slowly, the words from the Newscaster came into focus as a shocking revelation came to you.

“... _Tonight, on highway 1-40 near Victoria and Sinclair, a serious accident was reported. A reckless driver rear-ended another vehicle-”_

Your heart pulsed loudly as you rushed to the screen, clutching the box as your body shook.

There was one death reported from the accident.

Your boyfriend… the man you’d been with for _years…_

_Why did I stay with him for so long?_

_Because I don’t deserve anything else._

_No one else would have cared enough to stay with me like he did_

_No one even missed me when I stopped talking_

_Everyone was better off without me…_

You bent over harder, releasing your legs to grasp at your head as you began to sob, in both physical and emotional pain.

_He’s gone, he’s gone, and I’m alone again. How am I going to go on? How can I stand on m-my own?_

Doubts were assailing you as your lungs began to pulse out of your control, ripping air to and from your mouth.

Falling to the ground, you wept. Your tears felt hot against your dry skin as your body convulsed with hollow sobs.

You felt so _broken._

However, as you cried, the heaviness in your chest began to lighten, ebbing away until you felt a soft warmth spread through your body.

It was only a small ember, glowing inside your heart as the pain seemed to drain from your heart.

Deep down, you were _relieved._

And as the heaviness melted from you, that solace grew until it was all you felt.

Your tears were no longer thick with uncertainty.

They were tears of ease.

You put away your troubled thoughts as you gathered yourself up, shaking slightly while you turned on the hot water for a shower.

You were going to have to take some big steps, but for now, a shower and bed was your priority.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

He’d been watching over you for a long time, monitoring your emotions with a guarded expression.

The situation you were in kept you in a constant state of _pain_ , and he couldn’t understand why you _stayed._

Papyrus couldn’t lie; at first, he’d surround you with his power, while you wallowed in your misery, and he’d take your pain, your sorrow, and your fear, siphoning it into his own body to feed himself with, leaving you void of your sorrow so all you could feel was whatever happiness dwelled inside.

But, as time went on, he began to understand _why_ you didn’t leave.

In those moments he relieved you of your pain and sorrow, you would find respite… and then, you’d _remain_ , growing complacent in the turmoil that enveloped you.

Pacing, Papyrus agonized over you, his mind tormented.

It was his _job_ to guard you against too many negative emotions… but your _body_ and your soul were suffering under the constant barrage of pain you lived with.

He was _enabling_ you, not _helping_ you.

And slowly, his attention turned towards your boyfriend.

It was difficult, but he kept himself from continuing to feed off you, though it pained him to see you in so much agony. 

You felt the full force of the shackles that surrounded your soul and Papyrus attached himself to your boyfriend instead.

Searching inside the blackened soul of the man who kept you under his thumb, Papyrus found something of _interest_.

A seed of guilt.

Your boyfriend _knew_ he was wrong. But he kept you under his abuse _anyway._

When Papyrus saw this, a thin smile stretched over his skull and his darkened socket lit up with silver light as he inhaled deeply.

Every time that your boyfriend hit you, hurt you, pushed you around to make himself feel better, Papyrus stood behind him, towering over him like a dark cloud as he fed off the _happiness_ that the abusive prick derived from your misery.

The more satisfaction that Papyrus sucked away, the more that your boyfriend became aware of the guilt he carried for his sins.

Bit by bit, your boyfriend began to distance himself as the guilt began to fill up the emptiness that was left by Papyrus’s feeding.

Your soul was becoming dark again, and Papyrus starved for your misery, longing to take it away from you, so you could shimmer again like you did before this _leech_ attached himself to you.

The darker your soul became, the more happiness Papyrus took from your boyfriend, until-

“YOU BITCH! I’m _sick_ of looking at your face! You’re always so _miserable, and I can’t stand it!_ ” 

Papyrus watched as you stood up, your eyes narrowed, despite the tears that were welling up in them as you fired back, your voice hoarse and weak.

“Then leave! I-if you're so _tired_ of me, then _go away.”_

_SMACK!_

The ground collided against your body as he struck you down, the back of his hand connecting with your cheek solidly. Papyrus snarled as he sunk his hold into your boyfriend’s soul, draining away all his happiness and pride, leaving him with only remorse and self-loathing.

Inhaling sharply, you felt the heat from the sting against your cheek. Slowly, you looked up, and your teeth flashed.

“Go ahead. Hit me again.”

At that moment, Papyrus looked at you, and he noticed the light inside.

Within the mire of your soul was a _spark_. It flashed for a moment, but within an instant, he knew it was finally time.

Detaching himself from your boyfriend, he maneuvered through the shadows until he was kneeling by your side. Hidden in the vale of his realm, he began to take the misery from you while you stood to your feet, the spark growing as he siphoned the black muck from your soul.

“I’ve done my _best,_ to be loving and supportive, I’ve _done all I can, and it’s never enough._ If I’m really so _worthless,_ then _leave me.”_

With a stony expression, your boyfriend began to nod. Papyrus watched him turn, grabbing his car keys as he left.

And then, you were shaking, uncontrollably, crumbling back to the ground as your boyfriend slammed the door shut.

Papyrus knelt by you as you sobbed weakly, your body curled up tightly as the pain finally, _finally cracked and flowed through you._

The tidal wave of it flooded your thoughts like a river of snakes, entwining around your soul, curling over your heart, and choking you with grief.

Kneeling beside you, Papyrus hesitated, feeling a weight in his soul.

You had gone months under the weight of all these emotions, and he hadn’t done a thing to try to alleviate your pain.

_But you had stood your ground, finally breaking free from your complacency._

Papyrus had enough discipline to not gorge himself on your darkness.

Slowly, he siphoned the darkest of your emotions; he claimed all the dangerous, intrusive thoughts that lurked in the undercurrents of your sorrow.

With some relief, he watched as the pitch-black ebbed into a muted gray.

It was going to take time.

You weren’t going to heal in a day… but he was patient. He’d made it this far with you, he could wait longer.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The guilt came as a surprise. 

In all your struggles that followed the upcoming days, your anxiety had been riding your shoulders like some heavy bird of prey, constantly gripping your hair and pulling.

That was to be expected. You knew your anxiety was going to be a proverbial dragon you had to face. Oddly, when the feeling got heaviest, you would find yourself zoning out, staring off into space as you struggled under its weight.

But upon coming out of your trance, you found that… the weight was _gone._

It would return, of course, it always did, but for a moment, you felt _free._

The respite from the weight gave you the push to keep going, and sooner than you expected, you were moving out of your boyfriend’s old apartment and returning home.

As you stood outside the door, fighting with yourself to knock on the door, the fear of being _judged_ by your mother and father was snatched from you, long enough for you to gather the courage to raise your fist and strike the door.

When your mother saw you, her expression drew into one of happiness beyond belief as she opened her arms, and somehow, you _knew, you’d known that she would never make you feel the guilt of your actions._

And with that, the blackness from your soul washed away from you as her warm embrace surrounded you.

Somehow, here back at home, it felt _easy_ to believe that you could recover from the abusive relationship you’d been in.

Finding a job, getting your own place, and maybe going back to school all sounded like viable options, with the support of your parents.

Your surroundings were brighter and the air felt so much warmer like you’d been living in the cold for ages.

That night as you sank into the air mattress your mom set up for you, you closed your eyes and heaved a deep sigh. 

You were so tired from moving back home, and sleep was all you wanted to do for a few days.

The darkness settled around you while the smell of your old room brought a comforting nostalgia to you…

Drowsy as you were, sleep wouldn’t come.

The weight was gone from your chest… but there was something _there._

It festered inside of you, and you slowly realized that it was _guilt._

_You had driven your boyfriend out of the house. It was because of you that he had been on the road._

Sucking in a ragged breath, you turned on your side, refusing to acknowledge the trail your thoughts were taking you.

_You wished him dead more than a few times. Don’t lie to yourself._

Like a bucket of cold water, the thought completely formed in your heart and you choked on a sob.

Shaking, you curled on the air mattress, squeezing your arms around your body as hard as you could, trying to keep yourself grounded.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Papyrus watched over you carefully the next few days, taking some of the weight from you when it began to drag you down too much.

It was so tempting to take _all_ the weight from you, but he knew the pain kept you grounded, so he took just enough to keep you motivated.

As he hid within the shadow of your body, he saw the way you were locked into place, unable to raise your hand to alert your parents that you were _home._

_COME ON, HUMAN. YOU CAN DO IT. JUST KNOCK._

He waited for you to act, but you were frozen in place. Your body was shaking, and, upon looking into your soul, he realized that the darkness was sucking you in at an unbelievable rate.

Without hesitation, he reached to your shoulders and gripped them softly. Leaning close to your ear, he murmured.

_IT’S OK. I KNOW THIS IS HARD FOR YOU. YOU’VE COME SO FAR, BUT YOU STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO. I’LL BE BY YOUR SIDE EVERY STEP OF THE WAY._

He knew you couldn’t hear his words, but you still relaxed, enough for him to easily leech the blackness away from your soul, taking away the cold grip of fear that had latched onto you.

With the shackles of your fear gone, you raised your fist and he hummed in approval.

The _change_ that your soul underwent in the presence of your mother as she wrapped her arms around you gave him a sense of awe. He had almost forgotten just how much positive bonds between families could affect their souls.

It was much more difficult to keep track of you as your mother helped you settle in, but Papyrus couldn’t sense any heaviness inside you.

Somehow, you seemed so much _brighter,_ like a star that had come out from behind a dark cloud.

_You were radiant._

Papyrus caught his thoughts, and a white flush crept over his zygomatic bones as he corrected himself.

Of _course_ you were much brighter in the presence of love, affection, and genuine care.

This was always how you were _meant_ to be.

With a soft groan, he took a moment to relax his watch. It had taken so much effort to get you to this point, and now, he paused to rest. 

_Just for a moment._

When the sun set low, he followed you to your bedroom. 

An unusual tension lingered in his mind as he shifted his attention away from your body when you changed out of your clothes.

He’d never thought of looking at your bare body before, why now?

_It must be because she’s shining now. I’ve done a good job, and I just want to… to admire the work I’ve accomplished. Yes._

Papyrus gulped when he heard you creep into your bed, finally turning to gaze at you.

The darkness of your room gave him vigor as he knelt by your bedside to monitor your emotions.

But as he took his gaze away from your soul to settle it on your face, he found himself tracing the planes and curves of your face with an interest he hadn’t felt previously.

You were… _lovely._

The radiance of your soul lent a glow to your face, and he clenched his fists in confusion.

He’d never wanted anything more than to protect you, but now, he felt a desire for _more,_ as impossible as it was.

A noise slipped from your throat, startling him into looking back at your soul.

His mouth fixed into a grim line as he saw the darkness spreading out over you again, and the stench of _guilt_ wafted into his senses.

You shook, turning over and curling into a fetal position as you tried to fight it yourself.

Papyrus nodded, speaking urgently. 

_THAT’S RIGHT, YOU CAN DO IT, HUMAN! YOU DON’T HAVE TO FEEL THAT WAY! YOU DESERVE TO FEEL HAPPY, YOU DESERVE TO FEEL AT EASE._

Try as you might, it was still too soon for you to fully combat your own darkness, and Papyrus panicked as you began to cry.

He hesitated for a moment before slipping onto the bed with you, putting his arms around you as he siphoned the darkness from you.

To his shock, he heard you whisper to yourself in a broken voice.

“I did this.” 

_You didn’t._ Papyrus told you sternly, feeding off the darkness faster as he spoke.

_You weren’t responsible for his death, nor should you take that burden on yourself. You’ve suffered enough, Human… don’t add to your burden._

As he fed on you, he felt your body relax, and your breath began to grow even and deep.

He'd begun to drink more deeply when the realization of what he was doing startled him and he jerked away from you, touching his zygomatic bones in shock.

There was an overflow of magic leaking from his socket and he inhaled sharply as he felt the power that your emotions lent his magic.

He’d fed off you too heavily.

_I… I’m sorry._ He whispered, conflicted as he watched you sleep. He’d only meant to help, not… not take _advantage_ of your vulnerability.

_I won’t do it again._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

It had been three months since you’d moved back into your parent’s house, and yet, every day was a battle with yourself. New habits came so slowly to you, but you still flinched when someone touched you unexpectedly.

The day your mom noticed the scars on your wrists, you were too ashamed to admit that they were from your boyfriend. 

“Oh, I’m just really clumsy, Ma. Don’t worry about them!” 

That night, you stared at your body through the mirror, hating every reminder that you were _weak_ , _pathetic_ , _worthless._

You hadn’t even left him on your own, he’d had to _die_ for you to actually leave his home and return to yours.

Weakness overtook you and you sank to your knees, unable to look at yourself any longer.

_I’m disgusting._

_NO!_

The tears stopped as a completely different voice licked against the edges of your mind.

You looked around, confused.

You’d been _sure_ you’d heard a voice, but there was no one there. 

_I… did I imagine it?_

Somehow, you couldn’t find it inside you to be afraid. As you turned your eyes back to the mirror, you still felt disgusted. You were hideous. 

No one would ever look your way again. Not that you deserved it.

Someone as weak and helpless as you didn’t deserve to be loved or protected.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Papyrus wanted to shout at you, and he did so, completely forgetting himself as he loudly refuted your claim.

He didn’t realize that he’d momentarily phased into your world, leaving his realm of shadows for a mere moment.

How could you call yourself ugly when you had begun to shine on your own? The progress you had made was monumental, and Papyrus couldn’t get enough of the new strength you’d begun to show.

And yet, here you were, letting the darkness take you again.

Hesitation was gripping Papyrus as he knelt behind you, refraining from touching you even as he longed to take away your darkness. The thought that he would lose himself again and take _too much_ terrified him. He knew what happened to gluttonous shadows _._

There had to be another way he could reaffirm your confidence in yourself as he finally relented and placed his large, gloved phalanges over your shoulders.

_DEAR HEART, YOU CAN DO BETTER. I KNOW YOU CAN._

Slowly, keeping rigid self-control over himself, he began to feed off your darkness.

Your body, shaking with anxiety, began to relax under his influence and you gave a shuddering breath as you seemed to lean into him.

A dusky flush settled over his bones as Papyrus swallowed the ugly emotions that your insecurities brought you.

_Don’t surround yourself with darkness, Dear Heart._

You stopped shaking.

_Don’t look down on your scars._

A deep breath rolled through you, and he stopped feeding, but his grip didn’t leave you.

_PLEASE… Please be kind to yourself._

Papyrus didn’t know how long he sat with you, nor was he particularly worried.

Your soul was shining again, not brightly, but enough to warm him like a summer night breeze.

At last, you stirred and he followed you as you went to bed.

As you fell into a slumber, he admired the soft curves of your body beneath your clothes.

Stars, he _wanted_ to touch you, to _show_ you that you were beautiful, worthy of being caressed softly. 

Hesitantly, he sat by your side and carefully summoned your soul from your body. 

His right socket began to glimmer like mercury as he polished away more of the darkness from your soul, leaving it shining vibrantly in his phalanges.

“Hmm… what are you... doing?”

He froze at your sleepy mumble, looking down in shock as he met your gaze.

You were _looking right at him._

_“I… you can see me?”_

To his relief, you didn’t seem to be completely awake as you gave a sleepy chuckle.

“ ‘Course I can see you. M’not deaf.”

_“I… that’s… that’s not how it works?”_ he couldn’t help but smile at the giddiness in your voice. A result of his feeding off your negative emotions, no doubt.

“That… feels good…” you murmured, and he startled as he looked at your soul in his hands. He had given it a slight squeeze and now, he carefully pressed his phalanges into it a little more, rubbing the flat of his thumb against its surface.

A moan left your throat this time, and he found himself gulping at the pitch in your tone.

There was a scent illuminating the air around you, an enticing aroma that left his tongue watering behind his teeth.

_“You… like this, Dear Heart?”_

“Y-yes,” you replied breathlessly, twisting on the bed as he swept his thumb against the surface again.

A rush filled Papyrus as he held your soul in one hand while he climbed onto your bed, his form weightless against the air mattress while he straddled your body, purring softly to you.

_“You’re so beautiful.”_

Your skin felt so soft under his phalanges as he swept his long phalanges along your cheek and under your chin, looking into your hazy eyes.

Your plump lips were parted as you panted for breath, your body affected by the way he was touching your soul.

It felt as if you were being caressed all over, and you whimpered softly.

“D-don’t lie to me. I’m n-not beautifu-”

Before you could finish your sentence, he placed your soul back into your chest before softly grabbing your face and pressing his mouth carefully against your lips, silencing you while he nuzzled into the softness of your fleshy mouth.

You squeaked in surprise while he kissed you before your lips parted and he felt you kissing him back.

_“Are you awake, Dear Heart? Can you see me?”_

“I… I can. I know you.” you whispered to him and he looked at you in shock.

Waiting a moment, he felt surprised as you admitted, “You were attached to my boyfriend. At first… I thought I was just seeing things… I didn’t believe you were real. What are you… what are you going to do to me?”

_“Do to you? I’m going to protect you.”_ Papyrus replied fiercely as he thumbed your lips before stealing another kiss. _“Adore you.”_

His mouth moved from your lips to your neck and you gasped in surprise as he nipped at your skin.

_“Treasure you.”_

Here, you squirmed under him, protesting.

“I’m not worth protecting-”

_“Shush,”_ he growled. _“You are. You have always been worth protecting, cherishing. And nothing will ever change that.”_

He marked his words with a kiss against your forehead.

_“And I’m going to show you just how much I believe that.”_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

You’d always thought that you’d imagined the shadowy skeleton that you caught sight of now and again.

At first, you had thought he was the demon that drove your boyfriend to violence, but you soon realized this wasn’t the case. The more you saw the skeleton, the less violent your abuser behaved.

You convinced yourself you were just imagining him…

But you continued to see him. 

As much as you tried to ignore him, you realized that you… you _looked_ for him when you couldn’t see him.

You _enjoyed_ seeing him, and you weren’t sure why. It wasn’t logical to be happy to see a shadowy personification of death sitting in the darkest corners of your room, and yet, you couldn’t help feeling some form of… _comfort_ around him.

So when you woke up to see him sitting at your bedside with a glowing heart in his phalanges, you thought perhaps you were merely dreaming, your subconscious bringing your desire to life.

The heart in his hands was a piece of you... it _was you_ , in a sense. You knew this instantly. When he touched it, a delightful warmth spread through you, making you feel light and _good._

The thought to resist didn’t even occur to you when he kissed you. If anything, you _craved_ the contact. It had been _so long_ since you’d been touched like this. He kissed you like you were precious and his touches left you longing for more.

_You didn’t deserve to feel good._

As quickly as the thought crossed your mind, the shadowy skeleton growled, and his tongue swept over your clavicles, causing you to squeak.

_“I’ll keep making you feel good until you accept that you’re worthy of it.”_ He whispered, his voice a strange, husky reverb in your ears.

You were aware of more touches along your body, and as you looked down, you realized that the shadows around your room were writhing like living tendrils, slipping over your bed and touching your body gently.

_“Your skin is so soft,”_ the skeleton groaned above you and you inhaled sharply as he unbuttoned your pajama top, gingerly parting the material as if you were a fragile gift he was unwrapping.

With each inch of skin that was revealed, he kissed down, nuzzling against the mounds of your breasts while you reached to grasp at him.

He felt so strange, you couldn’t say he was soft, but he didn’t feel _corporeal_ either.

It was like touching mist, if mist were solid, and you moaned as his tongue materialized again.

_“Such perfect breasts; they’re so soft and they taste so sweet.”_ he purred, giving a soft groan as you grasped at his shoulders. 

A heavy flush settled over your cheeks, at the stimulation and his words, and you whimpered, biting your lip as he carefully lapped at your areola, swirling his long, glowing silver tongue over the tip of it before turning to the other peak.

He alternated carefully, showering your breasts with a tenderness that you’d never been shown before, and your heart thumped greedily in your chest as you arched into his mouth, stifling your cries with your hands.

Down between your legs, you could feel heat burning, the desire to be touched driving your thighs together in a bid for relief.

_“Patience,”_ the soft command came to you as the skeleton began to work his way down your body.

He took your arms and kissed the scars, nuzzling your skin carefully and purring deeply as he pressed kisses against your belly, lavishing praise over you while he caressed your hips.

Your heart was pulsing faster the closer he got to the apex of your legs, and when he finally parted them, you clenched your fists into the sheets, trembling in anticipation.

_“What a delicate flower.”_ The soft comment was accompanied by a hungry lick of his tongue across his teeth. “ _Please, Dearest, can I taste you?”_

“Y-yes,” you whispered, and immediately, you threw your head back, one hand clutching your mouth, the other gripping your pillow as his long tongue began to slip between your wet folds, dragging against your hot petals with painstaking movements.

Down and up he went, mindful of his teeth and pushing the tapered tip of his glowing white tongue against you.

You didn’t know if he’d done anything like this before; you wanted to say he hadn’t, because he moved slowly at first, seeming to test out certain areas as if you were a puzzle he was trying to solve. He seemed to hone on in your reactions, repeating certain motions that made your body jerk and your voice call out.

Soon, he had settled into a rhythm that had you weeping from the stimulation, and you felt a heat flaring through your abdomen and curling down in your toes.

“Oh fuck, I, I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum!” you whimpered in utter disbelief, and your body jerked stiffly as you felt your clitoris pulse, completely stiff underneath his plying tongue.

His grip over your hips became softer as he lapped against you, allowing you to grind against his tongue as he felt your body relax.

“... I… I don’t even know your name.”

The skeleton gave a short chuckle as he sat up, the glow of his socket extinguishing before he bent to press a kiss to your forehead.

_“My name isn’t important… I’m here for you, Dear Heart. I believe in you. Never forget that.”_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

When you woke up the next morning, you felt unbelievably light, full of strange energy.

_You were happy._

With a soft hum, you got out of bed, looking over your shoulder at the shadowy corner of your room.

“Thank you… “ you whispered. You didn’t know if he was real or not, but you knew that somehow, he’d helped you in ways you couldn’t understand.

You hoped he would show himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MORE SWEATING*  
> Penumbra is my favorite Papyrus, ok? That's just how it is. I love this tall, shadow boy so much. ;w; I hope ya'll enjoyed him!


	23. Warmed Up-SansXReaderXGrillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your shark week has only begun and it's already taking it's toll on you. As it turns out, your roommate, Grillby, is in heat and needs relief.
> 
> Luckily, your boyfriend, Sans, is willing to make some compromises for everyone's benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I received a request from an anon on tumblr for Classic Sans for this prompt, however, I've a few talks with redeyedryu about what a great comfort Grillby would be during that time of the month, so, I couldn't resist adding him into this story.
> 
> Hopefully that's alright ^^*
> 
> A WARNING FOR ORAL SEX DURING MENSTRUATION CYCLE.
> 
> If that's NOT your thing, move along!

Kinktober Day 23- Period Kink

ClassicSansXReaderXGrillby

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

With a groan, you looked up at Sans, sitting across from you at the kitchen table.

“It’s nothing,” you replied, embarrassed by your situation. Your shark week had just begun, and you were having _really_ bad cramps. Normally, you could stomach them with a painkiller and keep going, but for some reason, today, they were _awful._

You didn’t really want to tell your skeleton boyfriend about it. Not that you thought Sans would judge you, but still, guys weren’t really… _keen_ on hearing about menstrual cycles.

However, Sans gave you a look of determination as he got up and scooted his chair right next to you.

“Is it a secret? You can tell me. I’ll take it to the grave.”

You looked at him tiredly.

“Really? Sans, that was awful.”

“Heh, I know. C’mon, sunshine, what is it? Ya know I’m here for you.”

“I... “ you bit your lip as you considered it.

At that moment, your housemate came into the kitchen, looking disheveled, as if he hadn’t slept well. In fact, Grillby’s flames looked brighter than usual, and they wavered in discordance with his body, unlike the composed flicker they often gave off.

You looked up with surprise.

“Are you feeling ok, Grillby? You’re usually at work by now.”

“ _I called my assistant manager to let him know I wouldn’t be in today.”_

Sans looked concerned as well as he surmised, “Your cycle’s started?”

“ _Correct,”_ Grillby replied, his voice thick with the crackle of his fire.

“Your _cycle?_ ” you repeated with a quick of your brow before you gave a low groan, curling in on yourself.

“Looks like you’re both in need of relief,” Sans observed. 

“ _Are you on your cycle as well, dear?”_ Grillby asked, and you looked at him in surprise.

“You know about… periods?”

Grillby inclined his head, looking confused.

“Why don’t we trade?” Sans interjected. “You tell us what’s going on with you, and we’ll explain Monster cycles to you.”

“I… ok. But, you’re probably gonna be grossed out. It’s not pleasant.” You muttered with an embarrassed blush.

“Try us.” Sans chuckled.

“ _Indeed. You might be surprised.”_ Grillby added in a tone of understanding.

“Well, basically, human women have this thing called a menstruation cycle. Once a month, more or less, we ovulate and an egg is prepared for fertilization. If it’s not fertilized, then our bodies discard the old lining of our uterus. So, basically, for a week every month, I bleed out, and it’s really uncomfortable and painful. It started today, and my stomach hurts _so bad.”_ you groaned, feeling pathetic.

Sans blinked at you in surprise before he whistled softly.

“Sounds similar to Monster cycles, albeit… messier, and it sounds like you avoid the horniness.” he chuckled.

“I- what? No, I don’t avoid horniness, in fact, getting laid would be _really_ helpful, except uh, guys don’t like banging chicks on their periods. At least… I’ve never been with anyone willing to help me out.” you mumbled, flushing softly.

Sans exchanged a look with Grillby before the fire monster shrugged.

“ _While there are similarities, each monster has different difficulties that they face with their magic. One thing we all hold in common is that our magic will be more difficult to control. It builds up, like a flood behind a dam, to prepare for… reproduction.”_ The flames over Grillby’s cheeks seemed to glow a little brighter, his version of a blush as he looked away from you.

“ _However, even though it’s uncomfortable, it’s not painful. I’m sorry that yours causes you pain.”_

Sans shifted towards you as you gave a slight groan.

“Heh, well, it’s usually not _this bad_ , but even with some painkillers, I just feel so achy. I might need to grab a heat pack or something.”

“Wait… you’re saying _heat_ helps you?” Sans tilted his head and you flushed.

“Yeah. It relaxes the muscles down there. Plus, heat just feels good.”

Sans’s gaze shifted towards Grillby, who seemed to be flushing harder now, looking down at the table.

“And you’re saying your cycle builds up your… libido?”

You coughed and sputtered.

“I mean, well, yes. But- but that’s ok, Sans, I don’t expect you to do anything for me-”

“First of all-” Sans stood up and you flushed at the look on his skull. “I’m your boyfriend, and I’m not gonna sit around if you’re in pain. Second of all-” he looked over at Grillby, who was still looking down at the table. His flames seemed to be burning hotter, and you swallowed; the urge to hug Grillby, as selfish as it was, thudded through you.

“I ain’t human, so I can’t speak for your race, but as a guy, I’m not put off by a little _blood._ What about you, Grillby?”

“ _I- no? If I was dating a human woman, I wouldn’t be so selfish as to let her suffer alone, especially if there was something I could do about it.”_ Grillby’s voice had gone husky, and you felt an aching throb between your legs as they both looked at you with… 

_Was it hunger?_

“...Grillby, if she’s ok with it… do you want to help me make her feel better? Sounds like your heat is exactly what she needs.”

“ _Sans, I, are you sure? I don’t want to overstep my boundaries-”_

Sans laughed at that, his sockets hooding as he turned to you.

“I wouldn’t have said anything if I thought you would overstep, Grillbz. I trust ya with my life. But, it’s up to her. What do you say, Sweetheart? Want us to _warm you up?”_

Was this… was this _happening?_

Another cramp rolled through you, and you moaned as you doubled over.

“Yes, _please_.”

You were lifted into Sans’ arms as he picked you up and walked you to the couch, followed by Grillby, who seemed to be breathing heavily, his flames flickering with anticipation.

“One more time, sweetie,” Sans purred, “If you’re uncomfortable, just say so and we’ll stop. But, we both treasure you, so much.”

You looked up at Grillby in shock, to see him nod in agreement as he removed his glasses from his face, setting them on the coffee table as he sat on the couch.

Sans gently tilted you into Grillby’s lap and the heat from the fire monster’s body soaked into your back instantly, causing you to moan as you leaned back against him, almost purring in delight.

“Oh fuck!” you whispered hoarsely as Sans knelt on the ground, gently rubbing your abdomen with his phalanges.

“How does that feel, sweetie?”

“So good… oh god, that’s the best.” you moaned.

A warmth at your ear made you tilt your head back and you whimpered when you realized Grillby was softly nuzzling against your neck.

“ _Your body is so soft and light.”_ the fire monster groaned deeply, and you jumped slightly when Sans began to wriggle your clothes from your body, undressing you.

Grillby reached down and helped Sans undress you as he picked you up from his lap for a moment, allowing Sans to take your shorts away.

“Ah! W-wait, I’m all bloody and messy!” you protested.

Sans gave a chuckle as he tilted his head up towards you with a wicked smile.

“Uh-huh, have you _seen_ my side of the room, sweetheart?”

“I, um-” 

Another warm nuzzle at the nape of your neck left you breathless as Sans grabbed one of Grillby’s hands and placed it over your belly.

The heat from his hand seeped into your sore muscles, leaving you feeling like a puddle in Grillby’s lap as you gave a long, loud sigh of comfort.

“Oh, fuuuuuuuuck, Grillby!” you nearly wept as he slowly caressed your lower abdomen, rubbing it in gentle circles while Sans watched with a hungry expression. 

“You look so relaxed… is he makin’ ya feel good, princess?”

You bit your lip and nodded as Grillby’s other hand slipped under your shirt, his breath growing raspy as he desperately squeezed at your tender skin. The heat of his hands was almost _too much_ , but it felt _so good_ against your sore body. Grillby’s warmth soaked in from your neck and all the way down to your thighs where you sat on his lap.

“You’re a real pal, Grillbz.”

You hissed as Grillby’s hands shimmied down to your hips as he reached between your thighs and kneaded them with languishing movements.

“ _I’m happy to help,”_ Grillby replied raspily, making you squeak as you felt him grind against your slightly.

“ _However,_ _I believe she needs more attention, Sans. Are you up for it, or are you simply going to watch?”_

“Heh, as tempting as that sounds, I want a _taste._ ”

“A t-taste?!” You squawked, feeling your cheeks flush with a rush of disbelief.

Sans pushed your knees further apart, spreading you further apart over Grillby’s lap as his tongue manifested with bold, lazuli light.

“Tell me to stop, if you really don’t want me to do this… if I don’t hear you say no, then I’m going to lick you up.” Sans purred at you, dipping his skull between your thighs and halting for a moment, waiting for you to protest, to tell him to stop, _anything._

As much as you felt some measure of hesitance at the thought of him eating you out while you were _bleeding_ , the _desire to be touched down there_ overwhelmed any second thoughts.

As you remained silent, Sans took it as a yes, leaning forward to slowly caress the crease of your thigh with his tongue.

A moan slipped from your throat; you were so much more sensitive down there, and his tongue, which always felt so good, was already heavenly.

Sans licked along your inner thigh and the juncture where your thighs met your apex a little longer, taking his time with you as you leaned against Grillby and closed your eyes with pleasure.

He knew you liked it when he started slow, gradually making his way to your center as he lavished your outer petals with tender licks and kisses.

The gentle chill of his magic contrasted with the intense heat of Grillby’s body behind you and you couldn’t help giving a whimper when Grillby reached down between your legs and slipped his hot fingers between your labia, spreading them apart as Sans finally reached your inner petals.

“ _Is this ok?”_ Grillby murmured into your ear and you nodded, tilting your head back over his shoulder as Sans’s tongue lapped boldly between your slick, aching petals.

Your back arched as he nudged the tip of his tongue against your pearl, repeating the movement as he began to penetrate you with every pass of his tongue over your aching center, slowly working his tongue inside you before allowing it to drag back up to the hood of your labia, stroking against your yearning clit.

“S-Sans! Grillby...” you whined softly, squirming in Grillby’s arms as he rubbed warm circles over your belly with his other hand, his face pressing against your neck and shoulder while he groaned in need.

“ _I can feel all your tension melting away under my touch. Is it good?”_

“God, it’s _so good.”_ You whimpered. 

Sans’ deep chuckle vibrated through your body as he began to lap against you in earnest, groaning when you slowly began to push your hips against his face.

You felt _so good,_ all the pain in your lower body was clearing away with the stimulation you were receiving, and Sans seemed to take that as a hint to take it to the next level as he pulled back, licking away redness from his ivory teeth.

“Grillby, maybe you can do me a favor?” He snickered.

“She _really_ likes her tits played with, why don’t you show her some love while I warm her up for ya.”

You squeaked when Sans gripped your hips and pulled you flush against his face, delving his tongue into your slick, aching walls with fervor while the heat from Grillby’s hands surrounded your breasts.

The sensations left your mind reeling as you trembled between them. You tossed your head as Sans’s tongue stretched inside you, doubling in size and filling you up while Grillby gently massaged your tits, his fingers cupping and squeezing you gingerly as he murmured into the side of your head.

“ _Are you going to cum, (Y/N)?”_

You shuddered as he growled softly, “ _I want you to. Cum for us, (Y/N).”_

Sans’s voice rumbled in a low growl between your thighs and you whimpered as you felt a tingle build up in your cunt, sparking through your body and tingling down in your toes as your legs started shaking.

You could feel your pleasure building up, and as Grillby began to nuzzle against your neck again, Sans reached up and began to toy with your clit while he licked and sucked on your petals, grunting with his efforts and moaning when you clenched your thighs over his skull.

“Oh fuck!” you whispered as the first wave of your orgasm broke over you.

Grillby flicked his fingers over your taut nipples as Sans stroked your stiff clit and you writhed, your eyes squeezing shut at the sensations as you gave a loud cry.

“Oh fuck!” 

Wave after wave struck you, leaving you a trembling, melting puddle between the two monsters

Sans’s tongue slowed down as he lapped at you, allowing you to ride out your orgasm while Grillby soothed you with soft whispers, his hands drifting down your abdomen again.

“Hmm, fuck, baby,” Sans chuckled, abandoning your thighs to lick his teeth, wiping his mouth clean as he looked into your hazy expression.

“She looks ready, Grillby.”

_“Are you sure you want me to-”_

“Yeah.” Sans nodded, cupping your face in his phalanges before nuzzling you gently. 

“Sans, I feel s-so good,” you groaned.

He grinned.

“God, you _look_ good. Why don’t ya give Grillby a treat for warming you up so nicely?”

You gulped as you shifted, standing up a moment before turning on your heel to look at Grillby, finally looking him in the face since you sat in his lap and your stomach filled with butterflies at the way he looked.

The flames over his head were messy and ruffled, his mouth was open as he panted, the light of his eyes narrowed and his mouth seemingly clenched as he groaned.

“Here, let me help you, Grillby,” you murmured, bending down to unbuckle his pants.

“ _Th-thank you,_ ” He grunted, shifting to make it easier for you as you peeled away the material that hugged his hips, your mouth pulling up in a surprised grin at what awaited you.

The member that twitched at his groin filled you with anticipation as you crawled back over his lap.

Sans appeared behind the couch, right behind Grillby as he reached into his own pants, looking at you with hooded sockets while you ran your fingers through the flames of Grillby’s head.

The fire monster shuddered, clasping his hands around your waist as he rasped, “ _Please, I can’t wait, I need it, (Y/N)...”_

You allowed him to guide you over his length which crackled and filled you with an intense heat that warmed your walls.

You moaned loudly as you squeezed around him while he began to shift his hips under you, thrusting shallowly while he pulled you close, hissing gutturally.

“ _So… so tight…. So good,”_ he snarled, and you gulped. 

Understandably, you’d never heard Grillby like this, you’d never _seen_ him like this before and it struck a chord inside you as you met Sans’ gaze while he reached out to you with one hand, caressing your face while he slowly pumped his hand over the glow that had manifested at his pelvis.

“Go on, baby, give him what he wants. I think he earned it.” Sans encouraged you, adding in a low tone, “let me see you fuck him.”

You nodded, clasping your hands over Grillby’s shoulders, you started to grind against him, moaning when he began to penetrate you deeply, his heat filling you completely with every thrust that you met from his hips.

The heat of his hands over your waist felt _so good,_ goosebumps started to break out over your arms while you felt a trickle of sweat roll down your spine.

He surged forward suddenly, clasping you tightly against his chest while he braced himself against the couch and began to thrust inside you more aggressively, his voice becoming a low snarl.

You yelped at the sudden turn he had taken, hanging on tight while he bounced you in his lap.

“F-fuck! Grillby!” you squealed, seeing stars when he stroked something deep inside you.

“Oh god, oh fuck, I, I’m gonna-!”

The force of your orgasm rolled through you and tangled in your womb as Grillby hissed in pleasure.

He suddenly jerked forward, and you threw your head back at the heat that filled you, a loud, shuddering sigh leaving you at the tingle in your womb.

It was like all the pain you’d felt before was melting away, leaving you feeling like you were glowing.

Grillby panted over your shoulder, still holding you tightly and you were shocked to find that he was still _hard_ inside you.

“You did so well, sweetie,” you cooed to the side of his head, still trembling from your orgasm.

Turning, you looked over at Sans, who was flushed and sweaty, his eyelights hazy as he groaned, “Fuck, that was hot…”

You felt Grillby’s chest rumble with a chuckle as you groaned.

_“I.., this will suffice, if you need to rest,”_ the fire monster murmured, rubbing your lower back as he added _, “It felt amazing. You felt amazing.”_

“I… I’m not done, to be honest,” you confessed, although you did lean up, feeling hollow as you pulled away from Grillby’s length.

“Come here, Sansy,” you crooked your finger towards Sans, beckoning him and pointing to your mouth while you moved to your hands and knees on the floor, presenting your ass to Grillby.

Sans teleported on his knees before you, his cock hard and straining while he flushed.

“I know this is s’posed to be for you, but, fuck, I couldn’t help myself, Baby-”

“It’s ok, I _want_ you, Sans,” you murmured.

Behind you, you felt Grillby move between your legs, his hands encircling around your waist while Sans tangled his hands in your hair.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Sans snarled as you sucked his head between your lips, licking his tip before bobbing your head over him.

Grillby’s warmth filled you again, and your cries of pleasure became muffled by Sans’ cock in your mouth as the fire monster began to fill you again.

Both monsters praised you as they used your body, their voices rising in tandem with every thrust of their hips.

“ _So beautiful-”_

“God, you suck my cock so well, oh fuck-”

“ _Hnnn, you’re wrapped around me so tightly-”_

“Oh god, baby, that’s so good. Oh yessss-”

You flushed at the way they spoke, the utter lust in their tones causing your heart to hammer while your nerves tingled.

Your pussy was clenching down on Grillby and you swallowed harshly when you felt Sans reached under you to cup and squeeze at your swaying breasts.

“Oh fuck, I, I’m gonna-!” Sans’s hips began to buck harder against you and you began to swallow around him as his essence spurted out in tingling bursts, his pelvis shuddering and his ribs rattling while he growled and moaned above you.

Behind you, you felt Grillby’s pace increase, his heat was flaring and you squeaked as he suddenly slammed forward, pulling you tightly against him as he filled your womb again.

Panting and breathless, you really felt as limp as a noodle, barely able to keep yourself on your hands and knees. Grillby didn’t pull out of you, reaching down instead to pull you upright on your knees while Sans moved closer, cupping your face in his hands while he pressed his mouth against you in a passionate kiss.

You felt his tongue beg entrance and, from behind you, Grillby began to slowly thrust inside you again, his hands wrapped around your hips to hold you steady while his cock filled and stroked you again.

Sans tongue danced with yours while he held your face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over your face.

“God, I love you, baby,” he murmured, and you whimpered, your heart full and your body tingling with bliss.

By the end of the day, Grillby had fully spent his heat with you, pulling you into his arms to sleep while Sans held your hand, laying down to face you as he sleepily yawned.

“Feel better, Princess?”

“Yeah… so much better.”

Sans scooted closer to press a kiss against your forehead, giving what sounded like a nervous chuckle.

“You know we’re going to have to talk about this, right?”

“Yeah, but I figure, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it… I’m just really glad the two of you feel better. I hate seein’ ya in pain. Grillby too.”

You bit your lip as you squeezed Sans’s phalanges in your hands, feeling Grillby’s warm body behind you as you relaxed into the arms of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT! Day 23 is done! And it's... December. *nervous laughter*
> 
> Well, I've got 8 more, I'm not worried. ^^


	24. Lavender Memories-Uncorrupted!Nightmare/CorruptedNightmareXMale Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was the skeleton everyone talked about, and you could see why. 
> 
> but... you were drawn to his brother. The quiet Guardian of negative energy. 
> 
> Nightmare.
> 
> How could you get his attention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK LISTEN.
> 
> When I started this, I fully intended for it to be a sweet, fluffy and cut sort of fic, but, at the end, I couldn't resist giving it an absolutely nasty end. Moistboy420, I'm so sorry, I know you requested Passive Night, this was the best I could do ;_;
> 
> All I can say is that there's a reason this kinktober is the "Disaster Edition" XD
> 
> A WARNING FOR NON-CON TOWARDS THE END. If you don't want to read the angst and the noncon, I'll mark it out clearly so you can avoid it and have a happy ending with Passive Night.
> 
> The Noncon includes forced oral sex and anal penetration.

Kinktober Day 24- Stripteasing

Uncorrupted!NightmareXMale Reader

Everyone loved Dream.

They loved the way he made them feel, the easy way he had with words, and the way he made them smile and laugh.

You appreciated Dream. There was no argument that he was fun to be around and talk to.

But you couldn't deny that Nightmare was the one who drew your attention.

And it often irked you that he didn't seem to show any interest in _you._

You could recall the first moment you'd worked up the courage to talk to him.

Boy, that had gone over _well..._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_"Hey, there!"_

_Silence. He didn't even look up from his book as he licked his thumb and turned a page._

_Undaunted, you continued._

_“It’s such a nice day today, isn’t it?”_

_Still nothing. He was completely silent._

_“Oh! How rude of me, heh, I'm (Y/N). You're Nightmare, right?"_

_"What gave it away?" At last, his voice coldly broke forth even as he continued to look down at his book._

_"Heh, I just, um, kinda figured. I mean, it's not like there's a ton of skeleton-shaped dryads around!" You had chuckled, scratching the back of your head as you added, “Is it ok if I sit with you?”_

_Nightmare finally looked up at you, his sockets half-lidded and his mouth fixed in a straight line as his lavender eyelights flashed._

_“If you’re hoping to see Dream, it’s much more likely that he’ll be in the village, perhaps in the town square, or over by the tavern. He is quite fond of the apple cider your people make-”_

_“Oh, actually.” you floundered a moment at how direct Nightmare was, and with a beating heart, you decided to return his honesty with your own._

_“I like Dream, he’s very nice, but, I um. I wanted to… I wanted to get to know_ you. ”

_You were rewarded by a violet flush that crept over Nightmare's zygomatic bones, his eyelights shrinking before he turned back to his book, mumbling under his breath._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you-”_

_His mouth was an awkward frown as he grunted into the crease of the book._

_“Sit down if you like, but I warn you, you’re not going to get any satisfaction from my company.”_

_You simply chuckled as you gave him a little bit of space, leaning back against the soft grass as you replied._

_“Let me be the judge of that!”_

_Several minutes passed by in silence. In fact, you drifted off, falling into sleep and only waking up when Dream accidentally tripped over you upon his return from the village._

_Even as a skeleton who didn’t weigh very much, it very much startled you awake, and as Dream apologized to you, you caught sight of Nightmare smiling._

_At that moment, he looked so sweet; you’d hardly caught glimpses of him before today, and you’d never_ once _seen him_ smile.

_He was always so placid, grim even, silent like a moonless night._

_But now, he shone like a star-lit evening as he chided Dream for being careless._

_In all honesty…_

_You wanted to see him smile more often._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Nightmare, c’mon, don’t be so mean.”

“Look, I didn’t ask you to come to _sit_ with me. And I certainly never told you that you could come to me to admire your _hair_ of all things _.”_ Nightmare returned dryly as you attempted to get him to look at your new haircut.

His sockets were _still_ glued to the pages of his book and you pouted as you slumped to the ground next to him, giving a loud grunt.

“Fine, be that way. But it’s _your_ loss, cause I look _awesome.”_

“I’ll take your word for it.” came his dry voice as he raised his thumb to his mouth.

The lavender glow of his tongue captured you briefly as did the shimmer of his perfect teeth, and you watched him unabashedly as your heart did a funny motion in your chest.

He had begun to talk to you more… if only he would be _friendlier..._

How on earth were you going to get him to open up to you?

“Night! (Y/N)!” Dream’s voice announced his presence as he came racing up the hill and he slid right next to you as he bounced with excitement.

“Hi Dream, how’s it going?” you greeted, feeling your heart flutter in response to Dream’s natural charisma.

“I just had a great idea- Oh! (Y/N)! You got a haircut! It looks really nice!”

“Aw, thanks for noticing, Dream!” You grinned, preening slightly as Nightmare _finally_ looked up.

You weren’t able to gauge his reaction, however, because Dream immediately took your attention, grinning as he pulled at your hand.

“The villagers told me that there’s a waterfall not far from here, is that true, (Y/N)?”

“I, yes? There is, it’s about a twenty-minute walk. Why?”

Dream’s sockets burst with light as he scrambled to his feet.

“We should go swimming!”

“We?” Nightmare grumbled.

You glanced over and you were excited to see that he was _looking at you._

“Yeah! I don’t wanna go alone, won’t you come with me, Night?”

“Why don’t you ask (Y/N) if he wants to go with you?” Nightmare grumbled, seeming to sink back into his seat, only to be yanked up by Dream, who grinned widely.

“That’s a great idea! All three of us can go! The more the merrier!”

You put a hand over your mouth to stifle your laughter at the flabbergasted look Nightmare was wearing as Dream continued to tug him, beckoning you as he began to tow Nightmare down the hill.

“C’mon, let’s go!”

You followed after them, feeling giddy as Nightmare shot a look over his shoulder at you.

You weren’t sure what it meant, but it was _different_ from the way he had looked at you before.

His brows were pushed apart instead of together, and his eyelights were large in his face; he seemed to be looking at you with some uncertainty.

“Dream, do you and your brother know how to swim?” you thought to ask.

Dream’s steps slowed and he paused as the three of you reached the bottom of the hill.

“Not… entirely? But, we could just play in the shallow water, and you’ll be there. You know how to swim, right?”

With a nod, you scratched at your head. You’d almost forgotten how impulsive Dream could be-

“Yeah, I know how to swim.” 

“Then, we’ll be ok!” 

You turned your attention to Nightmare, who’d been quiet.

“Do you really want to go to the waterfall, Nightmare?” You looked at Nightmare with some concern, but he looked away, shrugging.

“I’ll go, just don’t expect me to get in the water.”

With a nod of understanding, you assured him.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We’d better hurry if we’re gonna get there with enough time to play before it gets dark.”

Dream ran on ahead and you fell in step with Nightmare.

The sounds of birds singing in the distance gave a soft melody that matched with the soft breeze that chased through the grass under your feet and you gave a soft sigh.

“It’s a beautiful day.”

“It is.” Nightmare agreed and you glanced down at him. He was staring after Dream, a tired expression on his face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after him while we’re in the water.”

“It’s not that. I just can’t ever seem to be able to tell him “no”.”

You snorted.

“Well, he’s kind of a persistent guy. Everyone has a hard time telling him no.”

Nightmare grunted and you floundered for words.

“I just hope he never bites off more than he can chew.” Nightmare finally murmured, reaching to clutch at his arm.

You could feel a sense of foreboding, brewing in your heart and you couldn’t help what you did next.

You reached out and took Nightmare’s hand, giving it a soft, warm squeeze as you spoke seriously.

“Don’t borrow trouble that hasn’t even happened yet, Nightmare. Sure, life’s not always going to be easy, not for anyone. You guys are guardians, so, I’m sure life’s going to have its moments. But, you guys are always there for each other. I’ve seen how much Dream cares about you and vice versa.”

You were looking into the distance, lost in thought for a moment, and because of that, you didn’t see the way Nightmare flushed as he turned his gaze towards you, his eyelights glowing and his expression completely taken off-guard.

You gave a snort as you added with a wry smile, “Besides, between you and me, Dream is _always_ biting off more than he can chew, he just has incredible luck.”

“You’re right about that.” Nightmare chuckled. 

You almost stopped walking at the laughter you heard from your companion. He’d _never_ laughed in front of you, and you swallowed.

Why was that so important to you? 

It suddenly occurred to you that you were holding his hand and you flushed as you wondered inwardly whether it was ok to keep holding on.

You didn’t have to wonder about it. Nightmare himself gave your hand a brief squeeze before pulling away, murmuring,” Thank you for your words.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it!” the laugh that accompanied your response was awkward and nervous.

Thankfully, the waterfall came into view, and you felt your grin go lopsided as Dream raced back, tugging at his clothes as he grinned, "I can't believe we've never been here before!"

"I can. Not very many villagers have the time or energy to make the walk down here." You replied easily as you began to shrug out of your shirt.

“W-what are you doing?” Nightmare sounded a little shrill as you completely pulled the garment away from your body, tossing it over a tree as you began walking towards the water.

“I at least want my shirt to be dry for our walk back to the village!”

With a grin, you turned to look at Nightmare, wiggling your eyebrows.

“Wanna join?”

“No thanks, I’m keeping my clothes on, _pervert_.”

“Hey! It’s not like I’m taking my pants off!” you protested as you joined Dream in the water.

It really did feel good; the day was pleasantly warm and the water felt exquisite.

Dream had taken his tunic off and hiked his pants up around his femurs, wading in up to his knees as he splashed at you.

“Hey! Cut that out!” you chortled, reaching down to fling water right back at him.

“You missed!” Dream stuck his tongue out as he avoided your splash, scooping water up into his palms, he flung it towards you.

You _tried_ to duck, but you ended up slipping instead, falling completely into the water.

Dream winced as you rose up, spluttering and shaking the water from your hair.

“Are you ok, (Y/N)?”

“I, I don’t know,” you choked, and Dream waded closer.

“Do you need help? I-”

SPLOOSH!

You rose up from the water with your hands cupped, splashing him soundly across the torso as he came into your range.

“Gotcha!”

Dream retaliated by pushing you back into the water and you quickly swam out of his range, grinning from the middle of the pool of water while he shouted at you to face him with honor.

You flicked your gaze towards Nightmare, and to your surprise, you found him looking right back at you.

He flushed as he met your eyes and he quickly ducked behind his book again.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You didn’t sleep that night. Nightmare was on your mind, and you bit your lip as you wondered if… if you had any chance with him.

You’d spent so much time with him, and as prickly as he could be with you, it made all the moments where he _did_ soften so much more precious to you.

His smile, his laugh, and the soft glimmer in his eyes when he was thinking deeply about something had rooted in your heart.

But did he… think about you the same way?

The moments sprinkled throughout that day where you’d caught his glance kept replaying in your mind as you twisted your fingers against your pants.

He never told you to leave him alone, nor had he ever sent you away when you’d come to visit him.

Maybe… 

You felt flushed as you recalled the way he’d looked at you when you’d taken your shirt off.

An idea popped into your mind and you covered your face with your hands as you chuckled.

You always did have a knack for embarrassing yourself… might as well embrace it, right?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

“Night, don’t you want to come to the village with me?”

“No thanks, not today, Dream.”

Nightmare looked up as his brother pouted, crossing his arms, Dream narrowed his sockets.

“You never come to the village with me!”

“That’s an exaggeration, Dream, and you know it.” He crossed his arms as he added with a softer tone, “I just want to finish my book, Dream. You go on and have fun.”

Dream uncrossed his arms, a sly look coming onto his face.

“Ohh…. I understand.”

“I- what?”

“You just want time _alone_ with (Y/N)!” Dream grinned mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows as Nightmare flushed brightly.

“N-No! That’s not-”

“Pffft! Look at you _blush_ , you like him! And it’s super obvious he likes you too!”

“I- what? He _does?_ ”

“Yeah! He’s always talking about you, and I’ve never seen him laugh the way he does when he’s with you!”

Nightmare glanced away. There was a stranger warmth flooding his body at the thought that… that the reason you spent so much time with him… was because you _liked_ him. 

“Anyways, I hope you have a good day, Night, I’ll see you later! Or-” Dream’s expression went mischievous again. “I can stay out a little later if you want more time _alone_ -”

He ducked as Nightmare threw his cape at him, catching it as he fastened the cloak to his shoulders before running off.

“Silly.” Nightmare muttered out loud to himself, settling down, he opened his book.

For once, however, he couldn’t focus. His thoughts kept wandering back to you, and how you’d held his hand the day before, your words warm and comforting as you dispelled the negative energy that was building inside of him.

Nightmare bit at his tongue as he put his book down, drawing his knees to his chest, he confronted his thoughts about you.

He’d never been foolish enough to think that his presence was welcome in the village. The treatment he and Dream received were _very_ different, so he kept himself out of the village as much as possible…

And yet…

_You_ came to _him._

Nightmare glanced at the ground beside him, where you would sit beside him. 

As much as he’d tried to be neutral towards you, you never once seemed to to be off-put by his blunt attitude…

His bones grew warm, thinking about your laughter and how _dumb_ you acted sometimes.

_Why would anyone want to spend time with me when they could be with Dream?-_

“Night! Hello!” Your voice broke his thoughts and he jumped slightly as he turned to look at you.

_Wait, I’m not ready, I-_

“I hope you slept well!” your voice was somehow different as if you were… _nervous?_

_(Y/N)’s never nervous. I wonder what the matter is?-_

“You sound terrible. Did you have trouble sleeping?” Nightmare wanted to sink into the ground as he bluntly questioned you.

“Oh, heh, yeah, I didn’t sleep much last night. But I’m ok!” You replied, sinking to the ground next to him.

Nightmare quickly pulled his gaze away from you, determined that he _wasn’t_ going to give you encouragement. You were better off without him, and-

“Man, it’s hot out today!” You murmured, and the rustle of your clothes sent Nightmare panicking as he buried his nose into his book.

_He’s taking off his shirt again, oh no, nope, I’m not looking, I-_

“Hey, do you and Dream ever get hot? Or cold? I mean, you look like skeletons, but you’re dryads, and I know trees are affected by the weather-”

“S-sometimes.” Nightmare replied to his book, unable to bring himself to look at you.

To tell the truth, he avoided looking at you most of the time because he felt like… once he started looking, he’d never be able to look _away_.

And yesterday when you’d taken off your shirt, and then you’d gotten your _pants_ wet-

He swallowed, trying to forget the way the waist of your pants had clung to your hips, the way the material stuck to your legs, giving him a good idea of what you looked like _without_ the-

_For star’s sake, shut up!_ He mentally screamed at himself, even as he heard you stand up again.

“Boy, today would have been a better day to go to the waterfall. It’s really hot out.”

“So why don’t you go?” Nightmare blurted, his fingers clenching at the edges of his book.

“Naw, I wanna hang out with you! Unless… you want me to leave?”

“I- I never said that, don’t put words in my mouth.”

You muttered something under your breath and Nightmare felt his zygomatic bones flush.

“What did you say?”

You choked, obviously taken off guard.

“I knew you were a pervert.” Nightmare muttered and you protested vigorously.

“Listen, I wasn’t thinking-”

“You seem to not think pretty often.”

“Well, yeah, cause thinking just gets me into trouble.”

“Like _not_ thinking doesn’t?”

“Trust me, there’s a difference.”

Nightmare snorted before throwing his head back and laughing, putting a hand to his forehead as he chortled.

“Oh my god, you’re such an idiot!”

“Yeah, I know… you have such a nice laugh, Night.”

Silence.

You began to sweat profusely as he looked at you with flushed cheeks, his eyelights narrowed in his sockets as he snorted.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what, give you compliments? Because I mean them. I like spending time with you, Nightmare, and I… um.” 

He watched as you licked your lips, scratching the back of your head anxiously as you added, “I just, I really like you. A lot.”

Nightmare waited for the punchline. This had to be a joke right? Your face would break out into a cruel smile as you pointed and laughed at him for falling for something that was obviously not true-

A sharp breath escaped him when you leaned towards him and gently took his hand.

“I don’t know if I’m crazy or not, but I get the feeling you like me too… If you do like me, I… um. I’d really like to kiss you.”

“You… you want to do _what?”_

Your face went red and you leaned back, coughing.

“I’m sorry. I must have misread the situation-”

“You can!” Nightmare blurted.

He watched as your face lit up, and the emotions he felt from your intent was more than enough to keep him steady as you leaned forward again.

“Are you sure?”

“Star’s sake, (Y/N), before I change my mi-”

He was cut off by your soft lips pushing against his mouth abruptly, almost clumsily.

Warmth spread through him as he felt your soul pulse with want and a deep craving that he could have drowned in.

Fear and anxiety throttled him and he pulled back, putting a hand to his mouth as you let him go, your eyes hazy and your cheeks flushed.

“Are you ok?” Your voice was husky, a low murmur as you searched his expression.

“Y-yeah.” Nightmare nodded as he picked up his book in an attempt to calm himself before his bones started rattling; an unfortunate consequence of being in the form of a skeleton. 

“... you’re not mad at me?”

Nightmare huffed.

“Of course not, why would you think so?” 

“... So are you… _happy with me_?”

Nightmare gave a long-suffering sigh as he turned to look at you with his flushed zygomatic bones.

“I… it’s just a lot to take in. I’m… new to these feelings. I like you too and honestly, it’s confusing to me.”

“So you _do_ like me?” you echoed and he snorted, his mouth quirking in a grin. Out of all the things, you had fixated on that as if it was the _least_ believable thing he’d said.

“Yes.”

He could practically _feel_ the warmth of your happiness, the way it soaked into the air around you as you giddily leaned back in the grass.

You were _still_ very half-naked with your shirt lying on the ground, and he gave a gulp as he glanced at you a few times, admiring the curves and planes of your chest and stomach, as well as the pleasant, relaxed expressions on your face.

_He kissed me-_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

The weeks that followed were some of the happiest you could remember.

The fact that Nightmare hadn’t _turned you away_ like you’d _thought_ he would, made you so happy, and you would rush through your work in the village just so you could spend as much of your time with the quiet guardian as possible. Dream seemed to sense something was going on because he would speak coyly and make exaggerated statements about how he hoped the two of you were having fun.

He acted surprisingly smug and you sheepishly wondered if he had known the whole time that you and Nightmare liked each other.

Every day, you’d greet Nightmare with a small kiss to his forehead, enjoying the way he’d blush and scold you for being so forward, but before you left, Nightmare would turn his head towards you and shyly, almost hesitantly, he’d ask to kiss _you._

_As if you’d ever turn him down._

The kisses slowly became longer, lingering, and _searching._ You began to crave _more,_ but something held you back from pressuring the guardian into going further, so you’d rush home afterward, trying to control your body’s desires. 

You couldn’t help it, he made you feel _so good,_

and you’d do your best to hide your desires until you were alone, finally giving yourself some relief.

It was dirty, but damn it, you just _wanted him so badly._

You were more than willing to wait until he was ready if that was even a desire he had, but, somehow, from the way you’d catch his gaze lingering on you, you had a feeling he wasn’t _averse_ to exploring a physical relationship with you.

It _wasn’t_ something you were going to pressure him for.

“What the hell are you looking at?” you grumbled to the very prominent boner that was bouncing at attention in your shorts.

_Looks like another date with my hand tonight._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“You realize that he’s timid, right?”

The voice took you by surprise as you hurried with your last chore, and you whipped around to see Dream, leaning against a wall and watching you with a sly expression.

“I- what?”

“Nightmare, my brother, he’s _timid._ I know he comes across _aloof and brooding_ , but deep down, he’s just really _shy.”_

“Well, I mean, I know he’s shy, I kind of figured that out.” you chuckled, turning to hoist a bale of hay into the feeding trough for your family’s animals.

“You should… be more… assertive with him.” 

“Are you-” you turned to face Deam, realization dawning on you.

Dream put his hands up in a surrendering motion, smirking.

“Listen, you make my brother happy. He’s been much more cheerful than I’ve seen him in a very long time. And I’m _positive_ that he needs _more attention._ Not less.”

You swallowed as Dream waved to you, turning to leave, “Just something to keep in mind! By the way, I’m gonna be coming back early to guard the tree, so, if you wanted to _do anything_ with him, you should definitely ask!” He gave you a knowing wink before skipping away, humming to himself.

You swallowed, your thoughts feeling tangled at the fact that Dream had encouraged you to pursue further action with Nightmare.

You _wanted_ to follow his advice, but you weren’t dumb enough to just take Dream at his word. 

But still… it was good to know that Dream supported your relationship with his brother-

A thought curled into your head and you took a deep breath as you headed up the hill.

If Nightmare gave any sign of protest, you were going to back right off and give him space… but you really hoped that he would not only accept your advances, but return them.

_Here goes nothing._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Nightmare was pacing slightly, feeling restless as he waited for you.

Dream had talked to him that morning before leaving and the conversation still echoed in his mind.

_“Nightmare, why are you so scared to tell him how you feel?”_

_“I’m not afraid! I just… he can’t_ want _me like that.”_

_“For one, he_ does _. Every time I’m around him, he exudes all_ sorts _of positive energy, including-”_

_“Stop! I don’t need to hear that!”_

_“And second, you’re never going to know for sure unless you’re open with him!”_

Nightmare groaned. He really didn’t need to hear that sort of advice from his brother, truly.

And yet, the thought that you _might_ want more from him was tantalizing, terrifying, and exciting. It made his entire body warm.

_No. I can’t just give in. We haven’t even been…_ What _was_ he to you?

For that matter… what were _you_ to him? 

Nightmare reached up towards his ribcage, clutching his shirt as he took several deep breaths, feeling a glow light up his emotions.

_You were-_

“Night!” 

He turned towards you as you came bounding up the hill, grinning as you snuck a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Stars, give me a warning next time!” Nightmare sputtered, blushing as he touched his cheek where your lips had been a moment before.

You just grinned as you held out your hand.

“I had an idea. Do you want to go down to the waterfall with me? Dream said that he’s coming back to guard the tree. We could go just the two of us.”

“... Are you _sure_ you want _me_ to go with you?”

“Yeah! I can even teach you to swim!”

“N-no, I’d rather not, but, I will accompany you.”

You simply chuckled as you nodded. 

“I’d love to have you with me.”

Nightmare couldn’t deny that he was _nervous._

Sure, you and he were talking together much as usual, but he felt a certain tension from you that he didn’t know how to interpret.

Upon reaching the waterfall, Nightmare settled down against a tree, surprised when you sat with him.

“You’re not going to get in?”

“I will in a moment. I just wanna sit down a moment first. What book did you bring?”

“You… want to know what I’m reading?”

“Yeah, what’s it about?”

Nightmare considered the book he’d started the other day.

“... well, it’s about a human who, one day, wakes up in the past in his world. So far, he’s been trying to use his knowledge of the future to help those around him, but because he’s so out of place, no one believes him or trusts him.”

“Oh man… that’d be frustrating.” 

“It is. The main character is a little bit… arrogant, because of his knowledge of the future. I honestly think he brings a lot of trouble on himself.”

You thought about that for a moment before pointing out, “But, wouldn’t the story be less interesting if the character wasn’t flawed?”

“I suppose so however, his arrogance frustrates me. But I’m too invested in the story to stop now.” Nightmare admitted sheepishly.

“Well, let me know how it ends!”

You bit your lip, realizing now just _who_ your rival was for Nightmare's attention.

_Books_. Endless adventures and stories, information and knowledge-

That had _always_ been your contender for Nightmare’s affection.

The realization dawned on you so strongly, you were driven to stand to your feet, fidgeting for a moment.

Nightmare didn’t look up at your movement, becoming engrossed in the pages of his adventure once more.

You paced towards the water, biting your lip for a moment.

“Night?”

“Hmm?” came the absent reply, letting you know that he was engrossed in what he was reading again.

“You mind keeping an eye on my clothes for me?”

“What-”

Your jacket landed beside Nightmare, followed by your shirt.

He was fully alert now, looking at the articles of clothing on the ground before his zygomatic bones became flushed with lavender magic.

“Hmm, since it’s just the two of us,” your voice went low as you chuckled at his expression, “Do you mind if I take my pants off? It’d be so much better if I could actually keep my clothes dry this time.”

_Oh stars, I’m gonna die._ That was what Nightmare _thought._

What he _said_ came out a little stiffly.

“That’s fine. I suppose I can’t begrudge you.” 

Nightmare fought himself to keep his eyes on the book.

But you were making _so much noise._ The sound of your belt unbuckling clinked loudly, the slide of the leather against the fabric of your pants was agonizing to the nervous skeleton.

He bit his tongue as he felt himself sweat. You were _undressing right in front of him and he was just sitting here like a blushing idiot-_

_Stars damn it_

He allowed his gaze to drift over the book, and he caught sight of your naked back, your pants hanging loose on your hips as you set your belt aside, reaching down to unbutton and unzip your pants.

He swallowed at the contours of your back and the way your arms and shoulder blades flexed. The light of the sun was warm against your skin, and he felt his breath release in a woosh.

You were _so handsome._

He clutched his book tightly as you began to shift your hips back and forth, wriggling out of your pants.

_Oh, stars oh no-_

Nightmare watched as the fabric revealed your skin, a little at a time.

He didn’t even realize that he was leaning forward as you put your pants down and began to wade into the water without turning around.

There was _some_ measure of regret in Nightmare, that he’d said he wouldn’t get in the water, and slowly, he put his book down, reaching up to tug at his tunic.

You turned, once you were fully immersed in the water, grinning at him.

“Did you change your mind, Night?”

“I… I’m thinking about it.” Nightmare returned. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Yeah! I know where the shallows end, so, I’ll keep you safe.”

With some hesitance, Nightmare stood up and reached for his tunic.

You turned around, giving him privacy as he began to undress, quietly ducking underwater while he undressed.

Rising back up, you called out.

“Can I look?”

“S-sure.”

You turned in the water to see him standing waist-deep in the water.

He was flushed as he walked out towards you, and you held your hands out to him.

“How is it?”

“It… it feels nice.” Nightmare admitted and you grinned as he clung tightly to your hand.

You pulled him a little closer, hugging him as you admitted, “I’m really glad you came, Nightmare.”

“Why?”

“Pffft, because, you dork, I love you.”

As soon as you’d said it, you went still, wondering if… if you’d said it too soon.

But Nightmare simply leaned into you, muttering, “I love you too.”

Those words brought more happiness to you than you’d felt in so long, and you couldn’t resist hoisting him into your arms in the water, pressing a kiss to his mouth unabashedly.

You felt the hesitance in him before he pressed back, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and neck while a soft hum emanated from his throat.

Gently, you ran your finger over his spine, feeling him shudder as he clung to you tighter.

“Are you ok?” you pulled back to ask, and he nodded, wrapping his legs around your waist, he pulled you in for another eager kiss.

With a groan, you reached down to grip his femurs, giving him support while he pressed himself against you with a needy whimper.

“Keep kissing me, please,” he begged, and you couldn’t refuse him, pressing your tongue against the curve of his teeth as you coaxed him to let you in.

When he did, you invaded his mouth with a low groan. His tongue, that same appendage that you’d been mesmerized by before, timidly brushed against you. Your tongue led him into a dance as your body began to grow heated.

His pelvis was softer than you expected, in fact, his bones didn’t feel rough at all, and as you sank a little bit lower in the water as you allowed the water to support most of your weight, focusing your attention on how close he was as he gave a soft gasp when your lips and tongue strayed from his mouth.

“Ah, what are you- _oh…”_ Nightmare clung to you as you began to press wet kisses against his cervical vertebrae, your tongue dragging over every segment before you ducked your head down against his clavicles.

“Does this feel good?” you whispered, even though you felt you knew the answer to that already.

He was running his phalanges through your hair, gripping you tightly and pulling you closer as his voice left him in soft whimpers and gasps.

“Night,” you moaned, feeling heat pooling in your body as he slowly began to gyrate against you.

With his arms wrapped around your neck and his legs clasped firmly around your waist, you allowed your hands more freedom to explore his body, begging him softly.

“I want you, Night, I want you so bad.”

He gave no answer, but you felt one of his hands loosen from your hair to slide down your body, his phalanges stroking your skin as he reached down for your waist.

A loud groan rumbled through your chest as he deftly caressed your lower abdomen. He seemed almost hesitant to reach further, and you murmured against his skull.

“You can reach further if you want. Touch me wherever you like.”

“Are you sure?” Nightmare whispered.

“Mmm-hmm.” you nodded, pressing your mouth to his again as you rocked your pelvis forward.

It didn’t take long for his hand to _find_ you; your cock was rock hard and pointed straight out with desire.

And when his phalanges gently wrapped around you, you squeezed your eyes shut for a moment, hissing between your teeth.

He hesitantly rubbed your swollen head, pulling back to look down into the water, trying to see what he was touching.

“Want to get out of the water?” you asked huskily, taking note of his curiosity.

“N-not yet...” Nightmare breathed against your chest as he took hold of you, giving an experimental tug as he glanced up at your face.

You thought you’d die, he was so _cute_ the way he looked so uncertain, and yet, he was so eager, growing bolder with every pleasured noise that he drew from you.

“I knew you were a pervert…” Nightmare chuckled at last, and you flushed.

“O-only for you!” you blurted and he looked at you with some measure of surprise.

You couldn’t even tell if he responded because your mind began to grow foggy as he began to stroke you steadily, his phalanges sliding over you eagerly as you began to pant and whimper.

“N-nightmare!” 

Your hips jerked, and you squeezed your arms around him as you began to drive yourself into his hand.

Nightmare bit on his tongue at the needy sound of your breath, the husky undertones of your voice as you begged.

The warmth of his bones was transmuting into something more; he’d felt this before and he couldn’t deny he was excited that _this_ was happening.

“-Ni-Night!” You jerked forward, flushing and giving a twisted moan as your expression pulled into an ugly expression of euphoria.

“Oh god, oh my god.” you panted, feeling a flush of embarrassment. “Fuck, I didn’t mean to cum so fast, holy shit.”

“I… I made you _cum?_ ” The knowledge that he’d literally single-handedly caused you to lose yourself filled Nightmare with both confidence and an irresistible thirst as he looked at your red face with hazy eyes.

His magic had fully manifested in the cradle of his pelvis, and he couldn’t help grinding it against you helplessly as he whimpered with need.

“F-fuck. I’m not taking you back home until I’ve returned the favor,” you growled with a tone of determination that thrilled him.

Your body began to flex as you waded from the water, heading back to the shore, you wrapped your arms around Nightmare, supporting him as you hurried beneath the tree, laying him down on the ground, you hovered over him with uncertainty.

How could you repay him? Where could you touch him-

Your eyes were drawn to his naked pelvis, your mouth falling open in awe.

There was a lavender glow there, a tangible manifestation of his magic, and you looked up at his wide-eyed stare as he panted heavily.

“You can t-touch me.” he whispered, “Please, (Y/N), I want you to.”

“Tell me if anything I do hurts or doesn’t feel good and I’ll stop, ok?” you leaned forward, caressing his skull before kissing his mouth, slowly drawing his tongue between your lips for a moment as you tasted him before dipping down to kiss his chin, down his mandible and across his neck, slowly kissing your way down his small frame, you listened to him, trying to take your time with his body.

He covered his mouth with his hands as he watched you with enlarged eyelights. 

This was your first time with him, and you hope he’d let you do this to him again, but for now, you just wanted to make him feel as good as he’d made you feel, if not better.

You’d dreamt of doing this to him so often, and your heart was pulsing in your chest as you finally reached that glow that nestled between his iliac crests.

Slowly, you used your fingers to tentatively stroke it, listening to him whimper behind his hand as he gave a muffled whimper.

“Like that?” you whispered.

He nodded, continuing to watch as you tentatively pressed further, stroking along a groove you found on the underside of the glowing orb-

You flushed as you settled on your stomach, holding his femurs as you turned your face and kissed against his bones.

He was squirming, his breath coming quicker as you began to press your mouth closer and closer to his pubic bones.

You paused right at the juncture of his legs, mesmerized by the lavender magic. The smell of apples was strong in your nose, and you inhaled sharply as you glanced up towards his face.

His wide-eyed expression was so anxious and yet so hazy with pleasure, you felt your heart pulse.

“God, Night, you’re so beautiful from this angle.” 

You didn’t give him time to answer as you slowly licked along the groove you’d found with your fingers.

The taste of apples danced and crackled over your taste buds as you began to lap at him, sliding your tongue along his seam.

“Ah! (Y/N)! Oh Stars, I-” Nightmare clapped his hands over his mouth again. He twitched and his pelvis thrust up against you. You made a soft groan as he pushed himself against your mouth again, his body seeming to act out of desperation as he moaned your name again.

You moved your grip on his femurs to his iliac crests, gently running your fingers over the soft edges as you thrust your tongue deeper into the groove.

As you thoroughly explored the lavender manifestation of his magic, you found that within the groove was a cavernous dip, and towards the top of it was a small nub that was slowly growing stiff with every pass over your tongue.

Stars help you, the first thought that came to your shameless mind upon finding his opening was, “ _I wonder if he’d let me put my cock inside-”_

The excitement that followed sent you humming into his folds and he arched at the vibrations of your voice.

You could feel his body shaking and trembling and despite the ache in your jaw, you persevered, humming and murmuring, “That’s it, Night, cum for me, come on. I want you to.”

“I, _I want it, (Y/N), I want to cum!”_ his voice teetered on hysterical before he bit down on his fingers, squeezing his sockets shut and thrusting against your mouth once more before sobbing, his frame spasming uncontrollably for a moment.

Fluid gushed into your mouth as you suctioned your lips against him, drinking the sweetness that trickled from his body.

Eventually, he relaxed, his breath becoming deep while he gazed at you with a starstruck expression.

Licking your lips, you crept forward, lying down next to him before pulling him into your arms.

“You ok?”

“Are you joking? I’m _better_ than ok. I… that was… it was so _good_ …” 

He was so flushed as he gazed at you, his eyelights heart-shaped and his smile almost goofy.

You kissed his forehead, his cheeks and then snuck a kiss to his mouth, giving a grunt when he wrapped his arms around your neck to prolong the contact.

His eyes began to close, and he fell asleep in your arms, completely relaxed.

You softly stroked the top of his skull, giving a contented sigh.

Stars, you really loved him.

"Good end"

* * *

_**-BAD END/NONCON STARTS HERE-** _   
  
  


Little did you know that your love would not be enough to save him in the future.

That first time with him became a gleaming memory that you clung to in the darkness that befell you.

Your world had shrunk down into a dark ball of misery, despite the luxury of your surroundings.

The beautiful collar around your neck was heavy; a constant reminder that you no longer belonged to yourself.

You were _his._

And he _loved_ reminding you of this, time and time again.

All your tears had long since dried up, and your soul pulsed weakly in your chest when you heard the bedroom door open.

You couldn’t even recognize him anymore. Sometimes, it was easy to disassociate him from the skeleton you had fallen in love with, and you were able to endure the torture he put you through… but other times, you couldn’t help but see him clearly as the shy, quiet guardian you had yearned for.

In these moments, you felt hope for him; the idea that you could _save him_ would surge inside you, but then, he’d fall back into the darkness, grinning at your despair as he clasped your face in his dark, slimy phalanges, his sharp smile dripping with blackness as he sneered at your crestfallen expression.

**_“You always were so full of yourself, (Y/N)”_ **He would whisper before yanking you painfully forward and capturing your mouth with his own.

Here in the present, you didn’t bother looking up as you heard him enter his room.

Maybe that irked him, because he immediately called for your attention.

“(Y/N).”

You turned, your expression tight as you tried to extinguish your emotions.

His magic no longer shone lavender; cold, glossy teal highlights shimmered over the darkness of his body, and within his single socket, a glowing aquamarine light fixated on you.

You waited for him to speak, but he simply closed the door behind him and made his way to a comfortable chair, shrugging out of his jacket and settling down.

His tentacles weren’t formed, and you watched warily as you waited for him to speak to you.

“You’re so quiet these days. But you know what?” 

The drone of your heart in your ears sped up as he grinned.

“I know you’ve been thinking about the past. I have been too. And do you know what I miss?”

You trembled as he raked his gaze over your clothed body.

“I miss the days when you’d flaunt yourself at me. Taking your shirt off, teasing me with peeks of what your trousers hide.”

He leaned back, smirking as he beckoned you.

Against your will, you drew yourself to your feet, feeling like a helpless puppet as he regarded you.

“I’ve been under a lot of stress lately… why don’t you be a good mate and _give me a show?”_

Your heart seemed to stop as he gave you a leer. 

“If you’re a _good boy_ , I’ll reward you.”

The perversion of this method you had used on him _before_ he became this monster made you sick, but you couldn’t refuse him.

_Just suck it up. You know what he’ll do if you try to defy him._

Standing, you locked your mind away, trying to place yourself back at the waterfall; alone with your sweet skeleton while you playfully sashayed towards him, looking him in the eyes as you began to unbutton your shirt.

_One, two, three_ \- your fingers crept lower and lower as you exposed your chest to him, a little at time.

You refused to hear his approval as you peeled your shirt from your body, letting it fall carelessly to the side while you reached up and ran your hands over your chest and your abdomen.

In your own fantasy, you could see Night flush, his mouth parting as he gave you that wide-eyed expression of disbelief and yearning.

Your fingers trailed down your hips, and you hooked them into the waistband of your pants.

Carefully, teasingly, you peeled the material away.

The darkness caressed your body while light reflected off your outline. You could have continued in your fantasy, but his next command brought you sharply back to your body.

“On your knees.” came the growl, and you knelt before him, the fantasy coming apart when he bent to kiss you, groaning deeply at your taste before sliding his fingers into your mouth.

“Be a good boy. You know how I like it~” he sneered.

The sick feeling increased. How could everything come to this?

You already knew that he took delight in your torment, feeding off your nausea, your misery, and your despair.

You had become quite intimate with the forms his magic would manifest into; he seemed to delight in forming a pussy for you to pleasure; it resembled what he’d formed so long ago, and the pain it brought you seemed to thrill him as you set your mouth against him and slowly licked.

His taste was sour, bitter, and sharply reminiscent of apple cider.

As you went through the motions of pleasuring him, listening to his verbal pleasure, your mind drifted slightly, becoming numb as he fisted your hair in his phalanges, grinding against you with a low snarl.

And suddenly, he was flooding your mouth with the overflow of his magic; the bitter liquid gushed into your mouth, and you swallowed, knowing you’d be punished if you did anything less.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” he growled, his mouth becoming an inquisitive line as he considered you through his hazy socket. 

“That was _excellent_ work. You’re such a _good little pet._ Mmm, I think you’ve earned a reward.”

You flinched when he began to touch you, his tentacles manifesting and wrapping around you, suspending you in the air while he stood to his feet.

His eyelight was fixated on your flaccid cock, and you squirmed as he smirked at you.

“Here, let me _warm you up~”_

You stifled a cry when the gelatinous warmth of one of his tentacles coiled around your cock. 

It felt _good_ , and at that moment, you couldn’t feel anything but the pleasure that he was giving you, his tentacles slowly twisting around the rest of your body, slipping over your chest, curling against your belly and-

“Ah!” you yelped when you felt one slide between your legs, gently prodding against your tight rosebud.

_Oh no, not this again, oh god, he was going to humiliate you-_

You bit your lip, squeezing your eyes shut as you tried to bury yourself _elsewhere._

But you couldn’t hide as your cock became painfully erect.

Nightmare brought you closer, elevating you so your cock was level with his face.

You writhed as he opened his mouth and-

“Oh fuck!” you gasped as he began to _suck_ on you; his tongue was stretching and wrapping around you, sliding over your length with every bob of his head.

Behind you, you could feel the tentacle at your ass, dripping with the slick of Nightmare’s magic as it swirled around your tight rosebud.

Unrestrained, you couldn’t help the loud gasps and groans that emanated from your mouth.

You had a feeling that he _got off_ to your noises. You knew that you used to enjoy the noises he made, and… maybe it had to do with the fact that he knew you didn’t _accept this new form_ he had become. 

And yet, here you were, weeping with pleasure as he _rewarded_ you by sucking your throbbing cock into his mouth.

The sensations took a turn for the _extreme_ when he began to slip his tentacle inside you, slowly stretching you out.

You clenched your teeth, shaking and crying, “No, no, please don-”

“Sh, just relax,” he purred to you. “I’m rewarding you, remember? Be _grateful.”_

You took deep breaths, submitting to him, and trying to relax as he slowly stretched you. The tip of his tentacle started thin, but as he swirled it inside you, you could feel it _growing,_ widening inside you, and you began to breathe harder as you felt a spot inside you, a button that sent sparks through you.

Suddenly, you were flipped around as Nightmare pulled you back into his lap, forcing you to straddle his lap.

Your breath was erratic. You knew what was coming. You had hoped he wouldn’t, but you should have _known better-_

“Relax,” he purred into your ear, slowly kissing your neck as he reached down with his hands to stroke your cock, “I’m gonna make you cum so hard~”

If there was one thing that Nightmare had always done, it was that he kept his word.

No matter what.

And as he impaled you on his cock, pumping you in time to his thrusts and leaning up to plunder your mouth with his, he easily reduced you to a sobbing mess as you exploded in his lap, your cock giving a harsh pulse before you came into his hand.

He’d let your mouth go, letting you voice your pleasure as loudly as you wanted while he watched you come undone for him, and as you finally slumped forward, still filled with him, you felt his frame rumbling with laughter.

“Feel better, pet? You were looking so _gloomy_ before.”

You _hated_ this, you hated _that you felt so good here in his lap-_

“Yes,” you obediently answered.

“Good. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Apparently, I can't have nice things.


	25. Midnight Treat-Horror!SansXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans just wants you to come to bed~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet. I don't have too much to say about this one, there's no warnings or anything, so, I hope ya'll enjoy the break from dark content XD

Kinktober Day 25- Oral Sex

Horror!SansXReader

  
  


You were in the middle of work, trying to finish _one more commission,_ when the deep voice of your boyfriend interrupted your work.

“Honey… come to bed. It’s already past midnight.”

“But I’m almost don-”

“The only butt I want to see is yours _in bed.”_

You snorted at his words as he came closer to you. His singular ruby eyelight was slightly squinted at you as he waited.

Without budging, you argued, “I’m nearly done, I just-”

“Pumpkin, I know ya. It’s gonna take ya at least half an hour longer before you feel it’s done. C’mon. Time for sleep.”

You bit your lip and glared at your commission.

“I’m not gonna be _able_ to sleep if I don’t finish- AH!”

You instantly went rigid, your breath leaving in a rush as he hugged you from behind and nuzzled against your ear in that particular way he had. Giving you a gentle kiss, he chuckled, “That shouldn’t be a problem. I’m _sure_ I can think of a few ways to tire you out…”

Your mind almost went blank at the suggestive tone in his voice, and you instantly hit the save file option in your program before putting your computer to sleep.

“Good girl.” he grinned, sweeping you off your feet, he nuzzled into your cheek again, mindful of his teeth as you returned his kissing.

“Sans, you cheater,” you pulled back to accuse him playfully. He simply gave a big as he laughed in that raspy voice that you knew and loved so much.

You _felt_ him climbing onto the bed, still cradling you as he sat down on the mattress.

The brush of his tongue against your lips sent a thrill through your body as you gasped. His tongue slipped in, tenderly inviting yours into a slow dance.

The burn of desire began to ignite in your abdomen as you reached around his neck and cupped his large skull between your tiny hands, angling him as much as you could for a deeper kiss.

He inhaled deeply, giving a low moan of pleasure.

His voice served to further excite you and you wriggled, straddling him as his hands began to wander over your body. He cupped your torso and kneaded your breasts softly, obliging when you arched and begged him for more.

One hand abandoned your chest to creep down your belly, and you gasped when you felt him reach between your legs, carefully sliding his phalanges over your clothed seam.

“Fuck!” you blurted, and he grinned.

“Heh, why don’t you lay back, sweetheart? I think it’s time for my midnight snack, and you’re looking _tasty_.”

A shiver vibrated through you as you complied, settling against the pillows and letting him unbutton and unzip your pants.

You were more than willing as he pulled your clothes away and spread your legs apart, shrugging them carefully onto his shoulders.

At the first lick along your inner thigh, you settled down more comfortably, feeling your heart race with anticipation as he began to make his way closer to your core.

“Stars, you’re already so wet. You smell _so good,”_ he growled, and you shuddered at the raw tone in his voice.

You could never forget just how much his voice affected you when you’d first heard it, and even now, you writhed as he hummed and growled against your folds, his thick, gelatinous tongue laving over your quivering petals as you began to writhe, your hands flying to your mouth as you whimpered and sobbed.

A feeling like electricity was tingling through you, and you braced your legs against his shoulders as you began to grind against his mouth, moaning when his tongue changed rhythm.

Aggressively, he began to slick his tongue across your clit before dragging it down to your pussy, slipping it inside you.

You could feel the magical appendage _lengthen_ , winding up inside you as he reached around with his hands and began to flick your clit.

“Ah, oh fuck!”

The coil of your pleasure was building up, and he hummed deeply.

You had squeezed your eyes shut as the sensations began to overwhelm you, and as you opened them briefly, the sight of your monstrous boyfriend pulling your core flush with his mouth tipped you over the edge.

You didn’t even see him grin as your nerves collided, sending shockwaves of ecstasy flooding your body.

Your voice was loud, even against your hands as you moaned his name.

“Mmm, what a good snack. Are you ready for bed now?” he purred as he drew back from your folds and licked your juices from his teeth.

Blissfully, you nodded, pulling him up into a hug.

“Wait, don’t you want a turn?”

He chuckled.

“Naw. Right now, I have everything I want right here.”

He snuggled you against his body, his arms wrapped around you as he murmured, “I love ya, Honey.”

Your heart overflowed with warmth as you felt your eyelids begin to close.

“Love you too, Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 more stories to go! Hopefully before December ends XD
> 
> To everyone who has commented and given kudos, I just want to say really quick that I really, really appreciate the support. It's been a tough year, and these past few months have worn me out a lot. So, thank you for the patience and the support, it means the world to me <3


	26. Transparency-Swapfell!PapyrusXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and his brother move into a house which is already occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could have expanded on this idea more, but you know how it goes XD
> 
> No content warning, it's pretty wholesome smut, I think.

Kinktober Day 26- Surprise Sex

Swapfell!PapyrusXGhost!Reader

  
  


Some days, you were able to bear the misfortune that had befallen you. Ever since your house had been bought by the two skeleton brothers known as Sans and Papyrus, you had to admit that your life had gotten a lot better.

It had been a shock, of course, to see the living skeletons in your home when they came in with the realtor. You swore up and down that the two skeletons  _ saw _ you, and you were proven right when they questioned your presence to the realtor, who looked understandably confused as she looked where they pointed, seeing no one.

Sans played it off as a joke, for some reason. You’d hoped it would be enough to keep them out, but then, not long after, a moving van pulled up and you watched as they began to move in.

You were fully prepared to try to scare them out, but… 

“PAPYRUS,  _ PLEASE _ , COME AND PICK UP YOUR SLIPPERS.”

“Hmm? Those aren’t mine, bro, pretty sure they’re  _ yours. _ You jus’ don’t want the ghost to know that you wear  _ pink fluffy slippers _ in your private life.”

“THAT IS AN OUTRAGEOUS LIE, AND I-”

Your lips quirked into a smile as they continued to bicker harmlessly.

The desire to get rid of them ebbed from you, as you continued to watch them.

They minded their own business for the most part. It was a rainy afternoon when you had fallen prey to your own weakness that Papyrus found you.

He was quiet for a moment before choosing to sit next to you, silent.

You’d had these spells before, but, this was the first time that you’d been acknowledged. Hell, since you’d  _ died, _ there hadn;t been a single soul to talk to.

You cautiously looked over at the tall, lanky skeleton.

He was smoking, taking deep puffs of a thing that looked remarkably like a dog treat.

Taking notice of your staring, he gave a short grin.

“Don’t tell Sans. He thinks it’s a bad habit.”

“I mean… isn’t it?”

“It could be. I just don’t have any other outlets at the moment.”

More silence followed as Papyrus kept smoking before putting his treat out.

“You alright, hun?”

“... I am now. It… it comes and goes.”

“Understandable.” He acknowledged.

After a moment, you turned back to him, curiously.

“Why did you and your brother move in?”

He chuckled.

“Honestly, because we didn’t have a choice. Monsters have limited options, and this was honestly the best housing choice for us. Sans and I figured you would get tired of us and leave, but-”

“What do you mean?”

“... You’re a ghost. Usually, they move on if they decide they don’t like the place they’re haunting.”

“... I uh. I don’t know how to move on.” you admitted. “I don’t even know how long I’ve been here, but I’ve definitely tried to leave before, and I can’t.”

He was quiet as he processed that for a moment.

“I’m gonna.. I’ll talk to Sans about it.”

“I’ll come with you-”

“Ah, it’s probably better if I break it to him first.”

“BREAK WHAT TO ME FIRST?”

You and Papyrus both jumped slightly as the two of you faced the short skeleton. His arms were crossed as he looked at the two of you with a blank expression.

You didn’t see the point in trying to ti[ptoe around the issue.

“I can’t move on. I don’t know how.”

His brow bones shot up with surprise as he uncrossed his arms.

“HAVE YOU TRIED ALREADY?”

“Yeah… it was the first thing I tried when I died.”

Sans and Papyrus exchanged glances with each other.

And that was the story of how they reluctantly became your roommates.

At first, it was a battle to see if they could actually annoy you into leaving, and you retaliated in turn.

Weeks of this went by, like an eternal prank war.

At last, a truce was called and Papyrus settled into living  _ with _ you.

It took Sans a little longer, but you proved yourself to him when you single-handedly trapped an intruder; someone who had been hired to burn down the house of the former captain of the royal guard and his brother, the judge of the underground.

It was an entire affair that ended with new laws put into place that gave more leniency to monsters.

You were sure that it would have happened eventually, even without your involvement.

It had made you so  _ angry _ that someone would try to harm the two skeletons. At this point, you couldn’t deny that you’d grown an attachment to them. It had been so lonely before they had shown up in your life.

Afterwards, you noticed a change in Sans’ demeanor towards you. There was a respect there that hadn’t been previously, and you gladly returned it.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

It was another low day. You really  _ did _ try to hide away when you felt like this, but Papyrus  _ always _ managed to find you and when he did, he’d sit beside you quietly while you cried.

Today was no different.

As you simmered down, he looked at you with a soft expression.

“Better?”

“For now.” you replied softly. You didn’t  _ want _ to admit why you were crying. You were coming to terms with your existence, it was just… god, it was so stupid, but you were just… you missed being  _ touched. Being hugged, feeling loved _

The feeling was so strong, you blurted, “Papyrus, if I was alive, would you hug me?”

“I-what?” he actually flushed as he looked at you, “I mean… You want a hug? From  _ me?” _

“Is that… too weird?” you asked, to which he shook his head.

“No!- it’s not weird at all. It’s just, heh, um. I could hug you right now, if you want. Ghosts normally aren’t very hands on.” he chuckled and you felt a thrill go through your body.

“C-can I hug you?”

“Yeah.” he smiled softly at you, and you leaned forward, opening your arms.

It was so silly, now that you thought about it. He was a  _ skeleton monster, _ it really wasn’t such a stretch to think that he could  _ touch _ you.

It wasn’t like the kind of hug you could remember. You couldn’t feel the fabric of his clothes, although you could  _ smell _ him, very strongly. There was a  _ warmth _ that flooded your body and seared itself into your spirit as he held you.

You sucked in your breath, reveling in the feeling. You hadn’t been aware of  _ just how cold _ you’d felt, and as he cuddled you, you squeezed your own arms around him. 

At last, you drew back, your face glowing. His skull was flushed with violet magic as he gave you an awkward grin.

“Was that ok?”

“Rus, that was…” you struggled for a moment. “That was more than I could have hoped for. Thank you.”

He smiled, less nervous as he reached towards your face and brushed away some of your tears.

“Any time, Sweetie.”

Rus actually meant what he said, and you were overjoyed when he started offering hugs to you.

It became a regular thing, and you found that… you  _ really _ liked Rus. so much.

No matter how many times you told yourself that it wasn’t  _ right _ for you to grow so attached to him, you couldn’t help it.

He didn’t make it easy, not with the way he’d flirt with you sometimes, pulling you into his arms unexpectedly to nuzzle at your ghostly hair.

“It’s like you’re underwater.” he chuckled as he brushed his hands through your ectoplasmic locks.

When he did this, you  _ never _ turned him down. The attention was too good.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~ 

Papyrus  _ really _ liked you. There was something comforting about your presence, and he often wondered… well, he  _ knew _ it wasn’t his business, but he often wondered who you had been  _ before  _ you’d become a spirit.

He was sure Sans already knew; Sans rarely allowed any mystery that he could uncover go uninvestigated.

However, Sans hadn’t  _ said _ anything about your death or your previous life, so Papyrus didn’t ask. That just seemed… too personal.

If you felt it was important, he knew you’d bring it up. But until then, he wasn’t going to push you for something potentially painful, nor was he going to try to go behind your back.

Sometimes, he felt a flush of guilt when he hugged you, because, even though you said it brought you comfort, in a selfish way, it brought  _ him _ comfort too.

Life Underground had been extremely difficult, and giving or receiving physical affection, or affection of any kind really was taken as a sign of weakness.

Papyrus was deep in thought as he held you in his arms, his sockets closed as if he was asleep, when he felt you twist around.

The curious energy of your gaze was settled over his face. Slowly, he opened his sockets to look at you.

With a smile, you leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Warmth flooded Papyrus’ chest as he blinked at you in surprise. 

“What was that for?”

“I, I’m sorry, I just, you looked so cute!” you stammered, clearly flustered and he grinned, even as he felt himself blush.

“Well, if  _ you _ can kiss me over something like that, then-”

He leaned forward to nuzzle your cheek, grinning when you squeaked quietly.

Instead of pushing away, he felt you cling to him. There was a desperation in your energy, a lilt to your voice as you murmured, “Can I have more?”

Papyrus knew that tone in your voice; it resonated in his own soul as he cradled you against his body, pulling you tighter against himself as he let you kiss his face.

You moved slowly, hesitantly almost, at first, pressing your ghostly lips against his cheek, his nasal ridge, over his sockets and finally against his teeth. 

He stroked your back as you kissed him, and you felt the warmth of his magic spill into your incorporeal body, inciting you to move more quickly as you pressed your mouth to his.

The feelings that were circulating through you grew stronger as he gently caressed you, allowing you to touch him in return, and you gave a low moan as you ground against his pelvis.

He gave a grunt of surprise, and he sat up suddenly, his hands encasing your face as he tilted your head to the side.

A warm, lavender glow lit up the shadows as he opened his mouth to slide his ghostly tongue against your neck.

The shock of feeling his ectoplasma mingle against yours drove you into a frenzy as you begged him.

“Papyrus,  _ please-” _

He drew back for a moment only to capture your mouth with his again.

At that moment, you didn’t think about the past or the future. You were swept up in the moment, and instinct and longing drove you as you reached around him with your ghostly arms.

The room had grown dark as the weather outside became stormy and gloomy. 

Papyrus growled against your neck, sending shivers down your soul as you gasped and arched against him.

You could  _ feel _ how much he wanted you, and it sent a shock of thrills through your body. 

The more he touched you, the more desperate you grew as you felt a heated sensation pulse through you.

Eagerly, you pushed his jacket away from his shoulders, trying to touch him just as much as he was touching you, and you felt gratified when he gave a sharp hiss of delight.

“Fuck, Honey, I-”

“Papyrus, what can I do, I want to make you feel good.”

“J-just keep doing that.”

“Oh my god, Pap, that feels s-so good!”

“Mmm, your hands are magic, sweetheart. Oh stars, don’t stop, please, d-don’t stop!”

“Ah! Oh my god! Oh,  _ ‘Rus!”  _ Your voice went low and desperate as you felt yourself overheat. 

_ You’d been cold for so long, and now you felt as if you were going to explode with the inferno that was raging inside you. _

All at once, you gave in, and a deep pleasure that you couldn’t recall ever feeling blazed across your vision.

Papyrus groaned deeply, feeling your intent as your soul pushed against him, and he gasped as his own soul resonated in response, flooding with the strength of the emotions that flowed from your soul.

As you recovered in his arms, almost stunned from bliss, you heard Papyrus murmur something.

“I, I didn’t hear you, Pap.”

"It's nothing. I'm just... really, really happy with you, Sweetheart."

You flushed as you looked into his face. His eyelights were so warm as he gazed at you, and you smiled as you felt your soul grow lighter.

"Me too, Papyrus... thank you."

The two of you stayed like that for a long time afterwards, with Papyrus stroking your back and you pressing your face to his ribcage, listening to the hum of his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ghost reader was *very* mildly inspired by the concept of the Ladder Ghost in the Bonely Hearts Club demo. When I played the demo, there were a few times I said out loud, "I'll be your Ladder Ghost."
> 
> It's also *very* mildly inspired by Phasmotale, an AU created by Redeyedryu and CuddlyQuiche on tumblr. An excellent blog with great art. 1000/10 good content.
> 
> Anyways, ya'll have a pleasant day!


	27. Just A Rebound-Ink!SansXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't believe Sans had dumped you like this. And now you have to watch him with his new girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, i've been WAITING to write this one. I'm super happy with this one-shot. What can I say, Im a goddamn Simp for Ink Sans.

Kinktober Day 27- Mirror Sex

Ink!SansXReader

  
  


The bathroom door slammed open as you pulled Ink into it, breathlessly kissing him while he shut and locked the door behind the both of you.

His breath was hot against your neck as you undulated back against him. As Ink bent you over the bathroom sink and fumbled with his pants, you whispered to him, “Hurry up!”

“Stop squirming around so much,” he growled as he hiked your skirt up over your hips, leaning down to run his hand along your apex. You were already so aroused for him, and he drew his hand away with your essence coating his fingers.

“ _Mon Dieu_ , you’re so  _ wet.”  _ he chuckled huskily, and you flushed as you looked into the mirror, watching him lick your juices from his fingers with a glimmering rainbow tongue.

You bit your lip as you felt him searching for your entrance, and when you felt him nudge the head of his cock into your quivering pussy, you thrust back, almost taking him by surprise as you impatiently hilted him inside you.

Ink grabbed your hips, forcing you still as he began a furious rhythm. You flushed as you looked up into the mirror, meeting your own hazy-eyed gaze while your body jerked back and forth from the force of his thrusts. Your eyes left your own face, hesitantly looking at the tall skeleton behind you.

He was looking down at your ass when suddenly, he met your gaze in the mirror and an arrogant smirk spread over his face as his sockets narrowed at you.

“You like this?” he chuckled, “Look at how  _ flushed _ you are.  _ Je veux te ruiner.” _

The words growled out to you in French brought you sharply to your first experience with Ink. You’d been drunk then too, and at a party…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

(8 months prior)

You couldn’t even remember the last time you’d been laid. Wait, no, that was wrong, it had been _literally_ a month ago, right before your boyfriend had  _ dumped  _ you.

And here you were, at your friend’s house, and  _ of course he was here too, with his new girlfriend. _

Your throat burned with the alcohol you were consuming as you tried to ignore them. Fuck, Undyne probably thought you were being  _ clingy _ as you followed her around, trying to pretend like Sans didn’t exist.

Thankfully, Undyne didn’t even  _ realize _ what was going on, and you were able to talk to her for another half hour before she ditched you for Alphys, who had shown up late to the party.

TIme for… another drink.

You made your way back to the kitchen and your spine stiffened as you saw Sans and  _ her. _ They were being all  _ cutesy _ , as they filled their own drinks and you wanted to vomit at how  _ beautiful _ she was. God, she was really perfect, no wonder he didn’t want you anymore.

That hair, her body, her kind, sweet smile-

_ Had he ever felt anything for you?  _

“Oh, hey, (Y/N).” His voice broke your thoughts, and you looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“H-hi Sans.”

“Heh, small world, right? How have you been?”

“Oh, good, good, and you?”  _ I’ve been miserable, you asshole, what do you think? _

“Pretty good. Have you met Jessie?”

You forced yourself to meet Jessie’s eyes as you gave your best fake smile.

“I haven’t!”

She gave you a shy smile as she ducked her head, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. Well, my cup’s empty, so, I’m gonna go get another drink. Ya’ll have fun!” you chirped through clenched teeth.

You filled your cup a few more times that night, trying to drown your own jealousy and humiliation.

The last straw was when you caught them  _ kissing  _ in the hallway, his body pressing hers against the wall while she tangled her fingers in the lapels of his jacket.

You rushed outside, excusing yourself for a breath of fresh air.

There were a few other people outside, so you managed to keep it together as you stumbled onto the deck and planted your ass onto the porch swing.

You took a few moments to breathe, trying to calm your nerves.

Who the  _ fuck _ did he think he was,  _ kissing her like that, right in front of you? _

Your ire was rising as a drunken flush spread over your neck and you staggered to your feet.

You paused as you noticed Sans watching you from across the deck.

He was dressed _differently_ though, and he had a dark smudge across his cheek.

You didn’t care.

You staggered to your feet and you marched right up to him.

“You’ve got a _lot_ of nerve, Sans. Also, why the fuck are you wearing a skirt? Does your  _ new girlfriend like to peg you? _ I could’a pegged you if you’d just  _ asked. _ ”

He raised a brow at your brazen, angry tone, and he gave a chuckle.

To your utter shame, the sound set your nerves on fire. Since when did Sans have such a husky sounding chuckle?

“ _ Oui _ , I get that a lot, but I’m not Sans. I’m… a very distant cousin, and this is not a skirt. Call me Ink.” he grinned and added in a conspiratorial tone, “ _I wasn’t invited_.”

You blinked at him.

“You’re… Ink? And… it’s  _ not _ a dress?”

“Overalls, actually,” he spread his legs and you saw that he was correct.

“Anyways, YOU look  _ drunk. _ ” He smirked. “ _And_ heartbroken. Want to talk about it?”

It all came pouring out. You angrily went into detail about how  _ happy _ Sans was without you, and how you fucking hated him, but you also hated that you  _ missed him _ .

“Anyways, I’m sure you saw him here tonight, with his girlfriend… or maybe you didn’t, since they’re like, snogging in the hallway-”

Ink listened with a stoic expression before a sly grin crossed his mouth.

“Want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?”

“What? Why the fuck would you do that?”

Ink chuckled.

“Honestly, because I like giving Cla- _Sans_ trouble every now and then. He’s such a rat bastard sometimes, and this seems to be one of those times. Not that I’m not a rat bastard myself, but, that’s in your favor! Fight fire with fire. Bastard with bastard.” 

Well, you couldn’t argue with that logic.

So, you looped your arm through his.

“Ok, not-boyfriend. It’s a deal. Wait, what do _you_ get out of this?”

Ink chuckled. 

“Some good ol’ drama. What else?”

“Fair enough!”

At that moment, Sans and Jessie came out onto the deck, looking  _ disheveled. _ You wanted to gag, but Ink grinned as he waved.

“Hey Sans! Nice party, huh?”

To your delight, Sans actually looked  _ horrified _ to see Ink, and you leaned into the tall skele a little more as you chuckled, “Sans, I forgot to tell you, I met your cousin!”

“D-did you now?”

Ink grinned as he turned to you and wrapped an arm around you shoulder, smirking at Sans.

“ _ Pour l'amour de Dieu _ ,  you didn’t tell me you had such a  _ cute _ friend, Sans!”

“Uh- I’m, uh, glad you’re getting along?” Sans’ gaze narrowed at you and he spoke through gritted teeth. “(Y/N), can I talk to you in private for a moment?”

“Sure, Sans.” You rolled your eyes as you leaned over and kissed Ink on the cheek. “Don’t go anywhere, Ink, I’ll be right back.”

As Sans took you around the corner of the house, he flashed you a concerned glare.

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“What? I’m just enjoying myself, same as you.”

“You don’t even know that fucker.”

“Is that any way to talk about your cousin?”

Sans seemed at a loss for words, but the fact that he looked  _ so angry _ made your heart swell as you sneered, “Listen, I don’t care what you think, I deserve to have fun, right?”

“I’m not saying you can’t have fun, but does it have to be  _ him? He’s dangerous. Stay the fuck away from Ink. He’s a soulless bastard who won’t ever return your feelings.” _

You stared at Sans for a moment before throwing your head back and laughing mirthlessly.

“Really?  _ Really?  _ How about you mind your own fucking business, Sans. I'm allowed to break my own heart if I _want_ to.”

You turned and left, sashaying your way back to Ink, who was standing now, looking up at the sky. He turned as you approached and held out his arm.

“What did he want?”

“Apparently, you’re dangerous, and I should stay away from you.” 

The skeleton blinked a few times before snickering.

“Are you going to?”

“Going to what?”

“Stay away from me?”

“Pfft, hell no. If anything-”

You grabbed him by his jacket lapels and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss.

He grunted in surprise, but he didn’t stop you as you began to tug him into the house.

“I don’t want to talk. I’m done talking.” you growled as you pulled him into the bathroom.

“ _ C’est la vie _ .” He chuckled as he began to kiss you in return, his tongue tangling with yours.

He tasted so much different from Sans, and the more you immersed yourself in him, the more you realized he was nothing like Sans. Below his clothes, his bones were heavily tattooed, and you hissed in both surprise and delight.

Fuck, that was  _ really hot. _

His eyelights had changed, from blue and yellow colors into magenta and red as he explored your mouth thoroughly.

As you dropped to your knees for him and pulled his overalls down, you paused at the rainbow-colored ecto that he had developed.

“Not what you expected?” he grinned.

“No, thank fuck,” you mumbled before attempting to swallow him whole.

He gave a strangled grunt as his fingers tangled into your hair.

“Go easy,  _ easy _ ,” he cooed to you and you reluctantly slowed your pace.

“Fuck, that’s good,” he groaned, “Mmm, yeah, just like that. Oh,  _ continue de faire ça.” _

You moaned around his length, your hands gripping his hips as he began to thrust shallowly into your mouth.

“F-fuck! Get up,  _ get up!”  _ he snarled, pulling out of your mouth and helping you to your feet as he unbuttoned your pants and bent you over.

You squealed as he roughly felt your slick petals, a raspy chuckle tickling your ears as he grinned, “Do you want me to fill you up? Make you cum?  _ I can make you forget him.” _

  
“ _ Please.” _ you begged, and suddenly, you were pushed to the wall as he gripped your shoulder and shoved his cock into your dripping wet cunt.

You didn’t bother trying to be quiet as you mewled, and he set a brutal pace as he reached around you with his other hand, his fingers grazing your swollen button while he thrust into you.

He leaned down against your body as he whispered dirty things to you, and you shuddered, your every nerve on fire while he filled you again and again, stretching your walls and leaving you wanting  _ more. _

Apparently, _both_ of you had forgotten to lock the bathroom door, because as you came around his throbbing cock and weakly moaned his name, the door opened.

You didn’t even see who it was, but you heard Ink bark, “Fuck off, it’s  _ occupied _ !”

The door slammed shut, and Ink’s pace stuttered before he suddenly wrapped both arms around you, pulling you against his body as he snarled wordlessly.

You whimpered at the feeling of his cum spilling inside you and trickling down your thighs while he chased his end.

The two of you stayed like that for a moment as the sounds of heavy breathing filled the silence.

The rest of the night was a blur to you, but, the next time you saw Ink, you were a lot more sober. He actually showed up at your house, and you were worried that he wanted to ask you out on a date or something. Fortunately, he cut right to the point.

“Look, I’m not… interested in a relationship.” Ink spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, “It’s pretty impossible for me, actually. I can’t give you any sort of love or companionship. But, uh,” he shifted, a little awkwardly as he admitted, “I _really_ liked fucking you, and seeing how mad it made Sans. I would really like to continue  _ that _ , if you’re ok with it. Just sex. No feelings, no commitment. You don’t ever have to worry about me interrupting your life as long as you don’t interrupt mine-”

“-But when we hang out, we fuck?” You surmised, looking him up and down as you considered.

You weren’t over Sans. That was true. It would be _great_ to make him mad by pursuing whatever this was with Ink.

“What happens if I find someone I want to date?”

“Then I fuck off, and you get to date whoever you want. Like I said, no strings attached.”

You pursed your lips.

“Deal.”

His grin widened.

  
“ _ C’est bon.  _ Shall we get started?”

You blinked.

“Right n-now?-Mmmf!”

His mouth had found your lips and you moaned as you felt him pull you against his body ravenously. Already your heart was pounding as you felt arousal heat up your belly.

Pulling back, he smirked at your dazed expression.

“Right  _ now.” _

Well. How could you refuse? 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Ink gave you his number before he left so you could call him if you wanted, and so he could call you.

From then on, if you were horny, you’d text Ink and almost instantly, he’d in your home, fucking your brains out.

He was a lot more energetic than Sans ever was and he _never_ turned you down when you called  _ him _ .

When he called  _ you _ , if you were in public, you’d find a quiet, semi-private spot before texting him back to come find you.

He always seemed to know where you were, and the thrill of fucking in public only made your encounters more intoxicating.

Even with how closely he resembled Sans, he was completely different, and ironically, you’d _forget_ about Sans when Ink was deep inside you.

You were  _ careful _ to keep yourself from garnering too much affection for him. 

_ This is just casual. He’s not your boyfriend. He’s just someone you fuck. No big deal. _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

In the present as you looked into the mirror, watching Ink fuck you, you felt a sense of foreboding creeping in.

He was holding you too tightly; there was a different desperation in his touch as he yanked your upper body back against his torso, half twisting you around to kiss your mouth while he paused, his cock still buried between your legs.

“Ink,” you whispered as he pulled back, “Make me cum, please, I want it!”

“Patience,” he crooned to you, “Let me admire you. Fuck, you’re so pretty, did you know that?” He pressed his mouth down against your shoulder again, and you shivered as he marked a trail up your neck and behind your ear.

You felt his cock throb before he began to move again, hitting a spot deep inside that had you twisting.

Outside, the party grew louder, oblivious to the fact that you and Ink were fucking like rabid animals.

With each thrust, you felt your abdomen tighten; there was a tingling down in your toes as he struck that button inside you over and over-

_ “Fuck!”  _ you sobbed as he tilted you over the edge.

Your tired body slipped from his grasp as you placed your palms against the mirror while he grabbed your hips again, chasing his end inside you with a pleasured grimace.

“Oh fuck,  _ fuck, FUCK!” _ he growled before he filled your womb with his magic.

You really expected him to pull out and leave with a cheeky grin or joke, “ _same time tomorrow?_ ” as he’d done before.

But he was leaning against you with his forehead against the back of your shoulder, his breathing deep and even.

“That was really good.” he mumbled. “ _ Je veux que tu sois à moi.” _

“Heh, it was good. Thanks for the fuck, Ink.” you chuckled. You were used to him slipping into French by now. There was sort of a thrill in not understanding what he said.

You glanced up at the mirror, only to see a strange look on his face. You couldn’t decipher it, but he quickly shook his head as if snapping out of the trance he’d fallen into.

“Heh, yeah. It was my pleasure.” he smirked, pulling you in for another kiss.

“Same time tomorrow?”

You nodded, and he left you alone in the bathroom.

You straightened out your skirt and smoothed your hair, looking at yourself in the mirror. Man. You looked really pathetic, all fucked out and alone.

_ Whatever. I don’t care. _

You walked back out into the party, pretending like nothing happened as you joined in on a game of cards against humanity.

  
You didn't even notice Sans' gaze as he watched you with narrowed sockets, his fists clenched slightly.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT, DOUBLE UPDATE! WOOP-WOOP!
> 
> I'm not gonna put the translations for the French because I am tired. Sorry about that, and to any of my readers that might be French, I'm so sorry if I got anything wrong, I used google translate.


	28. Snowed Inn-Fell!PapyrusXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a Blizzard, your flight has landed unexpectedly, in a tiny town, with one hotel, and only one room left... which has already been taken by a very tall, very intimidating looking skeleton.
> 
> Looks like you'll just have to sleep in the lobby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD.
> 
> When I tell you that I couldn't write this prompt, it's no exaggeration. I must have started and stopped a dozen times before I gave up for a few weeks.
> 
> But, here we are at last. Day 28 with Fell Papyrus, as requested by Mellamew on Tumblr. I'm so sorry this took so long, my original idea for this prompt didn't pan out, so I had to improvise.
> 
> Also, fun fact. The soap bit is a true story.

Kinktober Day 28- Squirting

Fell!PapyrusXReader

  
  


The airport was very crowded, Papyrus felt, and yet, he could see how wide a berth everyone gave him as he moved briskly to his terminal.

Stars, security had been a _pain;_ he’d half expected them to tell him to completely disrobe. He’d almost chalked it up to racism, were it not for the fact that the woman right behind him had been asked to step aside with her single giant backpack.

Apparently, the bar of soap she’d put there had been cause enough for suspicion.

The shade of red she had turned was enough to catch Papyrus’s socket as clothes and other miscellaneous items were removed from her backpack in search of the offending item.

He didn’t stick around to see what happened next; he’d never been in this airport before, although this wasn’t his first time flying, and the last thing he wanted was to miss his flight.

_WHO PUTS SOAP INTO THEIR CARRY-ON LUGGAGE?_

He scoffed before dismissing the errant human woman from his mind.

Which led him here, standing in line to board the plane, the people behind him giving him more than enough space to board.

Papyrus couldn’t blame them for being intimidated; he’d worked hard, back in the underground, to make himself unapproachable.

In some ways, those days weren’t over, but he had to admit, the thought that he didn’t have to be _constantly_ on edge was comforting.

At last, he was seated and looking through a magazine as the other passengers settled in.

It had been a very long business trip and as much as he had enjoyed seeing new sights, he was eager to get back home.

_SANS HAS PROBABLY MADE A MESS OF THE PLACE._

He tsked to himself, wondering how badly his own home was going to need cleaning.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

You couldn’t believe this. 

It really _would_ have been better to have just gotten a suitcase but, you had just wanted to save money… 

So here you were, with the contents of your backpack (Your only form of luggage, which you had brought as a carry-on) strewn across TSI’s table as security examined a bar of soap your grandmother had given to you.

Your face was completely red as they finally handed the bar back to you.

“Ok, you’re all set.”

“... I can go? And keep the soap?”

“Yup.”

With humiliation, you grabbed your clothes and shoved them back into the backpack, stuffing the bar of soap in at the top.

Who knew a bar of homemade lavender soap would cause so much trouble?

You gave a soft huff as you finally began the journey to your terminal. A flush crept over your neck as you recalled the tall, scarred skeleton monster who had gone before you. The sheer height difference between yourself and him had set your heart racing. 

As a rule, most monsters were pretty large in comparison to humans, but even _so-_

You shook your head, chiding yourself as you shouldered your backpack and hurried. 

Boarding had just begun when you finally found your terminal.

Soon, you’d be back home, back to… 

You bit your lip and felt a sense of doom.

_A mundane existence._

As you followed the line of people into the plane and down the aisle, you almost choked.

The scarred skeleton was _on your flight._

Butterflies zoomed into your stomach as you tore your gaze away from him, trying desperately to remember your aisle number and seat.

_Where the hell is my ticket-_

Oh. _oh god._

Your seat was _right next to him._

He turned to look at you and a bead of sweat rolled down your back.

_This is going to be a long flight._

“WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO SIT DOWN, OR ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE ALL DAY?” 

A loud, dry voice snapped you out of your panic and you realized it was the skeleton addressing you.

“I’m just trying to decide if I should put my luggage in the above compartment or not.” You heard yourself fire back.

_Oh, right, I should… I should put my backpack up._

Unfortunately for you, this was easier said than done.

Your backpack was _heavy_ and bulky with all your belongings that you’d brought on the trip, _plus_ the things you’d accumulated while you’d been gone.

YOu were struggling to shove your backpack into the overhead compartment when you felt a presence behind you.

Large, gloved hands grasped your backpack and took it out of your own hands.

“IT WON’T FIT LIKE THAT. HERE, THIS SPACE WILL BE MORE APPROPRIATE.” 

The skeleton slid your pack almost seamlessly into a spot you hadn’t noticed, just off to the side.

Sure enough, it fit snugly and he gave a grunt of satisfaction.

“THERE, NOW YOU CAN SIT DOWN.”

“I- thank you? You really didn’t have to go through the troubl-”

“DON’T BE RIDICULOUS. IT WASN’T ANY TROUBLE, NOW STOP HOLDING UP THE LINE.”

With a squeak, you sat down, trying to make yourself small as you put your seatbelt on and tried to relax.

It always seemed to take an eternity for flights to take off, but somehow, it felt _even longer_ as you sat beside the intimidating skeleton. 

Each glance at him that you stole left you with more questions than answers but you hesitated to strike up conversation.

_I don’t want to annoy him…_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

She was looking at him again.

Papyrus wanted to address it, but at the same time, he didn’t want to stir up trouble, not when he was so close to getting back home.

_SHE’S PROBABLY REGRETTING THAT SHE PICKED THIS FLIGHT._

He picked through his magazine slowly, doing his best to mind his own business, even as her gaze kept tickling him.

All at once, the plane rocked. 

And it rocked again.

He looked up, perturbed as the captain’s voice spoke over the speakers.

_“Folks, we’ve encountered a storm and we’re going to be making an unscheduled stop. I apologize for the delay.”_

Papyrus groaned.

“That’s unfortunate.” The woman beside him murmured.

“INDEED. I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING HOME.” he groused.

“Well, hopefully the next flight isn’t delayed by too much longer.” she smiled kindly.

Papyrus opened his mouth to reply, but the words caught in his nonexistent throat.

There was such a warmth in her expression and words and he took a moment to gather himself.

“I HOPE SO TOO, FOR BOTH OUR SAKES.”

As the plane landed, Papyrus lost sight of her as everyone rushed to leave the plane.

The town they’d landed in was _tiny_. 

The airport only had two runways and unfortunately, the town only had _one_ hotel.

It took forever for Papyrus to find a cab brave enough to drive him to this hotel. He’d half-expected that he’d had to _walk_ there, and by the time he’d arrived at the hotel, he was exhausted and the storm was only growing worse.

The hotel itself wasn’t very… reputable looking. Certainly no MTT resort. 

“Good evening sir. How are you?” The desk clerk looked visibly shaken at the sight of the skeleton monster. 

_They must have excellent acting skills, their voice sounded so natural._

“I’M FANTASTIC.” Papyrus replied in a dead tone, “I’D LIKE TO BOOK A ROOM FOR THE NIGHT.”

“I’m terribly sorry, but we just booked our last room.”

…

  
  


“THAT’S NOT A FUNNY JOKE.”

“I wasn’t joking, sir. We have no available rooms.”

Papyrus took a deep breath. He counted to ten in his mind and released his breath. 

“ _Are there any other places I could go where I could get a room_?” he asked very quietly.

“There’s a motel, but it’s a half hour drive.”

Papyrus scowled.

“I BARELY MANAGED TO MAKE IT HERE, IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS BLIZZARD, AND YOU’RE TELLING ME I HAVE TO TRAVERSE ANOTHER HALF HOUR- THERE AREN’T EVEN ANY CABS IN SERVICE RIGHT NOW.”

“I’m sorry sir, there’s nothing I can do for you.”

Papyrus pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity before crossing his arms.

“AND YOU DON’T HAVE ANY ROOMS AT ALL? PERHAPS A CLOSET I CAN SQUEEZE INTO? I JUST WANT A PLACE TO GET SOME PEACE.”

“Well… you can sleep in the lobby if you want.”

Papyrus gave him a blank stare before sweeping his gaze across the lobby. The carpets were barely clean, there was hardly any furniture, and not to mention there seemed to be a lot of people just… _loitering._

“EXCELLENT.”

He turned from the desk, contemplating for a moment.

The lobby was already crowded enough as it was-

The other desk clerk was on the phone, and Papyrus turned as the word ‘cancelation’ was uttered.

“WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?”

The previous desk clerk stammered. “I- I don’t-”

“DID SOMEONE CANCEL A RESERVATION ON A ROOM?” The irate skeleton asked in a triumphant tone.

The clerk on the phone nodded as they hung up.

“Did you want the room? It’s rather small-”

Papyrus snorted.

“I DON’T CARE, I’LL TAKE IT. BETTER THAT THAN THE LOBBY.”

As he took his room key and stepped back, he bumped into someone and a small squeak emanated from behind him.

He turned to see the woman from the plane stumbling back.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I DIDN’T SEE YOU THERE.”

“Yes, I’m fine, heh. Man this storm is crazy.”

“AS SOMEONE WHO LIVED IN A SNOWY ENVIRONMENT, YES, THIS IS INTENSE WEATHER. I CAN’T BELIEVE WE GOT STUCK IN SUCH A SMALL TOWN. WE’RE BOTH LUCKY THAT WE GOT ROOMS.”

“Oh, I actually haven’t gotten a room yet, I just got here.” She replied with a shaky laugh.

Papyrus paused.

“YOU… DON’T HAVE A ROOM? I THINK THEY’RE ALL BOOKED.”

“No. Oh no. You’re joking!”

Papyrus crossed his arms.

“IF I WAS JOKING, YOU’D BE LAUGHING UNCONTROLLABLY.”

She groaned, “Oh shit. Oh no. This is the worst.”

“WELL, HERE, WHY DON’T YOU TALK TO THEM. I GOT A ROOM BECAUSE SOMEONE CANCELLED, MAYBE YOU’LL GET LUCKY-”

All at once, Papyrus’ phone went off.

It was his brother, Sans, and he suddenly realized that he hadn’t called to let Sans know that he wasn’t going to be flying in any time soon.

“I’M SORRY, PLEASE EXCUSE ME.” He turned aside to take the call, keeping the woman in the corner of his socket.

“HELLO SANS.”

_“S’up bro. I forgot what time you said you needed to be picked up at the airport.”_

“THAT WON’T BE NECESSARY. UNFORTUNATELY, THE PLANE HAD TO LAND PREMATURELY DUE TO BAD WEATHER. SO, I’M STUCK IN A VERY SMALL TOWN UNTIL THE STORM CLEARS-”

Papyrus stopped talking as he saw the woman burst into tears.

_She didn’t get a room… oh no-_

“... _Pap?”_

“WHAT?”

_“You went quiet. Are ya alright?”_

“OH, YES, I’M FINE. I NEARLY HAD TO STAY IN THE GODFORSAKEN LOBBY OF THIS HOTEL I’M IN, BUT I MANAGED TO BOOK A ROOM… THE LADY I SAT NEXT TO ON THE PLANE WAS NOT SO LUCKY IT SEEMS…”

Papyrus’ voice had gone unintentionally soft as he looked back over his shoulder, wincing as the woman turned a frightened gaze around the lobby.

“... _Don’t do it Pap.”_

“WHAT?” Papyrus’ voice went suspicious as he returned his attention to his phone conversation, “I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN.”

_“Yeah ya do. Her problems aren’t yours.”_

“SANS, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, SHE’S…”

_“... she’s what?”_

“.... _SMALL_.” Papyrus turned red as Sans began cackling on the other end.

_“Small and pretty?”_

“NO! I MEAN, WELL YES, BUT-” Papyrus fought to control the volume of his voice as he scowled, “SANS, THAT’S NOT THE POINT! I DON’T _WANT_ TO SPEND THE NIGHT OUT IN THE LOBBY, BUT I DOUBT ANYONE WOULD BOTHER ME… _HER_ ON THE OTHER HAND, WELL…”

“ _Pap, do yourself a favor and just get to your room. Don’t worry about her._ ”

“... I’LL CALL YOU WHEN I’M ON MY WAY HOME AGAIN.”

Papyrus hung up, turning back towards the woman who was now standing against an empty space on the wall opposite of the front desk, looking frightened and worn-out.

He took a deep breath before approaching her.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Fuck.

Could things possibly get any worse? As you slumped against the hotel wall in dejection, you honestly felt that, yes, things could and _would_ get worse-

“Hey there, cutie, what’s your name?”

You looked up wildly as a grungy-looking human from the plane approached you, giving you a very obvious look over as he stood in your personal space.

Clenching your fists, you shook your head at him. “Why do you ask?”

“Heh, don’t be so cold, sweetheart. I heard you got stuck in the lobby, like me. I figured we could hang out together during the blizzard… maybe keep each other warm-”

The dread and disgust that rolled through you was almost enough to choke you as you sputtered, “No thank you, I’m just fine on my own.”

The hope that he would take the hint began to dwindle as he seemed to move even _further_ into your space and you tried to shrink back, even though there was nowhere for you to go.

All at once, some stepped between you and your harasser, forming a solid barrier that instantly made you feel safer.

“I BELIEVE SHE ASKED TO BE LEFT ALONE.”

Without even a word, they scurried off, and the skeleton turned towards you, his scarred face glancing over you.

“DID HE HURT YOU?”

“No, no, I’m ok. Thanks for stepping in like that-”

You smiled, hoping that he wouldn’t notice how red your face was from crying. “As you can see, I uh, I didn’t get a room.”

“LET ME GUESS; THEY TOLD YOU TO SLEEP IN THE LOBBY?”

“Y-yeah… What a wild day, huh?” You grinned weakly.

His expression seemed stoic as he nodded.

“THAT IS UNFORTUNATE. I… LISTEN, YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT USED TO BEING IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS SO, I HAVE AN IDEA.”

His next words sent you into a state of confusion for a moment.

“YOU CAN’T SLEEP OUT HERE IN THIS LOBBY, CLEARLY. YOU’RE FAR TOO… ER, VULNERABLE? SO, WHY DON’T YOU TAKE MY ROOM KEY, IT’S ALREADY PAID FOR, AND YOU TAKE MY ROOM. FOR YOURSELF. I’LL STAY IN THE LOBBY.”

You blinked as you came to understand that he was _offering_ his room to you, without consideration for his own comfort and safety and you immediately objected, “Wait, that’s not fair to you, at least let me pay you back for it-”

“NO, I WOULDN’T DREAM OF IT. NOW HERE,” and he thrust his key towards you.

“But, where will you sleep?”

“NYAH-HAHA, DON’T WORRY ABOUT THAT. I ACTUALLY _DON’T_ SLEEP, SO IT’S FINE!”

“But-” 

The key was promptly thrust into your hand and you noticed a red flush over his sharp zygomatic bones as he glanced away, “DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND JUST TAKE THE KEY. THAT WAY, WE CAN _BOTH_ BE SATISFIED.”

You took the key but you shook your head at him, feeling awkward and guilty as you replied, “I _won’t_ be happy knowing that you’re out here, I’d worry about you.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“YOU WOULD… WORRY?”

Papyrus could feel a blush creeping over his skull and he tried to cover it up by throwing his head back and laughing, giving a smug grin as he refused to meet the human woman’s eyes. I’VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE. WORRY NOT, HU- MISS. I’LL BE JUST FINE OUT HERE. I-”

His phone began to ring again and he gave a disgruntled noise as he pulled it from his pocket. “I’M SORRY, I HAVE TO TAKE THIS. YOU’D BETTER GET TO YOUR ROOM, I’M SURE YOU’RE EXHAUSTED.”

Turning away, Papyrus held the phone up, giving a terse, “SANS. YES. WHAT IS IT?”

“ _Don’t be so_ cold _Pap, I was just concerned. D’ya know when you’ll be back exactly?”_

“SANS, I HAVE NO IDEA, THE HUMANS ARE VERY INSISTENT ON LETTING THE STORM PASS BEFORE THEY TRY TO RESCHEDULE THE FLIGHT. WHY DO YOU ASK, IT’S NOT LIKE YOU TO BE SO DEMANDING ABOUT DETAILS LIKE THIS.”

“ _No reason, bro, no reason at a-”_

Papyrus growled. 

“THE HOUSE IS A MESS, ISN’T IT? YOU’RE TRYING TO FIND OUT HOW MUCH TIME YOU HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP BEFORE I RETURN.”

  
“ _Pap, I’d_ never _be so underhanded. You really cut me to the_ bone _.”_

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, SANS-”

_“Don’t worry Pap, there ain’t nothing exciting going on over here. Are you settling into your room alright, you seem grumpy.”_

“...”

“ _Oh no. don’ tell me you gave your room to the lady.”_

“AND SO WHAT IF I DID, IT’S NO BUSINESS OF YOURS.”

There was a long-suffering sigh from the other end and Papyrus heard his brother mutter under his breath.

“ _Did she at least thank you?”_

“I HAD TO INSIST ON HER TAKING THE ROOM, SHE WAS RELUCTANT. I’LL CALL YOU TOMORROW, SANS. PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOUR MESS BEFORE I GET BACK.”

Papyrus hung up before Sans could reply, shaking his head grimly before realizing that the woman was back, a nervous look on her face.

“Hey there.” she chuckled, “So, listen. I had this great idea. Do you want to share the room with me?”

“I- WHAT? I’M SORRY, I MUST HAVE MISUNDERSTOOD. I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO SHARE THE ROOM.”

“No, no misunderstanding. It would make me feel better about taking your room if you got to at least be there too. Please.”

“I… I SUPPOSE… IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT?” 

“Yes. please, it’s the least I can do.” she gave what seemed to be a nervous smile as she added, “By the way, I’m (Y/N).”

“I… MY NAME IS PAPYRUS.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Papyrus. Now that we’ve been introduced, would you like to come to the room with me?”

“I… YES. YES I WOULD.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

It had taken every ounce of courage that you possessed to ask the skeleton monster to share your room with you.

After he’d literally stepped between you and what could have potentially been a dangerous situation, you couldn’t bear the thought of him being left out there.

_This is right… I can feel it._

You glanced over at him as you chuckled, “So, have you ever been snowbound before?”

“YES, ALTHOUGH, I’LL BE HONEST, THE COLD HAS NEVER REALLY BEEN A HINDRANCE TO ME, AS I LACK SKIN.”

“Makes sense.”

You stopped in front of the door, and your stomach fluttered.

Why were you so nervous?! It wasn’t as if you’d never shared a room with a man before-

You flushed and hurriedly opened the door.

“Welp, let’s see if the room looks any better than the lobby did!”

“ONE CAN ONLY HOPE.”

The room _was_ quite small. The bed was _tiny_ , and you blanched. There was only a chair in the corner. No couch.

“I HAD _HOPED_ THAT MAYBE THEY WERE EXAGGERATING WHEN THEY SAID IT WAS A SMALL ROOM.”

“... you don’t stay in cheap hotels much, do you?” you snickered, hefting your backpack over your shoulder.

“IS IT THAT OBVIOUS?”

You gave a light chuckle before shrugging,” It’s ok, I don’t either. Since you’re the taller one, you can have the bed.”

“WHAT? DID YOU ALREADY FORGET? I DON’T NEED TO SLEEP. THEREFORE, THOUGH YOU ARE CORRECT ABOUT OUR HEIGHT DIFFERENCE, _YOU_ WILL HAVE THE BED. I’LL JUST… SIT ON THE CHAIR AND RUMINATE.”

You tilted your head at him as you asked with some concern, “Are you sure? That chair doesn’t exactly look comfortable-”

“NYEH-HEH-HEH, IT’S NOT THE FIRST TIME I’VE HAD TO “SLEEP” ON A CHAIR. MY BROTHER AND I WENT ON A TRIP TOGETHER ONCE, AND THE _IDIOT_ BOOKED A SINGLE INSTEAD OF A DOUBLE. I LOVE MY BROTHER, BUT SHARING A BED WITH HIM IS NOT EXACTLY ON THE TOP OF MY WISH LIST. SO, WE TOOK TURNS WITH THE BED AND THE CHAIR THAT WAS IN THE ROOM. ANYWAYS, DON’T WORRY, I’LL BE FINE.”

You gave a slight snort of laughter as you shrugged, feeling a little warm as you conceded.

“If you’re sure, I guess I’ll take the bed.”

“INDEED.”

“I think, if you don’t mind, I’m going to take a shower.”

Papyrus started chuckling and you tilted your head at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“IT’S JUST, I SAW TSI SEARCH YOUR BAG AND PULL OUT THAT BAR OF SOAP.”

“I-! That was a gift my grandmother gave me! It’s handmade lavender soap!”

“HUH, WELL… IT’S LIKE SHE KNEW YOU’D BE STOPPING UNEXPECTEDLY AND WANTED YOU TO BE PREPARED.” Papyrus snickered.

You couldn’t argue with that, and it actually made you giggle. You hadn’t thought of it that way, and it honestly made you feel a little better.

Tucking your hair back behind your ear, you turned towards the bathroom.

“Well, anyways, I’ll be back shortly.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Papyrus hoped that you couldn’t tell he was blushing. That cute smile and laugh of hers was affecting him way more than he thought it would, and he couldn’t help turning away, trying to control the pulse of his soul as he heard the bathroom door close.

The chair in question was a standard office-style chair… in all honesty, it didn’t _look_ comfortable.

_NOT A PROBLEM FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. I WON’T BE DEFEATED BY A MEASLY_ CHAIR.

He sat down and leaned back, staring at the wall for a moment before shifting. 

…

He shifted to the other side and cursed under his breath.

The chair was really deplorable, and it was not at all likely that he’d sleep.

He cringed slightly, he’d only told her that he didn’t sleep because humans were gullible and he didn’t want her to worry about him.

The idea of catching some sleep in this chair was now entirely laughable… but at least he and his roommate didn’t have to sleep in the lobby.

_That’s one plus side to all this._

A buzz in his pocket made him jump as his phone rang again and he groaned as he saw that it wasn’t Sans, it was _Undyne._

“YES?”

_“PAPYRUS! WHAT GIVES?! I thought you were supposed to be home tonight!”_

“SO DID I, UNDYNE. MY FLIGHT ENDED PREMATURELY DUE TO A BLIZZARD. I DON’T KNOW WHEN I’LL BE BACK.”

_“Goddamn it, Papyrus. Are you really letting a little snow stop you?”_

Papyrus snorted.

“DON’T BE RIDICULOUS, OF COURSE IF IT WAS UP TO ME, I’D BE HOME. IT’S THE HUMANS. THEY’RE FAR MORE SUSCEPTIBLE TO THE WEATHER, AND UNFORTUNATELY, THERE’S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT.”

_“So… where are you anyways?”_

“I’M AT A TINY HOTEL IN THE MIDDLE OF ASS-FUCK NOWHERE. I ALMOST DIDN’T GET A ROOM, BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON, SOMEONE THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO HAVE A _SINGLE_ HOTEL IN A TOWN THAT HAS A _AIRPORT.”_

_“Pfft!”_

“Hey Papyrus, I’m out of the bathroom if you need to use- oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were on the phone!”

(Y/N) had come out of the bathroom, and Papyrus shrugged as he replied, “NO WORRIES.”

_“...Who was that, Pap?”_

“... I… may have had to share my room with someone.” 

_“... someone? It sounded like a_ **_lady_** _.”_ Undyne’s voice had gone teasing and Papyrus groaned.

“I’LL TELL YOU ABOUT IT TOMORROW. I’D BETTER GO, SO I CAN GET SOME SLEEP.”

_“Uh-huh, sure, “sleep”.”_ Undyne started cackling and Papyrus snorted.

“GOODNIGHT, UNDYNE.”

He ended the call and turned to face (Y/N).

Which, it turned out, was his first mistake.

She had one the most flattering pajamas. He had to turn away, to hide the brilliant scarlet flush of magic that had spread over his skull.

_Stars help me, why is she so cute?_

This was one more reason he probably wouldn’t sleep.

“How was your shower?” he asked the wall.

A low giggle.

“Very refreshing. Listen, I just wanted to say thank you.”

Papyrus turned to face her as her voice became soft.

“I was really, really scared out there. I don’t often travel alone, and this has never happened to me. So… thank you for coming to my rescue.”

The thump of Papyrus’ soul was so loud, he was afraid she’d hear it as he reached behind his skull awkwardly, giving a slight chuckle.

“Don’t Mention It.” he replied in a quieter voice.

As she turned to the bed, he noticed her frown.

“... What Is It?”

“Are you really sure about not wanting the bed? Because, that chair honestly doesn’t look very comfortable, even for a skeleton.”

Welp, she had him there.

Papyrus puffed out his ribcage, placing a hand imperiously against his chest.

“I CAN ASSURE YOU, I’LL BE FAR MORE COMFORTABLE HERE IN THIS CHAIR THAN THAT TINY BED.”

…“Well, if you insist.” 

He watched her slip under the covers and he motioned towards the lamp.

“If You’re Ready To Sleep, You Can Turn The Light Off. I’ll Just Shower Tomorrow.”

“Alright. Good night, Papyrus.”

“Good night, (Y/N).”

Darkness filled the room, and Papyrus closed his sockets, shifting into as comfortable a position as he could.

Honestly, how did Sans do this? Just fall asleep whenever and wherever?

_Stars, he makes it look so easy-_

There was a clicking noise, and Papyrus listened.

_What-_

Oh. he recognized that noise.

Teeth chattering.

_Her teeth._

“... (Y/N)? Is That You?”

“Yeah, sorry, it’s just, really, really cold.”

“It… It Is?”

Papyrus stood up to check the thermostat- and grunted.

“I’M GOING TO HAVE TO FILE A COMPLAINT; THERE’S NO HEATING. NON AT ALL.”

“What?!” her voice squawked from the bed. “Are you serious?!”

“Unfortunately.”

“Oh my god, and I’m so c-cold.”

He turned towards her and gave a frown as he questioned, “Do You Have Anything Warmer You Could Wear To Bed?”

“I really wish I did.”

“Hmm, Yes, Well, I Suppose You Didn’t Plan For An Arctic Experience.” 

“Heh, P-Papyrus, I have a favor to ask you.”

“What Is It?”

“Will you share the bed with me?”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You squeezed your eyes shut as you waited for his response. You didn’t _care_ that he was a skeleton, he was made of magic, right? Surely that had to count for something.

“W-well,” his voice was hesitant and you mustered as much charm into your voice as you could.

“Please, Papyrus, I’m too cold to sleep alone.”

“Well, When You Put It That Way…” you heard him approach and your stomach fluttered with butterflies.

_I’m not doing this because I find him attractive. It’s purely for body heat and nothing else._

Your conscience stared at you with a dead-eyed expression.

_No, honest, I swear._

The guilt you felt didn’t have any time for a comeback, as you heard Papyris take off his shoes before he slipped under the covers with you.

“Stars, this bed is hardly any better than that blasted chair,” he muttered. His voice was much quieter now as he grumbled.

“I thought you said the chair was comfy?” you raised a brow as you turned to face him.

Oh shit, he was _really close, oh fuc-_

“I ah, might have exaggerated.”

“Pfft, you’re definitely staying here, you dork.”

“If you insist. Are you… certain that you want me here with you?”

The doubt in his voice tugged at you, and you bit your lip.

“Yeah. I’m certain.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and you started as you realized that there _was_ heat emanating from Papyrus.

You couldn’t help scooting closer to him, and he grunted in surprise as your feet brushed against his legs.

“Oh my god, you’re _frigid.”_

“Sorry! You just feel really warm, and-”

“Stars, you’re so cold, I-”

Something in his voice went soft as he shifted closer.

“Here, come here.”

His arms went around you as you scooted closer, leaning against him.

What you expected was a very thin frame, and while Papyrus _was_ thin, there was a sturdiness to his bones that you hadn’t expected.

“Oh my god, thank you. That feels amazing. _You_ feel amazing.”

“Nyeh-heh, well, you don’t feel so bad yourself.”

You flushed at his words and your tone turned playful. “Oh really?”

His grasp around you tightened briefly and you gave a contented sigh.

“Papyrus, I have a confession.” 

Maybe it was the unusual situation, or the fact that you felt so comfortable, but it felt right, so you kept talking.

“When I saw you at the airport, you kind of scared me. But like, not in a “oh, he’s a scary monster” kind of way… it was more like… because you seem like the kind of guy who has it all together.”

“Why would that make me scary?”

Your voice went small.

“Because it’s hot, and hot guys scare me.”

…”You think I’m _hot?”_ Papyrus snickered, “Is that the real reason you wanted to share a bed with me?”

“NO! I mean YES, BUT ACTUALLY NO! I-”

Papyrus started cackling and he pulled back to look at your face.

“You Are Tiny And Adorable.” 

You froze as he pushed a kiss against your forehead and your heart began to beat like crazy.

He gave you a look of concern and asked, “I hope that wasn’t too far?”

“I, no, no it was fine, I… could you kiss me again, I think I’m getting warmer.”

“Of course.”

You tilted your head back and his mouth brushed against your lips this time.

Reaching up, you cupped his mandible and shivered as he rubbed your back.

A low moan vibrated from your throat at the feeling of his hands sliding against the silky material of your pjs, and you shuddered when he drew back. You heard him breathing heavily, and a thought occurred to you.

_Skeletons aren’t supposed to breathe… they’re not supposed to be hot either… can he… do other things that normal skeletons can’t?”_

A red glow emanated from Papyrus’ mouth as he nuzzled against your neck and you arched against him as you felt what you _assumed_ to be a tongue brush against your skin.

It was warm, wet and almost gooey and you clutched at his clothes as he nibbled and kissed his way down your clavicles.

“P-Papyrus!” you squeaked as he pulled back suddenly, his sockets filled with hazy light as he questioned you.

“Tell me to stop, if you don’t want to go further. I know we just met, but, Stars, there’s something about _you_ that makes me want to keep going.”

  
You bit your lip before shifting so you were on top of him, straddling his waist, you cupped his skull in your hands.

“Me too, Papyrus.” and you bent down to keep kissing him, pressing your hands against his ribcage while he slipped his hands beneath your pajamas.

You writhed in his grasp. The cold no longer bothered you as heat raced through your body, and you almost sobbed as he ground against your apex.

Grinding back against him, you bent down to wrap your arms around him while you desperately dry-humped him.

“Eager, are you?”

“You have no idea,” you whispered into the side of his skull.

His low chuckle set your nerves on fire, and suddenly, you were on your back. He rested between your thighs, bracing himself by his elbows on either side of your head.

“In that case, let me not keep you waiting.”

He began to remove your pajama bottoms while you reached down to his pants, struggling to unbutton them.

“Don’t Be So Greedy, (Y/N). Just Relax. I’ll Take Care Of You.”

“Papyrus, please!” you whimpered as your bare legs brushed against the sheets.

In a swift motion, he removed his own pants, but instead of hovering over you, like you expected, he pulled your top up and gazed at your chest with an admiring expression.

“Can I kiss them?” he asked you in a pleading tone and you nodded, startling when he opened his mouth.

A long, red tongue uncurled from his mouth and you sucked in your breath sharply as he bent down to wrap that tongue around one of your peaks. He gently grasped your other peak and you whimpered as he brushed the tip, teasing you while he dragged his tongue over and around your other breast.

You grasped at his scapula in desperation while he purred and hummed against your skin.

“P-Pap!”

“Hmmm.” he hummed in a self-satisfied tone, and you weakly jolted as a feeling like electricity made your toes curl.

He moved from one peak to the other, toying with you while you wept and begged him.

At last, he shifted down, to your tummy, and you shied back as your self-consciousness barked at you.

“W-wait, don’t touch me there.”

“Why the hell not?”

“B-because my stomach’s not very nice to look at.”

“You’re wrong. Every inch of you is gorgeous _.”_ His hand gently rubbed against you, and you tensed for a moment before relaxing into his touch. Bending down, Papyrus nuzzled against your belly before kissing his way further still-

“Ah!” you arched at the first stroke of his tongue against your heated petals and you lost control of your voice as he grasped your hips and pulled you into his face. You could feel the desperation in him as he devoured you, the heat from his tongue set your center ablaze and you began to tremble.

“F-fuck! Papyrus!”

He didn’t reply with words, his tongue hard at work at your sensitive folds.

When your body went completely rigid and you shuddered with euphoria, he let you go, dragging his tongue across his sharp teeth with satisfaction.

“Oh my god, Pap, that was fucking incredible.” You whispered. An intense glow caught your eye and you glanced down towards his pelvis, your eyes widening as you gulped audibly.

“Oh my god-”

“Impressed?” he chuckled, “I thought you might be.”

“Oh fuck me.”

“Don’t worry, I _intend to. More than once, if you’re up for it.”_

You wrapped your legs around Papyrus’s pelvis as he began to stroke the sizable, near-translucent red cock against your apex, his voice a low groan as he coated himself in your juices.

You whimpered in impatience and reached down, lining him up with your entrance.

“Please,” you whispered.

As he pushed forward, you clapped a hand over your mouth, stifling yourself as he stretched you apart.

“Fuck, oh fuck!” you chanted to your fingers as he slid inside you.

You were too wet for it to hurt, but goddamn, he was certainly the _largest_ you’d ever had.

As he bottomed out inside you, you felt so full, satisfied in a way you’d never imagined possible.

“Are you ready?” he grunted and you nodded, your voice breathy and excited.

“God yes!”

The first stroke sent stars shooting through your eyes as he seemed to stroke places that you had never even been _aware of._

“ _Fuck,_ you’re so tight… oh stars above.” he growled, his claws digging into the mattress as he began a steady rhythm, driving into you and then pulling back. With each thrust, your voice hummed from your chest and you reached around him to pull him against your body while his hips snapped back and forth.

“Oh god, oh fuck!” 

The room was filled with the sounds of his harsh breath, your desperate voice and the cliche squeak of the hotel mattress.

There was a pressure building in your center, and you bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut as he suddenly pulled all the way out before flipping you around to your stomach.

You squealed at the new angle, it felt like he was hitting your _cervix_ , and you sobbed as you felt a _release_. He snarled, and suddenly, you felt incredibly warm and content.

“... Stars above, you soaked me.” he murmured, and your eyes snapped open in shock.

“Oh my god, did I _squirt on you? I’m so sorry!”_

He looked back at you curiously.

“Is that not normal?”

“I mean… it is for me, i just… it usually doesn’t happen when I have a partner.” you replied sheepishly.

“Did it feel good?”

“Yes, extremely,” you flushed.

He grinned at you, and you felt your heart pulse.

“Want to do it again?”

“... _Yes.”_

The cold be damned, you weren’t going to pass up this opportunity.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

When you woke up the next morning, you wondered for a moment why you felt so warm.

Then you realized there was someone in bed with you… their arms were wrapped around you very tightly, their breath deep and even.

_Oh… so that wasn’t a dream. I slept with a magic skeleton. Holy shit._

You didn’t want to wake him up, but you could feel him shifting, as if he was already awake.

“Did You Sleep Well?”

“It’s probably the best sleep i’ve ever had at a hotel.” you chuckled “And you?”

He snorted.

“I Don’t Sleep. Didn’t I Tell You?”

You snickered.

“Sure.” 

As the two of you sat up, you coughed delicately.

“Papyrus… I hope I’m not being too forward, but… do you want to exchange numbers?”

He looked at you quietly for a moment, and your heart sank.

  
  
“It’s fine if you don’t, I just-”

“It’s Not That.” He looked uncomfortable. “You… Might Regret Knowing Me Better.” 

You tilted your head at him.

“The same could be said for me. But… I really like you, and I’d like to know you more. Please.”

He took a deep breath.

“Why Don’t We Discuss It Over Breakfast?”

You smiled and nodded. That was a good a place to start as any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... these two definitely kept in contact. >;3c
> 
> ALSO HOLY FUCK! DAY 28 IS FINALLY DONE!
> 
> Oh my god, only... >>;;; three more.


	29. Raptured-FallenStars!DreamXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've always felt hollow, like something was missing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This prompt's story is a side companion to my fic "Slave To The Fallen Stars". I hope ya'll like it, I really enjoyed writing it, I can't wait to actually update that story XD
> 
> For those who may not be familiar with Slave to the Fallen Stars, it's an extremely dark Yandere fic. 
> 
> For this one-shot, there's some mild dubious con, but that's about it.

Kinktober Day 29- Tentacles

FallenStars!DreamXReader

  
  


The blankets that surrounded you provided a shield against the chill and you sighed deeply as you snuggled closer to your already partially-asleep husband, stealing his body heat as he grunted in mild protest.

“Good night, honey, I love you.” you whispered.

“ ‘Love you too.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to your forehead before he drifted off once more.

You took a moment to look at him as he slept, and your heart filled with warmth.

The fear that you’d be with someone who didn’t love you had always been a fear in the back of your mind, after watching the heart-ache that your own mother struggled with.

How did you get so lucky?

At least, that was what you told yourself. The hollow feeling inside your chest that you’d been running from your whole life had grown easy to ignore.

As the darkness lulled you, you sighed softly, your heart swelling with content.

How could you ever want anything more than this….

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The darkness that fogged your mind became tainted by light, blinding and powerful. The warmth that pulled at your body left you breathless for more as you shielded your face, calling aloud.

“Is someone there?”

There was no answer, but the light began to fade.

As it did, you found yourself in the hallway of some mansion with rich tapestries on the walls and stained glass windows.

Blinking, you began to walk, feeling the strangest sense of deja vu.

_I could swear I’ve been here before…_

You came to a fork in the hallway, and somehow, you knew that you had to turn left. The hall was marked by a symbol that looked like a sun, and you reached up to clutch at your chest as you began to feel an emptiness you’d been unaware of before now.

A thought came to your lips and you spoke out loud without knowing why.

“Where are you?”

Desperation drove you into a run, and you bolted down the hallway, looking for a set of double doors- there.

There they were.

Grabbing hold of the ornate knobs, you pulled. The doors wouldn’t budge.

A sob broke your lips and you threw all your weight back, trying desperately to break in.

“Please, _please_ , I need him, I need, I-”

Your grip slipped and you fell backwards. It wasn’t like the type of fall you experienced in a dream. It felt too _real-_

Gravity was halted by a solid body behind you.

Solid limbs wrapped around you and righted you.

A heaviness that you had previously been unaware of left you, and you sighed with relief, feeling light as you turned to face whoever had caught you.

Your vision blurred, and you realized, dimly, that you were waking up.

Alarm spread through you; you didn’t want to go, you wanted to stay, you had to _find him-_

A voice, rich and deep, breathed against your ears and begged you-

_-“Come back to me, Beloved.”_

And just like that, the voice faded and so did the dream, giving way to the sound of your alarm blaring and your husband shifting slightly, giving a grumble as he sat up with a groggy face.

“Babe? You ok?”

You realized that you were crying and you reached up to wipe at your eyes.

“I… yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” he pulled you into a hug as you nodded. 

“Yeah, just a strange dream. I’m ok, honey.”

It was a lie. Your heart was pounding so hard in your chest and you reached up to press your hand against your heart.

For a moment, you felt like you were losing yourself-

Your husband pulled you tight against his chest as he murmured to you, “hey, hey, it’s ok, sweetie. It’s ok…”

A deep breath expanded your lungs and as you breathed out, you felt comfort.

“Thanks, honey,” you murmured, “I don’t know what was wrong-”

“It’s ok, Sweetie. Don’t worry about it. But, if you wanna talk, I’ll be here.”

“Ok,” you murmured. 

As the day went on, you were able to function, but the hollow feeling was back.

_Had it ever really left?_

Suddenly, it was so much harder to ignore, and you couldn’t put it to the back of your mind as you had done so many times before.

_How can I feel this way?_

You managed to fake your way through feeling “fine” somehow, and by the time you crawled into bed, you felt emotionally exhausted. 

“Good night, hun,” You murmured as you began to twist away from your husband, who was slipping into bed with you.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Large, warm hands pulled you into a tight embrace and your husband kissed your neck sweetly, grinding against you as he began to rub slow, sensual circles over your belly and chest.

“Come here, baby. Let me love you~”

Afterwards, you lay in bed, feeling empty and guilty.

You couldn’t remember the last time you’d dissociated during sex, it had been so long-

Your eyelids felt unbearably heavy, and before you knew it, the heaviness dragged you down into darkness…

An indeterminate amount of time passed as you lay there, feeling as if a weight was pressing down on your chest.

As you breathed out again, you felt yourself drift… it almost felt like you were being _pulled_ away, and as you opened your eyes, you found yourself back in the same hall before, standing in front of the ornate doors again.

“Hello?” you sent your voice ahead as you stared at the door, feeling a sense of hopeless overwhelm you as you recalled how they wouldn’t budge for you.

The hollow feeling pounded in your soul and you stepped forward, your eyes watering as you reached out.

But before you could touch the handles, the doors swung open and you blinked in shock.

With a trembling heart, you stepped into the room, clenching your fists and darting glances around the impressive room.

Ornate pillars formed a hall, and at the end of the hall was a throne, raised up on a large platform.

You expected to see a figure on the throne-

_Where is he?_

It was like a throne room from a storybook… but where was your king?

_My king?... Where is he?_

Confusion clouded you and you put a hand to your forehead as you reached the first step of the throne.

“ _Come closer, my Beloved.”_

You turned, but there was no one there.

You turned back to the throne and gazed at the empty chair.

_“Don’t be shy. I’ve waited so long for you~”_

You gulped and pleaded, “I, I want to see you…”

_“Come to me, darling, and you will see me.”_

You couldn’t say why you hesitated to mount the steps. Something seemed to tug you back, but the hollow in your chest throbbed and you leaned forward, forcing yourself to climb.

One.

Two.

Three.

Your breath became heavy with want, your mouth watered with craving.

A delightful scent filled you with a sense of nostalgia, bringing back sensations that you couldn’t put memories to. The uncertainty vanished and all you knew was that _he_ was here, and you kept climbing, even as the throne loomed before you.,

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

You knelt down, lowering your eyes as you felt your hands against the cold marble floor.

A pair of dark leather boots hovered at the edge of your vision, and you _heard_ him shift in the throne as he gave a deep sigh of longing. 

_“Rise, my Beloved.”_

You _would have_ , but as you opened your eyes, the morning struck your eyes and you sucked in breath, sitting upright in your bed as you sobbed.

“No, no, where is he?” you whispered, clutching your chest as the hollow feeling returned in full force.

Your husband wasn’t there; you could hear him in the bathroom, washing up and you clenched your teeth, feeling an unbearable yearning.

What _was_ this? _Why_ were your dreams so strange? WHO were you dreaming of?

When was the last time you’d felt this small and helpless?

Squeezing your fingers against your palms, you bit your lip and tried to reason with yourself.

This was silly.

_Stop letting yourself get so worked up over these dreams._

_They’re just dreams… nothing more and nothing less…_

You wished you could make yourself believe your own logic.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Your husband got terrible news, and he had to leave for a few days.

A close friend of the family was on death’s door, through some bizarre accident that happened unexpectedly.

“I’ll be back soon, Sweetie,” he kissed your forehead and you looked at him sideways.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go?”

“We can’t both afford to go. It’s ok.” He hugged you one more time before leaving, suitcase in hand.

Somehow, you felt… _relieved?_

You hadn’t been able to look him in the eye all week. Your dreams had begun to loop. Everynight, it was either the locked doors or the empty throne.

Always, always, that voice, like rich silk, begged you to stay, promised you love, and your body would betray you into consciousness.

You were growing weary of your search, frustrated that you didn’t even know who it was you yearned for.

Every nerve was dull and the pit of your stomach was bland as you went through your day, gnawing at your fingertips.

Somehow, both dread and anticipation filled you when night fell, and you crawled into bed with uncertainty.

Fluffing your pillow, you lay back and breathed in.

Out.

  
In…

Out…

_In…_

_Creak_

Your eyes flew open.

Were you dreaming? You felt like you were still in your room… but it felt _strange._

“Hello?” you murmured. There was a ringing in your ears, the strange sensation that you were dreaming, but- 

“Beloved,” The voice you’d been hearing in your dreams responded to your query and you sat up in shock.

You couldn’t _see_ him, the room was too dark, but you _felt_ the bed shift under his weight as he crept towards you.

You took a deep breath to scream, but instead of the panic you;d initially felt, that same smell from your dreams overwhelmed you, relaxing your throat and settling your nerves. An overwhelming _relief_ filled you as he pulled you into an embrace.

“ _I found you,”_ he groaned. “ _It took me so long, but you’re here._ **_You’re here.”_ **

And then, you felt his mouth press against your lips as he kissed you soundly. He was breathless himself, an undercurrent of a growl beneath his voice, and you shuddered when his kisses moved to your shoulder.

“Wait, who are you?” you whimpered, pushing back against him. You couldn’t tell if you were dreaming, but you needed to know his name.

“What do I call you?”

_“I’m your soulmate,”_ he murmured, “ _It’s been so long, Beloved, won’t you kiss me?”_

You found that you couldn’t tell him no. There was something inside you pulling you towards him, and you wrapped your own arms around him as you delicately kissed his forehead.

The hesitance in you was bleeding from your soul, even as it became more and more obvious that he wasn’t human.

The texture of his body was slick, like oil, and there was a thinness to his frame that didn’t make sense for a human body-

_All at once, it was like your eyes had adjusted to the dark and you saw him._

A large, dark skeleton, with a single, golden, glowing socket was pushing you back against the bed. He was clothed like royalty, and his teeth gleamed like a crescent moon in his dark skull.

The revulsion you _should have felt_ didn’t exist.

All you knew was that _you needed him_ , _and you needed him now._

Your body was _his_ to ravage, and as he pressed you against the mattress, his sharp teeth nipping your shoulder and throat, you moaned, your heart leaping in excitement as you realized that the hollow feeling that you’d lived with all your life was gone. 

He’d made it go away, and as you spread your legs for him, he groaned with a silky voice.

“Beloved, did you miss me?”

“So much.” you replied, with a choked sob as he began to rut against your heated core.

“Say it again,” he begged, and you flinched as darkness sprouted from his spine, tearing through the jacket and writhing over his shoulders like snakes.

“I missed you!” you sobbed, and suddenly, his name came to your mind.

“Dream,” you whispered.

All at once, your wrists and waist were seized and wrapped up within the hold of the dark tentacles that had grown from his body.

His socket was glowing far more brightly as he caressed your face with a single trembling hand, his smile manic.

“ _I knew you would remember me.”_

“Ah!” you sobbed as he ducked down and opened his mouth wide.

A long, glowing amber tongue dragged along your collarbone, and he unbuttoned your pajama top, moving down your body as he bared your torso to his gaze.

“Such a pretty little body,” he cooed, “Stars, I’ve _missed you so much.”_

And you arched in his grasp as he began to lick and kiss your skin, swirling his tongue across the tips of your breasts while two more tentacles sprouted from his back, sliding down to your body and winding between your thighs.

A breath whooshed from your mouth as you felt him slid your bottoms off and you heard yourself whisper.

“Please, Dream, I need you!”

With every swipe of his tongue over your skin, you grew more desperate, and when he finally had you completely naked, he picked you up and placed you in his lap, holding you tight with his arms while his tentacles slipped over your body, caressing your arms, sliding over your lower back and winding down between your legs.

“Ah, oh f-fuck!” you moaned, sobbing when you felt him prod against your sopping wet entrance. Your hips rocked impatiently and he groaned.

“Patience, patience. We have all the time in the world, Beloved,” he cooed before gently licking the shell of your ear. You shuddered against him as you felt him start to slide inside you.

Deeper and deeper he went, while you writhed in his lap, begging him for more.

“So _talkative,”_ he murmured, almost absently, “Oh, Ink will _love you.”_

“Dream, please, please, I need it, I need you so bad!” you wept.

You felt a second tentacle slide up against your opening and you shuddered when you felt it stretch you open just a little more.

And then another.

You began to bite your lip as your entrance became more and more stretched. His pseudo-limbs were pistoning inside you in tandem, sliding against each other and twisting against your sensitive lips.

Almost incoherent, you buried your face into his shoulder as you felt an overwhelming pressure build up in your core.

“Oh, god, Dream, I, I’m going to-”

He snatched your chin in his hands and pressed his mouth against yours as you came around his pulsating lengths. He swallowed your moans of euphoria, drinking down your pleasure greedily before tilting you back against the bed.

“My turn,” he smirked, and you shuddered at the ravenous look in his skull. He crawled over your body, pinning you down as he cradled your face in his long phalanges, his golden eyelight holding you captive.

The bliss that you were caught in was unlike anything you’d ever felt before. It was all encompassing as you felt his body join with yours, the thick, glowing cock he’d pressed to your entrance taking root in your walls.

“F-fuck!” you wept in desperation, clinging to him as he seemed to completely possess your body, his tentacles looping around your limbs and keeping you spread wide while he reaped pleasure from you.

The sounds of his breath mingled with your euphoric sobs and as he leaned down to claim your mouth once more, you desperately returned the kiss before feeling your body lock with a sudden burst of euphoria.

He swallowed your moans, his thrusts purposeful as he filled your womb.

An incredible warm and overwhelming sense of contentment spun through you, and you panted, breathless as you gazed up at your dark lover.

“Are you ready to come home, Beloved?”

You didn’t even think about the consequences as you nodded.

“I’m all yours.”

  
  
Gathering you closely, his sockets flashed, and you felt your world disappear from around you.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

When your husband returned home, it was like you had just ceased to exist.

There was no sign of a struggle, no clue that you'd even left your bed. It was like you'd just... fell off the face of the earth.

He never learned what happened to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT, TWO MORE TO GO!!! 
> 
> Once again, I want to say thank you, to everyone who has read/commented/left kudos for this dumpster- fire of a kinktober. I really appreciate the support ^^


	30. Her Jack, His Peach-Swap!Gaster(Wingdings)XFemale Oc (Kelsey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wingdings has been avoiding Kelsey, and he's not sure why.  
> Kelsey knows, but she doesn't dare tell him the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this different from my other kinktobers. This was requested by Rosedarkfire. It's a short story based off my Underswap story, "Adventures in Temmie-Sitting". It features Ocs instead of Readers, so, if that's not your thing, I completely understand.
> 
> Also, I wrote this in one sitting, without editing, so please excuse the errors. (I KNOW they're there, but I'm too tired to fix them)

Kinktober Day 30- Roleplay

Swap!Gaster (Wingdings)X Female OC

“ 'Dings, are you really going to go home on a Friday night  _ again?” _ Papyrus questioned as he watched his oldest brother move around the lab, apparently gathering things to take home.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not  _ going  _ home. There’s too much to be done.”

Papyrus blinked a moment before shortcutting right in front of the taller Gaster, clapping his phalanges over his brother’s shoulders to get his attention.

“Do me a favor, bro?”

“No.” Wingdings replied, his body turning fluid as he melted through Papyrus in order to continue his work.

“Ok, well, at least be  _ honest _ about the reason you don’t wanna go to Muffet’s with me.” Papyrus scowled.

Wingdings paused for a moment and Papyrus grinned. 

“Ever since the Halloween party, you haven’t gone to Muffets. It’s because of  _ Kelsey, _ isn’t it?”

“N-no! Don’t be ridiculous!” Wingdings flushed violet and Papyrus grinned.

“That Princess Peach costume of hers really got to ya, didn’t it?”

“(Absolutely not)!” 

Papyrus raised a bony brow as he crossed his arms. 

Wingdings flinched as he caught himself slipping into his namesake font.

“Ok, listen; It’s not what you think.”

“Do tell.”

Wingdings looked over his shoulder before looking around the room once more.

“This stays between you and me, understand?”

“Got it. You can count on me, bro.”

The tall skeleton sank against a desk, pinching the ridge of his nose as he admitted, “I… might have gotten really drunk at that party.”

“No kidding, bro, you were  _ in _ the tub that Sans set up for the apple dunk, claiming to be the mighty Posiedon.” 

“Please, Papyrus, this is very painful already.”

“Sorry. Go on.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Roxy was sitting at the bar at Muffets, sipping a milkshake while she waited for Sans to join her. He had sent a text that he was running late, and she nervously flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“Oh my god, Roxy, will you stop?” 

“Oh, hi Kelsey, how’s it going?” The brunette gave a shaky grin to her friend who was currently the only human waitress in the diner.

“It’s going alright.” Kelsey replied, but there was a flatness to her voice that told Roxy something was off.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“.... at all?”

“Well, yeah, and that’s the problem.” Kelsey murmured. She gave a wistful grin. “I had really hoped to see Wingdings again. He came in to pick up some food, before I met him at the party, and uh… well, he hasn’t been back, and it’s already been a week.”

“Did… did something happen to make you think that though? I know he and Papyrus always stay late at the lab-”

“But that’s the thing though. Papyrus comes in a lot. With his girlfriend.” Kelsey looked around before adding, “It’s about time for my break, so give me a second and I’ll fill you in.”

“Alright. Sans is running late, so, I’m not going anywhere.” 

After a few moments, Kelsey came back to the bar and sat down.

“How much of the Halloween party do you remember?” she asked.

“Well, I remember… you kinda disappeared for a little while, right?”

“Yeah… I might have accidentally found the lab.”

…

“The what now?”

“Are you serious?! You don’t know about their secret lab?”

“You mean like Dexter’s laboratory?” Roxy began laughing. The sound trailed off as Kelsey stared at her.

“Oh… you’re serious-”

“Roxy please!” Kelsey groaned, her hands in her face.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry, I… How the fuck did you find the lab?” Roxy tilted her head.

“I um…”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“What do you  _ mean _ you kidnapped her?” Papyrus blurted, his sockets going bug-eyed for a moment.

“Papyrus keep your voice down!” Wingdings hissed. “I wasn’t in my right mind… and, she was dressed like Princess Peach!”

“... are you saying that, in your inebriated state, you thought you were Bowser and-”

“NO! I-” Wingdings hesitated and Papyrus squinted.

“It’s not looking good for you right now, Dings-”

“No, no, listen, listen, my memory’s very foggy, but, I think I was trying to… keep her safe?”

“...By kidnapping her and hiding her in the laboratory, which, if we’re being honest with each other, is just a glorified basement.”

“Papyrus, you’re making this sound worse than it  _ is.” _

“No, no, I think I understand why you’ve been avoiding her.”

“... that’s only part of the reason.” Wingdings said slowly. “I think… we might have... “ He coughed, and his skull, already flushed violet, deepened to indigo. “We might have been… intimate.”

“ _ Might _ have been?” Papyrus echoed.

  
  


“I’m not sure! I just remember waking up next to her in the lab and that’s all!”

Wingdings helplessly put his hands over his face.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Wait, so, you _thought_ you saw your ex outside, and you were trying to hide?” Roxy echoed in disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I couldn’t find you! I was kind of drunk too, and, uh,” Kelsey paused. Roxy watched as her cheeks flushed pink and an embarrassed grin stretched across her lips.

“Wingdings found me and I asked him if he knew where a good place to hide was. He asked me why, and I told him that I thought my ex was outside. He took my hand and suddenly, we were in a lab. He apologized and then, he bent over and hurled.” 

“Oh… oh no.”

“Or, at least, I think that’s what all that goop was that came out of his mouth.” Kelsey put a finger to her chin in thought.

“I had a bottle of water with me, and I offered it to him, but he refused it. He was very sweet. He kept calling me princess, and vowed to protect me.”

“Aw…” 

Kelsey flushed. “We ended up falling asleep for a while, just sitting against the wall, and when I woke up, I was out of the lab on the couch. I haven’t seen him since, and…” Kelsey swallowed.

“What if he hates me?”

“... Hmm. Listen, I’ll talk to Sans-”

“No, don’t talk to Sans. I’ll figure things out. Just, please keep this between us for now, ok?”

Roxy gave Kelsey a patient smile.

“Yeah, alright. Hang in there, Kelsey. I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding. Maybe he doesn’t remember and he’s just been too busy to come to Muffet’s.”

“We’ll see.” Kelsey murmured. “My break’s over, so, I’ll see you around.”

Kelsey stood up and went to go clock back in to work. As she put her apron back on, she turned to see that Sans had just arrived. He was out of breath and looked flustered as he apologized for being late over and over to Roxy.

As the night went on, Kelsey managed to keep her mind on her work, ignoring the bite of jealousy she had felt at seeing Roxy with her bonefriend.

“You can go home for the night, dearie.” Muffet called to her once the last customer paid their tab.

“You sure, Miss Muffet?”

“You’ve done good work… besides, I think he wants to talk to you.” Muffet pointed outside, and Kesley almost choked when she noticed Wingdings, waiting by a lamp post. He looked nervous, and she turned back to Muffet.

“Thanks, Boss. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Have a good night, Kelsey.” Muffet nodded, giving a short wave.

Kelsey grabbed her things and left, locking the door behind her, she turned to the place where Wingdings was standing.

She waved and he waved back.

“Hey there, Wings. You alright?”

“Yes. Kelsey, do you have a moment?”

“For you, I’ve got several. What’s up?” she kept her voice light as her stomach turned in her belly. Butterflies were trembling in her gut as the tall skeleton cleared his throat.

“I need your help actually… And, before I go any further, I wish to… apologize. I might have… made a fool of myself during the Halloween party.”

“What? No, not at all! If anything, I’m the fool. I’m the one that imagined that my ex was outside. You were drunk, and you still tried to help me.”

Wingdings flushed and laced his phalanges together, giving a jack-o-lantern smile.

“I… I actually don’t remember the details of the evening. I was worried that… I offended you in some way-”

“Definitely not, Wings.” Kelsey replied, before giving a laugh. “You were a perfect gentleman… except maybe for when you puked, but I definitely don’t judge over things like that.”

“Oh, stars, I do remember that.” Wingdings groaned and Kelsey chuckled.

“I’ve actually never seen purple puke before. It was pretty rad.” 

Wingdings flushed. Oh stars. Even without the dress, Kesley looked so sweet and elegant, much like his fictional crush-

“Wings, do you wanna… hang out sometime? Just the two of us? If you’re busy, I understand, but, I really, really like you, and I’d like to get to know you better.”

“I… yes. I’d like that a lot, actually.” Wingdings replied, and Kelsey’s eyes sparkled.

“Great! Here, let me give you my number!”

“Wait, do you have a ride?”

“Oh, heh, yeah, I have my car. Why?” 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“... Papyrus, What Are You Doing?” Sans questioned as Papyrus peered out of the curtains.

“ ‘M waitin’ fer Dings to come home.”

“... What Did You Do?” Sans questioned with a quirked brow.

“I might’a dropped him off at Muffet’s and left him there to talk to Kelsey.”

“Oh That’s Nice-WHAT?!” 

“Don’t worry, he’s fine.”

“How do you know?!”

“Look, see?” Papyrus held the curtain a little wider, revealing a car pulling up at the curb. Sans peered outside and they both watched as the car sat… and sat…

“They’re talking a lot…”

“Are We Sure They’re Talking And Not… Like, Making Out?”

“Hmm, you know-”

At that moment, Wingdings got out of the car and Papyrus shrugged.

“Guess we’ll never know.”

As the eldest Gaster came in, Papyrus grinned wolfishly.

“So, how’d it go, Romeo?”

Wingdings glared at him before signing.

_ *I’m not speaking to you right now. _

“Aw, c’mon, Bro, throw me a  _ bone.” _

Sans groaned out loud.

“You’re Banned, Papyrus.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_ “Thanks for stopping by the diner, Wings. I can’t wait to hear from you!” _

Wingdings replayed Kelsey’s goodbye over and over in his mind. He couldn’t ever recall feeling so flustered, or so good or nervous, or-

_ So many feelings, I don’t even know what I feel right now… _

As he slipped into bed and tried to relax, her cute grin and pretty face kept plaguing him.

Eventually, he drifted off…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_ “Hey Wings?” _

_ Wingdings looked down at the tiny human slumped next to him against the wall. Her green eyes fluttered at him as she giggled, “You look like Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, has anyone told you?” _

_ “Actually, yes. Although I don’t know who that is.” _

_ “Don’t worry about it. It’s kinda hot. I um, I really wanna kiss you.” _

_ “Y-you do, Princess?” He gulped nervously as she leaned closer, her lips glimmering as she murmured, “Is that ok?” _

_ He bent forward, and her soft lips brushed against his jagged smile. She whimpered as he reached for her, pulling her into his lap with a soft growl. _

_ “Princess, how can you allow that stupid plumber to be your hero?” _

_ She snorted. _

_ “Who, Mario? He’s trash. I want  _ you _ to be my hero.” _

_ He groaned as she straddled his waist, her hands slipping beneath his suit as she giggled in a sultry tone. _

_ “Will you come to my aid when I call you, Pumpkin King?” _

_ “Always,” he breathed, “You have my word and my soul, Princess.” _ _   
  
_

_ Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her into another kiss. _

_ She tasted sweet, like honey, and her skin was soft and squishy. _

_ “Stars, you’re so beautiful, Princess.” _

_ Her hips ground against his pelvis and Wingdings gave a grunt as she gave a breathy giggle. _

_ “I think  _ you’re _ beautiful, Pumpkin King- Ah!” _

_ She gave a hoarse moan as his hands slipped beneath her skirt, squeezing her thighs before sliding up to her hips. _

_ Kelsey whimpered as he looked up into her eyes, a knowing smirk pulling his jagged mouth into a wicked expression. _

_ “Princess,” he chided, “You’re not wearing undergarments.” _

_ “Oh? Heh, imagine that.” she reached down to push his hands towards her inner thighs, covering his mouth with her own as heat lit up her body. _

_ The desperation in her movements drove him wild as he gathered her in his arms and stood up, staggering towards a cluttered desk, he swept the contents to the ground before tipping her back against the surface. _

_ “Ah! Oh god,” she whimpered as his tongue manifested, throwing violet light against the dark shadows of his skull. _

_ “You’re mine, Princess,” he purred. _

_ “Yours,” she breathed, arching against the table when he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, sliding his tongue across her skin with slow, purposeful movements as she whined and mewled. _

_ His hands were busy beneath her skirts as he parted her legs and methodically explored her crux. _

_ Her folds were so soft, wet to the touch, which sent a thrill coursing through him. _

_ Wingdings slipped a phalange past her tight entrance and she gave a needy whimper. _

_ “Does my Princess need more?” _

_ “Yes, yes, give it to me!” she groaned, and he slipped another phalange inside her, slowly thrusting and curling his digits against her warmth. _

_ He pulled up to watch as her face writhed, her plump lips slightly parted before her eyes squinted, her teeth clenching as her whole body spasmed. _

_ “F-fuck!” _

_ “We could,” he grunted, and he climbed up on the desk, settling between her thighs as he stroked her hair back from her face. _

_ “Just say the word, darling.” _

_ “Fuck me, Wingdings!” She moaned, clutching at his shoulders as she pulled him into another kiss- _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Wingdings was suddenly aware that he was not in the lab with Kelsey pinned under his very horny, very aroused body.

He was actually in his bedroom, clutching his body pillow against his very heated bones.

With a disappointed growl, he clung to the dream for as long as he could, picturing her body, her face and that gorgeous voice of hers as he relieved himself within her very willing womb-

“Fuck!” he growled, his voice hoarse and his bones drenched with magic.

… why had he done this.

Now his sheets were soiled and there was no way he’d actually be able to face Kelsey ever again.

Why did he have to conjure up a dream about that evening he’d spent in the lab? There was no way that he and she had actually had intercourse… right?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Kelsey bit her lip as she washed her sheets, her cheeks bright red as she put a hand to her forehead.

“I’m such an idiot. Why couldn’t I tell him the truth…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH ANYWAYS, ONE MORE TO GO!
> 
> This was actually really fun to write, I haven't written "Adventures in Temmie Sitting" in so long.


	31. Never Getting Over You-Dream!SansXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since your break-up. It feels like you'll never recover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!  
> THIS IS IT! 
> 
> This is a DreamXReader centered one-shot with a side of unrequited Blue(SwapSans)XReader.

Kinktober Day 31- Shower Sex

Dream!SansXReader

  
  


Your breath burned in your lungs as you ran around the block _one more time._

_Just one more round, c’mon, let’s do this-_

You’d been steadily increasing your distance over the past two months, and you felt like you were starting to notice a difference in your health-

_Too bad it wasn’t enough to distract you from the break-up._

You groaned under your breath as the thought threw you off and you slowed to a walk, your stomach cramping as you heaved for breath.

Fuck. you hadn’t missed your goal like this since your first week-

Discouraged, you started home, your heart still pounding as you tried to turn your failure into a cool-down. You felt your heart clench as you tried to brush off the empty feeling from your soul.

Fuck. you had _known_ it would hurt, you had _known_ it wasn’t going to be easy…

But that didn’t keep you from _missing_ him. Your roommate and good friend, Blue, had encouraged you to try exercising to distract yourself, after one drunken evening you’d spent with him, sobbing about how you’d lost the only good thing in your life.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_How am I going to get over him, Blue?_

_You Could Try Working Out? That’s What I Do When I’m In A Rough Patch._

_Blue, you work out, like, everyday- Oh._

...

_It’s Been A Long Rough Patch._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You gave a slight snort at the memory. Poor Blue, that had definitely been a long conversation, and you had left feeling that maybe he had the right idea. Training hurt, but it wasn’t self-destructive, and in some ways, it _did_ feel good…

It just didn’t seem to be _enough._

Sweat dripped down your back and you hurried. Man, you couldn’t wait to get into a nice hot shower-

You stopped short when you saw _him, sitting at your doorstep._

Fuck. _Fuck-_

It was too late to turn around, or hide, he’d already seen you, and he was standing to his feet, an awkward grin flashing across that handsome skull-

_Stop, stop feeling so excited, just calm the fuck down-_

“(Y/N)?” 

“Oh, hey, Dream, how’s it going?” Your heart was pounding in your chest and your stomach was fluttering so _badly._

_God, why did you have to show up today?_

“Hi there,” he grinned, “I’m sorry for the unexpected visit. Can we talk?”

“We’re talking right now.” you pointed out, and he hesitated.

“I meant… can I come in? There’s something I have to get off my chest.”

“Yeah, I guess. Blue’s not home right now, so-” _Why am I doing this?! This is a bad idea, I-_

You unlocked the door as all your instincts and emotions screamed at you for being an idiot. 

Dream followed you, and you had to admit, you did appreciate that he had waited outside your house. Normally, he’d just… teleport inside, without thought to boundaries.

“So, what’s up, buttercup?” you forced a casual tone to your voice, hoping that Dream wouldn’t notice the strain.

He fidgeted for a moment, his eyelights small and dim in his sockets before he admitted, “I came by because… I’m worried about you, (Y/N).”

“Pfft, why, why would you worry about _me?”_ you barked a laugh, brushing off his concern as you swept your hand outward. “You literally have the entire multiverse to worry about, why waste time on me? Isn’t that why you left?”

He had the decency to flinch at your words, and you suddenly felt yourself crack a little bit more as your voice wavered.

“You told me that you couldn’t be burdened with a relationship; it was too much for you, and now, suddenly, you’re back at my house, without so much as a text or a phone call in literally _weeks_ , and what, you expect me to happy that you’re _worried about me?”_

It was your turn to flinch as Dream seemed to crumple at your words.

“Dream, I, I’m sorry, I-”

“No, you’re right.” Dream replied quietly. “I did this. I hurt you, and I have no right to be here.”

Oh fuck. It was so hard for you to hear that listless tone in his voice, and you swallowed as you approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I miss you, you big idiot. And yeah, you did hurt me. You didn’t even warn me. It was like a slap in the face.”

Dream looked up at you, and you were thrown off when he wrapped his arms around you, burying his face into your chest as he fervently cried, “I miss you so, _so much_. I’m so sorry I left you. I just want you back, (Y/N). Please, I can’t do this without you.”

You froze as the words you’d been longing to hear came from his mouth, and warmth filled your heart.

Your brain tried to throw off the emotions as it argued, _he hurt you once, he’ll do it again-_

“(Y/N), please, I missed you so much,” Dream whispered as he cupped your face in his hands, gazing at you tenderly. He was leaning in, and your heart drummed in your ears as you realized what he was doing.

_Kiss him back_

No, don’t do it-

Your heart, filled with hurt and longing for comfort, pushed you forward. Your lips met him halfway, and the relief that you felt had your brain caving in as Dream kissed you briefly, pulling back to run his thumbs over your cheekbones.

You didn’t know if it was his magic or your own endorphins, but you already felt the hollow feeling vanishing as you leaned forward this time, your lips searching his mouth as you ran your hands over his body. A spark was igniting in you as he groaned into your mouth, and you pulled at his clothes.

“Dream, I missed you.”

His cape fell to the ground, followed by your shirt as he tugged at your clothes. You suddenly recalled that you were _soaked_ with sweat.

“W-wait, I’m all sweaty, I-”

“Oh?” Dream gave you that mischievous smile you loved so much. “Guess we better get you into the shower then…”

_Oh fuck-_

“And-” Dream added, his sockets growing hazy, “We’d better hurry. Blue’s gonna be back soon, right?”

You followed him as he pulled you forward, kicking your shoes off as you went and grabbing his belt, sliding it off his waist and tossing it to the ground.

He closed and locked the door behind you while you turned on the water, adjusting the temperature before you let out a squeak.

Dream had snuck up behind you and was tugging your sweat pants off.

“Your butt is just so cute,” he grinned, sliding his phalanges over your waist as he pinched a handful of your flesh in his grasp.

“What happened to hurrying, hmm?” you twisted from his grasp and pulled him into the shower, pushing him into the spray as he wrapped his arms around you.

The wet slide of the water over your skin felt good, but it was so much better with Dream there with you, his smaller body pressing against you as he kissed you under the warm spray.

You opened your mouth and pressed your tongue against his mouth, begging entrance, which he granted.

Cupping his mandible, you tilted his head back, dominating the kiss as he stroked his phalanges against your hips.

You gasped out loud when he slipped on hand between your thighs, breaking the kiss as you shuddered.

“Stars, you taste amazing.” he whispered, his eyelights hazy while he watched your changing expressions.

“You little tease.” you groaned, thrusting against his hand as he reached around you to pull you flush against his body.

Already, you felt like you had forgotten your heartache, as he kissed along your collarbone, toying with your body and whispering praise into your ears-

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

In all honesty, Blue was glad that Dream had left you. It was completely selfish, he was well aware of that, but…

He’d always had a crush on you. Ever since he’d met you, he’d liked you, but he’d been too scared to try to ask you out.

And then Dream had snatched you up, and Blue had to put aside his feelings for you.

But after Dream had broken up with you, a small spark of hope had lit up in Blue. Maybe, if he was patient and he waited for you to heal from the break-up, he could finally ask you out-

He was still terrified that you would say no, or that it would ruin the friendship he had with you, but he couldn’t stand the idea of you being with someone else, not again. 

He had to at least try-

As he pulled into the driveway, he wondered if you were home from your run yet. You’d been staying out longer and longer, and he was frankly quite proud of you for sticking with it.

_Maybe I Can Ask Her If She Wants To Go Running Sometime._

As he opened the front door, he called out.

“Hey, (Y/N), I’m Home!” 

Oh, the shower was running. You were home, but you probably didn’t hear him.

He was just walking into the kitchen when he heard you. It sounded like you… were _moaning._

His skull instantly flushed as the idea that you were _touching yourself_ presented itself to his mind’s eye.

Your voice rose again and he _knew_ the honorable thing would be to leave the house for a few minutes and leave you alone…

  
  


…

He quietly walked towards the bathroom, his soul thumping loud enough to wake the dead as he listened for you over the spray of the shower.

_Stars, What Am I Doing, She’d Never Forgive Me If She Knew I Was Eavesdropping, I Need To Turn Around-_

He pressed his skull against the door-

_I Need To Leave-_

The overflow of his magic strained against his shorts and he gritted his teeth as he heard you whimper against.

There was a rhythmic slapping sound, and Blue’s eyelights widened as he pictured you with a toy, maybe one of those dildos with a suction cup-

_Fuck It!_

He reached into his pants, pulling his cock out as he pressed his other hand against his mouth, stroking himself as he heard you pant and mewl.

_“Oh fuck!”_ you yelped, and he squeezed his sockets shut as he stroked harder.

His own voice was suppressed as he bit down on his phalanges, his breath short and sporadic as he pictured himself in the shower with you, pressing you against the wall-

_“Dream!”_ you sobbed, and he froze.

Oh… you weren’t thinking about him. Of course not. You were still caught up with Dream…

His cock throbbed in his grasp and he hesitated for a moment before sliding his hand over the pale blue length, ignoring the ache in his soul as he whispered your name against his hand.

It had been so long since he’d pleasured himself and he could already feel his orgasm spiraling in his bones, flooding his soul with bliss-

“ _Oh fuck, oh Dream, I’m, I’m gonna-!”_

  
  


“Hhhh!” he gasped into his hand quietly as he came.

Blue’s eyelights shrunk, however, as he heard a _different_ voice in the bathroom.

_“Oh fuck, (Y/N), I missed you so much!”_

_Dream._

The rhythmic slapping sound had ceased, replaced by what sounded like very sloppy kissing.

Blue wanted to _dust,_ he felt so disgusted and ashamed and-

He choked back his emotions as he heard the shower turn off.

_SHIT!-_

He hurriedly took off his bandana and wiped up the mess he’d made on the floor and teleported back to the front door, fixing his clothes and shoving the messy cloth into his pocket. It was then that he noticed the clothes on the floor.   
  
_Dream’s clothes-_

The sounds of your pleasure had completely blinded him to the trail of garments on the floor.

He forced himself to sound natural as he called out, “(Y/N)! I’m home!”

“Welcome back, Blue!” you called back from the bathroom, and he hurried to his room, closing the door and fighting back his own emotions.

How was he ever going to look you _or_ Dream in the eye again?

He didn't even realize that he was crying until he was curled in on himself in the bed. God, he was just so _pathetic-_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Looks like we finished just in time,” You joked to Dream as he put his pants back on.

He gave you a big grin, and you felt your soul soar. Already, you were forgetting about the pain he'd put you through as he pulled you into a gentle hug.

“(Y/N), do you want to come home with me tonight?”

“Absolutely I do.” you replied, “Let me go get dressed.”

As you wrapped your towel around your body, you passed by Blue’s room, and you knocked to see if he was there.

“YES?” came his voice from the other side.

“Blue, I’m spending the night at a friend’s house, alright?”

“Yup! Have Fun!” he called back, and you gave a breath of relief.

You’d tell him about Dream later.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I can't imagine what happened in 2019 that i actually finished kinktober in a fairly timely manner. 2020 really took me out, but I feel like I'm really back. 
> 
> Thus concludes my 2020 kinktober, thank you all for joining me on this adventure XD
> 
> I doubt I'll be doing another Kinktober this year, I've got so many other projects I wanna do.


End file.
